


Crisis!!!! Friends in Need!!!!

by EJBEisGay



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Group Chat Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Swearing, Texting, but thats nothing new lol, for like ALL the relationships lmao, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 102,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJBEisGay/pseuds/EJBEisGay
Summary: "MollyMyMaukCoward: ye know what this is fuckers!ImmaSnapYourNeck: are you fucking serious mollyMollyMyMaukCoward: serious as ill ever be darling 3:3cCalebWidogast: Ah I've read scenarios like these before..."A bunch of assholes find themselves through a shared love of the novel Tusk Love... that seems to be part of a trilogy, actually.After being internet friends for over a year now, they seem to be the luckiest people alive as their internet friendship shifts toactuallymeeting in real life and being closer(physically) than ever, as most of them move to Zadash to study at the 'Imperial Zadash University' in the same year.Well. It can only mean trouble. And fun![Group chat fanfic]
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Jester Lavorre/Nott | Veth Brenatto, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 173
Kudos: 289





	1. Curious Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> KUDOS TO MY ONE OF MY VERY BEST FRIENDS BOO, YOU KNOW WHO U ARE!! ILY!! they have joined me in critical role hell my dudes.... welcome here B)
> 
>  **text sent by Jester or Mollymauk that is BOLD is _INFERNAL_**  
>  _text sent by Caleb that is in ITALICS is **ZEMNIAN**_  
>  regular old text is COMMON  
> if they use any other language it will be pointed out by the characters and in _italics_ or **bold**! depending on the language!
> 
> Will be updated once a week, possibly twice a week when I will start to update my old fics....
> 
> Enjoy!

**Monday 03:12**

_MollyMyMaukCoward created a groupchat_

MollyMyMaukCoward: oh fuck yeah lets do this

_MollyMyMaukCoward has added CalebWidogast_

_MollyMyMaukCoward has added YashaNydoorin_

_MollyMyMaukCoward has added FuckYourButtons_

_MollyMyMaukCoward has added ImmaSnapYourNeck_

_MollyMyMaukCoward has added BlueLollipop_

_MollyMyMaukCoward has added CowboyOfTheSouth_

_MollyMyMaukCoward has named the chatroom "Zadash Student Hoes"_

MollyMyMaukCoward: ye know what this is fuckers!

ImmaSnapYourNeck: are you fucking serious molly

MollyMyMaukCoward: serious as ill ever be darling 3:3c

CalebWidogast: Ah I've read scenarios like these before...

MollyMyMaukCoward: ????

ImmaSnapYourNeck: is this about a fuckin fanfiction dude really

CalebWidogast: You talk as if it's a bad thing…

CalebWidogast: I can feel your disgust through the screen, and let me tell you, the texting ones are just something I enjoy on the side.

ImmaSnapYourNeck: fucking bullshit lol

ImmaSnapYourNeck: its all bullshit anyway yall…. fanfiction? wack

Bluelollipop: FIGHT ME BEAU, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT FANFICTION LIKE THAT WHEN U REGULARLY CONSUME IT AND EVEN WRITE IT!!

ImmaSnapYourNeck: I-

MollyMyMaukCoward: you talk as if youve never written any fanfiction??? we all know about the 175k words multichaptered/slowburn/they-were-roomates/explicit/happy-ending fic for tusk love 2, so the fuck youre talking about??? Huh bitch??? you weak fucking cunt???

ImmaSnapYourNeck: IT WAS ONE TIME, AND THE AUTHOR RUINED THE FIRST BOOK WITH THE FUCKING SEQUEL OK?? AND GUINEVERE DESERVED BETTER

ImmaSnapYourNeck: AND IM TALKING ABOUT THE TRASHY TEXTING ONES

CowboyOfTheSouth: The fact that you wrote so much for that pairing when F/M isn’t really your thing really says how badly they fucked up Tusk Love 2: Trading for a Happy Ending. And you actually bought the book when all of us told you it would be a waste of money.

CalebWidogast: They really did, and it's a shame because Oskar was such a good character, but they ruined him alongside adding that unnecessary love-triangle... What was the name of the other character? Dorito Good For Nothing and Daddy Issues Package Deal?

Bluelollipop: KJSKJDKJDFSKDJFSKJDFHKJ

ImmaSnapYourNeck: EHEHASJHAKFSJKHJF

CowboyOfTheSouth: Haha

MollyMyMaukCoward: i still respect you fjord for not keysmashing

MollyMyMaukCoward: and with that, cant we get some polyamorous relationships instead??? Amen bitch

CowboyOfTheSouth: Amen, brother! Or sister, or whatever you want.

MollyMyMaukCoward: anything works with me darling, no worries

MollyMyMaukCoward: my gender is an amalgamation of my past mistakes anyway so

YashaNydoorin: i can attest to that.

MollyMyMaukCoward: are you seriously only coming here to attest to the fact that i am a mistake

YashaNydoorin: that's my job…?

ImmaSnapYourNeck: SUCK IT MOLLY

YashaNydoorin: you're not any better beau, don't try me. 

ImmaSnapYourNeck: uhoh

BlueLollipop: yes bitch!! get her ass!!!

YashaNydoorin: you're the only one that is valid here, jester. i would die for you.

BlueLollipop: HAHA YES FUCK YOU GUYS

BlueLollipop: SHE SAID SHE LIKED ME!! THATS LIKE A LOVE CONFESSION FROM HER

ImmaSnapYourNeck: fuck dude im jealous….

CalebWidogast: But what about me….

YashaNydoorin: …

CalebWidogast: ...Introvert buddies?

YashaNydoorin: ….youre on thin ice

CalebWidogast: I am quite happy with that :)

YashaNydoorin: :)

**03:42**

**Private Conversation between _Beaumyass_ and _Mollymycock_**

Beaumyass: fuck dude i actually got jealous, i really like her,,,

Beaumyass: WAIT NO SHIT WRONG GUY OH GODS

Mollymycock: OHOHOHO??? WAIT A MOMENT BITCH COME BACK HERE

Beaumyass: NO, FORGET YOU EVER SAW THAT

Mollymycock: DEAR THERES NO SHAME HERE PLEASE

Beaumyass: ...you wont tell her?

Mollymycock: tell her that youre totally crushing on her?

Beaumyass: IM NOT

Beaumyass: LOOK I JUST THINK SHES HOT

Mollymycock: Uhuh, keep telling yourself that darling!!

Beaumyass: please dont actually tell her that

Mollymycock: hmm….

Beaumyass: fuck ill give you from my stash

Mollymycock: add a bottle of your expensive wine at that as well

Beaumyass: really

Mollymycock: yes really, lets make it a party of two!

Beaumyass: ...youre fucking crushing on Yash as well??

Mollymycock: OH HELL NO ARSEHOLE, NO

Mollymycock: As it is, she's my queerplatonic partner, im quite happy with what we have

Beaumyass: huh, sure

Mollymycock: ill keep my mouth shut completely either way, im not an arsehole

Mollymycock: possibly

Beaumyass: bullshit but whatever lol

Beaumyass: but yeah sure, this weekend on saturday? sunday i got fuckin' training with my mentor, kill me

Mollymycock: ugh same here, but gustav just needs to have a meeting with me and Yash and the others on Sunday, spare us

Mollymycock: but sure, ill be coming to your dorm however. Yasha will be out for her sexy cool myserious reasons and well need to keep it tidy for the troop so...

Mollymycock: prob have to do something with the upcoming festival or smth

Beaumyass: deal

**03:59**

**Groupchat " _Zadash Student Hoes_ "**

_50+ new messages - Scroll to the top^^^_

CalebWidogast: Either way, she could've dumped Oskar that time and I would've been happy.

CowboyOfTheSouth: Right the moment they were about to get down after so long though?

CalebWidogast: I'm telling you, the author added that scene for fanservice(which we all appreciated) and so she could save Oskevere from the dumpster fire it had become. 

CowboyOfTheSouth: That's fair! To be honest, I agree with you on that.

BlueLollipop: whatever, they still fucked so...

MollyMyMaukCoward: all say thank you to Mother Matilda Mercuria for giving us the smut

BlueLollipop: thank you mother matilda!! the children were thirsty and you… did something!! so thats cool

ImmaSnapYourNeck: she like brings us the WORST birthday present, and we dont even celebrate our birthdays in the first place

BlueLollipop: YEAH AND WE DIDNT ASK BUT WE STILL GOT THESE SHITTILY WRAPPED BOXES

ImmaSnapYourNeck: YEHAHAH AND EVERYONE IS DISSAPOINTED AND WANTS TO GO HOME BUT SHE WONT LET US

MollyMyMaukCoward: gods jester, i admire you, but fuck you beau

ImmaSnapYourNeck: lil bitch 

CowboyOfTheSouth: Tag yourself, I'm "I want to go home"

CalebWidogast: Same...

CowboyOfTheSouth: Also, Mollymauk! Yasha went offline and she told me to tell you to arrive home safely.

MollyMyMaukCoward: oh my dear sweetheart, but yes ill be alright 

ImmaSnapYourNeck: oh shit dude, youre out?? all alone??

MollyMyMaukCoward: yes, but ill be fine no worries, im at a party with some acquaintances 

ImmaSnapYourNeck: are you sure? this time well be able to help you if a racist piece of shit decides to hurt you, not like back then

MollyMyMaukCoward: Ah…. Good Times…. when I randomly joined the group call with all of you and you all realized something was wrong because I wasnt talking about the fact that im here

BlueLollipop: it was so scary molly >.< it was Cayyyleb who realized that you were on righf??

BlueLollipop: right*

CalebWidogast: Ja… it was me…

CalebWidogast: I was looking through Tusk Love to find some quotes that Jester and Fjord needed for their collab, I believe.

BlueLollipop: I was playing minecraft as well at the time im still so sorry >-<;;;

MollyMyMaukCoward: dear, i told you its ok, and again thank you Mr. Caleb, truly.

CalebWidogast: I'm… just happy you weren't going to die, so any time Mx. Mollymauk…

CowboyOfTheSouth: That was before you even met Yasha in person, right?

MollyMyMaukCoward: yup, dark times

MollyMyMaukCoward: lets change the subject~ we should all play minecraft sometime soon again

BlueLollipop: fuck yes!! we still need to finish your weird tower molly!!

MollyMyMaukCoward: oh the tower!! a classic

CalebWidogast: Going to take advantage of the lull while I'm still awake and my anxiety isn't crushing me-

CalebWidogast: All of you are undergraduates, am I correct?

ImmaSnapYourNeck: yeah dude, my majors accounting babey, youre not or smth?

CalebWidogast: Oh, no, I'm not. I guess? I think I'll start up for my Master's degree after this year… I thought I've told you…?

BlueLollipop: 3:0!!! you havent!! remember the whole "keep to myself deal" uve kept? but!! thats super cool!! Masters for what?

CalebWidogast: Well I've gotten my Bachelor's in Common last year... currently wondering about how to proceed now I suppose…

ImmaSnapYourNeck: so masters in Common as well?

CalebWidogast: Maybe so, I'd like to become a teacher for Common I think, maybe for foreign students specifically. After all, it isn't my first language either, so I could relate to their struggles.

CalebWidogast: But ah… I am thinking of taking a Bachelors in Physics.

ImmaSnapYourNeck: physics??? the fuck?

CalebWidogast: It's closely related to the study of Transmutation magic and an old type that has gotten my interest recently.

CowboyOfTheSouth: You're a really talented wizard, right? Why don't you just study magic instead of this?

BlueLollipop: yeah!! ure really good from what youve told us, im sure theyd let you in the solstrice academy!!! i could get you a recommendation letter for u from Momma!!

CalebWidogast: Haha.

CalebWidogast: Funny.

CalebWidogast: But no, I'd rather not… Magic is a hobby for me, nothing else.

MollyMyMaukCoward: really?

CalebWidogast: Yes, really.

MollyMyMaukCoward: mmhmm ok

CalebWidogast: But yes, teacher. Common teacher.

ImmaSnapYourNeck: lol youre gonna be one of those old hot teachers everyone likes if you do that

CalebWidogast: Excuse me?

ImmaSnapYourNeck: yuh dude, youve got like… the hot hobo teacher vibes, and with your accent it's like 10/10 would be into you if i wasnt a RAGING lesbian

CalebWidogast: ...Wonderful.

CowboyOfTheSouth: You have an accent? I don't remember hearing one from you when we met.

CalebWidogast: Ah, I believe that you just didn't hear me talk that much back then…

MollyMyMaukCoward: I was one of the few blessed even BEFORE we met, and let me tell you, his Zemnian accent is amazing.

MollyMyMaukCoward: Hot teacher material, Beau is right 

BlueLollipop: YOU HEARD HIS VOICE BEFORE THAT??? IM SO JEALOUS

ImmaSnapYourNeck: OH REALLY???? AND I DIDNT…. I THOUGHT WE WERE HUMAN BUDDIES

CalebWidogast: …

CalebWidogast: I don't know how to react to all of this.

MollyMyMaukCoward: no need to thank me 3;)c

BlueLollipop: YAH i heard ur accent for a bit and!! its really nice!! 

MollyMyMaukCoward: his voice is super soothing, isnt that so???

BlueLollipop: it is!!!

MollyMyMaukCoward: a pretty voice for a pretty man, cheers

_CalebWidogast is now offline_

ImmaSnapYourNeck: LMAO i think you embarrassed him off the phone 

MollyMyMaukCoward: huh, hope that didnt actually make him uncomfortable…

CowboyOfTheSouth: Whatever happened, I believe that we should all follow his example and go to sleep.

CowboyOfTheSouth: Sleep well, all of you!

BlueLollipop: Goodnight Fjord!! Sweet dreams!!!

ImmaSnapYourNeck: sleep tight man

CowboyOfTheSouth: Thanks

_CowboyOfTheSouth is now offline_

ImmaSnapYourNeck: gtg as well, got early classes :// fucking business schmucks

_ImmaSnapYourNeck is now offline_

MollyMyMaukCoward: Ill be back in a few hours, but gtg! **night blueberry!**

BlueLollipop: night molly!! **take care lavender!!**

_MollyMyMaukCoward is now offline_

**05:20**

_MollyMyMaukCoward is now online_

MollyMyMaukCoward: ok but the whole fanfiction talk was stupid, we all licherally met at a Tusk Love meet up yall, of course we write fanfiction

_ImmaSnapYourNeck is now online_

ImmaSnapYourNeck: some people forget that

ImmaSnapYourNeck: and some people fORGET TO GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP, YOU FUCK

MollyMyMaukCoward: fine, gn shithead

ImmaSnapYourNeck: sleep well dipshit

_MollyMyMaukCoward is now offline_

_ImmaSnapYourNeck is now offline_

_Read by BlueLollipop_

**10:32**

_FuckYourButtons is now online_

FuckYourButtons: what the fuck is this

FuckYourButtons: why were you all awake at four in the fucking MORNGING

FuckYourButtons: you bitches have classes/work today!! What is wrong with all of you!!

MollyMyMaukCoward: some people were out partying actually excuse you

ImmaSnapYourNeck: shit dude you actually stayed out that long?

MollyMyMaukCoward: yah

MollyMyMaukCoward: my head is killing me lol

CowboyOfTheSouth: I think I have a recipe for a hangover cure if you need one.

Mollymymaukcoward: its quite alright! Thank you for the offer though 3:)

Mollymymaukcoward: jester is with me and she is casting a lil cantrip she learned from her mother apparently to help me with it

Mollymymaukcoward: its quite a blessing really

Cowboyofthesouth: She's a cleric, right? Do you know what Deity she is a cleric for? I don't think she ever told us about It.

MollyMyMaukCoward: not really, never really asked, not any of my bussiness

MollyMyMaukCoward: she says hi btw! hopes that all of you will have a good day!

ImmaSnapYourNeck: cant she use her own phone to text?

MollyMyMaukCoward: she used her battery last night apparently, talking with her mother, and forgot to charge or something

ImmaSnapYourNeck: say hi to her from me, and tell her i got her this neat necklace from huperdook during the weekend

MollyMyMaukCoward: got it

FuckYourButtons: makes sense as to why she wasnt sleeping at the time… but seriosuly what the fuck molly. A party on a monday night?

MollyMyMaukCoward: youre bassically an infant, the fuck are you talking about

FuckYourButtons: i??? Am an adult??? And were in college???

CowboyOfTheSouth: I mean, there are younger and younger folk who are coming in to study now-adays because they are all pretty bright for their age, so you could be one of them.

FuckYourButtons: i am flattered, really. But no you fuckwad, im an adult. Older than you in fucking goblin years thats for sure

CowboyOfTheSouth: hey now, shortie, I aint coming for your neck. Chillax.

_CalebWidogast is now online_

FuckYourButtons: what the fuck did you just say

_FuckYourButtons is now offline_

CalebWidogast: You.. Have no idea what you have unleashed...

CowboyOfTheSouth: Alrighty…. Sure

CowboyOfTheSouth: I hear screaming.

CalebWidogast: Rip, it was…. Ok knowing you

_CowboyOfTheSouth is now offline_

ImmaSnapYourNeck: LMAO really??? just ok lol

MollyMyMaukCoward: Caleb…. we are hurt……

MollyMyMaukCoward: i would be torn if i lost u :(

_CowboyOfTheSouth is now online_

_FuckYourButtons is now online_

CowboyOfTheSouth: WHY IN ALL THE DARN HELLS DOES NOTT HAVE A CROSSBOW

MollyMyMaukCoward: LMAO WHAT

ImmaSnapYourNeck: SHE HAS A WHAT NOW???

CalebWidogast: That one was a gift from me, and its with suction cups….

CowboyOfTheSouth: THEY STING LIKE AN ABSOLUTE BITCH

CowboyOfTheSouth: HOW DID YOU KNOW WHERE MY DORM WAS AT ANYWAY?? _@FuckYourButtons_

FuckYourButtons: i have my ways

FuckYourButtons: dont you fucking dare call me shortie ever again, understood green guy?

CowboyOfTheSouth: Alright green las… if you say so

FuckYourButtons: Good.

_Read by CowboyOfTheSouth, ImmaSnapYourNeck, MollyMyMaukCoward, CalebWidogast_

**11:12**

_BlueLollipop is now online_

BlueLollipop: oh yeesh thats rough 3:( nott dont bully fjord!!

BlueLollipop: anyone wanna play minecraft? ill open up my server

BlueLollipop: class is BOOOORING 

ImmaSnapYourNeck: sure ill get on

MollyMyMaukCoward: same here dear!!

BlueLollipop: yay!!!

ImmaSnapYourNeck: brb I think I got a package or something

MollyMyMaukCoward: at your dorm?? im comin over in case theyre drugs 

ImmaSnapYourNeck: k whatever shithead

MollyMyMaukCoward: **well be right back jester!**

BlueLollipop: oki!!!

_ImmaSnapYourNeck is now offline_

_MollyMyMaukCoward is now offline_

_Read by BlueLollipop, CowboyOfTheSouth_

**12:37**

_ImmaSnapYourNeck is now online_

_MollyMyMaukCoward is now online_

ImmaSnapYourNeck: OK GUYS THIS ISNT FUCKING FUNNY

ImmaSnapYourNeck: WHO DID THIS 

_ImmaSnapYourNeck sent a file_

_image_079.jpg_ [The picture is that of a metal toaster that is crushed in, and has several forks sticking out of it, atop a table. Mollymauk can be seen in the background, blurry, but clear enough to see that he is crying from laughter, and highkey worried.]

ImmaSnapYourNeck: there was a fucking note on it as well that said Piss Off what the fuck yall

CowboyOfTheSouth: Is this the whole "I liked a kid from my school so I put notes on their locker that said to Fuck Off" deal but College edition?

ImmaSnapYourNeck: fuck I sure hope it isnt because thats not how I do this man

ImmaSnapYourNeck: like…. give me some flowers. chocolates. not a fucking BASHED IN TOASTER

ImmaSnapYourNeck: this looks like something I did when i was in highschool and would get mad at my fucking dad 

CowboyOfTheSouth: Woah there pardner, you've got some unresolved emotional issues that you need to figure out with therapy?

ImmaSnapYourNeck: THE ONLY THERAPY I NEED DUDE IS WITH MY FIST

_CalebWidogast is now online_

CalebWidogast: Wow, Beauregard, that's not very vanilla of you…

ImmaSnapYourNeck: wh

ImmaSnapYourNeck: ARENT YOU BUSY BITCH

CalebWidogast: Were getting some new books at the library right now, and I'm weaker than a blade of grass, so no..

ImmaSnapYourNeck: fuckfifnf fair I guess

ImmaSnapYourNeck: But Really Who Did This

CowboyOfTheSouth: Wasn't me, sorry.

CalebWidogast: Again, strength of a blade of grass.

MollyMyMaukCoward: thsish is fuckfin hilarious but it wasntn me

ImmaSnapYourNeck: haha so funny

ImmaSnapYourNeck: if this is a stalker or something… im going to lose it

CalebWidogast: Maybe it's a warning?

ImmaSnapYourNeck: thank you for your suggestion! you have been rejected and are going to get socked on spot

CalebWidogast: _Oh fuck. Well then, Beauregard, It was nice knowing you. Bye._

_CalebWidogast is now offline_

ImmaSnapYourNeck: WH

ImmaSnapYourNeck: WAIT BITCH I NEED TO GOOGLE TRANSKATE ITRYRHRHHD

CowboyOfTheSouth: F

BlueLollipop: F

_Read by ImmaSnapYourNeck, CowboyOfTheSouth, FuckYourButtons, MollyMyMaukCoward_

**15:22**

ImmaSnapYourNeck: HAHAAHSHSJ OH MY GODS YOU GUYS

ImmaSnapYourNeck: I MADE A GUY PISS HIMSELF IN FEAR SKHAJAHSJSH

MollyMyMaukCoward: HWTADJDHSJJ

MollyMyMaukCoward: DETAILS???

ImmaSnapYourNeck: a few days ago this douche came up to me like "oh hey baby you free 2nite" which GROSS my lesbian ass was crying right

ImmaSnapYourNeck: anyway i told him to FUCK OFF because i am GAY and PINING after someone already

BlueLollipop: YOU WHAT

ImmaSnapYourNeck: DETAILS DETAILS

ImmaSnapYourNeck: anyway apparently he transferred to our department and has been trying to go out on a date with me

ImmaSnapYourNeck: and that got my alarms ringing, especially because of the toaster i got, so i cornered him earlier and told him to tell me what his business with me was

ImmaSnapYourNeck: ANYWAY i got such a mean face when talking specifically with fuckboys so i terrified him and made him piss himself

ImmaSnapYourNeck: IT WAS SO FUNNY…..

MollyMyMaukCoward: YES BITCH GET HIS ASS

MollyMyMaukCoward: GOOD FOR YOU

BlueLollipop: ehehe he got it coming so 3:3c

_Read by everyone_

**17:57**

_CalebWidogast is now online_

CalebWidogast: _@ImmaSnapYourNeck_ I have searched around and asked for any weird behaviour, but nothing suspicious. 

CalebWidogast: I checked in with an acquaintance of mine as well… but nothing. Sorry Beau…

ImmaSnapYourNeck: its cool man, no worries

ImmaSnapYourNeck: Fucking Weird :/

ImmaSnapYourNeck: just got kinda weirded out, is all

CalebWidogast: I understand, do not fret.

ImmaSnapYourNeck: how are you man btw? hows work and stuff?

CalebWidogast: Eh, it's all good. I am home now cuddling with Frumpkin and eating ramen with Nott. We were both too lazy to cook something… so this is a good compromise.

ImmaSnapYourNeck: fuck yeah, sounds snazzy

ImmaSnapYourNeck: wait, you can cook???

CalebWidogast: ...yes, I have lived... some years alone for personal reasons, so I had to feed myself. It was good I still had some old cookbooks and time so I got to learning. It's very cathartic.

ImmaSnapYourNeck: thats snazzy man, i cant cook for shit tbh i gotta eat at the canteen or else I'll die

CalebWidogast: I could cook you something some time if you'd like, I did that for Mollymauk once and it was… nice.

ImmaSnapYourNeck: wait hold up you did what when

CalebWidogast: Oh, look at the time I'm sorry but I gotta go, my favourite TV show is coming on.

ImmaSnapYourNeck: CALEB WIDOGAST DONT LEAVE ME HANGING

_CalebWidogast is now offline_

ImmaSnapYourNeck: OH COME ON

_Read by MollyMyMaukCoward, BlueLollipop, FuckYourButtons, CowboyOfTheSouth_

**18:23**

ImmaSnapYourNeck: bros me and molly have been hanging out for some time and weve been putting on some fucking MAKEUP, we look kinda hot

_YashaNydoorin is now online_

YashaNydoorin: oh, so that's where he went.

ImmaSnapYourNeck: HEYYY YASHHH

ImmaSnapYourNeck: youre missing the party of a LIFETIME my dude

YashaNydoorin: maybe next time.

YashaNydoorin: i saw the toaster, are you ok?

ImmaSnapYourNeck: yeah man, havin a grand old time with molls as well, wish you were here

ImmaSnapYourNeck: well, i mean, i wish all of us could meet and all

ImmaSnapYourNeck: you know

_CowboyOfTheSouth is now online_

ImmaSnapYourNeck: saved by the bell

CowboyOfTheSouth: Hope you're havin' fun! I'm stuck inside with a project in my hands.

ImmaSnapYourNeck: pfft that blows, for what class

CowboyOfTheSouth: Fuckin' Philosophy, and next week we're getting out grades back from my Psychology class.

ImmaSnapYourNeck: whats your major??

CowboyOfTheSouth: It's… a deep dark secret…

ImmaSnapYourNeck: is it philosophy lol

CowboyOfTheSouth: ...Maybe.

CowboyOfTheSouth: Anyway, how are you Yasha? Ready for the storm this week? Heard you liked storms.

YashaNydoorin: yeah, i think so… a bit worried it might come during the weekend i guess.

CowboyOfTheSouth: Oh really? Why?

YashaNydoorin: i have a thing about storms during the weekend, don't ask me why because i don't know either.

YashaNydoorin: hey purple petal _@MollyMyMaukCoward_ , having fun with beau?

MollyMyMaukCoward: yes!! im looking so snatched you have no idea, and beau looks really good… ohoho…

BlueLollipop: send pixs!! also hi guys im here!!

_MollyMyMaukCoward sent a file_

_image_1237.jpg_ [The picture is a selfie. Most of it is taken by Mollymauk, who is currently wearing a turtleneck style blouse with short sleeves and a face full of makeup, the main colours being red, gold, and black. He also has jewelry adorning his horns that is sparkling. Behind him is a clearly annoyed Beau, with her hair up and a well-fitted button up shirt and black vest. She has sharp eyeliner and blue eyeshadow that compliments her face. Golden freckles were added on her face as well.]

ImmaSnapYourNeck: bro no homo bro but you look kinda hot in this dress

MollyMyMaukCoward: No homo or hetero either bro, but that really means a lot

ImmaSnapYourNeck: bro….

MollyMyMaukCoward: yes bro?

ImmaSnapYourNeck: your makeup is shit though

BlueLollipop: EHEHSJAHAJSHJD

CowboyOfTheSouth: HA

MollyMyMaukCoward: ….

MollyMyMaukCoward: Brb gonna choke you out and kill you

ImmaSnapYourNeck: TRY ME BITCH

MollyMyMaukCoward: AND ILL DO IT WITH MY THIGHS

ImmaSnapYourNeck: OH FUCK

_ImmaSnapYourNeck is now offline_

__MollyMyMaukCoward is now offline_ _

CowboyOfTheSouth: Holy shit, I can't believe they're finally gonna kill eachother. 

YashaNydoorin: eh, took them long enough. but ill go stop them before its too late. 

CowboyOfTheSouth: Godspeed Yash…… 

_YashaNydoorin is now offline_

BlueLollipop: …. 

CowboyOfTheSouth ...so. 

BlueLollipop: wanna go out for some milkshakes? theres a new diner opening near pumat sols! 

CowboyOfTheSouth: Pumat Sol? Does he own a shop? 

BlueLollipop: yeah!! its a really fancy and magical shop with rlly cool shit which u should totally check out some time!! i went there w/ cayleb 

BlueLollipop: I'll pick u up from the male dorms!! 

CowboyOfTheSouth: Alright, be there in 5! 

BlueLollipop: :) 

_BlueLollipop is now offline_

_CowboyOfTheSouth is now offline_

**19:18**

_YashaNydoorin is now online_

_YashaNydoorin sent a file_

_snapchat_download123.jpg_ [The picture is of Beau and Mollymauk sitting down on a red couch and looking at eachother, Beau looking pissed and Molly looking smug. They're both holding cups that are filled with coffe, in the same outfits as before but a bit disheveled. Mollymauk's full outfit is of a flowy red dress, one side cut up towards the thigh, and a black leather jacker. Beau has grey suit pants on and sleek black shoes. It's a very good shot, the light coming from the sun as it's going down giving the photo a very ethereal feel to it.] 

YashaNydoorin: crisis resolved. however the mysterious toaster is yet to be resolved. 

YashaNydoorin: i hope all of you are having a good evening. if not, i hope your nights will get better. 

_YashaNydoorin is now offline_

_Read by CalebWidogast, FuckYourButtons, and BlueLollipop_

**22:12**

BlueLollipop: HEY GUYS I JSUT REALIZED SOMETHING- i know most of u are busy at this hour so take ur time yall!! i miss u all already :*** also!! the picture is SO GOOD….. FUCK 

BlueLollipop: ive reread the cruise scenes in tl2the right? where the crew members get together to drink and get to know eachother and where Daddy Issues is introduced as well, right??? 

BlueLollipop: this made me realize we dont really know eachother! other than the little groups we had before we all got together by accident at that meetup(which was again super fun and going to the circus after that as well?? kudos to molly and yasha again!! That performance was amazing!!) 

BlueLollipop: we should all play 21 questions, but instead of like…. 1 on 1 its like 1 on 7! so one asks a question and everyone, including the one who asked the question, answers it! 

BlueLollipop i think itd be fun!!! if u guys want it to be a quick thing(everyone gives their answers and then the next question is asked) or a long thing(where we all talk about our answers!!) we can decide then!!! 

BlueLollipop: id love to have us all meet again but were all pretty busy, especially now..... I myself have a LOOOT of art projects to start about now…. Haha…………. i hate everything…. 

BlueLollipop: and because now we all have met irl and can hang out "easier" its a good chance to learn things about eachother!!! 

BlueLollipop: love u all!! Xoxo 

_Read by everyone_


	2. Aw shit, here we go again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb gets caught, Fjord is (unsurprisingly for us) a warlock, and Molly went shopping! And mother Ruby is here as well!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick trigger warning JUST in case: in the second private convo w Caleb and Nott- it's heavily implied(i guess?) that Caleb is having a panic attack/dissociating. wanna be sure, just in case!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Tuesday 01:00**

**Private chat between _MommaRuby_ and _BabySapphire_**

MommaRuby: Ok… so let me recap... So you first met up with Fjord while waiting for the same bus in Nicodranas that would send you to Zadash?

BabySapphire: Ya!

MommaRuby: Then you met up with Beau at the terminal where she was left by her caretakers, and the three of you hung out for some time.

BabySapphire: Ya

MommaRuby: And… then you met with Caleb, Nott, Mollymauk, and Yasha at this… meeting?

BabySapphire: Yeah!! It was a meet-up in the city where fans of the Tusk Love book could meet up!! And it was soooo cool! There were so many that cosplayed and many cool people from the fandom!! 

MommaRuby: But you knew the other four before you actually met them?

BabySapphire: Yes!! ALL of us actually met online some time ago while writing and drawing things for some events online!! 

BabySapphire: When we all realized that some of us were going to stay in Zadash to study and some already lived there, well! We all met at the Tusk Love Event that was going to happen there!!

BabySapphire: It was so so cool, especially because I've never seen the faces of Caleb, Nott, and Yasha before!! With Caleb I never even heard his voice before!!

MomaRuby: I remember you always talking about these people… didn't Caleb use Frumpkin as an alias of sort?

BabySapphire: Yah!! He did!! We still call him that some times hehe

MommaRuby: Do they make you happy, Jester?

BabySapphire: yeah!! they really do!! you know i never really had true true friends before them but… i know i can trust them! 

BabySapphire: I am happy to see that they trust me as well!! tho some are still holding back, but its their choice!!

BabySapphire: yeah

MommaRuby: Oh Sapphire, I’m so happy to hear that, really.

MommaRuby: Do you still need to call? I am a bit tired, but I will gladly talk if you still need to.

BabySapphire: uh….. can i check in to see if any of the others can?

MommaRuby: I’ll be waiting, my heart! No worries.

BabySapphire: ok!!

_Read by MommaRuby_

**01:21**

**Private chat between _Jessie_ and _Beau_**

Jessie: hey beau! can u still talk?

Jessie: owo?

_Unread_

**01:25**

**Private chat between _JesterIsCute_ and _StopChangingMyName_**

JesterIsCute: Hey Cayyyyleb!! Can u talk?

StopChangingMyName: Sorry Jester, but I can’t... I’m not having a good night, sorry

JesterIsCute: nonononono its fine, what happened tho?? wanna talk abt it???

StopChangingMyName: No, sorry, but thank you for the offer, truly. I have Nott here, so she’ll keep me company..

JesterIsCute: alright!! remember that the others are here for you as well, ok?

_Read by StopChangingMyName_

**02:01**

**Private chat between _Beau_ and _Jessie_**

Beau: SHIT sorry dude, im pulling an all nighter, forgot this essay and project i had to finish…

Beau: u still need to talk?

Jessie: No, it’s fine!!

Jessie: Im talking to momma rn :3c

Beau: say hi to her from me man! Hope shes good!!

Jessie: I will!! Good luck!

Beau: thanks dude

_Read by Jessie_

**06:17**

**Private Chat between _MollyMollymauk_ and _JestJester_**

MollyMollymauk: AHEM dear this is an intervention 

MollyMollymauk: but like, not really

JestJester: omg

JestJester: officer.. im so sorry……

JestJester: i plead guilty!!

MollyMollymauk: I KNEW IT

MollyMollymauk: you have commited of a murder most foul

JestJester: :0!!!!!!!!111111

MollyMollymauk: you stole my heart…..

JestJester: omg i stole ur heart………

MollyMollymauk: k no, but seriously i came here to ask you something

JestJester: akjflsdjfs sure, whats up???!!!

MollyMollymauk: a little bird told me that a little blue tiefling has been staying up late again, and not sleeping

JestJester: uh oh sisters…. Who did that….

MollyMollymauk: a lil bitch thats for sure.

MollyMollymauk: but seriously, are you ok dear? 

JestJester: :( ure so sweet thank u for asking

JestJester: but yeah! Im good i swear

JestJester: ehe

MollyMollymauk: alright if you say so darling, im here for you!! ily

JestJester: ily2!!!!!!!!!

_Read by MollyMollymauk_

**08:21**

**Private Chat between _NottTheBrave_ and _CalebWidogast_**

NottTheBrave: CALEB YOU FUCK

NottTheBrave: I TOLD YOU THAT RAMEN NOODLES ARE PRO HI BI T E D FROM THIS GODLESS HOUSEHOLD

CalebWidogast: I have no idea what you’re talking about, Nott. Be sensible

NottTheBrave: BITCH

_NottTheBrave sent a file_

_image27.jpg_ [The picture is of a big stash of ramen noodle cups beneath Caleb’s apparent bed. The red blanket is bunched up on top, and you can see Frumpkin covered by a lot of cups, looking smugly at the camera.]

NottTheBrave: WHAT IS THIS

CalebWidogast: I can explain.

_CalebWidogast is now offline_

NottTheBrave: CALEB I SWEAR TO THE FUCKING HELLS

_NottTheBrave is now offline_

**09:27**

**Group chat " _Zadash Student Hoes_ "**

MollyMyMaukCoward: i had the most blessed encounter today, thank you moonweaver

_MollyMyMauk sent a file_

_Snapchatvideo_212_ [The video starts with a bag that has the logo of a coffee shop called “Gilmore’s Precious Drinks” on it, a golden circle with purple swirls underneath the words, and it’s shaking as the one recording walks. Then Mollymauk starts speaking.

“Anyway, I just got the bloody 6 cups of coffee here for my darling best friends and Beau, and as I was walking back towards the dorms and passing the apartment complexes I noticed someone familiar-”

The camera zooms out and moves to the left over to some balconies, before it slowly starts to come closer to a balcony where Caleb and Frumpkin are. Caleb, who is dressed in an oversized grey long-sleeved shirt, is holding Frumpkin up and frowning at him, chiding him. When Mollymauk gets closer to him, words are starting to get picked up. Caleb is speaking.

“-bastard. You absolute baby. How dare you betray me like that, how dare you? You bastard, I love you-”

Caleb stops abruptly as he notices the camera and Mollymauk, who is softly laughing behind the camera. Caleb flushes and uses Frumpkin as a shield, whose purring can be heard.

“M-Mollymauk, _hallo_ -”

The recording ends with an aww from Mollymauk]

_CalebWidogast is now online_

CalebWidogast: _Shit_ , came too late

ImmaSnapYourNeck: BASTARD BABY OH MY GOD

_FuckYourButtons is now online_

FuckYourButtons: Frumpkin snitched on him about his ramen cups that i TOLD HIM HE WASNT ALLOWED TO BUY ANYMMORE

CalebWidogast: This is slander, I don’t do that anymore.

CalebWidogast: Slander, I tell you…

ImmaSnapYourNeck: k but like you gave me ten cups on Friday before I left for Hupperdook

CalebWidogast: Um.

BlueLollipop: u gave me some yesterday when I whined that i was hungry….

CalebWidogast: Well. Yes but

FuckYourButtons: BITCH

CowboyOfTheSouth: ...this is why I don’t trust cat owners and their cats...

CalebWidogast: Excuse you, but I am an excellent cat owner, thank you very much.

CalebWidogast: And never talk down on Frumpkin or everyone is going to end you.

CowboyOfTheSouth: Nuh-uh Sir., I decline your offer for peace.

CowboyOfTheSouth: I fear no one but myself.

CalebWidogast: So Then Battle Me To The Death Fjord, you coward.

ImmaSnapYourNeck: OOOOO THE GIRLS ARE FIGHTING

BlueLollipop: I PUT MY MONEY ON FJORD, BBY KICK HIS ASS

ImmaSnapYourNeck: SAME

CalebWidogast: …

CalebWidogast: I am hurt. Betrayed. Is no one going to support me? Going to be there by my side when my death is nigh? This is why I have trust issues and anxiety.

MollyMyMaukCoward: no worries luv!! I believe in u! 

MollyMyMaukCoward: KICK HIS ASS MR. CALEB

CalebWidogast: He is not worth the time or materials, it will be an unfair fight I believe.

ImmaSnapYourNeck: omg

BlueLollipop: omg…

CowboyOfTheSouth: ...I am going to end you.

CalebWidogast: Try me, I’ll Fireball you.

MollyMyMaukCoward: OOOOOOO

CowboyOfTheSouth: Ya ain’t the only one with magic, you stupid bitch!!! You got no chance!!

FuckYourButtons: since when did you have magic you fuck

CowboyOfTheSouth: Uh

BlueLollipop: WAIT YOU CAN DO MAGIC??? ARE U A WIZARD LIKE CAYYYYLEB????

CowboyOfTheSouth: Well. Well, it’s a bit complicated.

ImmaSnapYourNeck: dude

CowboyOfTheSouth: You don't scare me, fool

ImmaSnapYourNeck: jester

BlueLollipop: :)

CowboyOfTheSouth: FINE.

ImmaSnapYourNeck: whos the fool now huh, u clown

CowboyOfTheSouth: But… guess.

MollyMyMaukCoward: oh fuck you

CowboyOfTheSouth: You’re very beautiful, don’t get me wrong, but no.

MollyMyMaukCoward: welp, there goes my plan to shag you

ImmSnapYourNeck: a bard?

CowboyOfTheSouth: ...in what goddamn diddly darn world do I give off bard vibes?

ImmaSnapYourNeck: oh FUCK off

BlueLollipop: UHHHH wizard!!!!

CowboyOfTheSouth: Nope, I’m not that weak.

CalebWidogast: Excuse you?

FuckYourButtons: a sorcerer?

CowboyOfTheSouth: Oh I Wish. No

ImmaSnapYourNeck: then the fuck are you bitch

CowboyOfTheSouth: Uh. A warlock

FukcYourButtons: wait the fuck does that mean again

BlueLollipop: GASP

BlueLollipop: WHAT

ImmaSnapYourNeck: IN WHAT FUCKIN NATION-

ImmaSnapYourNeck: WHO DID YOU SELL YOUR SOUL TO

CwoboyOfTheSouth: I DIDN’T SELL MY SOUL,

CowboyOfTheSouth: AT LEAST NOT YET!

BlueLollipop: FJORD!!!

CowboyOfTheSouth: I don’t really know who is the one that is giving me these powers! That’s the problem!

CowboyOfTheSouth: It’s like…. A big eye. A big snake god. Entity. Something.

FuckYourButtons: are you having a fuckin stroke

CowboyOfTheSouth: I Wish, So I Wouldn’t have to deal with this.

CowboyOfTheSouth: *Jazz Hands*

FuckYourButtons: ill strangle you in our sleep with a mage hand

ImmaSnapYourNeck: wait isnt that a fucking spell

FuckYourButtons: yeah? and?

ImmaSnapYourNeck: ALRIGHT LINE UP BITCHES, WHO CAN DO MAGIC HERE SAY AYE

ImmaSnapYourNeck: WE BITCHES KNOW I CANT, I DO COOL MONK SHIT ONLY

BlueLollipop: AYE!!!!!!

CalebWidogast: Aye…

CowboyOfTheSouth: Aye?? Aye.

MollyMyMaukCoward: ...aye……………?????????????????

ImmaSnapYourNeck: BITCH WHAT U TOO??

FuckYourButtons: aye you fuck

ImmaSnapYourNeck: I

BlueLollipop: ARE U THE ONLY ONE??? THAT CANT???

MollyMyMaukCoward: AHAHDD

ImmaSnapYourNeck: _@YashaNydoorin_ blease im begging you tell me im not alone

_YashaNydoorin is now online_

YashaNydoorin: what is it? I was sleeping.

ImmaSnapYourNeck: shit dude sorry

YashaNydoorin: hey, it’s ok, i’ll read up wait a moment… please.

YashaNydoorin: i’ actually surprised you guys waited for me to read up.

YashaNydoorin: frumpkin is really cute as always, pet him for me caleb…

CalebWidogast: Will do…

YashaNydoorin: and… about the magic thing…

ImmaSnapYourNeck: blease

MollyMyMaukCoward: lolol

YashaNydoorin: i can’t use magic uh... but in my… life as an aasimar, you know, there is something… idk magic about me i guess? How did you say it caleb?

CalebWidogast: Inherently, you are a fraction of a divine being, one that carries the power of the gods above and beyond or any celestial entity in the same way (most) Tieflings, at their core, carry infernal heritage from their presumed infernal descendants. However, they can easily use magic to cast the Cantrip Thaumaturgy, and later on in their lives Hellish Rebuke, and other spells depending on their lifestyle(this all depends on if they are to venture out and become stronger in their class of choice), contrary to your “use” of magic.

CalebWidogast: From what you have told us and the research I’ve helped you with while we were only “Internet Friends”, you carry necrotic energy which can be seen as inherently magical. Which leads us to believe that you are, or at least carry, magic. And that “magic” can be used to a certain extent at your own volition in bursts of energy and other details that you have not shared, but told us it is possible.

YashaNydoorin: exactly, thank you caleb.

CalebWidogast: Anytime…

ImmaSnapYourNeck: I Feel Like Im Being Bullied

MollyMyMaukCoward: DEAL WITH IT BITCH

FuckYourButtons: in my offense, caleb helped me learn it, hes a good teacher tbh

CalebWidogast: Oh… Thank you..

MollyMyMaukCoward: i wont add to my statement, thank you very much

ImmaSnapYourNeck: oh bitch

BlueLollipop: im a cleric so UWU

ImmaSnapYourNeck: youre the only valid bitch here jessie ily

BlueLollipop: ily2!!

CalebWidogast: …

ImaSnapYourNeck: go fuck yourself caleb

_Read by everyone_

**12:01**

**Private chat between _CalebWidogast_ and _MollymaukTealeaf_**

CalebWidogast: Um, Mx. Mollymauk, may I ask you something…? It’s more of a request.

MollymaukTealeaf: (sidenote, im having a very Ms. type of day) but yes of course, darling! What is it?

CalebWidogast: I’ll keep mind of that, thank you for telling me Ms. Mollymauk..

MollymaukTealeaf: ofc mr. caleb 3:3c

MollymaukTealeaf: how can i help, dear?

CalebWidogast: (A sidenote: thank you for the coffee this morning, I appreciate it.)

MollymaukTealeaf: (any time dear 3:) )

CalebWidogast: I have ordered up some books that have arrived today, but I don’t think I’ll be able to get them by myself, and Nott is working at the bar so she can’t.. And no one else of my knowledge can..

CalebWidogast: I’m sure Beau has passed out of exhaustion by this point so… heh..

CalebWidogast: I was wondering if you could pick them up when you’ll head for the library today? I remember you telling me Tuesdays are……… I quote: “a books open and pussy out kind of day”, and then you told me of your “every other Tuesday tradition”, so if you are heading to the library could you pick them up for me? I’ll send you the information about the package and the money for it.

MollymaukTealeaf: I

MollymaukTealeaf: i cant believe you still remember that, i told you that last year

CalebWidogast: Well… keen mind and all..

MollymaukTealeaf: you charm me so easily mr. caleb

CalebWidogast: ...How…

MollymaukTealeaf: doesnt matter dear, but sure! and no need to give me any money, im going out on a small shopping spree since i have quite a small amount of gold to use, so a few copper pieces wont kill me

MollymaukTealeaf: mayhaps, some self care…

CalebWidogast: Mayhaps…

CalebWidogast: But thank you, truly. I don’t think I can go out today other than my balcony… as when you spotted me in that embarrassing moment.

MollymaukTealeaf: oh dear, it wasnt embarrassing, it was quite adorable if you ask me

CalebWidogast: …

CalebWidogast: I do not understand you Ms. Mollymauk, I really don’t.. but Frumpkin was adorable, you are very right.

MollymaukTealeaf: i wasnt just reffering to frumpkin, caleb

MollymaukTealeaf: but i do have a question, as “payment” for my favour

CalebWidogast: I dug my own hole, huh.

CalebWidogast: Sure… it depends on how… personal it may be..

MollymaukTealeaf: have i ever pushed you with something youre not comfortable with?

CalebWidogast: Yes, you did, but that was a long time ago.

MollymaukTealeaf: oh

MollymaukTealeaf: i am so so sorry for my stupidity, i really am

CalebWidogast: It’s in the past, it’s ok..

CalebWidogast: The question?

MollymaukTealeaf: well uh

MollymaukTealeaf: well it was… if anything is wrong??

MollymaukTealeaf: you just looked very tired when I saw you this morning so…

MollymaukTealeaf: Just Worried I Suppose

CalebWidogast: Oh… thank you for asking..

CalebWidogast: I appreciate your concern, really, but… it’s about something I’m not willing to share yet.

MollymaukTealeaf: thats completely fine dear, no judgement. Im here if you ever want to talk to someone about it

CalebWidogast: Thank you, Ms. Mollymauk…

MollymaukTealeaf: of course, mr. caleb

MollymaukTealeaf: i have to go help yash, ill tell you when ill be leaving for the pentamarket

MollymaukTealeaf: toodles!

_MollymaukTealeaf is now offline_

CalebWidogast: Toodles…

_Unread_

**15:52**

**Private chat between _CalebWidogast_ and _NottTheBrave_**

CalebWidogast: Two things.

CalebWidogast: One, I asked Mollymauk to take the books for me, so don’t fret anymore over it..

NottTheBrave: oh thank fuck

CalebWidogast: Two, I have a question

NottTheBrave: yeah?

CalebWidogast: If I ever asked you to pack up and leave Zadash with me, make a new life somewhere, would you?

CalebWidogast: I still need to know if that promise is still solid.. It was four years ago I asked that… so.

NottTheBrave: you know i would caleb, at the drop of a coin

NottTheBrave: well… ill miss the others and all, but yes, i would

NottTheBrave: did… something happen?

CalebWidogast: Just

CalebWidogast: It was one thing to be able to talk with the others over the internet and ONLY over that. It was comfortable. They didn’t know so much about us, not even how we looked or sounded like(for the most part)... 

CalebWidogast: But now that we’ve met and most of us are just a few minutes away from one another… I fear. I fear that this will only lead to disaster. We always end up getting hurt in the end.

CalebWidogast: I genuinely have no idea how it happened that this Exact year they all ended up starting up their college education... and all of us are just. Here. In Zadash.

CalebWidogast: I don’t know. Sorry. I’m just, afraid.

NottTheBrave: hey hey hey its ok, its ok caleb everything is ok

NottTheBrave: are you about to have a panic attack or are you about to dissociate

NottTheBrave: caleb?

CalebWidogast: I dont knwo, both

NottTheBrave: ill lengthen my break, ill call you in just a moment

NottTheBrave: focus on your breathing, focus on my messages

NottTheBrave: its ok, its going to be ok, i love you caleb stay with me

_Read by CalebWidogast_

**17:22**

**Private chat between _MollyMollymauk_ and _JestJester_**

MollyMollymauk: OK SO

MollyMollymauk: FASHION ADVICE NEEDED DARLING

JestJester: AYE AYE CAPTAIN!! IM HERE

MollyMollymauk: cant take pics rn but! First dress: a blood red dress, it shows off e shoulders and chest and it frames my legs beautifully

MollyMollymauk: second dress: is a deep purple, almost dark blue at the end, and it makes my ass look GREAT

MollyMollymauk: whats the decision chief

JestJester: Hhhhhhhhh is hard by just description but….. is the second dress sparkly

MollyMollymauk: how could i forget- YES, absolutely! looks like a galaxy! couldnt find the right words, shite

JestJester: gosh i wanna say the second one BC of the sparkles…. but the red one……….

JestJester: u rlly cant send pics?

MollyMollymauk: my phone is like 14% battery, it wont let me open the fuckin camera app

JestJester: wack

JestJester: OK OK BUT HOW ABOUT

MollyMollymauk: YES??

JestJester: both

MollyMollymauk: ….

MollyMollymauk: jessie you are a GENIUS

MollyMollymauk: I would Kiss You if you were here

JestJester :P

JestJester: youre welcome xoxo

MollyMollymauk: xoxo

_Read by JestJester_

**17:59**

**Private chat between _PurplePetal_ and _DarkStorm_**

PurplePetal: darling, blue is your favourite colour, right?

DarkStorm: mhmm yes. purple is there as well, but blue is the one. why?

PurplePetal: just wondering 3:)

PurplePetal: however, is it more cobalt blue youre looking for, or prussian blue?

DarkStorm: it really depends… on what the colour is used for? i guess?

PurplePetal: yes yes, what do you say to a prussian blue scarf and cobalt blue gloves dear?

PurplePetal: 3:3c

DarkStorm: that would be lovely, thank you molly

PurplePetal: ofc dear!! anytime!! Xoxo

_Read by DarkStorm_

**18:02**

**Private chat between _Bitch_ and _Motherfucker_**

Bitch: hey asshole, i heard youre out shoppin

Bitch: do u mind taking something for me

Motherfucker: money first you arsehole

Motherfucker: who told you anyway?

Bitch: jess, like the angel she is, told me a certain purple bitch is out 

Motherfucker: ah… fair…

Motherfucker: what do you need?

Bitch: throwing stars

Motherfucker: ...throwing stars

Bitch: yes, i wont answer to any further questions

Motherfucker: you know what? fair. fucking fair

Bitch: thanks you fucking asshole

Motherfucker: perish you fuckin monk

_Read by Bitch_

**19:35**

**Private chat between _FjordHjordSjol_ and _MjollyBjollyJoly_**

FjordHjordSjold: Hey Mollymauk?

MjollyBjollyJoly: what do you want me to buy for you

FjordHjoldSjold: Alright… straight to the point.

FjordHjoldSjold: Or as straight as you can.

MjollyBjollyJoly: LMAO

FjordHjoldSjold: Just if you can, of course, but I just need some incense.

MjollyBjollyJoly: cheap or?

FjordHjoldSjold: Cheap is fine, I sent you a gold over GoldenPay.

MjollyBjollyJoly: will do, mr cowboy

_Read by FjordHjoldSjold_

**21:12**

**Private chat between _MollymaukTealeaf_ and _CalebWidogast_**

MollymaukTealeaf: sorry it took so long! the others, unsurprisingly, asked me to buy things for them as well

MollymaukTealeaf: and i found a lovely little hidden cafe, ill have to take you there one day, youll love it!

MollymaukTealeaf: thats besides the point however. the bag with your books is outside your door darling

MollymaukTealeaf: there is a little extra for you there, as an… apology. and gift 3:)

MollymaukTealeaf: have a good night, mr. caleb

_Read by CalebWidogast_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are the wine to my blood, and comments are the bread to my flesh  
> also, the bullshit that Caleb said abt aasimars.. i just went off lol
> 
> Have a good day/night! Thank you for reading :) ily


	3. Fanfiction and flowers. The two big Fs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jester and Fjord have a sleepover, Molly and Caleb talk some more, Beau find a NICE gift for once, and all that jazz. Oh... why hasn't Nott been online today? Hm.
> 
> Snippet:  
>  **Private chat between _PurplePetal_ and _DarkStorm_**  
>  PurplePetal: WOW HOLY FUCK IM SCREWED  
> DarkStorm: who do i need to kill?  
> PurplePetal: me.  
> PurplePetal: last message i sent to caleb last night was “see you in my dreams, caleb 3:)”  
> PurplePetal: WHY DID I SAY THAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, a bitch has changed the summary at three am last night of the fic. yes i am actually keeping up with the updates. yall have no idea how im lowkey thriving  
> shoutout to my best friend who accidentally read "books open and pussy out kind of day" as "books out and pussy open". im shaming u but in a ily way i swear
> 
> Enjoy!

**Wednesday 02:12**

**Group chat " _Zadash Student Hoes_ "**

BlueLollipop: i feel i am about to commit a crime

BlueLollipop: about to…. destroy the peace and quiet……………………..

BlueLollipop: ………………...as molly said…. a murder most foul…………….

MollyMyMaukCoward: please do share with the class

BlueLollipop: k so i have an idea for a fanfic right

BlueLollipop: but i REALLY neeeeeeed someone with like……….. sailing experience bc u guys know i cant do research for shit….. and ur help wont help…………….. w the research i mean………………..

BlueLollipop: cause sisters…… the whole sailing part wasnt as detailed as I wanted it to be in the book so i cant go off it :(

BlueLollipop: do u guys know anyone w that kind of experience by any chance ;w;?

MollyMyMaukCoward: not anyone i know off… sorry jess 3:(

BlueLollipop: sigh…. Its fine moll!!! No worries!!

_CowboyOfTheSouth is now online_

CowboyOfTheSouth: I think I can help with that actually!

CowboyOfTheSouth: I’ve sailed before and was part of a crew back in Port Damali.

BlueLollipop: wait

BlueLollipop: OH I REMEMBER U TOLD ME IN PASSING LIKE A YEAR AGO YES

BlueLollipop: U WERE RLLY VAGUE BACK THEN…..

BlueLollipop: but yes can u pls help TwT

BlueLollipop: also!!! why the FUCK are you awake??

MollyMyMaukCoward: says you lol

BlueLollipop: shush says u

CowboyOfTheSouth: Been thinking about some stuff, and putting the incense Molly bought me to use…

CowboyOfTheSouth: I’ll help you no problem, and I also have this idea for a fanfiction actually, and I’d like your input on it.

BlueLollipop: sure!! id love to help! u can come over rn if u want

CowboyOfTheSouth: ...it’s 2 am Jester, isn’t it a bit late?

BlueLollipop: nope!! i mean?? i live alone so 

CowboyOfTheSouth: Don’t you have classes tomorrow?

BlueLollipop: nope! And u dont Until the Afternoon

CowboyOfTheSouth: Hm, sure, I’ll be there in a few minutes!

BlueLollipop: yay!!!

_CowboyOfTheSouth is now offline_

MollyMyMaukCoward: i

MollyMyMaukCoward: just became a third wheel huh

BlueLollipop: first time, huh?

MollyMyMaukCoward: Have You Ever Been A Third Wheel?

BlueLollipop: well

BlueLollipop: not REALLY

BlueLollipop: i mean everyone loves me so :3

MollyMyMaukCoward: yeah yeah fair, we do love you

BlueLollipop: :3c

MollyMyMaukCoward: do keep us updated on what you guys do

MollyMyMaukCoward: and remind him of that bastard one-shot he still hasnt done!!!

BlueLollipop: will do!!!

_Read by MollyMyMaukCoward and CalebWidogast_

**03:49**

BlueLollipop: first update!!!

_BlueLollipop sent a file_

_Cookin.jpg_ [The picture is a selfie of Jester, with Fjord in the background. She’s doing a peace sign and puckering her lips at the camera, with a cute flower necklace that is shining a pink colour. Fjord is at a stove, cooking in a well-lit and beautiful kitchen. He is wearing faded blue pyjamas, smiling at the camera with his eyebrows raised and looking tired but content.]

BlueLollipop: were eating macncheesess baby!!!!!!! were having one hell of a night already, this is so much fun

BlueLollipop: we have passed the delirium of exhausted, now were the domestic duo that everyone despises cause were so cute hoho

BlueLollipop: my fanfiction is going well ehehe and he started up slowly on the one-shot as well!!

_Read by CalebWidogast and MollyMyMaukCoward_

**04:36**

**Private chat between _MollymaukTealeaf_ and _CalebWidogast_**

MollymaukTealeaf: well well well, someone is still awake i see

MollymaukTealeaf: saw you reblog that Post on tumblr….

CalebWidogast: Mind you, that was a really good GIF set..

MollymaukTealeaf: oh I agree, but i will end you because i didnt want to see hannibal on my dashboard in the holy year of 835 P.D.

MollymaukTealeaf: and i really hope you dont call it a jif

CalebWidogast: Is that a dare?

MollymaukTealeaf: I will bleed you out

CalebWidogast: ...that’s weirdly threatening. I like it. And in theme with the show...

CalebWidogast: But yes, I am Awake. You Have Caught Me. Oh No. What Will I Do Now?

MollymaukTealeaf: perish

MollymaukTealeaf: i hope its not a Bad kind of awake however

CalebWidogast: Heh… when isn't it a bad kind of awake?

MollymaukTealeaf: hm, fair

MollymaukTealeaf: how are you feeling btw? 

CalebWidogast: I… am good. I suppose. Dreading the day, as it is. I have to go to work tomorrow, and I am awake. Not gonna be fun.

MollymaukTealeaf: hhhh i feel you. ill be helping Gustav out with some work at the club tomorrow….. dont wanna

CalebWidogast: Mmm, at least he pays well?

MollymaukTealeaf: true true… but at what cost

CalebWidogast: Heh.

CalebWidogast: While you’re here however, I’d like to thank you. For the gifts, I mean.

CalebWidogast: They truly mean a lot. Thank you.

MollymaukTealeaf: no problem, darling. im happy to hear that theyre… good?

CalebWidogast: Yes, really. Really. The cookies are really good, and the books… Thank you.

MollymaukTealeaf: i remembered you telling me that you still wish you had your old fairy tales, so… im happy you like them 3:)

CalebWidogast: Yes, I quite do. I really, really do.

MollymaukTealeaf: a certain human is repeating himself… you should go to sleep

CalebWidogast: I will, no worries. I just. Don’t know. Got emotional. Hm.

CalebWidogast: Seriously though, they meant a lot. The books…. These were some of the exact fairy tales that my mother used to read to me every night.

CalebWidogast: And those cookies- did you know that they were made by a Zemnian? My father had a friend who knew the one who created these pastries.

CalebWidogast: Just. 

CalebWidogast: Wow I really am tired.

MollymaukTealeaf: you are dear, go get some rest

MollymaukTealeaf: you deserve it, ok?

MollymaukTealeaf: and if you wont, then at least take some naps throughout the day, hm? if you dont want to be alone after work my apartment will b open for you, k?

CalebWidogast: I’ll try. And alright. Thank you. You rest as well, ok?

MollymaukTealeaf: ok 3:)

CalebWidogast: Goodnight, Mollymauk. 

MollymaukTealeaf: see you in my dreams, caleb 3;)

_MollymaukTealeaf is now offline_

_Read by CalebWidogast_

**04:59**

**Private chat between _Guinevere_ and _Oskar_**

Guinevere: FJOOOOOOOORD

Oskar: JESTER!

Oskar: YES?

Guinevere: WE NEED TO SLEEP

Oskar: YES YES JUST A MOMENT,

Oskar: I NEED TO DO SOMETHING.

Guinevere: is it abt ur sword

Oskar: …

Oskar: I can’t tell if that’s supposed to be an innuendo or not.

Guinevere: I HAVENT EVEN THOUGHT OF THAT SLDKJFLKDFJ

Guinevere: but nah, its abt ur rlly cool and creepy sword that can absolutely kill someone

Oskar: I know which sword you’re referring to, but I still read it as an innuendo-

Guinevere: LOL

Oskar: I’m almost done, just have to polish it.

Guinevere: alright!!

Guinevere: is there anything else u want to tell me tho

Oskar: Why?

Guinevere: idk just kinda seemed like it idk

Oskar: ...sometimes I forget you’re a cleric, and that you’re perceptive…

Guinevere: :3c

Oskar: Just, uh...

Oskar: Don’t want to sleep, really.

Guinevere: oh noooo, why??

Oskar: Had a nightmare last night, and it feels like I’ll have another one when I go to sleep again.

Oskar: Idk.

Guinevere: fjord

Guinevere: come on, ill keep u company, and u wont have a nightmare, ok?

Oskar: Thank you.

Guinevere: :)

_Read by Oskar_

**05:28**

**Group chat " _Zadash Student Hoes_ "**

BlueLollipop: oki second update, we just remembered the third book of tusk love is supposed to come out soon and im not ready for it

BlueLollipop: FJORD is NOT ready for it

BlueLollipop: ALL OF U ARENT

BlueLollipop: WERE ALL GONNA DIE

BlueLollipop: also fjord fell asleep here so he didnt get killed on the way back home or smth!!

BlueLollipop: night u guyssss

_BlueLollipop is now offline_

_Read by CalebWidogast_

**08:21**

_MollyMyMaukCoward is now online_

_ImmaSnapYourNeck is now online_

ImmaSnapYourNeck: did you guys just…. Do that

_CowboyOfTheSouth is now online_

CowboyOfTheSouth: All we did was talk about the books, brainstorm for our fanfictions, and dread the third book that is going to come up soon.

BlueLollipop: my fav part was the fanfiction!! fjord is really outdoing himself w this one!!

CalebWidogast: Oh?

MollyMyMaukCoward: OOO

ImmaSnapYourNeck: share with the class dude

CowboyOfTheSouth: Sorry if I go on a rant here, but I do need to Explain.

MollyMyMaukCoward: the floor is yours!

CowboyOfTheSouth: OK. Ok ok ok ok...… I just. In this I want to try and explore the relationship between Guinevere and her father better, in more details than the book.

CowboyOfTheSouth: You know how the second book has the whole thing of how her father fell ill and later died? And the whole thing is handled horribly. It doesn’t feel like the author actually portrayed his death scene and her grief properly? Well, as you might remember from my outburst after reading those parts for the first time, well. They never sat right with me. At all.

CowboyOfTheSouth: I want to develop their relationship more, go through the nooks and crannies of what it was and what it could have been. I want to go into why he really didn’t like Oskar and how his overprotectiveness over her to the point of locking her home affected their relationship to its core. I want to dig into it as if it was sand and rebuild their relationship and destroy it at the end at the same time!

CowboyOfTheSouth: And also, I think I can handle his death scene better, and I want to really have Guinevere grieve in a healthy way. I know myself how it’s like to lose a… father figure that you had complicated feelings over, so mayhaps I am going to project. As a treat.

CowboyOfTheSouth: This fic will also be all from Guinevere’s perspective as well, something I never really did before, and I’m excited to try out.

BlueLollipop: hes gonna let me do a piece to accompany it through oskars pov as well!!!!! 

ImmaSnapYourNeck: DUDE THATS A RLLY COOL IDEA

MollyMyMaukCoward: This…. this is why im friends with all of you…..

CalebWidogast: Would you want me to beta it for you?

CowboyOfTheSouth: I was gonna ask about that actually, but yes please. If you can, of course.

CalebWidogast: Absolutely, it will be my pleasure.

BlueLollipop: u guys wanna hear my idea as well? Its not as like emotionally depleting lol

ImmaSnapYourNeck: YES

MollyMyMaukCoward: TELL US

BlueLollipop: wait 

BlueLollipop: momma is calling me, ill tell u guys later lol

ImmaSnapYourNeck: cliffhanger………………………………

MollyMyMaukCoward: LMAO

_Read by CowboyOfTheSouth, YashaNydoorin, CalebWidogast, ImmaSnapYourNeck_

**08:55**

**Private chat between _PurplePetal_ and _DarkStorm_**

PurplePetal: WOW HOLY FUCK IM SCREWED

DarkStorm: who do i need to kill?

PurplePetal: me.

PurplePetal: last message i sent to caleb last night was “see you in my dreams, caleb 3:)” 

PurplePetal: WHY DID I SAY THAT

PurplePetal: FOOL. I AM A CLOWN. A SLOPPY WHORE.

DarkStorm: i sympathize with you… but it’s funny to see you panic over your little crush on caleb.

PurplePetal: shut it its not a crush, its just an infatuation

PurplePetal: hot sad boy caleb is right up my valley. id shag him, yes, but there arent romantic feelings there

PurplePetal: i think

DarkStorm: hm, are you afraid?

PurplePetal: what?

DarkStorm: are you afraid at the idea of having feelings for him?

PurplePetal: psht, please, ive been living my wildest life for the past two or so years, some feeble feelings wont scare me

DarkStorm: so, then you're scared of how he might react?

DarkStorm: molly, am i wrong?

PurplePetal: i dont know

DarkStorm: let me be straight with you, lavender.

PurplePetal: neither of us are straight, but ok-

DarkStorm: you like him. we both know you do. everyone else except caleb knows.

DarkStorm: you're afraid that he doesn't reciprocate your feelings and that he will flip on you and leave you.

PurplePetal: yash

DarkStorm: you told me to try the “no bulshit” rule, so i’m turning this against you.

DarkStorm: tell me molly, do you think he’ll stop talking to you because of a crush?

PurplePetal: what if it isnt just a crush, yasha? what if its more?

DarkStorm: love isn't a bad thing, mollymauk. be it platonic, familial, or romantic- it wont bite at you. 

DarkStorm: you know i love you, right?

PurplePetal: i love you too, yash

DarkStorm: its gonna be ok. if he doesn't like you back, then that's that with that. he's a good man, and i think he'll still be your friend even then.

PurplePetal: what if everything turns awkward between us then?

DarkStorm: you'll deal with it then, mollymauk. you care about him, he cares about you even if he doesn't say it that much, and i'm sure you guys will still be friends. it will only be natural that things will turn awkward, but you guys can get over it. you’re adults, not teenagers.

PurplePetal: hm

DarkStorm: well, yes, you're two years old technically, but still.

DarkStorm: are you even planning on telling him? otherwise you are panicking about it when there is no need to.

PurplePetal: Sigh. I Guess Not.

PurplePetal: thank you, yasha. I think i needed to get slapped to wake up… i am a fool

DarkStorm: mhmm, anytime.

DarkStorm: happy i could help.

DarkStorm: i have to go, do you want anything when i come back?

PurplePetal: some cherry soda?

DarkStorm: will do

PurplePetal: thank you, i love you

DarkStorm: i love you too, molly.

PurplePetal: 3:)

**13:28**

**Group chat " _Zadash Student Hoes_ "**

ImmaSnapYourNeck: guys

ImmaSnapYourNeck: guys guys guys guys GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS

ImmaSnapYourNeck: HGGNG I GOT SOME FLOWERS???

MollyMyMaukCoward: lol what

ImmaSnapYourNeck: FLOWERS

ImmaSnapYourNeck: I GOT FLOWERS 

ImmaSnapYourNeck: WELL NOT JUST FLOWERS BUT LIKE. PRESSED FLOWERS AND HERBS STUCK TO THIS BEAUTIFUL PIECE OF PAPER

ImmaSnapYourNeck: I JSUT FINISHED WORK AND APPARENTLY SOMEONE LEFT THEM HERE FOR ME

MollyMyMaukCoward: 3:O!!!

ImmaSnapYourNeck: they are so beautiful what the fuck

ImmaSnapYourNeck: im about to cry

BlueLollipop: OMG THATS SO CUTE

BlueLollipop: DO YOU KNOW WHO??

ImmaSnapYourNeck: ALL I KNOW IS THAT IT WAS FROM A BIG LADY

ImmaSnapYourNeck: the omtherfuckers here dont remember how she looked like/her name

ImmaSnapYourNeck: ughghgh im pissed

Fjord: Maybe it’s the same admirer from before?

ImmaSnapYourNeck: b

ImmaSnapYourNeck: BITCH THE TOASTER ISNT SOEMTHIGN SWEET

ImmaSnapYourNeck: this is the shit im talking abt baby!!

JesBlueLollipopter: what flowers and herbs are they?? they could have a….. specific meaning…….. mayhaps…..

ImmaSnapYourNeck: wait let me one of my coworkers abt this, he loves this shit

ImmaSnapYourNeck: K SO

ImmaSnapYourNeck: blue salvia, thyme, and a yellow tulip(this one was obvious…. BUT its better to be safe than sorry)...

ImmaSnapYourNeck: CALEB WHAT ARE THEIR MEANINGS

CalebWidogast: _@YashaNydoorin_ is the one with the flower meanings i believe

ImmaSnapYourNeck: YASHA

ImmaSnapYourNeck: WHAT DO THEY MEANNN

YashaNydoorin: wait a moment. i have to check my notes.

YashaNydoorin: blue salvia - i think of you, thyme - courage, strength, yellow tulip - sunshine in your smile

YashaNydoorin: these are at least the meanings i have gathered for them

ImmaSnapYourNeck: guys im licherally going to start crying

ImmaSnapYourNeck: IF one of u did it and had some buff gal send them to me…… im gay for you

MollyMyMaukCoward: disGUSTING

ImmaSnapYourNeck: SHUT UPUPUPPUUPU

_BlueLollipop changed_ ImmaSnapYourNeck _’s nickname to_ ViolentSoftie 

ViolentSoftie: …

ViolentSoftie: you know what? im into it

BlueLollipop: :3c

_Read by ViolentSoftie, MollyMyMaukCoward, BlueLollipop, CowboyOfTheSouth, CalebWidogast, YashaNydoorin_

**13:59**

**Private chat between _PurplePetal_ and _DarkStorm_**

PurplePetal: back here sooner than i thought.

PurplePetal: so.

DarkStorm: hm?

PurplePetal: those are some of the flowers(and herb) you grow in your leetle garden

DarkStorm: that is true. funny, isn’t it?

PurplePetal: very very funny darling 3:3c

PurplePetal: im watching you, sweetheart

DarkStorm: (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤

_Read by PurplePetal_

**18:28**

**Group chat " _Zadash Student Hoes_ "**

MollyMyMaukCoward: Hm.

MollyMyMaukCoward: I really want to wear one of the dresses i bought yesterday…. But i dont know when

MollyMyMaukCoward: thinking of the sexy red dress. hm.

YashaNydoorin: fashion is a social construct, wear it whenever you want to. 

ViolentSoftie: what yasha said. dude, just wear it tomorrow in class or smth

MollyMyMaukCoward: i do have a morning class tomorrow….. 

ViolentSoftie: dude i will PAY you to see with it

MollyMyMaukCoward: darling you dont have to pay me, im not a whore

BlueLollipop: u sure? Are u REALLY sure?

MollyMyMaukCoward: WOW OK

MollyMyMaukCoward: i do that ONCE and im apparently the sluttiest of us

ViolentSoftie: GODS I DONT NEED TO HEAR ABT UR SEX LIFE

ViolentSoftie: JUST WEAR A DRESS

MollyMyMaukCoward: FINE

MollyMyMaukCoward: ILL BE THE FINEST GODDAMN TIEFLING AND HUMANOID ON CAMPUS TOMORROW

BlueLollipop: CAN I DRAW U

BlueLollipop: I WANNA DRAW U UNDER THAT TREE, U KNOW THE ONE

BlueLollipop: OUR TREE

MollyMyMaukCoward: JESTER YOU ARE A GENIUS

MollyMyMaukCoward: ID LOVE THAT

BlueLollipop: OH FUCK YES EXCITED

BlueLollipop: do ur best hair and makeup as well!!! flex on those bitches(us)!!!!!!!!

MollyMyMaukCoward: !!!

_Read by BlueLollipop, ViolentSoftie, YashaNydoorin, CalebWidogast, and CowboyOfTheSouth_

**20:22**

**Private chat between _YashaNydoorin_ and _NottTheBrave_**

YashaNydoorin: hey nott. sorry if i am bothering you, but i wanted to know if you’re ok? you’re usually online at least once per day, so i just wanted to make sure.

_Unread_

**22:17**

**Private chat between _YashaNydoorin_ and _CalebWidogast_**

YashaNydoorin: hey caleb, sorry if i am bothering you, but i wanted to ask you about nott. she hasn’t been on the entire day and i just got a bit worried.

YashaNydoorin: hope you’re both good.

CalebWidogast: Hey Yasha, sorry I didn’t respond.. Was cooking dinner..

CalebWidogast: She is doing… ok-ish to be honest. She isn’t in the best mental space right now, so she stayed in sick today.

CalebWidogast: She really appreciates your concern, and says that she hopes you’re ok as well. 

YashaNydoorin: that’s a relief… except the whole mental state part.

CalebWidogast: Yeah.. It sucks.

YashaNydoorin: give her my best wishes.. and tell her were here for her in case she needs us as well?

CalebWidogast: I will..

YashaNydoorin: (✿◠‿◠)

_Read by CalebWidogast_

**23:22**

**Private chat between _Oskar_ and _Guinevere_**

Oskar: Hey Jess, you know how I’m all alone in my dorm room, right?

Guinevere: yah ofc

Oskar: I wanted to know if I’ll be alone the whole year(which I wouldn’t complain about to be honest) so I went to the offices, and apparently I will get a roommate some time near the end of the semester?

Guinevere: :0!!!

Guinevere: do you have their name???

Oskar: They didn’t tell me, because it’s still a bit unsure if he will actually come. At least I know his pronouns so that’s good???

Oskar: I think it’s because something that has to do… with his house? His… family??? I don’t have any other details sadly.

Guinevere: still!! thats pretty cool!! im excited to meet him :3c

Oskar: Heh, me too. Me too.

Oskar: Will you be there for me, though? You’re a more threatening presence than the others, in the “pure cinammonrole” way.

Guinevere: that is the best compliment ive ever received, other than the ones that the Traveler has told me hehe

Guinevere: but sure! and ill make sure to intimidate him hehe

Oskar: Thank, Jess. Means a lot.

Guinevere: of course!! anytime!! and if u ever need to, im saying again, u can always sleep over here!! I have the guest room u used, and i only rlly use it to store my merch when its not used

Oskar: Oh, oh yeah. Yeah, thank you. 

Oskar: Question, actually. Who.. pays for your apartment? Don’t get me wrong, but I Know that your commissions don’t make enough to cover the rent and all.

Guinevere: my moma!!! u kno, the ruby of the sea?

Oskar: Th

Oskar: I'm sorry, did I read that right?

Guinevere: yah!! marion, my momma, is the ruby of the sea!!

Oskar: I

Oskar: need to lay down.

Guinevere: lolol u do, go to sleep!!

Guinevere: gn!!

Oskar: Night, Jester. Sleep well.

Guinevere: :)

Oskar: Hey actually.

Guinevere: ?

Oskar: Last question. 

Guinevere: ok!!!

Oskar: Who… is the Traveler?

Guinevere: oh u know!! my super duper awesome god that is giving me these super cleric powers

Guinevere: who else!!!

Oskar: ...Right.

Oskar: Night! Again.

Guinevere: gn!!!! again!!!!

_Read by Oskar_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am gay, i am thriving  
> look at me, im serotonin mining!
> 
> kids, remember. if you expect a message from your partner DONT put your phone on silent mode. my partner sent me one an hour ago and i am Dying, i failed her(not rlly lol were both busy-esque)
> 
> Have a good day/night!


	4. Adventure… will begin shortly after this adver-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang has finally rested, but an adventure is on the horizon. I wonder… are they ready? (The answer may not surprise you!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth chapter mates. We did it. Wow. a mad lad that i am lmao  
> After the seventh chapter(which will be the sunday in this fic!) the chapters won’t be a “see their entire day!” kinda thing. I’ll be getting the ball rolling faster :) super excited!
> 
> Hope you guys have been enjoying this! Big kudos to my best friend that is always the supportive motherfucker <3 this one goes out to you…. Unless
> 
> Enjoy!

**Thursday 06:25**

**Private chat between _MollymaukTealeaf_ and _CalebWidogast_**

_CalebWidogast is now online_

_MollymaukTealeaf is now online_

MollymaukTealeaf : good morning, you funky wizard

MollymaukTealeaf : why awake at this hour?

CalebWidogast: Ah, good morning Mx. Mollymauk.. I hope you’ve slept well..

CalebWidogast: Getting ready for the day, and I always like to wake up at 6 when I Actually Sleep through the night..

CalebWidogast: And Nott has a real bad cough, so I’m a bit worried..

MollymaukTealeaf : oh moonweaver, thats not good

MollymaukTealeaf : maybe **blueberry** can come over and help?

CalebWidogast: … **blueberry**? 

MollymaukTealeaf : oh oops infernal

MollymaukTealeaf : that means blueberry 3:) for the darling jester

CalebWidogast: That… is really cute.

CalebWidogast: But yeah, I’m thinking of calling her later today after I’m done with work today.

MollymaukTealeaf : arent thursdays free for you?

CalebWidogast: They are, but I’m taking over a shift from a coworker who won’t be able to work today.

CalebWidogast: We kinda, ah, need the extra money at the moment.

MollymaukTealeaf : mhmm i get it, i get it

MollymaukTealeaf : if you ever need help well be here, k? we can always spare some gold

CalebWidogast: ...Thank you..

CalebWidogast: Why are you awake at this hour though?

MollymaukTealeaf : getting ready for the day darling!!

MollymaukTealeaf : ive said im going to flex on everyone on campus today, i am going to do just THAT

MollymaukTealeaf : and honestly, im going all out

MollymaukTealeaf : i am going to give myself the best full-face of makeup youve ever seen! with golden eyeliner so sharp i can cut a bitch

CalebWidogast: You do look good with it, and you always outdo yourself whenever you “go all out”..

MollymaukTealeaf : why, thats very kind of you

MollymaukTealeaf : mayhaps…. Flirting…….

MollymaukTealeaf : im sorry, did i push too far?

CalebWidogast: No, no. You’re good.. Sorry, I just panicked for a moment…

CalebWidogast: And Nott just woke up as well, and I was worried.

MollymaukTealeaf : no worries mr. caleb, no worries

CalebWidogast: :)

CalebWidogast: I need to head out now, but we’ll… talk later?

MollymaukTealeaf : that would be absolutely lovely

MollymaukTealeaf : ill send you a message when well be by the tree 3:3c

CalebWidogast: Can’t wait..

CalebWidogast: Have a good day, Mx. Mollymauk..

MollymaukTealeaf : 3:) you too, mr. caleb

_Read by CalebWidogast_

**07:21**

**Private chat between _TalkWithMyFists_ and _WifeMaterial_**

_TalkWithMyFists is now online_

TalkWithMyFists: HEYYYY YASHHH

_WifeMaterial is now online_

WifeMaterial: hey beau, what’s up?

TalkWithMyFists: shit did i wake u dude

WifeMaterial: mmm no, you’re good.

WifeMaterial: have to tend to my garden today, so I woke up earlier.

TalkWithMyFists: oh yeah, i forget you grow veggies and stuff lol

WifeMaterial: would you like some, actually? got some carrots, cauliflower, and some onions.

TalkWithMyFists: id love some but dude i cant cook for shit

WifeMaterial: it’s never too late to yearn, you know? and i can always teach you some basic recipes if you’d like.

WifeMaterial: learn*

WifeMaterial: oddly enough that fits as well.

TalkWithMyFists: KSDJLSJDF OMG…… 

TalkWithMyFists: but lol idk

WifeMaterial: you’d know something else other than microwave meals, which aren't inherently the lesser decision, but still.

TalkWithMyFists: wait, really?

WifeMaterial: mhm, yeah. 

TalkWithMyFists: ... fuck dude, sure, id love that

TalkWithMyFists: well, like it and all

WifeMaterial: mhm, we can figure out something in the upcoming month maybe?

TalkWithMyFists: sure! Yeah!!

TalkWithMyFists: i mean. Yes. 

WifeMaterial: (ㆁᴗㆁ✿)

WifeMaterial: oh, did you also want to tell me something?

TalkWithMyFists: uh it was just

TalkWithMyFists: if jess and i could borrow your polaroid for when were gonna meet at lunch with molly 

TalkWithMyFists: i mean unless you are coming as well and then you can take the pics

TalkWithMyFists: that would be cool

TalkWithMyFists: and we could also hang out and shit after that

TalkWithMyFists: you know

WifeMaterial: i’d like that. that would be great.

TalkWithMyFists: fuck yeah! Awesome. Alright.

TalkWithMyFists: excited to see you again, and shit

WifeMaterial: i as well. ♪(๑ᴖ◡ᴖ๑)♪

_Read by TalkWithMyFists_

**08:22**

**Private chat between _Beau_ and _Jessie_**

_Jessie is now online_

Beau: HEY JESS

Jessie: YES???

Beau: WERE STILL MEETING AT THE TREE RIGHT

Jessie: YES WE ARE

Jessie: DID U ASK YASHA ABT THE POLAROID

Beau: YES I DID

Beau: SHES COMING WITH IT

Jessie: OH HELLS YIS, EXCITED

Beau: SAME

Jessie: u not for molly tho :3c

Beau: wh

Beau: what did you just say to me you lil candy

Jessie: CANDY……

Jessie: U cant even swear at me i hate u

Beau: fair :l

Beau: i am actually excited to see him in the dress dude, i always love it when he just says “fuck all of you im out” and becomes a God

Beau: dont tell him i said that

Jessie: screenshotted, reported, blocked

Beau: KDJDKDSHFLSKDJF 

Beau: FUCK OFF

Jessie: ure mostly excited abt seeing yash arent u :3ccccccccccc

Beau: i will not comment on that

Beau: perish

Beau: ily tho

Jessie: ily2!!!

_Read by Beau_

**08:57**

**Private chat between _NottTheBrave_ and _CalebWidogast_**

NottTheBrave: hey caycay?

CalebWidogast: Hm?

NottTheBrave: can you make me some chamomile tea before you head off to work?

CalebWidogast: Of course, just a moment..

NottTheBrave: thank you

CalebWidogast: Mhm, it’s no problem, Nott..

CalebWidogast: Your throat is still acting up?

NottTheBrave: yup, i cant stand my voice anymore really. nor use it

CalebWidogast: Need some more tablets for your throat?

NottTheBrave: yes please, maybe those orange flavoured ones?

CalebWidogast: Alright, just a moment..

CalebWidogast: Nott, did you put alcohol in your tea?

CalebWidogast: I’m not judging you, just asking..

NottTheBrave: …...mmmmmmmm

NottTheBrave: idk what youre talking about

CalebWidogast: Alright… if you say so..

CalebWidogast: I’m heading out now, be careful, alright?

NottTheBrave: i will

CalebWidogast: If your “itch” comes back in full force please do message me..

CalebWidogast: You’re sick as well, we don’t need you wandering the streets, alright?

NottTheBrave: got it

NottTheBrave: this is all so stupid, i should be the one looking after you

CalebWidogast: Nott, being sick doesn’t mean you’re weak, it’s just that your body needs a break.

NottTheBrave: why are you using my own words against me

CalebWidogast: Because they are right, and it took me a long while to get around to that...

CalebWidogast: Don’t fall in that trap either, but I’ll be here to get you out of it if I can..

NottTheBrave: thank you

NottTheBrave: take care at work, ok?

CalebWidogast: Alright, talk to you later..

NottTheBrave: ttyl!

_Read by CalebWidogast_

**08:58**

**Private chat between _Fjord_ and _Yasha_**

Fjord: Hey Yasha, can I call you?

Yasha: oh, uh, sure. what’s the occasion?

Fjord: Nothing much, just if you can get me any advice with taking care of my sword?

Yasha: molly is the one you should ask for sword-mending. he will most likely give you some better advice.

Fjord: Oh. Oh! Thank you, I’ll ask him then.

Yasha: (*´∪`)

_Read by Fjord_

**09:01**

**Private chat between _FjordHjordSjol_ and _MjollyBjollyJoly_**

FjordHjordSjol: Hey, am i bothering you at this time?

MjollyBjollyJoly: im in class, but im EXTREMELY bored. so no! how can i help, dear?

FjordHjordSjol: Yasha told me you have more expertise in sword-mending, so I was wondering if you have any tips you can give?

MjollyBjollyJoly: oh yes i do, quite plenty

MjollyBjollyJoly: how about we chat about it when well have the “im fabulous so we have to capture it” hangout were going to have?

FjordHjordSjol: Oh. Oh! Sure! That would be mighty fine. Thank you.

MjollyBjollyJoly: of course, happy to help. i could also take my swords with me, because let me tell you, they are both some beauties

FjordHjordSjol: That would be great! Thank you, again.

MjollyBjollyJoly: no probs 3:)c

_Read by FjordHjordSjol_

**10:00**

**Group chat " _Zadash Student Hoes_ "**

ViolentSoftie: …

ViolentSoftie: is it just me or does it feel like everyone actually slept tonight

MollyMyMaukCoward: on god, i think we did

MollyMyMaukCoward: finally…. we rested…..

CowboyOfTheSouth: I’m surprised to hear this… at least one of us had to have stayed awake the entire night… There’s no way.

ViolentSoftie: jessie dude did u

BlueLollipop: ….it may come as a shock to most of u and me as well…. but yes. i slept through the night

MollyMyMaukCoward: NO FUCKIN WAY

BlueLollipop: I KNOWWWW IM WEIRDED OUT AS WELL

BlueLollipop: EVEN MOMMA WAS A BIT WORRIED BUT I TOLD HER I JUST WENT TO BED

CowboyOfTheSouth: May I ask, but why do you… stay up the night and talk with your mom?

BlueLollipop: hmmMMMM question denied!!!

CowboyOfTheSouth: Aw, fair enough.

FuckYourButtons: F

BlueLollipop: NOTT

FuckYourButtons: WHAT

BlueLollipop: I MISSED U YESTERDAY

BlueLollipop: WHERE WERE U

FuckYourButtons: I WAS FEELING ILL

FuckYourButtons: I CAUGHT A COLD FROM WORK

YashaNydoorin: really?

FuckYourButtons: well, yeah, 

FuckYourButtons: and uh

FuckYourButtons: and i was feeling like shit about life, nothin new

ViolentSoftie: shit dude that really sucks

FuckYourButtons: yeah… caleb took care of me tho, so were all good

BlueLollipop: he better have! Otherwise im Killing him

CalebWidogast: ...fair. I would rather die than have her deal with it alone, though.

FuckYourButtons: im getting better, its fine

BlueLollipop: i rlly missed u nott :( where was i without my other detective half, huh??? Alone and Betrayed

BlueLollipop: jk ily

FuckYourButtons: ily2!!

CowboyOfTheSouth: So… we all slept well? Actually Slept.

YashaNydoorin: seems so.

CowboyOfTheSouth: I am so impressed of us. Good job, y’all.

_Read by everyone_

**11:21**

**Private chat between _StopChangingMyName_ and _JesterIsCute_**

StopChangingMyName: Jester, may I ask you for something?

JesterIsCute: ofc!! wassup???

StopChangingMyName: I’m still at work right now and I know that Nott isn’t faring as well as she says, so could you go over to our place and check in on her?

StopChangingMyName: And- if it’s not too much to ask- could you help her out a bit? I’ll try and pay for your cleric services if I have to. The key is in the flower pot next to the door.

JesterIsCute: which one??

StopChangingMyName: Ah, the one with the succulent..

JesterIsCute: 1. yeah!!! Ill go check on her real quick no worries 2. Do Not Pay Me, i will Destroy You

JesterIsCute: im not rlly a certified cleric, so i see no reason to get money from this

JesterIsCute: ure not in my debt either!!! understood? 

StopChangingMyName: Yeah... Thank you Jester. I really, really appreciate it.

JesterIsCute: anytime :3c

_Read by StopChangingMyName_

**11:59**

**Private chat between _NottTheBrave_ and _CalebWidogast_**

NottTheBrave: ON HEAVENS AND HELLS I AM MUCH BETTER

NottTheBrave: do you think the others would like for us to come to the tree to hang out as well??

NottTheBrave: id really like that

CalebWidogast: I’m on my way home right now.. Maybe ask one of them?

NottTheBrave: just a sec

_Unread_

**12:02**

**Private chat between _DetectiveG_ and _DetectiveJ_**

DetectiveG: JESSIE

DetectiveJ: YES MY LOVE

DetectiveJ: HOW CAN THIS TIEFLING HELP U

DetectiveG: First of all, THANK YOU FOR THE HELP, i feel MUCH better now, i really do

DetectiveJ: np!!!

DetectiveG: second of All, can me and caleb come over to the hang out as well???

DetectiveJ: YES OMG ID LOVE THAT

DetectiveJ: PLS COME

DetectiveG: alright!!! we will!!!

_Read by DetectiveJ_

**12:07**

**Private chat between _NottTheBrave_ and _CalebWidogast_**

NottTheBrave: WE CAN GO

NottTheBrave: COME ALREADY AND GET READY, K?

CalebWidogast: Aye, aye, captain..

_Read by NottTheBrave_

**12:30**

**Private chat between _CalebWidogast_ and _MollymaukTealeaf_**

CalebWidogast: Nott and I are on our way to the tree..

MollymaukTealeaf: !!!!!!!!!

MollymaukTealeaf: absolutely brilliant!!!

MollymaukTealeaf: caught me just as i was writing you a message

MollymaukTealeaf: well be waiting here for you darlings!!

_Read by CalebWidogast_

**17:15**

**Group chat " _Zadash Student Hoes_ "**

_20 new messages - Scroll to the top^^^_

_MollyMyMaukCoward has sent a file_

_MollyMyMaukCoward has sent a file_

_BlueLollipop has sent a file_

_BlueLollipop has sent a file_

[The photos are a mix of Mollymauk posing for the camera underneath a big and old looking tree; all of them posing in silly poses(with the exception of Caleb and Yasha that are just sitting on the ground, staring unimpressed at the others); and multiple selfies taken by Jester and Molly with the others.]

MollyMyMaukCoward: there we go 3:3c

BlueLollipop: well be back with the coffees in a few mins guys, were just waiting rn in the line!!! kisses xoxo!!!

_Read by everyone_

**17:37**

**Group chat " _Zadash Student Hoes_ "**

BlueLollipop: GUYS WE JUST MET W MY ART TEACHER OMG

BlueLollipop: i cant believe this…. ive been outed as a coffee lover to him. i am ashamed of myself…..

ViolentSoftie: lmao?? who was ur art teacher again???

BlueLollipop: shakäste!!! the really cool mysterious dude nott was totally into lolol

FuckYourButtons: THIS IS FUCKING SLANDER

FuckYourButtons: I TRUSTED YOU

BlueLollipop: uh oh sisters….

BlueLollipop: well b there soon w the coffees and donuts!!!

_Read by everyone_

**18:15**

**Group chat " _Zadash Student Hoes_ "**

BlueLollipop: GUYS THIS WAS SO MUCH FUN OH MY TRAVELER!!!!!

BlueLollipop: we should do this again some time!!!!

MollyMyMaukCoward: maybe even tomorrow??

BlueLollipop: mayhaps……..

MollyMyMaukCoward: MAYHAPS……

CowboyOfTheSouth: I’d be able to!

ViolentSoftie: same here man

CalebWidogast: I won’t be able to, but have fun if you will meet up..

FuckYourButtons: i cant either, sorry jessie

YashaNydoorin: mhm, same here. have stuff to do.

BlueLollipop: :(((( its alright u guys no worries

BlueLollipop: good luck w whatever ure gonna do!!

ViolentSoftie: what are you guys actually going to do??

FuckYourButtons: working at the general store, just got a part-time job there

ViolentSoftie: shit bro which one

ViolentSoftie: so i can come over there and

ViolentSoftie: appreciate the work you do

FuckYourButtons: you mean harass me?

ViolentSoftie: yeah, that works as well

FuckYourButtons: lol

FuckYourButtons: just the General’s General Store

ViolentSoftie: got it

ViolentSoftie: and u yash? wbu?

YashaNydoorin: tending to my flower garden, and i need to meet up with someone.

BlueLollipop: U HAVE A FLOWER GARDEN……

BlueLollipop: SOFT

ViolentSoftie: s*ft

YashaNydoorin: it’s a small one, with some hydrangeas, daisies, forget-me-nots, you know. cliché.

BlueLollipop: but still valid!!!

ViolentSoftie: that leaves out…. On motherfucker…..

ViolentSoftie: _@CalebWidogast_ BITCH

CalebWidogast: At the library, first of all. Then I’ll be tutoring a student for her Common class.

BlueLollipop: TUTOR???

ViolentSoftie: so you ARE the hot hobo teacher

CalebWidogast: ……..

CalebWidogast: I will ignore that.

BlueLollipop: WHO IS IT

CalebWidogast: Her name’s Calianna. She just got transferred here not long ago but she has to catch up..

CalebWidogast: I know the class very well, of course, so I offered to help her..

BlueLollipop: thats so cool!! hope it goes well!!!

CalebWidogast: I’m sure it will..

YashaNydoorin: did she know about you by any chance?

CalebWidogast: ...She did actually… yes…

CalebWidogast: Why?

BlueLollipop: A LOT of students know about u lol

CalebWidogast: I will ask again. Why?

YashaNydoorin: mx. adaram talks a lot about you.

CalebWidogast: They... do?

YashaNydoorin: mhm, apparently you are one of the few students they would call a friend.

ViolentSoftie: you seriously befriended your Common teacher?

MollyMyMaukCoward: he is quite charming, you know? thats not really a Big Surprise

ViolentSoftie: YEAH BUT STILL….

BlueLollipop: they talk abt u a lot!!! its like, if u come in a 5ft radius of them they will take an opportunity attack and ull most likely hear abt one of ur essays or smth!!

BlueLollipop: i think its rlly rlly cool :3c

CalebWidogast: …

CalebWidogast: I don’t know what to do with this information..

FuckYourButtons: dunk it in the trash

ViolentSoftie: WOW ME

CalebWidogast: …...Gotta Blast. 

CalebWidogast: Yoinks...

MollyMyMaukCoward: HE FINALLY SAID THAT ………………… this is the end of time

CowboyOfTheSouth: I’m a proud friend…..

_Read by BlueLollipop, MollyMyMaukCoward, BlueLollipop, FuckYourButtons, YashaNydoorin_

**18:55**

**Private chat between _NottTheBrave_ and _CalebWidogast_**

NottTheBrave: i know youre probably panicking right now, but there is no need to be, ok?

NottTheBrave: just because a handful of students know you exist it doesnt mean they Know you. Im sure they dont even know how you look

CalebWidogast: I suppose so..

CalebWidogast: Thank you…

CalebWidogast: Just… the mortifying ordeal of being Know.

NottTheBrave: lol yeah

NottTheBrave: youll be fine though, trust me

CalebWidogast: Alright, if you say so..

_Read by NottTheBrave_

**23:07**

**Group chat " _Zadash Student Hoes_ "**

ViolentSoftie: shit guys did you hear about the gnoll attacks?

CowboyOfTheSouth: What?

ViolentSoftie: near this town Alfield or smth idk just heard abt it

ViolentSoftie: its more rumours, but still

CowboyOfTheSouth: Do you think we should check it out?

CalebWidogast: Why would we get involved?

CowboyOfTheSouth: Well…..I don’t know, sounds interesting, I guess?

CowboyOfTheSouth: Mayhaps we can… do this.

CowboyOfTheSouth: ….Anyone got my back?

YashaNydoorin: i do.

MollyMyMaukCoward: ...you...

YashaNydoorin: mhm. i think it might help us get closer. you know… being an actual adventuring group.

YashaNydoorin: all of us have a certain level of practice with a certain class…?

FuckYourButtons: what class are YOU then???

YashaNydoorin: well… uh…

YashaNydoorin: a barbarian.

ViolentSoftie: holy shit really??? dude thats really cool… hot…..

CowboyOfTheSouth: I feel a weird sense of pride for that.

YashaNydoorin: thanks...

BlueLollipop: I AGREE

BlueLollipop: WOULDNT IT BE SUPER FUN AS WELL??? ALL OF US A GROUP THAT KICKS MONEY AND TAKES ASS!!!

BlueLollipop: the POSSIBILITIES. ENDLESS...

ViolentSoftie: you know, im kinda getting into it…

ViolentSoftie: im down for this tbh, if i can actually use my ki more and kick some ass… fucking deal

BlueLollipop: !!!!!!!

CalebWidogast: This can be dangerous and absolutely stupid. Why should we risk our lives like that when there are other adventurers out there who will take care of this issue?

ViolentSoftie: it didnt sound to me like there was anyone ACTUALLY investigating these claims 

ViolentSoftie: SO…. if we swoop in and kick the ass of the gnolls and maybe save some people(if there are people that need to be saved lmao) … well...

ViolentSoftie: money cash cash

MollyMyMaukCoward: im suing you for saying that

MollyMyMaukCoward: “money cash cash” SHUT UP oh my gods

ViolentSoftie: FUCK OFF YOU DUMB FUCK

MollyMyMaukCoward: im in! If my darling yash is in… so am i.

BlueLollipop: SAME!!!

FuckYourButtons: ... i mean… if caleb wants to…. id like to as well…

BlueLollipop: CALEB

BlueLollipop: WHAT DO YOU SAY

CalebWidogast: I don’t know… this can be incredibly dangerous… like I’ve said before…

BlueLollipop: u have me tho!!!! i can heal!!! i have a shit ton of leftover money so we can also buy healing potions!!!

BlueLollipop: cayyyyyyyyyleb please???

CalebWidogast: I…

MollyMyMaukCoward: darling, one for all and all for one. we can do some good deeds like this, and also make some money on the side

MollyMyMaukCoward: well get the support of the university as well, especially since we have you and yash- as outsiders from the students to say “no yeah were going to fight”

MollyMyMaukCoward: though id say to not pressure him

ViolentSoftie: hnggnnh fine, take your time

CalebWidogast: Fine. I’m in.

ViolentSoftie: what

MollyMyMaukCoward: 3:)

FuckYourButtons: really??

CalebWidogast: Yes… really.... Worried about the outcome… but sure..

FuckYourButtons: SO ITS ALL OF US THEN

BlueLollipop: WAAAAAAAA

ViolentSoftie: OK, WHEN ARE WE DOING THIS

YashaNydoorin: monday?

ViolentSoftie: FUCK YES EXCITED

BlueLollipop: SAME!!! AHH!!!!

CowboyOfTheSouth: Monday is it then! We shall meet at the office and register us for the adventurers program.

_Read by everyone_

**23:59**

**Group chat " _Zadash Student Hoes_ "**

BlueLollipop: hEYYYYYYYYY this reminds me, we never actually Played 21 Questions…..

MollyMyMaukCoward: jessie. you beautiful tiefling. you think that any of us remembered to do that? you fool, you heathen.

MollyMyMaukCoward: AND ALSO you left us on a cliffhanger for your fic yesterday!

BlueLollipop: shush it has plot relevance

MollyMyMaukCoward: ...which one……...

BlueLollipop: yes

MollyMyMaukCoward: terrified, I like it.

_Read by everyone_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope youve enjoyed this weeks chapter!! was very motivated by my best friend!! i love u binch!!!
> 
> a heads up! after the 7th chapter or so ill start to update every other week! i want some time to be able to catch up on my old group chat fics(if ure interested- they're Harry Potter and Dear Evan Hansen ;3c and an upcoming The Magnus Archives one as well which you can check on my profile^^) and other Non-texting fics i have ideas for!
> 
> have a good day/night! see you next week on the **28th of April at 15pm GMT+3 time**! <3


	5. Beware of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late nights, brainstorming, and actual storms are afoot. Cute café "date" and future cooking lessons.   
> Hey! At least they won't die, right? 
> 
> ...Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really want to play minnecraft and write more fanfic, can u tell   
> Anyway! Tusk Love Fandom Unite!  
> Theyre using a hybrid app of discord and a ~Fantasy Chat App~ or smth! In voicechat _x_ means that they muted their mic, and _o_ means its on.  
> Voice chats wont get any “transcripts” as they have no rights.
> 
> also? listening to greek rap while writing in english is like the worst thing. business by toquel … i blame that song if i have any glaring typos
> 
> Enjoy!

**Friday 02:21**

**Group chat " _Zadash Student Hoes_ "**

BlueLollipop: hey anyone wanna play moincraft

BlueLollipop: im just a leetle blue tefleeng…… that needs to play moincraft…..

BlueLollipop: ……...and momma is too tired to call……………… or play……………...

_FuckYourButtons has changed_ BlueLollipop _’s nickname to_ LeetleTiefleeng

FuckYourButtons: ill play

LeetleTiefleeng: !!!!!!!!!

LeetleTiefleeng: FUCK YEAH LETS GET IT

LeetleTiefleeng: get on the server uwu lets continue w ur bar!!

FuckYourButtons: just a sec!

_Read by LeetleTiefleeng, MollyMyMaukCoward, ViolentSoftie_

**03:25**

**Private chat between _WifeMaterial_ and _TalkWithMyFists_**

_WifeMaterial is now online_

WifeMaterial: hey molly, can you talk for a bit? i had a really weird dream i want to talk about.

WifeMaterial: oh, sorry, wrong person.

TalkWithMyFists: yeah clearly

TalkWithMyFists: its ok though, you… can talk about it with me if you want?

WifeMaterial: i don’t want to bother you.

TalkWithMyFists: hey yo its cool yo no worries

TalkWithMyFists: im here to fuckin listen

TalkWithMyFists: and shit

WifeMaterial: i…

WifeMaterial: are you sure?

TalkWithMyFists: dude do i ever lie to you

WifeMaterial: ...don’t think so.

TalkWithMyFists: go on man, im here

WifeMaterial: alright...

WifeMaterial: well. it’s just…

WifeMaterial: had a dream… a weird one… obviously. it’s like…

WifeMaterial: there were people? dead people in it? uh

WifeMaterial: cars and stuff

WifeMaterial: crashing?

WifeMaterial: probably meant to process trauma but…

WifeMaterial: it was filled with decay and screams and dark dark clouds…

WifeMaterial: and a voice.

WifeMaterial: which reminds me… did i tell you about the storm lord?

TalkWithMyFist: the who?

WifeMaterial: storm lord

WifeMaterial: i guess he’s my… patron? almost?

TalkWithMyFist: can barbarians have patrons???

WifeMaterial: yeah, only… specific ones, i guess.

WifeMaterial: i don’t know, i think He talked there? in the dream?

WifeMaterial: probably sounds stupid, i’m sorry. i literally just woke up.

TalkWithMyFist: hey no its fine i get it yash, really

TalkWithMyFist: ive heard about deities showing Themselves to Their followers in their dreams, so its totally fucking possible 

WifeMaterial: ...really?

TalkWithMyFist: yeah! i dont know much about the storm lord, but He doesnt seem to be the type of god to do that willy nilly

TalkWithMyFist: what did He tell you??

WifeMaterial: it’s… 

WifeMaterial: uh.

WifeMaterial: it’s not something i’m willing to share yet.

TalkWithMyFist: thats ok

WifeMaterial: i’m sorry.

TalkWithMyFist: nope nope NOPE its fine yasha, really. its fine

TalkWithMyFist: we havent talked as much as i wished we did, were not really that close and stuff

TalkWithMyFist: so of COURSE youre not gonna be ok with sharing Trauma ™ with me or Shit Like That man, thats ok

WifeMaterial: maybe we could change that?

TalkWithMyFist: ...ch

TalkWithMyFist: change what exactly…..

WifeMaterial: the… uh.

WifeMaterial: the close part. we can hang out more, and stuff. and, uh.

WifeMaterial: i promised you that cooking lesson didn’t i.

TalkWithMyFist: …

TalkWithMyFist: yeah, you did

TalkWithMyFist: no pressure tho rlly

WifeMaterial: what do you say to this sunday morning?

TalkWithMyFist: well thats a weird as fuck time

WifeMaterial: well… i’ll be gone for most of today and saturday, plus we’re having a meeting with gustav and the troop on sunday evening… so. if we want to maybe start it up soon so we don’t forget, well, why not now?

TalkWithMyFist: ...actually, fuck that. it sounds good! 

TalkWithMyFist: oh yeah, hows it going with the troop and club and shit?

WifeMaterial: going well. i’m, unsurprisingly, a good bodyguard when i’m on the post.

TalkWithMyFist: nice

WifeMaterial: but what do you say?

TalkWithMyFist: sure dude! fuckgijn love that on sunday

TalkWithMyFist: and stuff

TalkWithMyFist: yeah

WifeMaterial: alright. we’ll talk later, alright?

TalkWithMyFist: alright!!

WifeMaterial: ヽ(´∇｀)ﾉ

_Read by TalkWithMyFist_

**03:47**

**Private chat between _PurplePetal_ and _DarkStorm_**

PurplePetal: darling is that you in the kitchen or are we getting robbed

DarkStorm: it's just me, lavender. don't worry. 

PurplePetal: are you ok?

PurplePetal: yarrow, are you ok

DarkStorm: no, no i'm not.

DarkStorm: i just

DarkStorm: i am. scared.

PurplePetal: oh dear

PurplePetal: want me to keep you company?

DarkStorm: please.

PurplePetal: just a sec, let me put on my onesie

DarkStorm: can you bring mine as well?

PurplePetal: the grey hippo one?

DarkStorm: yeah…

PurplePetal: just a moment love!! wait there

DarkStorm: i'll always wait for you.

_Read by PurplePetal_

**04:23**

**Group chat " _Zadash Student Hoes_ "**

YashaNydoorin: i’m really tempted to buy the game because of all of you.

YashaNydoorin: and if i’ve heard it right, there are bees in the game, so i can make a flower garden in it…

_CowboyOfTheSouth is now online_

CowboyOfTheSouth: If you ever get it I can show you how to do things around there! 

CowboyOfTheSouth: And the garden sounds like a mighty fine idea.

YashaNydoorin: thank you, i appreciate it.

YashaNydoorin: why are you awake?

CowboyOfTheSouth: Why are YOU awake?

YashaNydoorin: hm… fair.

YashaNydoorin: bad dream, but now i am brainstorming ideas for the next chapter for the comic with a very sleepy molly …

YashaNydoorin: i haven't updated it in a while, so i’d like to start up on it again.

CowboyOfTheSouth: Oh. Oh! Is it “Wilted Flowers”? 

CowboyOfTheSouth: Say hi to Molly from me as well!

YashaNydoorin: i will.

YashaNydoorin: and yes, that’s the one. it’s with aroace pirate!guinevere who kidnaped royalty!oskar, who has fallen in love with a pirate!Daddy Issues.

CowboyOfTheSouth: Yes!!! I forgot how good it is! I definitely need to re-read it.

CowboyOfTheSouth: If I remember correctly… Oskar confessed to DI last chapter, didn’t he?

YashaNydoorin: yup. i just have… a hard time continuing from that point.

CowboyOfTheSouth: Why? If you don’t want to answer that’s also very fine.

YashaNydoorin: just…

YashaNydoorin: sometimes it’s hard for me to be able to recreate the emotions that come along with love...? if that makes sense?

YashaNydoorin: kind of a sour spot… 

CowboyOfTheSouth: Ah, I get you. A bad ex you’re still hung up on?

YashaNydoorin: well

YashaNydoorin: i mean

YashaNydoorin: yeah. sure. 

CowboyOfTheSouth: If it means anything, I think you did quite a good job to show their relationship and how they grew to fall in love with one another! Frankly, much better than canon Oskevere, if I do say so myself.

YashaNydoorin: that… means a lot. thank you fjord.

CowboyOfTheSouth: Of course! If you need anyone to jump ideas from, I’ll be here. I need to catch up with some prompt requests on Tumblr, so I’ll be awake for some time, haha.

YashaNydoorin: don’t you have classes tomorrow?

CowboyOfTheSouth: Well, technically yes, but Ms. Valian just sent an email that said “hey I’m way too depressed to get out of bed, just read pages x and y for now.” so I am good!

YashaNydoorin: that’s really great, except the depression part.

CowboyOfTheSouth: Yuuuup. She deserves a break anyway.

YashaNydoorin: are you up for having a call? i really need help with this i think. molly just fell asleep on me on the couch. he’s very cute.

CowboyOfTheSouth: Yeah! Get on the voice chat, so if anyone else wants to join they can! And I’m sure he is.

CowboyOfTheSouth: ...Unless you prefer a private call?

YashaNydoorin: no, it’s ok! voice chat is good. see you there.

_Read by FuckYourButtons, LeetleTiefleeng, CowboyOfTheSouth, ViolentSoftie_

**04:45**

**Voice chat - wecryingbois**  
\--------------------------------------------  
o CowboyOfTheSouth  
o YashaNydoorin  
x FuckYourButtons  
o BlueLollipop  
x ViolentSoftie

**06:11**

**Private chat between _DarkStorm_ and _PurplePetal_**

DarkStorm: it’s 6 and everyone is finally asleep.

DarkStorm: the storm is starting now.

DarkStorm: i hate not leaving you a note before i go, and i know you hate it as well.

DarkStorm: i don’t want to leave again, i’m so tired.

_Message canceled_

DarkStorm: when will you get tired of me?

_Message cancelled_

DarkStorm: i miss her, molly. would you have liked her? would she have liked you?

_Message cancelled_

DarkStorm: do i deserve to be forgiven? would you forgive me for what i’ve done?

_Message cancelled_

DarkStorm: have a good day. see you on sunday.

_DarkStorm is now offline_

_Unread_

**08:59**

**Group chat " _Zadash Student Hoes_ "**

LeetleTiefleeng: OK EVERYONE BUCKLE UP!!!

LeetleTiefleeng: MANDATORY FRIDAY MORNING SELFIE TO GIVE AS AN OFFERING TO THE GODS OF THE WEEKEND!!!

_LeetleTiefleeng has sent a file_

_Snapchat_432.jpg_ [It’s a selfie of Jester. She’s on her stomach on her bed, with the covers bunched up into her face, covering half of it. Her hair is sticking out at odd angles and she has dark circles under her eyes, which are shut tight. Her nose is scrunched up and her mouth is puckered towards the camera..]

ViolentSoftie: ACCEPTED

FuckYourButtons: ACCEPTED

_ViolentSoftie has sent a file_

_Photo2712.jpg_ [It’s a mirror selfie with Beau and Nott in it. The two are in a gym, Beau wearing a sport bra and shorts which are both blue, flexing her right arm. Nott is hanging off her flexing arm, her tongue sticking out between her sharp teeth, wearing a yellow shirt and black shorts. They are both grinning widely.]

LeetleTiefleeng: ACCEPTEDDDD

CowboyOfTheSouth: Accepted!

_CowboyOfTheSouth has sent a file_

_photo23.jpg_ [It’s a selfie of Fjord. He’s sitting on a bed with dark red covers, wearing a baby blue t-shirt. His eyes are closed and he is smiling slightly, his right hand in a peace sign. He looks rumpled.]

LeetleTiefleeng: LOOK!!!!!!!! A CUTIE!

ViolentSoftie: ACCCEPTEEEEED!!!

_CalebWidogast has sent a file_

_photo_12.jpg_ [The photo is that of Frumpkin laying on his back on a dark green couch, content and happy. Caleb’s hand is in the right down corner, holding a simple white mug with steaming coffee.]

LeetleTiefleeng: CALEB U ARE DENIED

LeetleTiefleeng: UR CUTE LIL FACE IS NOT IN FRAME

CalebWidogast: ...My hand is there though.

LeetleTiefleeng: DENIED

ViolentSoftie: DENIED MOTHERFUCKER

FuckYourButtons: YOU ARE SO DENIED

CowboyOfTheSouth: Sigh… Denied.

CalebWidogast: Fair.

ViolentSoftie: wait wait awwit waitiawiatwiiawtia

LeetleTiefleeng: ???? 

CalebWidogast: ?

ViolentSoftie: wheres molly

LeetleTiefleeng: wh

CowboyOfTheSouth: Wait, oh no. Oh no no no.

CowboyOfTheSouth: He didn’t send a selfie as an offering.

LeetleTiefleeng: OH GODS OH NO

LeetleTiefleeng: I CANTNDKJGS

FuckYourButtons: he fuckin ded

ViolentSoftie: F in the chat bois…..

CowboyOfTheSouth: F

LeetleTiefleeng: F

FuckYourButtons: F

CalebWidogast: F.

ViolentSoftie: CAN YOU NOT PUT THAT COMMA THERE

CalebWidogast: No.

ViolentSoftie: bitch

CalebWidogast: I didn’t know we were talking about you, how festive..

FuckYourButtons: LMAOOOO

LeetleTiefleeng: HDSSKJDFHSKJDFASHASHF

ViolentSoftie: ….touché

ViolentSoftie: or smth

LeetleTiefleeng: what abt yasha!!!! shes gonna get killed by the weekend gods as well!!

CowboyOfTheSouth: Oh no…

ViolentSoftie: denied, she wont get killed bc she cant actually send a picture, so shes excused

CowboyOfTheSouth: Why wouldn’t she be able to?

ViolentSoftie: she left on her weird trip dude

CowboyOfTheSouth: Oh.

CowboyOfTheSouth: OH!

CowboyOfTheSouth: That makes sense, the storm just started today, huh.

LeetleTiefleeng: how long do u guys think shes gonna b away for this time :(((

ViolentSoftie: until sunday? at least thats what she told me

CowboyOfTheSouth: Fair, fair. I hope she will be safe with whatever she is going to do.

LeetleTiefleeng: same :(((

FuckYourButtons: eh shes gonna be fine fellas…. she did this before we all met, its gonna be the same

FuckYourButtons: the bright side however is that at LEAST shell get kidnapped by the weekend gods

LeetleTiefleeng. F

CowboyOfTheSouth: F

ViolentSoftie: F

CalebWidogast: F.

ViolentSoftie: OH MY GODS…. CALEB….

CalebWidogast: Fight me, Beauregard.

ViolentSoftie: ...who the fuck are you and what did you do to caleb

CalebWidogast: It’s called “coping with the inevitability of danger in the near future”..

LeetleTiefleeng: ...he do be havin a point doe…..

ViolentSoftie: i will strangle all of you

CalebWidogast: Not very vanilla of you~

ViolentSoftie: DHSFGSGD….. I SWEAR TO THE GODS…...

LeetleTiefleeng: LMAO….

_Read by ViolentSoftie, CalebWidogast, CowboyOfTheSouth, FuckYourButtons_

**09:17**

**Private chat between _BooBooTheFool_ and _MooMooBitch_**

BooBooTheFool: yo bitch are you ok?

BooBooTheFool: u havent been online, for like, a few hours

BooBooTheFool: u good???

_Unread_

**09:18**

**Private chat between _JestJester_ and _MollyMollymauk_**

JestJester: MOLLY

JestJester: I DEMAND UR PRESENCE

JestJester: DONT DISAPPEAR ON US!!

JestJester: if ure sleeping i wanted to tell u that ily take care MWAH xoxo

_Unread_

**09:48**

**Private chat between _CalebWidogast_ and _MollymaukTealeaf_**

CalebWidogast: Hey… Beau has been talking my ears off because you’re not online..

CalebWidogast: I have a theory, and that is because Yasha left again.

CalebWidogast: I… know you’re always feeling terrible when she goes, so this is a reminder for you that we are all here for you..

CalebWidogast: And all of that..

CalebWidogast: Have a good day, Mx. Mollymauk. I’ll be waiting for you.

_Read by MollymaukTealeaf_

**10:11**

**Group chat " _Zadash Student Hoes_ "**

_MollyMyMaukCoward is now online_

MollyMyMaukCoward: wow hi im here

MollyMyMaukCoward: sorry for disappearing like that lol

ViolentSoftie: nah dude ure cool

ViolentSoftie: everything…. ok?

MollyMyMaukCoward: clearly no lol

MollyMyMaukCoward: yashas storm outings are hitting harder ever since weve moved together and all

MollyMyMaukCoward: just needed to sleep in today i suppose!

Jester: u got a class today right??

MollyMyMaukCoward: yup, but ive told the teacher im not coming 

MollyMyMaukCoward: hes understanding though so im good lol

LeetleTiefleeng: were here for u if u need to b w someone ok? :(

MollyMyMaukCoward: thank you dear, i appreciate it immensely

LeetleTiefleeng: ily!

MollyMyMaukCoward: ily2!

MollyMyMaukCoward: also

_MollyMyMaukCoward sent a file_

_photo212.jpg_ [It’s a selfie of Mollymauk. He’s on his back on a messy bed that has dark purple covers, and the corners of an intricately made tapestry can be seen at the top. He is wearing a dark blue hoodie that engulfs him, and a pair or red-rimmed sunglasses. He is sticking his tongue out and making a peace sign, a smirk clear on his face.]

LeetleTiefleenf: ACCEPTED!!!!!!

ViolentSoftie: ACCEPTED DUDE

CowboyOfTheSouth: Accepted!

FuckYourButtons: FUCK YEAH ACCEPTED

CalebWidogast: Accepted..

MollyMyMaukCoward: 3:P

_Read by LeetleTiefleeng, ViolentSoftie, CalebWidogast, FuckYourButtons, CowboyOfTheSouth_

**10:20**

**Private chat between _MooMooBitch_ and _BooBooTheFool_**

MooMooBitch: someones seems to care huh

BooBooTheFool: SJDFJSDJS SHUT UP

BooBooTheFool: jsut checking in thats fuckin all

MooMooBitch: always the sweetest one

BooBooTheFool: oh shut up

MooMooBitch: you’re insufferable, amazing

BooBooTheFool: fjljksfjickf off

MooMooBitch: thank you for checking though, im feeling better now 

BooBooTheFool: cool cool, thats good to hear and shit

MooMooBitch: you ready for tomorrow?

BooBooTheFool: fuck yeah dude, cant wait

_Read by MooMooBitch_

**10:38**

**Private chat between _MollyMollymauk_ and _JestJester_**

MollyMollymauk: **I AM HERE MY LOVE!!! IM SORRY FOR DISAPPOINTING YOU!!!**

JestJester: **ITS FINE YOU DIDNT DISAPPOINT ME I WAS JUST WORRIED**

JestJester: **I LOVE YOU TO THE HELLS AND BACK!!**

MollyMollymauk: **I LOVE YOU TOO MY SUNSHINE!!!**

_Read by JestJester_

**10:41**

**Private chat between _MollymaukTealeaf_ and _CalebWidogast_**

MollymaukTealeaf: ouch you hit the right spot

MollymaukTealeaf: not the pleasurable one thats for sure lolol

CalebWidogast: …

CalebWidogast: Why am I your friend again..

MollymaukTealeaf: mmm because you like me 3:3c

CalebWidogast: Hmm… Don’t think that’s why..

MollymaukTealeaf: because im attractive?

CalebWidogast: ...Do people only have friends for their looks?

MollymaukTealeaf: yeah lol

CalebWidogast: Sigh. I do not see this..

MollymaukTealeaf: LMAO

CalebWidogast: How are you feeling?

MollymaukTealeaf: i am…. feeling something thats for sure

CalebWidogast: Oh mood?

MollymaukTealeaf: yup

MollymaukTealeaf: just tired, is all

CalebWidogast: Hope you know that we are here for you and all.

MollymaukTealeaf: of course, thank you mr. caleb

CalebWidogast: Any time, Mx. Mollymauk..

CalebWidogast: I was wondering something..

MollymaukTealeaf: hm?

CalebWidogast: Just… remember the café you said you would show me one day?

CalebWidogast: We could go to it today if you’d like…

MollymaukTealeaf: i mean

MollymaukTealeaf: we could

MollymaukTealeaf: yeah

MollymaukTealeaf: wait no youre busy today, dont stress yourself over this

CalebWidogast: Mollymauk, it’s ok. I’d like to see a familiar face after dealing with Calianna anyway..

CalebWidogast: And, well, it will get you out of the house for a bit as well so..

CalebWidogast: If you don’t want to we can always do this another time as well, though.

MollymaukTealeaf: no no no its just

MollymaukTealeaf: youre using my own advice against myself haha

MollymaukTealeaf: remember that i used to tell you to at least try to get some fresh air for a bit when youre Depressed™?

CalebWidogast: I do, yeah.. That’s why I was on the balcony a few days ago..

MollymaukTealeaf: oooooohhhh

MollymaukTealeaf: im happy to see that youre trying 3:)

CalebWidogast: I am as well...

CalebWidogast: And so… what do you say?

MollymaukTealeaf: YES by the gods, id love that

CalebWidogast: Alright.. I’ll be done at 5 or so, does that work?

MollymaukTealeaf: yup! should we meet at the library? i could come over there, since it would take less for us to get to the café

CalebWidogast: That sounds good to me..

MollymaukTealeaf: excited to hang out again 3:)

CalebWidogast: Me too, Molly. Me too.

_Read by MollymaukTealeaf_

**11:51**

**Group chat " _Zadash Student Hoes_ "**

ViolentSoftie: boo this sucks

LeetleTiefleeng: eh???

ViolentSoftie: waiting for yash to get back dude

ViolentSoftie: wait actually get on dms real quick

LeetleTiefleeng: oki!!!

_Read by FuckYourButtons, CowboyOfTheSouth, MollyMyMaukCoward_

**11:53**

**Private chat between _Beau_ and _Jessie_**

Beau: dude u wont fucjgikmdfs believe this

Jessie: OOOOOO WHAT

Beau: shes godsbkjdshgldgashes gosgkshsd

Beau: MY HANDS ARE SHAKFGIJN OKSD

Beau: YASHAS GONNA GIVE ME COOKING LESSONS

Beau: WERE GONNA START ON SUNDAYYYYYY

Beau: DUDE IM SO GUVKIGJGN HYPE…

Jessie: YOOOOOOO THATS SO COOL

Jessie: EHEHEHEH……… THE SHIP IS SAILING….

Beau: gods i wish that were me

Jessie: u rlly like her huh

Beau: well

Beau: YEAH

Beau: but like

Beau: in the “dtf” way and stuff

Jessie: uhhuhhhhh

Jessie: no but rlly bro...

Beau: idk maybe? dude, feelings are a BITCH

Beau: i dont need them no maam

Jessie: well...

Beau: uhoh

Jessie: if u continue ignoring them like that they wont disappear!!! and in the end ure doing a disservice to her and u as well!!!

Beau: isnt it enough just to fuck? just to get down to clown town?

Jessie: EHDEFEHGFEHGE…. CLOWN TOWN…..

Jessie: but no!!! and MAYHAPS ur minimising her own feelings for u if u only see it as a “in for the sex” thing!!!

Jessie: and sex isnt even the most important thing dude!!! ffs!!!

Beau: hmmm youre right…

Beau: damn

Jessie: :P

Beau: but alas, i deny your offer of peace.

Jessie: BEAU…

Jessie: pls im just a simple ace…. pls dont do this to me….

Jessie: also lolol that sounds a bit like caleb lololololol

Beau: …

_Beau is now offline_

Jessie: JHHKJKJEFSKJSFKJDFSJDFS BEAUUUUUU

_Unread_

**18:58**

**Group chat " _Zadash Student Hoes_ "**

_ViolentSoftie is now online_

ViolentSoftie: why is the chat dead

ViolentSoftie: we would go feral by this point…...

CowboyOfTheSouth: Hm. Not sure…

FuckYourButtons: oh man idk molly is out and so is caleb so?

LeetleTiefleeng: maybe were all a bit put out bc of yasha leaving again :(

ViolentSoftie: ye… prob

ViolentSoftie: anyone wanna hang out?

LeetleTiefleeng: ME

ViolentSoftie: COME OVER

CowboyOfTheSouth: Could I come over as well?

ViolentSoftie: YES DUDE COME ONE

CowboyOfTheSouth: Ey, nice.

FuckYourButtons: i have studying to do for the evenin, sorry beau

ViolentSoftie: its ok man, well hang out another time

FuckYourButtons: alright!! ill play some minecraft before the Study, if any of you want to come on my server its open

LeetleTiefleeng: WILL B ON THERE IN A FEW MINS

FuckYourButtons: alright!!

_Read by CowboOfTheSouth, ViolentSoftie, CalebWidogast_

**19:53**

**Private chat between _CalebWidogast_ and _MollymaukTealeaf_**

CalebWidogast: Thank you for coming with me, Mx. Mollymauk.. I had a great time..

CalebWidogast: And the café was lovely as well, thank you for introducing it to me..

MollymaukTealeaf: ofc!! i had a great time as well, it was great just hanging out with you again

MollymaukTealeaf: i missed just being with you, i suppose. i miss those calls we had haha

CalebWidogast: Mhm, I feel you. There was a certain vibe to the private calls..

MollymaukTealeaf: yuppp absolutely

MollymaukTealeaf: ive got some studying to do, but well talk later, k?

CalebWidogast: Alright, have a good evening Mx. Mollymauk.

MollymaukTealeaf: you too, mr caleb 3:)

_Read by CalebWidogast_

**22:28**

**Group chat " _Zadash Student Hoes_ "**

CowboyOfTheSouth: Wow, we really aren’t coping with Yasha leaving, huh?

MollyMyMaukCoward: wow what a mood

MollyMyMaukCoward: did smth happen?

CowboyOfTheSouth: Jester and Beau are seriously out of it.

CowboyOfTheSouth: It’s just weird I suppose.

FuckYourButtons: :/ 

FuckYourButtons: i think we should all just sleep this away

CowboyOfTheSouth: Yeah, but we have responsibilities to take care of…

FuckYourButtons: fuck that

CowboyOfTheSouth: Hm. Good point…

MollyMyMaukCoward: idk abt you all but im planning on drinking for the rest of the night baby

MollyMyMaukCoward: anyone wanna join me on vc?

CowboyOfTheSouth: Me and the gals will be joining.

FuckYourButtons: ill come on, and caleb will be in the background

MollyMyMaukCoward: wonderful! ill be there

_Read b FuckYourButtons, CowboyOfTheSouth, ViolentSoftie_

**22:38**

**Voice chat - wecryingbois**  
\--------------------------------------------  
o MollyMyMaukCoward  
o CowboyOfTheSouth  
o FuckYourButtons

**23:48**

**Group chat " _Zadash Student Hoes_ "**

MollyMyMaukCoward: im bloddy echausteddf

MollyMyMaukCoward: all of u fekceerds sleep well!!!

CowboyOfTheSouth: Sleep well, Mollymauk! Don’t forget to eat and drink something before you rest!

MollyMyMaukCoward: hgngm i willk

_MollyMyMaukCoward is now offline_

_Read by CalebWidogast, CowboyOfTheSouth, FuckYourButtons, LeetleTiefleeng, Violent Softie_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yarrow flower meaning as given by google: “Yarrow flowers are often thought to represent both healing and inspiration. Many people give these blossoms as gifts to symbolize their concern for the recipient's well-being, or to help them find joy and illumination in their lives."
> 
> yall i already miss yasha :(
> 
> also! if u might have noticed the jester/fjord tag- ive decided on a course of action w these feckers and thats what im going for. however keep on a lookout at the tags for when a certain roomate of fjords will appear ;)
> 
> Have a good day/night! see you next week on the **5th of May at 15pm GMT+3 time**!


	6. Oh, but to be a simple fanfiction writer for Tusk Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang seems to be coping with the temporary departure of Yasha! But without her here they seem to be going feral. Hm. Oh hey Calianna is here! And Caleb is questioning his life choices(again). At least Beau and Mollymauk will have fun-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amen this chapter is done, here yall go! have some serotonin  
> Trigger warning(s) self harm // in the first private convo between beau and fjord there the mention of scratching their own skin off. Just as a thing. Its not mentioned again after that
> 
> Here’s a small part! As a treat:
> 
> CowboyOfTheSouth: Didn’t Matilda Mercuria recently acknowledge your fic?  
> CalebWidogast: I  
> CalebWidogast: Wh  
> CalebWidogast: H  
> CalebWidogast: She????  
> CalebWidogast: What  
> FuckYourButtons: oh gods we broke him
> 
> Enjoy!

**Saturday 01:21**

**Group chat “ _Basic Bitches Trio_ ”**

Jester: FJORDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Jester: FJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD

Jester: _@Fjord_ FJORD

_Fjord is now online_

Fjord: What is it?

Beau: dude why are you using this group chat

Jester: IDK I MISSED TALKING IN HERE

Beau: WE HAVENT BEEN TALKING IN HERE BECAUSE IT DIDNT HAVE THE REST OF THE GANG

Jester: YES I KNO BUT STILLLLL

Jester: INDULGE ME FOR A BIT

Beau: fine fine wassup

Jester: on a scale of one to ten when do u guys think molly and caleb are gonna get together

Beau: i mean a solid 7 dude…. but what are you measuring it with…. weeks? months? im saying 2 months dude

Fjord: I’d say a 2. Two years.

Jester: GASP

Jester: a 2…….. betrayed

Fjord: What’s the measuring scale though?

Jester: hm……… mayhaps a 3 or a 4……. if i have a plannn…...

Beau: what?????

_Jester is now offline_

Beau: EHKASDHKUHRJF WHAT????

Fjord: …

Fjord: Is she high?

Beau: I DIDNT GIVE HER ANY I SWEAR

Fjord: GOOD, BECAUSE OTHERWISE I WOULD'VE STRANGLED YOU.

Beau: nvm she passed out LMAO

Fjord: Gods… that’s good.

Beau: hey speaking of gods

Fjord: Uh Oh.

Beau: DONT UH OH ME YOU FUCK

Beau: whats up w that weird snake god pact thing uve got going on 

Fjord: I came here to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now.

Fjord: What is there to say?

Beau: idk dude what do you have

Fjord: Hm.

_Read by Beau_

**01:37**

**Private chat between _VroomVroomFjord_ and _BeauNoRegards_**

VroomVroomFjord: Beau, get on here.

BeauNoRegards: oh shit youre actually gonna talk

VroomVroomFjord: ...Is that not what you wanted???

BeauNoRegards: i mean yea bro, no homo but i wanna be your friend and be there for you and shit

VroomVroomFjord: Bro…

BeauNoRegards: yeah yeah bro, but really let me rest my case

BeauNoRegards: youve been sleeping like shit recently

BeauNoRegards: even with OUR standards of good sleep. like lmao no one in the Gang has a proper sleeping schedule

VroomVroomFjord: Hm… True.

BeauNoRegards: also youve been super obsessed w your sword? and u said some shit abt it being tied to the Fucker Extraordinaire or smth

VroomVroomFjord: ...Fucker Extraordinaire. Amazing.

VroomVroomFjord: Sigh. I guess you make a compelling case against me…

BeauNoRegards: so?

VroomVroomFjord: It’s… mainly nightmares. Dreams? Disturbing dreams? I don’t know, I guess.

VroomVroomFjord: I guess they just make me itch when I wake up? Like… there’s something out there. Or Someone out there that I need to find? Something. Someone.

VroomVroomFjord: It makes my skin itch and makes me want to scratch it off? All of it. My throat is sore from saltwater I swallow in the dreams, and not being able to retch it out when I wake up makes it worse.

VroomVroomFjord: Sounds weird as all hells, I know, but I guess I’m… being tested? I don’t /know/. That’s the problem. I just got this sword tying me to this... Being, and the words Consume and Learn just… seared in my mind.

VroomVroomFjord: Hm. I went off there, huh? Hm.

BeauNoRegards: damn dude

VroomVroomFjord: Damn indeed.

BeauNoRegards: do you want uh

BeauNoRegards: uh

BeauNoRegards: a hug?

VroomVroomFjord: …

VroomVroomFjord: A fistbump works just fine.

BeauNoRegards: oh thank fuck

BeauNoRegards: COME FROM THE BATHROOM MAN LETS FISTBUMP

VroomVroomFjord: Omw.

_Read by BeauNoRegards_

**08:02**

**Private chat between _Nottify_ and _Mollify_**

Nottify: KNOCK KNOCK FUCKER LET US IN

Nottify: WEVE BEEN OUTSIDE YOUR DOOR FOR 5 MINUTES

Mollify: ...wait that knocking is you and…?

Nottify: ME AND CALEB YOU FUCK

Nottify: WE ARE HERE TO SAVE THE DAY

Nottify: and shit

Mollify: …

Mollify: ill be there in a second, wait

Nottify: finally

Nottify: well be here

_Read by Mollify_

**10:56**

**Group chat " _Zadash Student Hoes_ "**

MollyMyMaukCoward: OK how do i look, wrong answers only(please be as mean as possible i need to be dragged down for a bit)

_MollyMyMaukCoward sent a file_

_hawtornawt.jpg_ [It is a selfie of Mollymauk with Frumpkin on him. He’s sitting on a ragged blue sofa, Fumpkin laying across his neck like a scarf. Molly is looking at the camera with his left brow raised and a shadow of a smirk across his lips, his tongue poking his upper lip almost teasingly. He has golden eyeliner that is framed by black eyeshadow, dark red lipstick, and golden tears painted on his cheeks. However, in the background you can see a blurry Nott making a silly face at the camera, and Caleb even farther behind with a faint smile across his face.]

LeetleTiefleeng: is it a sir, ma’am, or mx kinda day

MollyMyMaukCoward: sir please!

ViolentSoftie: egomaniac with a superiority complex who thinks hes the SHIT when all hes got is a micropenis and trust issues. also that cat is the only pussy hell ever get in his life

MollyMyMaukCoward: HAHA…..

CowboyOfTheSouth: Oh my gods…..

LeetleTiefleeng: baby…. oh baby theres nothing to say to this because the picture says it all… who hurt u….. sir…. who snatched ur wig and threw it out bc it was absolutely trash……. sir……..

MollyMyMaukCoward: omg…… 

CowboyOfTheSouth: You’ve gotten really good at Photoshop! You almost made yourself look attractive! The cat got my attention however, and you know I don’t like cats. :(

MollyMyMaukCoward: HASLFJASHFAJF

LeetleTiefleeng: HAAAAAA

FuckYourButtons: hmmm i think the circus is calling you, they want their clown back. (not(t) original but still true)

MollyMyMaukCoward: NOTT….

ViolentSoftie: LMAOOO DUDE

CalebWidogast: Uh.

ViolentSoftie: COME ON 

LeetleTiefleeng: U CAN DO IT

LeetleTiefleeng: INSULT THAT BITCH!!!

CalebWidogast: ...You look not that attractive...

ViolentSoftie: WOW

ViolentSoftie: THATS SO WEAK

LeetleTiefleeng: ...that insult is weaker than u…. and ur as strong as ur will to live…

LeetleTiefleeng: but oh! wait! that doesnt exist! hm….. 

MollyMyMaukCoward: OMGLJDGLSKJDGSD

ViolentSoftie: LMAOO

FuckYourButtons: SLKDFSKLDG…..

CalebWidogast: I-

MollyMyMaukCoward: I can hear him choking on his laughter, have mercy on this poor Zemnian man

MollyMyMaukCoward: uhoh i can see him type something from here

ViolentSoftie: youre so screwed dude...

CalebWidogast: I think you’re the poor one in this case. You think you’ve found a mine filled with gold that you can cash in with your looks but all you found was a cave filled with mirrors to remind you of your dry-as-two-deserts skin and “iM sO eDgY rAwR XD *nuzzles you*” eye colour and personality. 

CalebWidogast: There’s a hole that you’ve dug yourself in that cave, and inside of it there’s a ticket to your own clown show, aka. every time you get on this app and decide to write a message. However, the show only truly starts when you put on your moldy makeup and your clothes that seem to be taken directly out of an acid trip..

MollyMyMaukCoward: …

MollyMyMaukCoward: i

LeetleTiefleeng: AHAHAHHAFHSDF OH MY GOD

ViolentSoftie: YOUR VIBE CHECK HAS BEEN SERVED SIR

ViolentSoftie: YOUVE FAILED LMAO

FuckYourButtons: HAHHA OH MY GODS CALEB…

LeetleTiefleeng: YOUR VIBES WERE SO RANCID THAT CALEB HAD TO SPELL THEM OUT FOR YOU

MollyMyMaukCoward: i am done. my career is ruined. i will never financially recover from this.

FuckYourButtons: finally, some good fucking food

MollyMyMaukCoward: LMAO...

_Read by CalebWidogast, FuckYourButtons, ViolentSoftie, LeetleTiefleeng, CowboyOfTheSouth_

**11:23**

**Private chat between _CalebWidogast_ and _MollymaukTealeaf_**

CalebWidogast: I do apologize if I have pushed too far… I didn’t mean it. Any of it.

MollymaukTealeaf: darling that made me laugh so hard, you have no idea. 

MollymaukTealeaf: thank you for this, but really, im ok

MollymaukTealeaf: and as it is, i know im hot so its all good 3:3c

CalebWidogast: Always good to know your own self-worth. Your confidence is really part of your charm.

MollymaukTealeaf: eeeeeh is that so? 3:P thats good

CalebWidogast: Absolutely. It’s, uh, a very attractive part of your personality if I may say…

MollymaukTealeaf: hgfgnhg fyes you may say that, yes please

CalebWidogast: :)

CalebWidogast: Breakfast is ready.. Could you tell Nott to come as well?

CalebWidogast: Wash your hands first!

MollymaukTealeaf: yessir, just a moment!!

_Read by CalebWidogast_

**11:28**

**Private chat between _BoomBoomBoomBoom_ and _IWantYouInMyRoom_**

BoomBoomBoomBoom: MOLLY. DUDE

IWantYouInMyRoom: the fuck do you want beau 

BoomBoomBoomBoom: tf are u doin at calebs place???

IWantYouInMyRoom: bold of u to assume hes not at MY place

BoomBoomBoomBoom: WHERE IS HE THEN

IWantYouInMyRoom: hes at my place

BoomBoomBoomBoom: OK…. THEN WHY

IWantYouInMyRoom: you jealous, huh? are you a lil jealous bitch and wish you were here as well? huh?

BoomBoomBoomBoom: JOKES ON YOU I AM NOT.

BoomBoomBoomBoom: im still with jessie and fjord so HA fuck right off asshole

IWantYouInMyRoom: die

BoomBoomBoomBoom: you good tho?

IWantYouInMyRoom: i am, i really am

IWantYouInMyRoom: they just came here this morning like “we will take care of u” and i have never felt more loved fuck

BoomBoomBoomBoom: thats so fucking s*ft….. Gross

IWantYouInMyRoom: I KNOWWWW

IWantYouInMyRoom: ALSO??? FUCK ME BUT CALEB COOKING FOR ME… AGAIN…. KNITTING WITH NOTT…..

IWantYouInMyRoom: im fucking YEARNING beauregard, this is disgusting

BoomBoomBoomBoom: GODS WHAT A MOOD

BoomBoomBoomBoom: but like, whatever man. im …. happy to see youre ok and shit

IWantYouInMyRoom: and thriving*

BoomBoomBoomBoom: SAME THING

BoomBoomBoomBoom: at what time are we gonna hang anyway?

IWantYouInMyRoom: hmmm idk what abt 20?

IWantYouInMyRoom: then we can immediately go to sleep after getting slammed

BoomBoomBoomBoom: sure, works fine with me

IWantYouInMyRoom: cool cool

IWantYouInMyRoom: bitch

BoomBoomBoomBoom: asshole

_Read by IWantYouInMyRoom_

**11:57**

**Private chat between _NottTheBrave_ and _CalebWidogast_**

NottTheBrave: caleb

CalebWidogast: What?

NottTheBrave: caleb

CalebWidogast: ...What?

NottTheBrave: c a l e b

CalebWidogast: What is it???

NottTheBrave: C A L E B

CalebWidogast: I am going to block you if you don’t tell me what’s up, golden coin..

NottTheBrave: i love you

CalebWidogast: I

CalebWidogast: Is that all?

NottTheBrave: yah

CalebWidogast: I love you too, Nott.

NottTheBrave: :^)

NottTheBrave: oh actually wheres the key to frumpkins cage so we can go back home FFS

CalebWidogast: Ah.. I have it..

NottTheBrave: COME OUT ALREADY, LETS GO

CalebWidogast: I’ve been out as trans and pansexual for almost two decades though…?

NottTheBrave: HAR HAR dont be a smartass to me motherfucker

CalebWidogast: :)

CalebWidogast: It’s just funny.. I’ll be there in a second..

NottTheBrave: alright!

NottTheBrave: i love you

CalebWidogast: I love you too, Nott.

_Read by NottTheBrave_

**12:23**

**Group chat " _Zadash Student Hoes_ "**

LeetleTiefleeng: UGHGHGHGH I HATE MAGICAL THEORY

LeetleTiefleeng: I DONT CARE ABT THIS!!! ALL I CARE IS THAT MY GOD IS GIVING ME COOL POWERS PLS

ViolentSoftie: dude its the weekend??

LeetleTiefleeng: i need to catch up to some of my assignments that i mayhaps neglected….

FuckYourButtons: JESTER

LeetleTiefleeng: WHAT

FuckYourButtons: YOU NEED TO DO YOUR HOMEWORK

LeetleTiefleeng: BLEH BLEH BLEH

LeetleTiefleeng: I DONT WANNA

FuckYourButtons: JESTER LAVORRE

LeetleTiefleeng: OH GODS U USED MY LAST NAME

LeetleTiefleeng: UR NOT MY MOMMA

FuckYourButtons: I WILL BE IF THAT IS WHAT IT TAKES FOR YOU TO DO UR HOMEWORK

LeetleTiefleeng: ...

LeetleTiefleeng: huehue

ViolentSoftie: jester i swear to the fucking gods

LeetleTiefleeng. HUEHUEHUE…

ViolentSoftie: JESTER

FuckYourButtons: ???

LeetleTiefleeng: does that mean :3c ull be my ;3c mommy ;3ccccc

FuckYourButtons: ….

_FuckYourButtons is now offline_

LeetleTiefleeng: HAHFKJASHFLJAFS

ViolentSoftie: BWAHAHAHA

ViolentSoftie: I KNEW YOU WERE GOING THERE YOU FUCK!

LeetleTiefleeng: jhsdkfshdjsehjls

_Read by MollyMyMaukCoward, CowboyOfTheSouth, CalebWidogast, ViolentSoftie_

**12:38**

**Private chat between _DetectiveJ_ and _DetectiveG_**

DetectiveJ: hey bby im rlly sorry if i made u uncomfy :(( ily and it was a joke!! i swear!!

_DetectiveG is now online_

DetectiveG: no worries!! it was rlly funny i just didnt want to acknowledge it there lolol

DetectiveJ: im super happy to hear that hehe :P

DetectiveJ: ily!!! 

DetectiveG: ily2!

_Ready by DetectiveJ_

**13:11**

**Group chat " _Zadash Student Hoes_ "**

CowboyOfTheSouth: I don't get this. Why is the main office keeping the name of my soon-to-be roommate from my grasp??

MollyMyMaukCoward: youre gonna get a roommate????

CowboyOfTheSouth: Oh, I forgot to tell you guys! Apparently next semester I'll get a new roommate!

CowboyOfTheSouth: All I know about him is that he uses he/him pronouns and can't come this semester due to some family issues? Something with the house? I'm not sure.

ViolentSoftie: the fuck is happening then with the office guys???

CowboyOfTheSouth: They came in to check if the other side of the room is suitable for him, which apparently isn't? I think they will replace the bed because of his height??

CowboyOfTheSouth: It was so out of the blue! They didn't even announce me that they'd come! I was taking a shower when they came…

LeetleTiefleeng: :0!!!

LeetleTiefleeng: is he toll??? is he smoll???

CowboyOfTheSouth: The roommate?

LeetleTiefleeng: duh

CowboyOfTheSouth: Not sure. And also, they were talking in elvish and zemnian while I was there???

CalebWidogast: ...Zemnian?

CowboyOfTheSouth: Mhm, it was weird. I only recognized it because of the little Zemnian I heard from you recently, Caleb!

CowboyOfTheSouth: Anyway, my interest has peaked… but they won't tell me anything…

ViolentSoftie: thats so fuckin homophobic….

MollyMyMaukCoward: LMAO

LeetleTiefleeng: JSHSNSHNDHD

CowboyOfTheSouth: ...Sure.

CowboyOfTheSouth: It’s just… I am too curious for my own good about this…

ViolentSoftie: the cycle of life man

CowboyOfTheSouth: …

CowboyOfTheSouth: Reported, banned, blocked.

ViolentSoftie: LMAO

LeetleTiefleeng: HEKFJE

MollyMyMaukCoward: skdjfdLKFJLGKS

_Read by LeetleTiefleeng, ViolentSoftie, CowboyOfTheSouth, CalebWidogast, FuckYourButtons_

**13:58**

**Private chat between _Fjord_ and _Caleb_**

Fjord: Hey, Caleb! I finished the first chapter for the fic I was talking about a few days ago in the group chat! When do you want me to send you the document?

Caleb: If it’s in Google Docs just share it with me, please.. More convenient for me. And just send it whenever..

Fjord: Got it!

Caleb: I suppose we’ll stick with the usual?

Fjord: Yes! Grammar correction and all that smooth jazz.

Caleb: Alright..

_ Fjord has sent a link _

Caleb: Thank you, I’ll get to it around seven if that sounds good?

Fjord: Absolutely! No pressure!

Fjord: ...Could you also maybe help with the title? I… still have no idea what to call it.

Caleb: Yes, I can.. Maybe we should also involve the others? Or at least Beau or Jester?

Fjord: Yeah! That’s perfect!

Fjord: It would’ve been handy for Yasha to be here… She’s the best at coming up with titles haha...

Caleb: Yes, but nothing we can do about the situation for now.. Maybe we could ask her when she’s back? If she will indeed be here Sunday..

Fjord: Sure! Mighty fine!

_Read by CalebWidogast_

**14:28**

**Group chat " _Zadash Student Hoes_ "**

MollyMyMaukCoward: hm.

MollyMyMaukCoward: a tea fetish is probably a thing

LeetleTiefleeng: wh

LeetleTiefleeng: what

ViolentSoftie: im sorry what the fuck did you just say

MollyMyMaukCoward: there… are people out there…. who have a tea fetish. or a tea kink at least...

LeetleTiefleeng: WH

LeetleTiefleeng: MOLLY IM ABT TO START CRYING WHY DID U SAY THAT

MollyMyMaukCoward: I JUST THINK ITS SOMETHING WE NEED TO RAISE AWARENESS OF

ViolentSoftie: HHHGSHDHDJDHDJDHJSHDHD??????

ViolentSoftie: IM SORRY???

ViolentSoftie: IM SUING YOU BITCH OH MY GODS I SWEAR 

LeetleTiefleeng: IF YASHA WAS HERE SHE WOULDVE DROP KICKED U OUT OF HERE ALREADY AND STOPPED U

ViolentSoftie: YOU REALLY ARE A FUCKING CLOWN….

MollyMyMaukCoward: WHAT??? HER STOPPING THIS???

MollyMyMaukCoward: DO YOU EVEN KNOW HER??? SHE WOULD ENCOURAGE THIS

MollyMyMaukCoward: ISNT THAT SO YASH

MollyMyMaukCoward: oh

MollyMyMaukCoward: hm wait…

ViolentSoftie: wow the mood really fucking dropped

ViolentSoftie: i swear i saw how ur tail dropped

MollyMyMaukCoward: :/

LeetleTiefleeng: this is so sad, alexa play pumpkin party in sea hitlers water apocalypse

ViolentSoftie: hw

ViolentSoftie: WHADHAFLHJAJWL

MollyMyMaukCoward: asdkajsLAKSJFLAKFAKLJFSDGHKJLSDFS?????

LeetleTiefleeng: ALEXA, PLAY JUICY BY DOJA CAT

ViolentSoftie: STOOOOOOOOOP

MollyMyMaukCoward: JESTWERHJSKDAFJL

LeetleTiefleeng: ALEXAAAAAAAA

ViolentSoftie: STOP

MollyMyMaukCoward: JESSIE **B** LEASE

LeetleTiefleeng: PLAY SEPTEMBER BY EARTH WIND N FIRE

ViolentSoftie: OK YOU KNOW WHAT? IM OK WITH THAT

MollyMyMaukCoward: i bloody love you so much oh my fUCKING hells

LeetleTiefleeng: :P

LeetleTiefleeng: this is so great, alexa play despacito

ViolentSoftie: JESTTRETTRERGTERET!!!

MollyMyMaukCoward: blocked and reported FUCK OFF

LeetleTiefleeng: ehehheufhefueshhUHFUEHFUH

_Read by MollyMyMaukCoward, ViolentSoftie, CalebWidogast, FuckYourButtons, CowboyOfTheSouth_

**14:32**

**Private chat between _Guinevere_ and _Oskar_**

Guinevere: FJORDDD

Oskar: Mm?

Guinevere: im bored as all HECC now that im back home and i am baking brownies, do u want some???

Guinevere: i made a LOT more than i thought i did sooooo

Oskar: Oh. Oh! That would be really lovely, thank you Jester!

Oskar: That’s very kind of you. :)

Guinevere: anytime!!! jsut tell me whenever i should come drop these off uwu

Oskar: Will do!

Guinevere: <3 :>

_Read by Oskar_

**15:13**

**Group chat " _Zadash Student Hoes_ "**

LeetleTiefleeng: YOOOOO GUYS U WONT FUCKIN BELIEVE THIS

LeetleTiefleeng: IM ABT TO SCREEMEMMEMAMMAASMDMM

ViolentSoftie: WHO DO I NEED TO KILL

LeetleTiefleeng: NO ONE IM ACKSHUALLY REALLY HAPPY

LeetleTiefleeng: OK OK.

LeetleTiefleeng: YALL

CowboyOfTheSouth: We’re here!

ViolentSoftie: spill the tea sis….

LeetleTiefleeng: SIS… what is gender ANYWAY...i have never known peace since people have said i am cis

MollyMyMaukCoward: WOW MOOD??? MOOD

LeetleTiefleeng: OK BUT U GUYS KNOW HalfElvenDragon

ViolentSoftie: THEM…

CowboyOfTheSouth: Of course we know HED… Why though?

LeetleTiefleeng: THEY. THE PIONEER. THE LONE WOLF. I WAS MAKING BROWNIES WHEN I SAW THE EMAIL AND PM(also if anyone wants brownies pls tell me)

MollyMyMaukCoward: (id love some!)

ViolentSoftie: (same dude)

FuckYourButtons: (me n caleb would love some if its not too much!!)

LeetleTiefleeng: (got it!!!)

LeetleTiefleeng: BUT THEY. THEY ARE COMMISSIONING ME… YALL IM SO HAPPY

ViolentSoftie: NO FUCKIGN WAYYYYY

LeetleTiefleeng: YES FUCKGIGFNDKFJSG WAY!!!

CalebWidogast: THE HalfElvenDragon? One of the most popular fanfic writers for Tusk Love alongside us? THEM?

LeetleTiefleeng: YES

CalebWidogast: I… am so happy for you.

LeetleTiefleeng: SAMEMEMEME

CowboyOfTheSouth: It’s so weird… thinking about them…

CowboyOfTheSouth: We…. the pillars of this fandom…. still have an unspoken solidarity with them… It’s wild.

LeetleTiefleeng: didnt cayyyyleb do a fic trade with them once???

CalebWidogast: Yes, I did. That was a few years ago(like one or two) and we haven’t interacted that much in the recent months..

CalebWidogast: I believe they started up their masters in Common? So they’re rather busy..

CalebWidogast: However there have been quite a lot of people recently asking for us to collab again, so I think we might do that?

ViolentSoftie: dude that fucking SLAPS

ViolentSoftie: ive been DYING to collab w her… one day

LeetleTiefleeng: omg u guys know what

CowboyOfTheSouth: Oh No.

LeetleTiefleeng: WHAT IF ME MADE A GOUPCHAT W HER ON TUMBLR

FuckYourButtons: wh

FuckYourButtons: TUMBLR HAS GROUP CHATS???

LeetleTiefleeng: YES??? HAVENT U BEEN ON IT AT ALL???

FuckYourButtons: NO I HAVENT, IVE BEEN TOO BUSYYYY

LeetleTiefleeng: WELL ANYWAY WE COULD DO THAT??? BC U KNO…. WE ALL HAVE OUR OWN FANS AND IT WOULD BE COOL AND STUFF AND MORE STUFF….

ViolentSoftie: that shit is still so fucking wild. like. fuckin hell. we have fans??? whatgf the fukfj

MollyMyMaukCoward: y e a h

MollyMyMaukCoward: caleb being one of most Popular

LeetleTiefleeng: agreed!!

CalebWidogast: Wh… I’m sorry?

CowboyOfTheSouth: You are, objectively, the most known out of all of us. You were some of the first people to write fanfiction for Tusk Love!

LeetleTiefleeng: im p sure that HIS fanfic is the first one in the tag on ao3 as well!!!

ViolentSoftie: dude, youre also the one re-writing the ENTIRE series and doing such a good fucking job

CowboyOfTheSouth: Didn’t Matilda Mercuria recently acknowledge your fic?

CalebWidogast: I

CalebWidogast: Wh

CalebWidogast: H

CalebWidogast: She????

CalebWidogast: What

FuckYourButtons: oh gods we broke him

ViolentSoftie: YEAH DUDE I JUST SAW IT TODAY FUCK MAN

MollyMyMaukCoward: WAIT WHAT???

CowboyOfTheSouth: I forgot to share it, but yes!

LeetleTiefleeng: HERE

_LeetleTiefleeng has sent a file_

_screenshot127.jpg_ [It’s a screenshot of a Tweet. | **The One And Only Matilda! @MatildaMercury** I have recently found out that one of the OG fanfic writers of Tusk Love has re-wrote the books up until TL2:THE, and let me tell you they were an absolute delight to read! I’m excited to see what they will write when book 3 comes out ;) _dated a few days ago_ 1k Replies, 11k Retweets, 25k Likes | ]

LeetleTiefleeng: IM SO PROUD OF U BBY!!!

CalebWidogast: I

CalebWidogast: H

CalebWidogast: Hhhhhhhh

ViolentSoftie: BWHAHAWHDKFJDFKD

LeetleTiefleeng: OMG….. HE DEAD……

MollyMyMaukCoward: that is so bloody amazing. fuck. fuck mr caleb!! ure doing amazing!!

CalebWidogast: My brain is genuinely not processing this information. 

ViolentSoftie: itll hit you soon man, soon

 _LeetleTiefleeng changed_ CalebWidogast _’s nickname to_ ZemnianSuperstar

ZemnianSuperstar: …

ZemnianSuperstar: You… my blue friend… are on thin ice

ViolentSoftie: LMAO...

_Read by ZemnianSuperstar, MollyMyMaukCoward, FuckYourButtons, CowboyOfTheSouth, LeetleTiefleeng_

**16:19**

**Private chat between _BoomBoomBoomBoom_ and _IWantYouInMyRoom_**

BoomBoomBoomBoom: hey asshole

IWantYouInMyRoom: hm?

BoomBoomBoomBoom: i know we make a case of always smapping the chats whenver were Not Sober, but can we like

BoomBoomBoomBoom: make an exception this time?

IWantYouInMyRoom: hmmmm

IWantYouInMyRoom: sure, but why?

BoomBoomBoomBoom: its just

BoomBoomBoomBoom: if i get emotional over yasha i dont want her to see what the fuck i wrote about her

BoomBoomBoomBoom: ya know

BoomBoomBoomBoom: cough cough THAT I LIKE HER cough cough

IWantYouInMyRoom: hm… youre right actually… well do that just this time, as a treat

BoomBoomBoomBoom: sigh… as a treat

BoomBoomBoomBoom: ...thanks asshole

IWantYouInMyRoom: 3:)c

_Read by BoomBoomBoomBoom_

**18:22**

**Group chat " _Zadash Student Hoes_ "**

MollyMyMaukCoward: Theydies and Gentlethems

MollyMyMaukCoward: me n my beautiful bitch _@ViolentSoftie_ will be unavailable from 20 til the morning

MollyMyMaukCoward: we want to get WASTED but we wont be on chat tonight…

LeetleTiefleeng: :((((

LeetleTiefleeng: then i wont b able to make fun of ur rambles in the morning!!

MollyMyMaukCoward: We know 3:( but we know that we must do this sacrifice…. just this time

LeetleTiefleeng: alright!! i hope u guys have fun and do this responsibly!!! get sum food and loads of woter!!!

MollyMyMaukCoward: will do darling!!!

_Read by LeetleTiefleeng, ZemnianSuperstar, ViolentSoftie, FuckYourButtons, CowboyOfTheSouth_

**18:42**

**Private chat between _Fjord_ and _Caleb_**

Caleb: I’ve started a bit earlier on this, and I wanted to say that you’ve come a far way with your writing..

Caleb: There haven’t been many mistakes, but there are some parts you could improve on, and some parts that could be more detailed.

Fjord: Aw, that’s so mighty nice of you! Thank you, Caleb!

Caleb: Mhm, of course…

Caleb: Will you get on the Docs?

Fjord: Yup, let me open my computer. I’ll be on it in a moment!

Caleb: Alright..

Fjord: Empty Beds, Full Hearts?

Caleb: Hm… I’m not sure..

Caleb: Sounds like a fanfiction for a Friends to Fuck Buddies to Lover

Fjord: Fair…

Fjord: We could do the ol’ song lyric..

Caleb: Let me find a suitable song…

Caleb: Guiltless by Dodie could work, perhaps? 

Fjord: Let me listen to it.

Fjord: Wow.. the song is very good…

Caleb: Yeah, it really is.

Fjord: Maybe we could use this-

Fjord: Is it real? You believe you're guiltless (Oh, I can tell you believe you're guiltless) 

Fjord: I think that could work!

Caleb: That might fit actually…

Caleb: Maybe “Ignorant trauma in one afternoon” ? 

Fjord: Oh shit, that slaps.

Caleb: Yup.

Caleb: We’ll figure this out… Do you want to post this soon?

Fjord: No, not really. I want to get a few chapters in before I think of posting it.

Fjord: I want to take my time until I get to the grief related chapters… So…

Caleb: Alright, sounds good..

_Read by Fjord_

**19:51**

**Group chat " _Zadash Student Hoes_ "**

MollyMyMaukCoward: alright, its time for us to get off!! well talk in the morning!!

LeetleTiefleeng: take care!!! dont forget food n water!! and get some painkillers near u for the morning

MollyMyMaukCoward: we will!

ViolentSoftie: peace out motherfuckers, have a good night yall

CowboyOfTheSouth: We will! You two take care as well!

FuckYourButtons: DONT LEAVE THE HOUSE OR IM TRACKNG YOU DOWN

ViolentSoftie: amazing

ViolentSoftie: we wont dudes no worries

MollyMyMaukCoward: buh bye!!!

LeetleTiefleeng: bye-aaa!!!!

_MollyMyMaukCoward is now offline_

_ViolentSoftie is now offline_

_Read by ZemnianSuperstar, FuckYourButtons, CowboyOfTheSouth_

**21:07**

**Private chat between _CaliannaMordsson_ and _CalebWidogast_**

CaliannaMordsson: AH THE TEACHER SAID THE ESSAY WAS AMAZING

CaliannaMordsson: i rlly cant thank u enough!!! <3

CaliannaMordsson: im rlly good at creative writing but essays have always been my enemy haha...

CalebWidogast: I understand.. It took me a while as well to get the hang of essays.. And in the end I came up top of my class so it all went well, hm?

CalebWidogast: I have also been more fond of writing fanfiction myself, so I know where you come from… I suppose..

CaliannaMordsson: ^:0!!!!

CaliannaMordsson: u write fanfiction??

CalebWidogast: Ah, yes, I do. I have for the past decade or more? Not sure..

CaliannaMordsson: AAAAA i do as well!!! I rlly like writing Tusk Love fanfictions!!!

CalebWidogast: Ah… A fellow connoisseur I see..

CaliannaMordsson: no way, u write for TL as well??? >:OOOO

CalebWidogast: Heh, I do..

CaliannaMordsson: im rlly surprised ure not like… embarassed abt this…

CaliannaMordsson: i would have dug my own grave already if i talked w someone i dont know that well abt fanfiction…

CalebWidogast: And yet here you are. I have found that talking to people from the same fandom lessens the “shame”, or whatever. But I haven’t been really ashamed of my hobby for a long while, so…

CaliannaMordsson: whats ur name on ao3??? I mean if u use it

CalebWidogast: Oh, uh. Well..

CalebWidogast: TheMigthyFrumpkin, and on Tumblr and Twitter as well

CalebWidogast: Calianna…?

CaliannaMordsson: NO FUCKING WAY???

CaliannaMordsson: THEMIGHTYFRUMPKIN??? U??? THTS U??

CalebWidogast: Ah, so you’ve read my things?

CaliannaMordsson: R E A D T H E M??? IVE CONSUMED THEM LIKE A DYING MAN CONSUMES WATER AND FOOD

CaliannaMordsson: im like so oevr the moon rn u ahve no idea omg

CaliannaMordsson: also…. U might know me as well…

CalebWidogast: ...Go on..

CaliannaMordsson: Hgngghgf im HalfElvenDragon

CalebWidogast: I

CalebWidogast: DRAGON?

CaliannaMordsson: FRUMPY YES THATS ME

CalebWidogast: I can’t process this information. I can’t believe this.. Who am I...

CaliannaMordsson: SAME??? SAME I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH MYSELF NOW….

CalebWidogast: I need to sleep, I’ve had a wild day today..

CalebWidogast: We could talk more tomorrow?

CaliannaMordsson: absolutely!!! Id love that!!

CalebWidogast: Night, Calianna. Sleep well.

_CalebWidogast is now offline_

CaliannaMordsson: u 2!!!

_Unread_

**23:55**

**Group chat " _Zadash Student Hoes_ "**

_ZemnianSuperstar is now online_

ZemnianSuperstar: It hit me.

ZemnianSuperstar: Alongside other stuff as well..

LeetleTiefleeng: omg….

ZemnianSuperstar: I am a changed man. I do not have depression anymore. I am happy, my face is clean, I am hydrated. Possible PTSD who?

LeetleTiefleeng: JDJFHSJFDJDF

ZemnianSuperstar: I’m going to go nap now, I need a break.

_ZemnianSuperstar is now offline_

LeetleTiefleeng: WHAT A MOOD…..

_Read by FuckYourButtons, CowboyOfTheSouth_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finished this and edited it one hour before having to post it. Im a monster. Im never doing this again. This was so stressfull. And this is my longest chapter so far i think??? Amazing
> 
> also i still dont understand twitter so if the tweet doesnt make sense dont @ me
> 
> Have a good day/night! See you next week on the **12th of May, 15pm GMT+3 time** for the last weekly chapter! Then the updates will be every other week :)!


	7. Business in the front, parties delayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has the storm passed yet? Has our fear been soothed yet? Has our hurt been healed yet? Do we deserve to be who we are?
> 
> Sometimes all you've got is the support of your friends, and maybe that still isn't enough. But it's not the end of the world.
> 
> We'll have clear skies again. Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (please im being a drmatic bitch in the summary to cope ok?)
> 
> hello!! this chapter is an hour late! But it is what it is. there is… lot happening in my family right now, and the crushing doom of Fear has ended up making me stop for like some time from writing haha….. 
> 
> if there are any glarding issues rn i correct them tonight! i need to study for a test ill have for my greek class tomorrow haha.... kill me
> 
> Trigger warnings: talk of alcohol and weed(getting drunk/high) + a mention of a panic attack // guys…. Guys beau is having a miserable time in this chapter. we needed the beangst….. She mentions the fact that she throws up a few times as well and shes just Not Ok. for while
> 
> Enjoy!

**Sunday 00:01**

**Private chat between _DetectiveJ_ and _DetectiveG_**

DetectiveJ: NOTT MY DARLING DEAREST

DetectiveJ: MY ONE AND ONLY

DetectiveJ: MY SOULMATE

_DetectiveG is now online_

DetectiveG: oh my love!!! Yes my dearest!!! how can this goblin help u!!!

DetectiveJ: NOTTTT

DetectiveJ: im bored :( and momma cant talk rn since she shmoozing with some customers atm

DetectiveJ: wanna talk?? IF!!! URE NOT BUSY ofc…

DetectiveG: !!! id love to!!

DetectiveG: honest to the gods i cant study anymore tonight so i was just on twitter 

DetectiveG: fuck i hate that app

DetectiveJ: mood

DetectiveG: but yeah!!! i am actually doing some moodboards and some playlists…. this time for oskar x daddy issues…..

DetectiveJ: …

DetectiveJ: for a moment i forgot thats how we call nathaniel LMAO

DetectiveG: HAHA…………..

DetectiveJ: MAYHAPS… I COULD HELP…?

DetectiveG: PERHAPS…

DetectiveJ: just joking……..

DetectiveJ: …..unless

DetectiveG: UNLESS

DetectiveG: id love the help!! i cant for the life of me find any good songs that work for… The Tension…. Between these two lads….

DetectiveJ: hgnggn i get u!!! U should check out hozier he prob has a good song or two that could fit!!

DetectiveG: i will!! BUT WHILE WE TALK

DetectiveJ: AYE AYE CAPTAN, VOICE CHAT BABY!!!

DetectiveG: WOOOOOOO

_Read by DetectiveJ_

**00:12**

**Private chat between _MollymaukTealeaf_ and _CalebWidogast_**

_MollymaukTealeaf is now online_

MollymaukTealeaf: phs yes im breaking the srukle we puut tonight offfff no contact with friend s bc drunk but im breaking it a bit

MollymaukTealeaf: i jsut wante to thank u gor comgin over w nott 2day, that really meant a lot to me tjrukly

MollymaukTealeaf: lik,e,.... Wig, youj knwo

MollymaukTealeaf: just thank you caleb, that was fsbery veyr nice and appreciated and ic ant thank yu enough

MollymaukTealeaf: thakn you for letting me iny ouyr life and for being here for me algngside the others

MollymaukTealeaf: tryukly

MollymaukTealeaf: naway im gonan pass oit nithgt nig ht love u sleep well <3

_MollymaukTealeaf is now offline_

_Read by CalebWidogast_

**01:21**

**Phone of Beauregard**

**Purple BITCH-DONT RESPOND _is calling_**

**Answer/Reject**

**Call answered**

“Wha-”

“Arsehole, where in all the _hells_ are you?”

“Dude, I’m just in the bathroom. I’m fucking peeing man, chill.”

“Oh thank the Moonweaver, I thought you left.”

“...You locked the place dude, and I have no idea where you put the fuckin key.”

“Hm. Fair point.”

“...”

“...”

“...The fuck are you waiting for?”

“I thought that you would- No, bloody he- Nevermind.”

“...Y’still fucking high? Really?”

“I am NOT high, you bitch. I’m just fucking thirsty, is all. And I’m already getting a massive headache.”

“I mean, there is still some wine left that you could take a sip from to quench your _undying thirst_ , or whatever.”

“...I would kiss you right now if I could, you bloody genius.”

“DUDE THAT’S DISGU-”

“-I’M JOKING-”

“-TING. I’m going to FUCKING _END_ you, dude.”

“ Just come before I finish the rest of the bottle by myself.”

“Fine... _fucking bitch._ ”

**Beauregard has ended the call**

**01:28**

**Group chat “ _Zadash Student Hoes_ ”**

_ZemnianSuperstar is now online_

ZemnianSuperstar: I have slept, yet I do not feel rested.

ZemnianSuperstar: Oh, but to tbe a simple traumati zed huuman and not slep welkl..

ZemnianSuperstar: Wow, I really am tired..

LeetleTiefleeng: LMAO oh my gods

LeetleTiefleeng: boo u ok? :(

ZemnianSuperstar: Yes, do not worry. Just need to go to bed again I suppose..

LeetleTiefleeng: alright!! sleep well!!

ZemnianSuperstar: You too..

_Read by LeetleTiefleeng, CowboyOfTheSouth, FuckYourButtons_

**01:58**

**Private chat between _JesterIsCute_ and _StopChangingMyName_**

JesterIsCute: CAYYYYLEB

JesterIsCute: WHY ARE U STILL AWAKE

JesterIsCute: IM HERE IF U WANNA TALK!!!!!!!!!

StopChangingMyName: The moment you sent me those messages I got some asks on Tumblr asking me why I’m awake.. Can I not have a moment of peace?

JesterIsCute: that wasnt me lolol

StopChangingMyName: I know, I know.. You don’t send anonymous asks..

JesterIsCute: :P

JesterIsCute: y are u still awake boo im gonna kill you

StopChangingMyName: I went on Tumblr just to check some reblogs I’ve gotten on the No Magic!AU and then I just… continued scrolling.

JesterIsCute: wow what a mood

StopChangingMyName: An anon just asked “FRUMPY…. FRUMPY MATE WHY ARE U AWAKE… PLEASE SLEEP” as if this is the First Time I have spent hours on Tumblr during the night not, you know, sleeping..

StopChangingMyName: Another one said “im gonna come over to ur house and tuck u into BED you HEATHEN” Oh No… What Else Will You Do…. Give Me A Forehead Kiss To Seal The Deal As Well…?

JesterIsCute: LMAOOOOO

StopChangingMyName: Ever since people have found out we’re in the Central Empire Timezone I have never felt more haunted..

JesterIsCute: oh mood???

JesterIsCute: its rlly sweet tho that people care :( like… genuinely Care ya kno??

StopChangingMyName: It’s… weird. That these faceless strangers would care for us(faceless strangers as well).. Still not sure how to feel about it..

JesterIsCute: thats fair!!! it can get a bit overwhelming!!!

StopChangingMyName: You fool, you have been clowned. I have been doing this for over a decade.. I know how to deal with this..

JesterIsCute: i

JesterIsCute: sometimes forget that ure super sUUUPER old and are like a fandom dad 

StopChangingMyName: ...

StopChangingMyName: I dug my own hole there didn’t I…

JesterIsCute: LMAO YEAH U DID

JesterIsCute: WELCOME TO UR OWN CLOWN SHOW!!!

StopChangingMyName: Delicious. Finally, some good fucking food.

JesterIsCute: HA….. 

_Read by StopChangingMyName_

**02:18**

**Private chat between _CalebWidogast_ and _NottTheBrave_**

CalebWidogast: Nott.

CalebWidogast: Nott

CalebWidogast: Nooooooooott

CalebWidogast: Nott dear?

CalebWidogast: Nott?

CalebWidogast: Dire situations require dire measures...

CalebWidogast: ...H-Hewwo?

_NottTheBrave is now online_

NottTheBrave: BITCH OH MY GODS WHAT

NottTheBrave: IM COOKING

CalebWidogast: What are you cooking?

NottTheBrave: pasta

CalebWidogast: Is it a Midnight Snack, or a Meal?

NottTheBrave: meal!!

NottTheBrave: after i ended my call w jessie(she said hi btw) i ended up having this really in depth conversation with someone on twitter about the history of pasta!!

NottTheBrave: did u know that it was first created by hobgoblins in tz’arrm the capital of the hobgoblin empire or smth i cant remember rn??

NottTheBrave: HOWEVER not a lot of the credit goes to them bc it was like shared over the other continents mainly by half-elves and elves who have incorporated it into their culture as an Important Dish as well!!

NottTheBrave: and their dish is like?? like pasta with a lotttt of flavour to the point that it could harm the mouths of humans(half-orcs and tiefliengs also have a high risk of injury due to the spicies) because they arent adapted to the Literal Saltiness and Spiciness of the dish!!!

NottTheBrave: anyway thats my reason as to why i got super fucking hungry and i cooked up some fuckin pasta

NottTheBrave: do u want without sauce or with

CalebWidogast: With, please.

NottTheBrave: thank fuck, i woluld have had to disown you if you asked me for simple pasta again

CalebWidogast: What can I say… I aim to please.

NottTheBrave: har har

NottTheBrave: be there in a few mins

CalebWidogast: Alright

NottTheBrave: oh also i forgot to tell you about something until this moment but please dont hate me

CalebWidogast: ...What happened Nott?

NottTheBrave: i was playing that stupid merging game on your phone when i saw that mollymauk sent you some messages, but i ignored them because i know how much you want your privacy and i do the same ofc

NottTheBrave: but i accidentally clicked on the last notification and saw what he sent you

NottTheBrave: it wasnt anything world shattering from what i read but i wanted to tell you because i know you only check new messages on your phone

NottTheBrave: im so so sorry for accidentally going on them, i genuinely didnt mean to snoop

CalebWidogast: Well.. Thank you..

NottTheBrave: ??? what??? for what???

CalebWidogast: For telling me..

CalebWidogast: I can understand the guilt you must have felt, considering how important privacy is for the both of us. But I understand that it wasn't on purpose.. I really do.. Thank you for being truthful and telling me, instead of letting it be.

NottTheBrave: yeah

NottTheBrave: np i guess

CalebWidogast: :)

CalebWidogast: Let’s eat some pasta, shall we? I think Frumpkin wants out of the room anyway...

NottTheBrave: come over to the kitchin then!!

CalebWidogast: On my way.

NottTheBrave: !!!

_Read by CalebWidogast_

**02:58**

**Private chat between _TheArchivist_ and _ImmaSnapYourNeck_**

TheArchivist: Beauregard? Hello? Apologies for such a late message but I wanted to remind you of your training today. 

TheArchivist: She’ll be waiting for you near the Library. I think you still remember where it is. I might come there as well!

TheArchivist: Hello?

_Message was not received_

TheArchivist: Very funny, Beauregard. Unblock me in the morning, will you?

_Message was not received_

**04:02**

**Private chat between _BaBITCH_ and _MuhMOTHERFUCKER_**

_BaBITCH is now online_

BaBITCH: fuck dude which kind of doritos did you want

_MuhMOTHERFUCKER is now online_

MuhMOTHERFUCKER: the hot taco ones you fuck

BaBITCH: UGHGHGH fine

BaBITCH: you sure you want no pringles?

MuhMOTHERFUCKER: No

BaBITCH: fucking homophobic

BaBITCH: you want some Monster as well?? Some fucking MOUNTAIN DEW you fucking GAMER???

MuhMOTHERFUCKER: I MENTION THE FACT THAT I WANT TO STREAM ONCE AND YOU M O C K ME

BaBITCH: WELL WHAT ARE YOU, A FUCKING GAYMER????

MuhMOTHERFUCKER: I CAN BE ONE IF I WANT TO BE

MuhMOTHERFUCKER: YOURE NOT MY MOTHER

BaBITCH: YOU DONT EVEN KNOW WHO YOUR MOTHER IS

MuhMOTHERFUCKER: THATS THE POINT

BaBITCH: wh

BaBITCH: THAT DOESNT EVEN MAKE FUCKING SENSE

BaBITCH: YOURE STILL HIGH???

MuhMOTHERFUCKER: YOURE THE HIGH ONE HERE ACTUALLY

MuhMOTHERFUCKER: JUST COME BACK WITH THE FOOD

BaBITCH: UGHGHGHGH FINE

BaBITCH: FUCKIN HELL

BaBITCH: also dont you FUCKING dare try to pay me back

MuhMOTHERFUCKER: BITCH?

BaBITCH: NO

MuhMOTHERFUCKER: BITCH

BaBITCH: NO.

MuhMOTHERFUCKER: FINE

BaBITCH: GOOD

_Read by MuhMOTHERFUCKER_

**06:21**

**Private chat between _DetectiveJ_ and _DetectiveG_**

DetectiveJ: i rlly miss yasha rn when is she coming back :(

DetectiveG: idk i miss her too but she said shes coming today so :(

DetectiveJ: u wanna hang later again??? but like in person!! it was nice talking to u 2nite uwu

DetectiveG: sure!!! id love to!!

DetectiveJ: UWUWU GREAT

DetectiveG: UWU

_Read by DetectiveJ_

**08:22**

**Group chat “ _Zadash Student Hoes_ ”**

MollyMyMaukCoward: fuck everything fuck life fuck all of you, but most specifically FUCK ME OVER WITH A CANDLE

MollyMyMaukCoward: my head hurts so bad even after a few hours of being awake guhghghg

FuckYourButtons: bitch have you tried getting a painkiller/getting more sleep

MollyMyMaukCoward: well

MollyMyMaukCoward: no

FuckYourButtons: THEN BITCH

Molly: HGHGHG I DONT HAVE TIME FOR THAT I NEED TO CLEAN MY APARTMENT FOR TODAY

FuckYourButtons: BITCH GET ON PMS

MollyMyMaukCoward: OK????

_Read by LeetleTiefleeng, CowboyOfTheSouth, ZemnianSuperstar_

**08:27**

**Private chat between _Nottify_ and _Mollify_**

Nottify: do i need to come over to help u

Mollify: what? no??? Why 

Nottify: to help you clean up!! youre not in the best conditions rn clearly, so?

Mollify: i mean… i know the apartment is a mess but its not THAT bad

Mollify: thank you, truly, but i can clean it myself

Nottify: hmmm

Mollify: ???nott???

_Nottify is now offline_

Mollify: JHFKSDJGLSKJDFLK NOTT???

_Unread_

**08:32**

**Group chat “ _Zadash Student Hoes_ ”**

MollyMyMaukCoward: is it just me or does it feel like nott just went full MOM mode?

CowboyOfTheSouth: ...I wouldn’t be surprised. She tends to do that whenever someone goes out/drinks the night away.

CowboyOfTheSouth: Like when we had that voice chat and you got yourself drunk… Or when you went out that Monday night...

MollyMyMaukCoward: hm. fair

MollyMyMaukCoward: i think

ViolentSoftie: motherfucker doesnt care for her own Alleged alcoholism but she cares abt us

LeetleTiefleeng: i think its sweet but :( yah she deffo needs to check in on herself as well

LeetleTiefleeng: NOTT WHEN U READ THIS I WANT TO LET U KNOW THAT I LOVE U AND WE CARE ABT U <3

LeetleTiefleeng: u are not aloneth >:3c

_Read by MollyMyMaukCoward, CowboyOfTheSouth, ViolentSoftie, ZemnianSuperstar_

**08:52**

**Private chat between _NottchaBitch_ and _Fjordans_**

_NottchaBitch is now online_

NottchaBitch: hey bitch do u feel like doing a good deed today

Fjordans: ...depends on your definition of “good deed”

NottchaBitch: help me clean mollys and yashas apartment

NottchaBitch: you know how messy he gets when hes alone, and that meeting with gustav and the Circus Bitches is gonna b at their place or smth like that

NottchaBitch: u wanna help? no pressure tho

NottchaBitch: as a treat

Fjordans: As a treat…

Fjordans: But sure! Jester is with me, so maybe she could come and help as well? She was planning on giving out the brownies today since she forgot to do so yesterday!

NottchaBitch: !! sure!! We can make a Hangout ™ out of this

Fjordans: Got it! Should I ask Beau… or?

NottchaBitch: wait a sec

_Read by Fjordans_

**09:01**

**Private chat between _NOTTGuilty_ and _TooBEAUtifulForPrison_**

NOTTGuilty: BITCH

TooBEAUtifulForPrison: BWW WHAT

NOTTGuilty: WHERE ARE YOU

TooBEAUtifulForPrison: AT MY DORM WITH MOLLY

NOTTGuilty: COOL

TooBEAUtifulForPrison: OK???

NOTTGuilty: WHEN ARE U GUYS GOING TO MOLLYS PLACE SINCE I KNOW U ALWAYS GO THERE AFTER DRINKING AT URS

TooBEAUtifulForPrison: UHHHH

TooBEAUtifulForPrison: IN LIKE A FEW MINS

TooBEAUtifulForPrison: I NEED TO LIKE MAJORLY THROW UP FIRST

NOTTGuilty: GOTCHA, DRINK SOME WATER AND THAT POTION THINGY I GAVE YOU FOR HANGOVERS

TooBEAUtifulForPrison: YEAH??? OK???

_Unread_

**09:08**

**Private chat between _NottchaBitch_ and _Fjordans_**

NottchaBitch: nah ill deal with that

Fjordans: Alright!

Fjordans: Should we go now, or?

NottchaBitch: preferably now i think…. The earlier we get this done with the better

Fjordans: Alright! See you soon, green las!

NottchaBitch: cya soon, green lad! bitch

_Read by Fjordans_

**09:25**

**Private chat between _Jessie_ and _Beau_**

Jessie: BEAUUUUUUU

Jessie: BEAUUUU

Beau: BBWBFDHDHFHJG WHAHTHTHH

Jessie: CAN I CALL U???

Beau: NO IM LIKE STILL THROWIN UP

Beau: ILL JUST TORTURE YOU WITH MY SEXY THROAT NOISES

Jessie: ...

Jessie: G A S P

Jessie: BEAUREGARD THATS FUCKING DISGUSTING

Jessie: IM TOO ASEXUAL FOR THIS

Beau: h

Beau: NO WAIT IM NOT DEEPTHROATING ANYTHING IF THATS WHAT YOU MEAN

Jessie: WHAT NO I WANSNT THINK ABT THATJFDKLESGD???

Beau: WAIT FUKC OK

Beau: WAIT A SEX

Beau: SEX*

Beau: SEX**

Beau: SEX***

Beau: FUCK THIS OH MY FUCKING GOD

Jessie: HDSJFSDKJSKLDJFKL

Beau: ok cool why were we screaming

Jessie: *shrug*

Beau: ...youre on thin ice you filthy role player

Jessie: KAJFSFDF???

Jessie: I AM HURT??? YOU ARE THE DADDY ISSUES TO MY OSKAR RPS THOUGH….

Beau: SUCK IT

Beau: but in a no homo way

Jessie: not even jUUUST a BIT homo tho?

Beau: …

Beau: maybe just a bit

Jessie: :3c

Beau: why did you wanna call tho

Jessie: i wanted to check in on u!! 2 see how the night went and stuff!!

Beau: ahhhh

Beau: yeah yeah fair

Jessie: ...so?

Beau: it went like shit, dude

Beau: like, i am genuinely questioning my life choices and spiraling down kind of shit

Jessie: oh….

Jessie: oh no

Beau: oh no indeed dude

Beau: fuck man, i jsut started crying at one point. and crying when drunk/high is NOT my thing

Beau: fuck fuck why do i have to feel so much jester this is so fucking annoying 

Beau: this hurts so fucking much man, fuck

Jessie: well… ok. so. lets get to the base of this.

Jessie: what are some feelings that u can identify right this moment from that amalgamation???

Beau: ghgngng

Beau: anger???

Beau: admiration?

Beau: exhaustion as well, but like the deep in my fucking marrow kind of exhaustion

Beau: but uh lol

Beau: mostly shame

Beau: like ever consuming fucking shame.

Beau: idk

Jessie: do u want to get into ur feelings rn? or?

Beau: fuck yes i do dude, but i need to throw up again and get ready to go to mollys

Beau: so idk maybe later i guess

Jessie: alrighto!!

Jessie: btw were here already!!! we got in w the spare key moll gave me uwu

Beau: got it, ill tell that purple bitch so he doesnt worry that he got broken in

Jessie: lolol

Jessie: cya soon?

Beau: yeah dude, cya soon

Jessie: :3!

_Read by Beau_

**09:38**

**Private chat between _CalebWidogast_ and _NottTheBrave_**

CalebWidogast: I'll be over there in a few minutes. I need to call Ms. Yorda and figure out the schedule next week, especially considering we are going to enroll for the Adventurer’s Program...

NottTheBrave: alright!!

CalebWidogast: While I’m not there… Don't drink the bleach.. Please.

NottTheBrave: OH COME ON, IT WAS ONE TIME

NottTheBrave: AND IT WAS AN ACIDDETNTNTNTNTNTN

CalebWidogast: :)

_Read by NottTheBrave_

**09:52**

**Private chat between _MollymaukTealeaf_ and _CalebWidogast_**

MollymaukTealeaf: shit fuck i just saw these

MollymaukTealeaf: wow holy fuck im so sorry 

MollymaukTealeaf: I TOLD MYSELF. I TOLD MYSELF I WOULDNT MESSAGE ANYONE BUT HERE I WAS

MollymaukTealeaf: Mollymauk The Clown At your service………….

MollymaukTealeaf: apologies for my…. Drunken smapping… fuck this is embarassing

MollymaukTealeaf: please just kill me when you arrive here and end my bloody sexy SEXY genderfluid suffering

CalebWidogast: That is quite alright… I do not judge you, really. As it was, you were inebriated when you sent them. So.. It’s alright.

CalebWidogast: I will only end you if you in turn end my own…. sexy trans suffering..

CalebWidogast: Hm, that's stupid. 

MollymaukTealeaf: lolol

MollymaukTealeaf: deal

MollymaukTealeaf: but NOT judging me???? not even jsut a LIIIIITLE bit

CalebWidogast: ...I do feel bad about it... but just a tiny bit. Not in a malicious way, however..

MollymaukTealeaf: theres a good lad!! i deserve it though, so dont feel bad 3:,)

CalebWidogast: You don’t deserve to be punished, Mollymauk. You’ve been really good… So..

CalebWidogast: Mx. Mollymauk…? Did I do something wrong…?

MollymaukTealeaf: NO NO I JSUT

MollymaukTealeaf: I JUST TOOK THOSE MESSAGES THE WRONG WAY FOR A HOT SECOND

CalebWidogast: How…

CalebWidogast: …

CalebWidogast: Oh.

MollymaukTealeaf: YES OH.

CalebWidogast: Those messages were not written with the intent to come off as sexual, I apologise if I’ve made you uncomfortable.

MollymaukTealeaf: darling i THRIVE with sex jokes, truly its ok,,,,

MollymaukTealeaf: mhmghgm yeah

MollymaukTealeaf: Yeah 

MollymaukTealeaf: sure

MollymaukTealeaf: JUST COME OVER ALREADY, YOU BLOODY WIZARD

CalebWidogast: Alright, alright… So impatient..

MollymaukTealeaf: i dont wait for life, darling. life waits for ME

CalebWidogast: :)

CalebWidogast: Whatever you say, Mollymauk..

_Read by MollymaukTealeaf_

**10:27**

**Private chat between _BeauNoRegards_ and _VroomVroomFjord_**

BeauNoRegards: hey dude

VroomVroomFjord: Yeah?

BeauNoRegards: is the storm over yet

VroomVroomFjord: Uh… Let me check.

VroomVroomFjord: I mean it’s still raining, but just barely. 

VroomVroomFjord: Where are you, anyway??

BeauNoRegards: im in their supply closet thingy

BeauNoRegards: i just needed a breather, is all

VroomVroomFjord: ….In their supply closet? Not outside... where, you know, there’s FRESH AIR?

BeauNoRegards: nope

BeauNoRegards: im perfectly comfortable here man

VroomVroomFjord: …

VroomVroomFjord: Back in the CLOSET? THAT’S where you’re COMFORTABLE?

BeauNoRegards: HDDSKJGLKJLFS 

BeauNoRegards: LOOK BITCH IM TRYING NOT TO THINK TOO MUCH ABOUT IT

BeauNoRegards: LET ME BE

VroomVroomFjord: Alright…

VroomVroomFjord: Are you ok? I mean, clearly not, but still.

VroomVroomFjord: Didn’t Mollymauk explain it well? “You look like absolutely fucking shit, darling. Go get some fucking water, babes.”

BeauNoRegards: SHUT UP. I DO NOT SEE IT

VroomVroomFjord: Mhm…

VroomVroomFjord: Do you want to talk about it?

BeauNoRegards: idk i just feel weird

BeauNoRegards: and i guess im waiting for yasha and i feel bad about it

VroomVroomFjord: …

VroomVroomFjord: You feel bad for WAITING for Yasha? I think it’s normal feeling impatient/worried, since apparently she was supposed to be back today? So?

BeauNoRegards: hggnng no dude its different

BeauNoRegards: look i guess i just had a bad drop after last night

VroomVroomFjord: I’ll be here for you, ok?

BeauNoRegards: fuck off

BeauNoRegards: thanks tho

BeauNoRegards: and shit 

_Read by VroomVroomFjord_

**10:48**

**Private chat between _Nottify_ and _Mollify_**

Nottify: ok what the fuck happened

Mollify: ????

Nottify: beau. she looks fucking miserable

Nottify: what. happened. 

Mollify: look, she wont talk to me, but she either 1. had a drop of some sorts because of the weed 2. Ended up trying to cope with the alcohol and stuff because things she doesnt want to talk abt and only ended up just more miserable

Mollify: The two of us are close, Yes, but i dont think close enough for her to actually come to me and be like “BITCH LETS TALK ABOUT FEELINGS”

Mollify: idk

Nottify: hm…

Nottify: alright.

Nottify: ill talk with her or something

Mollify: alright dear, take care of her? When you will?

Nottify: i fucking will.

_Read by Mollify_

**11:25**

**Group chat “ _Zadash Student Hoes_ ”**

ViolentSoftie: OK WAS ANYBODY GOING TO TELL ME THAT THESE BROWNIES ARE LICHERALLY THE BEST THING EVER

ViolentSoftie: fuck dude i could live off these FOR THE REST OF MY FUCKIN LIFE

LeetleTiefleeng: !!! IM SO HAPPY TO HEAR THAT YOU LOVE EM!!!

MollyMyMaukCoward: truly, you outbake yourself every single bloody time dear, its impressive

FuckYourButtons: LET US HAVE OUR MOMENT OF APPRECIATION FOR JESTER

FuckYourButtons: *clapping*

CowboyOfTheSouth: *Encouraging clapping*

MollyMyMaukCoward: *absolute batshit crazy clapping*

CalebWidogast: *Very appreciative clapping*.

ViolentSoftie: …

ViolentSoftie: sigh….

ViolentSoftie: *slightly less excited at the prospect of doing this weird rp thing, but clapping encouragingly for jessie either way clapping*

LeetleTiefleeng: WWWWWAAAAAA YOU GUYS…… THATS SO SWEET…

LeetleTiefleeng: IF ONLY I COULD EVER REPAY YOU…

MollyMyMaukCoward: darling the fact that you love us and are such an amazing person is good enough for us…

FuckYourButtons: what molly said! 100%!!!

LeetleTiefleeng: :( yall are gonna make me cry ….

LeetleTiefleeng: yall are gonna get repaid!! i swear on my momma

LeetleTiefleeng: ;P soon

CowboyOfTheSouth: Well, we’re excited to see to that then!

ViolentSoftie: yup

FuckYourButtons: mood

_Read by ViolentSoftie, CowboyOfTheSouth, MollyMyMaukCoward, ZemnianSuperstar_

**11:51**

**Private chat between _Mollify_ and _Nottify_**

Mollify: so?

Nottify: we talked for a bit but she said shes gonna talk more with jessie about whatever the fuck is happening

Nottify: had to stop because she was on the verge of a panic attack and i didnt want to Do That to her

Mollify: hm

Mollify: this seems out of character for her

Nottify: yeahhhhh but idk everyone in this group has baggage… 

Nottify: maybe hers is hitting her now or something?

Mollify: i mean yea but its just

Mollify: she doesnt feel like the "panic attack and crying her heart out" kind of person when breaking down

Nottify: oh yeah… she feels more of a "cold angry" type of person

Mollify: EXACTLY

Mollify: like, if i were to die she wouldnt go into HYSTERICS 

Mollify: SHE WOULD GIVE THE BEST EULOGY THAT HAS EVER BEEN MADE

Mollify: like the repressed theater kid she is!!! with a STONE COLD FACE!!

Mollify: ...or at least thats the Vibes she gives 

Nottify: yeah…

Nottify: me and caleb will be off for the day, we have our shifts and then were doing that charity thingie

Mollify: !! volunteering at the shelter for animals was it?

Nottify: yeah! thats the one

Mollify: next time you two better share the places youre gonna volunteer at… id love to help

Nottify: we will!

Nottify: take care, k? otherwise i WILL come over and take care of you

Mollify: GASP… a tragedy…

Nottify: u know whats else is a tragedy

Mollify: ...what?

Nottify: my pu-

Mollify: wh

Mollify: NOTT

_Nottify is now offline_

Mollify: HHDBDHDHRHNDHDEHDBD N O T T????

_Unread_

**12:21**

**Private chat between _TalkWithMyFist_ and _WifeMaterial_**

TalkWithMyFist: hey dude, no pressure or anything, was wondering if youre gonna be here soon?

TalkWithMyFist: just uh

TalkWithMyFist: ya know, worried and shit abt ur wellbeing

TalkWithMyFist: u still owe me the cooking lesson though, dont forget that, k?

TalkWithMyFist: i miss you too much, goddammit.

_Message cancelled_

TalkWithMyFist: text me whenever ure back, xoxo and shit

_Unread_

**12:31**

**Private chat between _ImmaSnapYourNeck_ and _TheArchivist_**

_ImmaSnapYourNeck unblocked TheArchivist_

ImmaSnapYourNeck: whats ur deal zeenoth

ImmaSnapYourNeck: i told u to stop messaging me

TheArchivist: Then how could I be sure that you WILL meet with us?

ImmaSnapYourNeck: idk have fucking decency and trust me that ill come?

TheArchivist: Yes, because you have such a good track record with being trusted.

ImmaSnapYourNeck: oh go FUCK yourself

TheArchivist: I'm not into that, thank you very much.

ImmaSnapYourNeck: haha. funny joke!! using ur sexuality to joke around!! ure so funny

TheArchivist: Says "I'm too gay to train Zeenoth, let me BE"....

ImmaSnapYourNeck: …

ImmaSnapYourNeck: fuck off

ImmaSnapYourNeck: ill be there

TheArchivist: Good!

_Message was not received_

TheArchivist: Wow, so mature of you...

_Message was not received_

_Read by TheArchivist_

**15:25**

**Group chat “ _Zadash Student Hoes_ ”**

ViolentSoftie: yo very random question did anyone ever do a face reveal or whatevr

FuckYourButtons: I dont think so…???

LeetleTiefleeng: i just doodle myself in chibi styles!! so people at least have an IDEA of how i look!!

ViolentSoftie: no dude i mean like Face Reveal

MollyMyMaukCoward: ...

MollyMyMaukCoward: beau i fucking cosplay, what do you think is gonna happen then

MollyMyMaukCoward: i bloody damn well share behind the scenes stuff as well so yes people know my Face

FuckYourButtons: oh yeah Lmao just him i think?

ViolentSoftie: have you ever been recognized lolol

MollyMyMaukCoward: at cons, yes! but in general not as much

MollyMyMaukCoward: but there is the occasional fan ive met here and there in Zadash so hehe 3;P

LeetleTiefleeng: wooo!! ure deffo a celebrity by this point hehe!!

MollyMyMaukCoward: hehe

MollyMyMaukCoward: oh also!! id like to thank all of you for helping me today, i appreciate it very very much.

MollyMyMaukCoward: now i have time to plan my next cosplay and do some tarot and oracle readings!

MollyMyMaukCoward: thanks lovelies <3

LeetleTiefleeng: it was our pleasure >:3cccc

MollyMyMaukCoward: love u!!! all of u!!

LeetleTiefleeng: !!! we love u as well!!!

 _LeetleTiefleeng changed_ MollyMyMaukCoward _'s nickname to_ TieflingSuperstar

TieflingSuperstar: FINALLY… MY WORTH CAN BE SEEN BY EVERYONE AROUND ME…..

LeetleTiefleeng: HEHEHHEHE

_Read by TieflingSuperstar, CowboyOfTheSouth, ViolentSoftie, FuckYourButtons_

**15:48**

**Private chat between _MollymaukTealeaf_ and _CalebWidogast_**

MollymaukTealeaf: hm im feeling really gay today for some reason

MollymaukTealeaf: brain empty, heart full of blokes….

CalebWidogast: Oh, worm? Oh, mood?

CalebWidogast: Me, every single moment of my life.

MollymaukTealeaf: Mr Caleb you have been alive for 33 slutty slutty years….

CalebWidogast: I have been alive for 33 slutty slutty years…..

CalebWidogast: Please don't make me question my life choices again. I already had my midlife crisis.

MollymaukTealeaf: ALREADY.?.?

MollymaukTealeaf: MIDLIFE CRISIS??? MR CALEB YOURE JUST 33

CalebWidogast: Yes, and statistically I will only live until im 42 so…

MollymaukTealeaf: WHY ARE YOU AND NOTT JUST DROPPING SO MANY BOMBS ON ME TODAY

MollymaukTealeaf: WHAT DID I DO

CalebWidogast: But what DIDN'T you do? What have you missed out on? What opportunities have you missed because of your own fault or circumstances, and will never be able to take them? What haven't you done?

MollymaukTealeaf: p

MollymaukTealeaf: blease im on the verge of tears WHY ARE YOU SO EXISTENTIAL

CalebWidogast: MX. MOLLYMAUK, IF I MAY REMIND YOU YOU'RE THE ONE THAT REMINDED ME OF MY MORTALITY.

MollymaukTealeaf: I DIDNT EVEN TRY TO KILL YOU

MollymaukTealeaf: ALL I DID WAS CALL YOU SLUTTY PLEASE

CalebWidogast: Maybe you were the slutty one all along... Why come for me when you won't even look yourself in the eyes in the mirror? Huh?

MollymaukTealeaf: NOPE I CANT DEAL WITH THIS BYE

MollymaukTealeaf: actually i came here for a reason, are you busy?

CalebWidogast: Clearly not.. How can I help?

MollymaukTealeaf: do you still have that sweater i lent you a few weeks ago? it fits the aesthetic of my current project so i need it

CalebWidogast: Ah. Yes… yes I do. I suppose you want it back?

MollymaukTealeaf: yah

CalebWidogast: It's yours…. So….

CalebWidogast: Nott and I won't be home until much later, so you can go home yourself and take it. It's most likely on my bed…

MollymaukTealeaf: thank you so much!!

MollymaukTealeaf: dont worry, though. ill give it back when im done with it 3;)

CalebWidogast: I.

CalebWidogast: Uh...

CalebWidogast: Thank you..

MollymaukTealeaf: no worries darling!!

_Read by CalebWidogast_

**16:02**

**Private chat between _MollyMollymauk_ and _JestJester_**

MollyMollymauk: HNGMGMGNGN THE SWEATER SMELLS LIKE CALEB

MollyMollymauk: HAS HE WORN IT??

JestJester: HELLO??? DETAILS???

JestJester: WHOM WHAT WHERE WHY HOW

MollyMollymauk: REMEMBER WHEN WE ALL WENT OUT A LONG TIME AGO AND I ENDED UP LENDING MY SWEATER TO CALEB BC HE WAS FREEZING

JestJester: GASP

MollyMollymauk: I NEEDED IT BACK BECAUSE IT FITS THE AESTHETIC OF MY CURRENT COSPLAY PROJECT AND!!! I THINK HE HAS WORN IT??? HE DHDNDHDHDRNHR IT SMELLS LIKE HIM

MollyMollymauk: I CANT DEAL WITH THIS JESTER, I. AM DISGUSTED AT MYSELF

JestJester: LMAOOO URE AMAZIN!!!!

MollyMollymauk: HUFHFHHFHF BARELY

MollyMollymauk: hey actually why have u been off for today when we werent hanging at my apartment?

JestJester: um

JestJester: wellllll

JestJester: ya see…..

JestJester: …..gay crimes….

MollyMollymauk: … uhuh

JestJester: IT CAN STILL BE CONSIDERED GAY CRIMES

JestJester: ive been hanging out with fjord today sjdhfnfjfj i just missed staying w him u know!!!

MollyMollymauk: thats so gay of u

JestJester: I KNOWOOWOW

JestJester: also im tryna explain 2 him that my gender is not Cis…. but i still dont know what the FUCK it is so i just Exist as a Blue Tiefling 

MollyMollymauk: WOW MOOD

MollyMollymauk: ME SAME KIN

JestJester: HDJHDBDHDBDHDHD

_Read by MollyMollymauk_

**17:01**

**Group chat “ _Zadash Student Hoes_ ”**

TieflingSuperstar: YOOOOO ONE OF MY PICS WENT VIRAL ON TWITTER

LeetleTiefleeng: WHAT

TieflingSuperstar: PEOPLE ARE JUST REALLY GAY HUH???

TieflingSuperstar: ITS ONE OF THE PICS FROM OUR “PHOTOSHOOT” 

ViolentSoftie: YOOOO

ViolentSoftie: WHICH PIC

TieflingSuperstar: WAIT

_TieflingSuperstar sent a file_

_swordgay.jpg_ [The picture is of Mollymauk. He is wearing a red dress with a deep V-neck, showing off most of his collarbones and shoulders which are covered in small criss crossing scars and tattoos. He has a confident pose, his chest puffed out and his head slightly tilted upwards, and a serious expression on his face. His make-up resembles a galaxy, alongside a sharp eyeliner that could almost cut a bitch. Purples and blues are over his eyelids and further up his forehead and cheeks, with white dots and stars painted on. The make up goes down towards his neck and ends at his collarbones in swirls. His horns are adorned with gold and silver bands, a few rings near the pierced holes, and golden caps cover the ends. He is also holding his two glass swords, one behind him and the other in front of him like he is looking for a challenge. He is wearing black thigh-high boots that have golden chains dangling from.]

_TieflingSuperstar sent a file_

_screenshot222(3).jpg_ [It’s a long screenshot of multiple tweets. Some go along the lines of “YOU DROPPED YOUR CROWN QUEEN” or “WHAT A KING…”, some go like “THIS IS WHY I’M GAY” or “I CANT DO THIS. IM TOO GAY FOR THIS.”, and some which are more carefully constructed compliments of the outfit and makeup.]

TieflingSuperstar: people really are gay huh…

ViolentSoftie: i mean shit dude can u blame them?

TieflingSuperstar: DID YOU JUST COMPLIMENT ME

ViolentSoftie: WHAT THE FUCK NO I DIDNT FUCK YOU

TieflingSuperstar: HAHAAA YOU LOVE MEEEEEE

ViolentSoftie: DISGUSTING

CowboyOfTheSouth: That IS one of the best photos of that day, so it's not that surprising! However, if anyone decides to troll... the gang and I are ready to jump at your defense.

FuckYourButtons: i ITCH to spam another motherfucker with clown pictures…. SO MUCH

LeetleTiefleeng: SAME

TieflingSuperstar: i akshually think this is one of the least best pics!!

LeetleTiefleeng: ??? whot???

CowboyOfTheSouth: ...And why is that?

TieflingSuperstar: it might be me being a sentimental whore, but the best pictures are the ones with all of you around me

TieflingSuperstar: its DEFINITELY me being a sentimental whore, nvm me

LeetleTiefleeng: :PLEADING:

LeetleTiefleeng: MOLLY…..

LeetleTiefleeng: DONT MAKE ME CRY

TieflingSuperstar: LOOK. I JUST APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU VERY MUCH, OK?

LeetleTiefleeng: SOB…. OK…..

_Read by TieflingSuperstar, CowboyOfTheSouth, ViolentSoftie, FuckYourButtons, ZemnianSuperstar_

**16:02**

**Private chat between _MollyMollymauk_ and _JestJester_**

JestJester: i cant deal with this :( nott is so seeet

JestJester: She dedicated a playlist to me!! fuck!!!

MollyMollymauk: thats so seeet 3:( oh moonweaver

JestJester: YEAHHHH

MollyMollymauk: hey question

JestJester: mmmm?

MollyMollymauk: hows beau? shes with you right?

JestJester: yah

JestJester: i took her from her dorm and im walking her to her training or whatever!! 

JestJester: shes… not rlly ok, but u know, who isnt lol

MollyMollymauk: same

JestJester: weve talked and stuff but i think rn she judt needs to train to clear her head!! i love her but by the Traveler shes such a sumbass :(((

JestJester: i guess she just doesnt have a healthy outlet anymore so shes wondering what to do??

JestJester: ive been telling her to start writing again!! since she was rlly happy when she did that!!

MollyMollymauk: i was about to mention that! why did she even drop it…?

JestJester: not sure, prob smth with her dad :/ u know the Bitch 

MollyMollymauk: ew

JestJester: yeah….

JestJester: shes gonna be ok!! ill take care of her :3c

MollyMollymauk: alright!! im sending good vibes to all of you!!

JestJester: !!!

_Read by MollyMollymauk_

**18:22**

**Private chat between _MuhMOTHERFUCKER_ and _BaBITCH_**

MuhMOTHERFUCKER: motherfucker SUPREME how are you

BaBITCH: im jogging rn wait let me stop

MuhMOTHERFUCKER: k

BaBITCH: im uh good, yeah

BaBITCH: running and shit

BaBITCH: helping with clearing my head and shit

MuhMOTHERFUCKER: you going to be ok?

BaBITCH: yeah

BaBITCH: yeah, i think so

MuhMOTHERFUCKER: wonderful!

MuhMOTHERFUCKER: now pay me money for having to emotionally support you

BaBITCH: LMAOO FUCK OFF DUDE

MuhMOTHERFUCKER: 3:)

_Read by BaBITCH_

**19:28**

**Group chat “ _Zadash Student Hoes_ ”**

LeetleTiefleeng: _@everyone_ go check tumblr!!! i tagged u guys i a post….. i have some surprises for u guys :3cccc

FuckYourButtons: :0

ViolentSoftie: aight

LeetleTiefleeng: if i may… call it… repaying my debt….

ViolentSoftie: DUDE IM GONNA CRY

LeetleTiefleeng: HEHEHE

CowboyOfTheSouth: JESTER… HOW…

TieflingSuperstar: SDIFUKDSJ!!! DID U SEE TH!!1 THEDF!!!!

FuckYourButtons: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

ZemnianSuperstar: I just…..

ZemnianSuperstar: Wow..

ViolentSoftie: YOUVE IMPROVED SO MUCH…. IM GONNA SCREAM THIS FOSJGAJFDSJFJAFDSJ!!!!

FuckYourButtons: HOW COULD YOU GIVE US SUCH GOOD ART. BABY…..YOURE MY ANGEL

LeetleTiefleeng: :3c

_YashaNydoorin is now online_

YashaNydoorin: hullo… what did i miss?

LeetleTiefleeng: YASHA

ViolentSoftie: YASAHSHAHHAHAHDSDSJFKAD!!

FuckYourButtons: YASHA YOU FUCK

CowboyOfTheSouth: YOU’RE BACK!

ZemnianSuperstar: Welcome back..

TieflingSuperstar: AAAAAAAAAAAA YASHA MY DARLING DEAREST

TieflingSuperstar: MY SWEETIE PIE

TieflingSuperstar: MY BIGGEST LOVE

YashaNydoorin: hello everyone, i’m back…

YashaNydoorin: what’s the whole fuss with jester?

ViolentSoftie : CHECK TUMBLR DUDE, SHE JUST POSTED THESE AMAZONG ART PIECES FOR US

YashaNydoorin: alright…

YashaNydoorin: hm… you guys waited for me to actually be back… i’m happy.

YashaNydoorin: but jester… that fanart is so beautiful… i’m so humbled by it.

YashaNydoorin: you captured the essence of Wilted Flowers in just one illustration…. i don’t know what to say…

LeetleTiefleeng: ure welcome!!!

ViolentSoftie: BUT REALLY HOLY SHIT DUDE WHEN DID YOU HAVE TIME TO DO ALL THAT GUCCI ART FOR US

ViolentSoftie: SERIOUSLY

LeetleTiefleeng: well u seeeeee i love u guys and i wanted to show that i appreciate all of u v v much so when i would talk w momma i would just go absolutely HAM on the art so i could do as much as i could!!!

LeetleTiefleeng: im ngl u guys rlly inspire me and rlly have made me feel SOOO much with ur own art…. fics…. cosplays….. and have helped me on my journey as an artist and person so much…!!!

LeetleTiefleeng: i just HAD to make fanart of ur own stuff!!

CowboyOfTheSouth: I am genuinely so in awe. I am not over this.

TieflingSuperstar: fucks sake i love you so much

LeetleTiefleeng: I LOVE ALL OF YOU, SO MUCH!! THANK YOU FOR BEING MY FRIENDS!!!!

_Read by everyone_

**19:55**

**Private chat between _WifeMaterial_ and _TalkWithMyFist_**

WifeMaterial: hi…

TalkWithMyFist: YOOO YASHHHHH

TalkWithMyFist: how are you man?? good??

WifeMaterial: yeah. i'm in the bus right now, going to arrive back home in a few minutes. i think the meeting already started…

WifeMaterial: i wanted to apologise.

TalkWithMyFist: what for??

WifeMaterial: i kinda stood you up? i guess? with the whole cooking lesson.

WifeMaterial: i definitely am in your debt with it.

WifeMaterial: if you haven't had dinner maybe we could sti have that cooking lesson? if you still want to, of course, but if you don't i completely understand.

TalkWithMyFist: yeah sure, id like that actually

WifeMaterial: ...really?

TalkWithMyFist: im not gonna lie that i had a shit night and i was really looking forward to the lesson this morning, and i was really dissapointed because you still havent arrived, but i get you

TalkWithMyFist: the storm just barely stopped so lol

TalkWithMyFist: dinner would really be a good pick-me up i think

WifeMaterial: thank you…

WifeMaterial: the sky is really pretty now, isn't it? clear sky and all.

TalkWithMyFist: yeah, it is

TalkWithMyFist: youre prettier than it, though. by so fucking far

_Message cancelled_

WifeMaterial: you're a better sight than any clear sky i've ever seen.

_Message cancelled_

WifeMaterial: come over at 21? i'll kick molly out, so you don't have a distraction, and i'll also walk you back home, if it is.

TalkWithMyFist: sounds good with me man! excited

WifeMaterial: me too, beau. me too. (^-^*)/

_Read by TalkWithMyFist_

**20:08**

**Group chat “ _Zadash Student Hoes_ ”**

TieflingSuperstar: hey isnt scooby doo kinda sexy doe

LeetleTiefleeng: wh

LeetleTiefleeng: MOLLYMAUK……???

ViolentSoftie: PLEASE STOP COMING WITH THESE HOT TAKES WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU

TieflingSuperstar: IM JUST SAYING

LeetleTiefleeng: NO

TieflingSuperstar: HES KINDA SEXY. LIKE, DTF WAY OF SEXY 

TieflingSuperstar: LIKE…. <3 YOU KNOW?

LeetleTiefleeng: BLEASE STOP STOP STOP

TieflingSuperstar: THAT DOG FUCKS JESTER

LeetleTiefleeng: _@YashaNydoorin_ PLEASE STOP THIS MONSTER

YashaNydoorin: i mean… he is right.

ViolentSoftie: h

ViolentSoftie: please tell m im hallucinating

LeetleTiefleeng: im about to go into hysterics YASHA BLEASE

YashaNydoorin: he's right and he should say it. don't kinkshame.

LeetleTiefleeng: BW

LeetleTiefleeng: BWHBEBHBHERHBBEWHBW IM ABOUT TO CRY

ViolentSoftie: BITCH IM CRYING RIGHT NOW OJSJSJSHSHD

TieflingSuperstar: LOOK. PLEASE IM TRYING TO MAKE BO LAUGH BC THIS MEETING IS BORING AS FUCK OK?

YashaNydoorin: pay attention molly. 

TieflingSuperstar: no >:(

YashaNydoorin: :(

TieflingSuperstar: OH GODS OH MOONWEAVER THATS CRUEL

TieflingSuperstar: FINE FINE FINE

YashaNydoorin: :)

_Read by everyone_

**20:38**

ZemnianSuperstar: Calianna, I told you, there is a lot of fucked up stuff on the internet. But there is no shame into enjoying that specific fucked up stuff. I have read my fair share of tentacle porn that is actually well written, and guess what! It wasn’t that bad. I have written and consumed dark fic throughout the years and many times it has been to cope with my circumstances in life.

ZemnianSuperstar: Hm, this isn’t Tumblr.

LeetleTiefleeng: BWEBEWBWBEGBEFBSKJJFJLSJL???

ViolentSoftie: ARE YOU REALLY EXPOSING YOURSELF LIKE THIS DUDE LMAOOOO

ZemnianSuperstar: Says miss “bet I could read this entire series where the self insert fucks all the monsters”

ZemnianSuperstar: Miss Beauregard “Dark Fics are my fucking bread and butter caleb, shut the fuck up im coping”

ZemnianSuperstar: Miss “I’m trying not to think about what kinks I have because of what I read because im not emotionally stable for that”

ZemnianSuperstar: Hmm?

ViolentSoftie: …

ViolentSoftie: well when u put it like that

TieflingSuperstar: same tho

LeetleTiefleeng: IM KINKSHAMING U GUYS

TieflingSuperstar: well TOO BAD because kiNKSHAMING IS MY KINK

LeetleTiefleeng: BWAHWKJAFKSJFHAHFLK

ViolentSoftie: NO… MOLLYMAUK

ViolentSoftie: its OUR kink

ViolentSoftie: comrade…

TieflingSuperstar: COMRADE…………

FuckYourButtons: what the fuck is wrong with you people

ViolentSoftie: were tired

TieflingSuperstar: exhaustion baby

LeetleTiefleeng: i havent slept a wink HAHA

FuckYourButtons: ….yall……

LeetleTiefleeng: BUT

LeetleTiefleeng: CAYLEB U WERE TALKING WITH CALIANNA ON TUMBLR???

ZemnianSuperstar: Uh. Yes.

ZemnianSuperstar: I would share it with you but she'd like to keep it private for now.

ZemnianSuperstar: I didn't share yours either, by the way.

ViolentSoftie: thank fuck

LeetleTiefleeng: say hi to her from me!!! i saw her around campus today i think?? if ot was the RIGHT person…. anyway i hope she had a good day uwu

ZemnianSuperstar: I will..

_Read by everyone_

**21:02**

TieflingSuperstar: _@ZemnianSuperstar_ can i crash at your place, yasha kicked me out 3:(

LeetleTiefleeng: LMAOOO…. good for her!!!

TieflingSuperstar: 3:(((

ZemnianSuperstar: Ah, yes of course… But Nott and I will be sleeping at an Inn tonight.

LeetleTiefleeng: you guys ok???

ZemnianSuperstar: Yes, yes. It's just that the animal shelter was a bit out of Zadash, and since it's way too late for us to go home without being in danger… well, they offered us a place at this inn. Which is great, because we don't have to pay…

LeetleTiefleeng: thats great!! where are u guys anyway???

_ ZemnianSuperstar has sent a link _

ZemnianSuperstar: Here's the webpage of the Inn.

LeetleTiefleeng: !!!!

LeetleTiefleeng: take care!! ok???

ZemnianSuperstar: We will, do not fret.

TieflingSuperstar: does that mean i could still crash there?

ZemnianSuperstar: Of course. Just take my bed, so you don't have to make the couch.

TieflingSuperstar: you, my good sire, are a life saver

ZemnianSuperstar: Any time…

_Read by everyone_

**23:01**

**Group chat “ _Zadash Student Hoes_ ”**

LeetleTiefleeng: OH GODS WHY ARE MORE PEOPLE JOINING THE FANDOM

ViolentSoftie: WHAT

TieflingSuperstar: oh no

CowboyOfTheSouth: ...Did something happen?

LeetleTiefleeng: IDK BUT I JUST NOTICED THAT TUSK LOVE HAS BEEN TRENDING ON TUMBLR ON TWITTER FOR A FEW HOURS NOW

LeetleTiefleeng: AND MY ART IS GETTING A LOT OF REBLOGS/TWEETS AND LIKES

LeetleTiefleeng: YALL

ZemnianSuperstar: Oh No.

ZemnianSuperstar: My writing is being liked as well.

CowboyOfTheSouth: Wait, shit, I can see traffic on AO3 for me as well…

YashaNydoorin: ...people are reblogging my old comics en masse… this is weird...

FuckYourButtons: OK HOLD UP LETS DO OUR RESEARCH WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS

ViolentSoftie: wh

TieflingSuperstar: no

TieflingSuperstar: nonononono

FuckYourButtons: im out i cant deal with this

_FuckYourButtons is now offline_

CowboyOfTheSouth: Is the world coming to end? This is where we are?

YashaNydoorin: i think the world is actually ending. this is unreal.

ZemnianSuperstar: I am done with this. I can’t deal with this as well..

LeetleTiefleeng: IM ON THE VERGE OF TEARS

ViolentSoftie: A MOVIE A D A P T A T I O N ??? WHAT THE FUCK YALL

LeetleTiefleeng: ANFDSKJAFKDS THE THIRD BOOK IS GONNA BE RELEASED SOONER THAN NEXT YEATrfdg?d??????

TieflingSuperstar: OK OK HOLD UP WHAT THE FUCK

TieflingSuperstar: A MOVIE??? A TUSK LOVE MOVIE??? IS THIS WHAT IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW

TieflingSuperstar: HTHRJDNEHDJ DRKDJRJDJR THE THIRD BOOK????JSHENRHDJD???

LeetleTiefleeng: GUYS IM GONA LICHREALLY START CRYING WHY ARE PEOPLE HYPING THESE TRASHY NOVELS

TieflingSuperstar: THE THIRD NOVEL IS COMING OUT BEFORE CHRISTMAFDSDGFDGg???

ViolentSoftie: JESTER I THINK OUT TRASHY TALK OF MATILDA GIVING US UNWANTED PRESENTS IS COMING TRUE

LeetleTiefleeng: FCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!

ZemnianSuperstar: Existing has become unbearable. I can’t deal with this. We didn’t ask for this.

TieflingSuperstar: HAVE YOU FUCKING SEEN THE CASTING??? WHO THE FUCK ARE THOSE PEOPLE

LeetleTiefleeng: that is NOT our guinevere!!! THAT IS NOT OSKAR!!! AND IS THAT FUCKINF DADDY ISSUES???

LeetleTiefleeng: wait but hm

LeetleTiefleeng: DI actually looks like himself….

ViolentSoftie: fuck this fuck this FUCK THIS TIMELINE THIS IS CURSED

CowboyOfTheSouth: Literally everyone in the fandom has accepted Yasha’s designs as canon. Why the FUCK didn’t they see the absolute PASSION we all had for THOSE VERSIONS???

ZemnianSuperstar: i genuinely can’t sit still. I feel like I need to commit a crime. Something illegal.

ZemnianSuperstar: At least I can be in prison and not see this disgrace. 

_FuckYourButtons is now online_

FuckYourButtons: FUCK THIS

FuckYourButtons: EVERYONE GET ON FUCKING V O I C E CHAT, WERE CRYING ABOUT THIS

FuckYourButtons: IM GETTING OUT MY WHISKEY AS WELL

FuckYourButtons: GODSPEED EVERYONE

_Read by everyone_

**23:58**

**Voice chat - WESOBBINGBOIS**  
\--------------------------------------------  
o FuckYourButtons  
o ViolentSoftie  
o CowboyOfTheSouth  
o ZemnianSuperstar  
o TieflingSuperstar  
o YashaNydoorin  
o LeetleTiefleeng

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THE FIRST WEEK IS DONE LADS! The fic is going to get the ball rolling now, and we shall step our toes even more so into canon!
> 
> Im going to also repair the formating for the first few chapters! Im getting a week off before i have to stress about this beautiful fic again, and thank fuck for that!
> 
> When ill be in a better space mentally ill be changing the updating schedule to once a week again! the world is a mess, and so is my inner world. alongside the family issues... yeah...
> 
> this fic is such a delight to write, and im so happy for all the feedback i have reveived so far! i genuenly cant stress how much it has helped me as i have been writing! i always come back to reread the comments haha  
> however if you only leave kudos- i genuenly thank you so much as well. i can understand how terrifying it must be for some at rhe idea of leaving a comment, so the fact that you left kudos is more than enough as well :)
> 
> Have a good day/night! See you on the **~~26th of May, at 20PM GMT+3 time~~**! Delayed to **28th of Mat, at 20PM GMT+3**


	8. A Show of Scrutiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First week of adventure has begun, and it begins with a BANG! Not a literal bang, of course, but nevertheless!  
> Backstory sprinkles, thirsting, video goes viral, panic attacks- what more could you ask for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deep inhale  
> AAAAAAA  
> anyway! as some people might have noticed i have… delayed this chapter. And also its super late lol. why oh why did i do that? not rlly that deep, just had to delay it due to personal reasons and also i ended up napping and….. The nap was a few hours longer than it shouldve been hahaha  
> if u wanna know abt the wellbeing of the author read end notes, ily all no pressure tho xoxo  
> If ure only here for the fic ily as well xoxo 
> 
> Enjoy!

## Monday

**01:22**

**Group chat “ _Zadash Student Hoes_ ”**

FuckYourButtons: ok me annd caleb are gettingt the fuck off ofor tonight boisk

FuckYourButtons: take cjcare all of youk, alrght? Dotnf die while weer raway

LeetleTiefleeng: we will!!! bye-a!!!

FuckYourButtons: !!!

_FuckYourButtons is now offline_

TieflingSuperstar: … _@ZemnianSuperstar_ darling, are you not going to bed

ZemnianSuperstar: I am, I am. I was talking with Calianna about the… news. She wasn’t aware of them so I found it in myself to let her down slowly about this.

LeetleTiefleeng: GASP

LeetleTiefleeng: SHES INTO TUSK LOVE AS WELL??? IM IN LOVE!!!!!

ZemnianSuperstar: Yeah, actually… She has mixed feelings about the casting, since she thinks all of them are super pretty.. But the actors are really way off the most beloved designs.

TieflingSuperstar: UGH her mind…. Wig

ZemnianSuperstar: With that done, I’ll head off as well. Nott and I have had a very hard day today at the shelter, so we might sleep in later than usual. So don’t panic if we're not on before 11, we’re alright..

ZemnianSuperstar: Good night everyone.

LeetleTiefleeng: nightie!!!

ViolentSoftie: gn bitch

TieflingSuperstar: sleep well mr caleb!!

CowboyOfTheSouth: Goodnight to both of you!

YashaNydoorin: goodnight, sleep well.

_ZemnianSuperstar is now offline_

LeetleTiefleeng: AHEM *clears throat loudly* MAY I PLEASE HAVE UR ATTENSHION NOW THAT THE MAIN CHARACTERS ARE OFF THE SCREEN

TieflingSuperstar: LMAO??

ViolentSoftie: EXCUSE YOU???

LeetleTiefleeng: can we go to the inn where cayleb and my darling dearest lovely nott are staying at 2nite?

TieflingSuperstar: ...and why should we do that

LeetleTiefleeng: WELL not NOW but like in the morning to like

LeetleTiefleeng: surprise the other 2!!! u know!!

LeetleTiefleeng: also i wanna go on a road trip :( 

LeetleTiefleeng: were gonna have to like do the whole paperwork on monday if we want to be like and advennturing group…. but thats so BOOOOOOORRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG

LeetleTiefleeng: also i think it would be cool to also like see if we are fit to be an adventuring party uwu

TieflingSuperstar: well… i mean…. we have hung out a lot the past week and from what i could see is that we all vibe pretty well together…

TieflingSuperstar: ALSO? ITS MONDAY ALREADY...

LeetleTiefleeng: HM. 

LeetleTiefleeng: WHY DOES TIME PASS

CowboyOfTheSouth: ...But does anyone own a car big enough for all of us?

ViolentSoftie: theres only like 5 of us dude

CowboyOfTheSouth: Yes, but your shitty bike won’t be able to take all of us and, well, my own car is still being repaired… 

CowboyOfTheSouth: Also, I suppose we will have to come back at one point as well, and I think it would be shitty of us not to take Nott and Caleb with us.

ViolentSoftie: wait wait wait hold on a fucking second

ViolentSoftie: you have a CAR???

CowboyOfTheSouth: Yup! It’s a pickup though, so it can only hold three people… Legally.

ViolentSoftie: huh

ViolentSoftie: fuck yeah, lesbian rights

CowboyOfTheSouth: Lesbian rights….

TieflingSuperstar: wheres the inn?

LeetleTiefleeng: uhhHHHH i think a place called trustennwalk?? trostenwolk? trusentwald? idk!! but smth like that!!

TieflingSuperstar: hmmmmmmmmmmm

YashaNydoorin: well, i mean… i have a van that can come in handy.

YashaNydoorin: it hasn't been out of the garage for a while, though. last time i used it was when molly and i were moving across the continent…

CowboyOfTheSouth: Oh. Oh! Right! You two used to live in Xhorhas, right?

YashaNydoorin: mostly me, but yeah…

YashaNydoorin: molly was in xhorhas only for a short period of time, to help me get away from where i was at the time.

CowboyOfTheSouth: Ah yes… backstory lore…

YashaNydoorin: heh, yeah.

LeetleTiefleeng: oh yah its weird to think that u 2 havent been livin ur whole lives together lolol

TieflingSuperstar: I KNOWW its so weird!! but now it does feel like being home so 3:)

YashaNydoorin: :)

LeetleTiefleeng: u were w gustav and the others right??

TieflingSuperstar: yeah!! it was with the carnival dear!!

TieflingSuperstar: location wise we stayed in the empire most of the time, at first near rexxentrum, but we did travel a lot so...

TieflingSuperstar: i mean to be frank with you i dont remember much of my early time with the troop

TieflingSuperstar: it was mostly spent recovering from a car crash and stuff

TieflingSuperstar: can we get an amen in the chat for gustav and the fact that he took me in?? the mad lad

LeetleTiefleeng: amen!!!

CowboyOfTheSouth: Amen, hallelujah!

ViolentSoftie: nah

YashaNydoorin: beau…

ViolentSoftie: hm

ViolentSoftie: fine! amen and shit

YashaNydoorin: amen.

YashaNydoorin: i’ll be back.

LeetleTiefleeng: oki!!

_YashaNydoorin is now offline_

CowboyOfTheSouth: Now that I think about it, you never told us about that…?

TieflingSuperstar: hm?

CowboyOfTheSouth: About the car crash. I think this is my first time hearing about it!

TieflingSuperstar: OHHHHHHH yah its not something i talk about a lot so

TieflingSuperstar: just isnt relevant to my current life, is it?

TieflingSuperstar: you must have your own “crashes” in life youre not really willing to think about much as well, hmmmm?

CowboyOfTheSouth: ...Fair point. Have a good day.

LeetleTiefleeng: lol

CowboyOfTheSouth: Wait a damn moment actually.

CowboyOfTheSouth: I’ve connected the two dots.

TieflingSuperstar: you didnt connect shit

CowboyOfTheSouth: I’ve connected them!

CowboyOfTheSouth: …

CowboyOfTheSouth: Actually nevermind, I think I’m just tipsy, or at least very tired.

CowboyOfTheSouth: But if Yasha is willing to lend her van we could go there!

TieflingSuperstar: let me check something real quick

TieflingSuperstar: k so 1. I checked in w yasha and she will give you the van!! but you have to drive or else we wont get anywhere, she doesnt like driving that much anymore

TieflingSuperstar: 2. THATS THE LOCATION WHERE WERE GONNA HAVE A SHOW TOMORROW

LeetleTiefleeng: WHAT???

TieflingSuperstar: as it is well established, you all know how The Fletching and Moondrop Club of Curiosities is not actually like a TRADITIONAL kind of club right? like we have events and circus performances there as well, right?

TieflingSuperstar: we still do those promotional trips where the actual TROOP ends up becoming once again The Fletching and Moondrop Traveling Carnival of Curiosities(which u guys have experienced it once already 3;3c) and one where our younger performers an partake in!

TieflingSuperstar: my point is- ive completely forgotten that gustav told us yesterday that we are going to have a show near Trostenwald!! where their inn is!!!

LeetleTiefleeng: THATS WHAT ITS CALLED 

CowboyOfTheSouth: WE’VE CONNECTED THE TWO DOTS!

LeetleTiefleeng: WE ACTUALLY DID!!!!

CowboyOfTheSouth: WE’VE CONNECTED THEM.

LeetleTiefleeng: FUCK YESSS THIS IS PERFECT

ViolentSoftie: ALRIGHT FUCKERS LETS CHILL FOR A SECOND

ViolentSoftie: so how are we doing this??

TieflingSuperstar: gustav and bo and the others are making the move tonight as we speak, but me and yasha are only going to be promoting it around town! its a few hours away, but nothing bad

ViolentSoftie: then were meeting at crack dawn and then driving to the town? like…….. in literally 2 hours kind of deal

_YashaNydoorin is now online_

YashaNydoorin: i think so, since it will take a few hours to get there.

CowboyOfTheSouth: I’ve spent many years working on little sleep, so this won’t be a problem for me!

CowboyOfTheSouth: I can take naps here and there, it’s all good! And if the show will be as late as the last one then we can snooze at the Inn for a bit! Or the van.

CowboyOfTheSouth: So we’re all set?

LeetleTiefleeng: yah!! sounds good!!

TieflingSuperstar: yasha is taking care of the car now!! hallelujah to her for not drinking and being sober!!

LeetleTiefleeng: hallelujah!!!

ViolentSoftie: im gonna sleep until then bitches bye

TieflingSuperstar: oh same ughhghg

LeetleTiefleeng: nigthy!!

TieflingSuperstar: night!!!

_ViolentSoftie is now offline_

_TieflingSuperstar is now offline_

YashaNydoorin: i’ll sleep in the car. i need to get the car working.

YashaNydoorin: have a good night you two.

_YashaNydoorin is now offline_

_Read by LeetleTiefleeng, CowboyOfTheSouth_

**02:21**

**Private chat between _Guinevere_ and _Oskar_**

Guinevere: WAAA IM SO EXCITED

Guinevere: HOW ARE U FEELING ABT THIS??

Oskar: Excited as well, to be honest!

Oskar: I’m also a bit worried, but I think it’s mostly about the adventuring part.

Guinevere: :0!!!

Guinevere: y??? u dont have to answer if u dont want to tho!!

Oskar: Heh, it’s fine. I’m just a bit worried about the others? Especially Caleb.

Oskar: When we all hung out he’d get very jumpy when the topic of adventure came up. Scared? Angry? I’m not sure, but not positive that’s for sure.

Oskar: I don’t know… Just that.

Guinevere: HMMMM

Guinevere: wellll 

Guinevere: i mean if u were such a hermit like him and all of a sudden ure thrown into this bc ur best friends wanna go absolutely feral u might be a bit apprehensive abt this as well, right??

Guinevere: we will be here for him!!! all of u are my best friends so i will make sure to keep u guys safe!!

Guinevere: u and beau are the very best ones as well uwu

Oskar: Aw, don’t you prefer me just a LITTLE bit over Beau?

Guinevere: mmmmmmm

Oskar: :)c

Guinevere: ure on thin ice….

Oskar: Hm, very fair haha!

Guinevere: <3!!!

Oskar: Do try to get some sleep!

Guinevere: >:3c

Guinevere: i will!!

Guinevere: night night!!

Oskar: Goodnight, Jester!

Guinevere: !!!

_Guinevere is now offline_

_Oskar is now offline_

_Read by Oskar_

**03:45**

**Group chat “ _Zadash Student Hoes_ ”**

_LeetleTiefleeng is now online_

_TieflingSuperstar is now online_

_ViolentSoftie is now online_

LeetleTiefleeng: ARE U GUYS READYYYY

TieflingSuperstar: HELL YEAHHHH

LeetleTiefleeng: WOOOOO IM SO HYPE

TieflingSuperstar: SAMEEEE

ViolentSoftie: FUCK BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FCK UP 

TieflingSuperstar: FUCK OFF AND SLEEP

ViolentSoftie: FINE

ViolentSoftie: fucking asshole

_ViolentSoftie is now offline_

TieflingSuperstar: LMAO

LeetleTiefleeng: lolol

LeetleTiefleeng: her vibes… moldy. finally she will fucking ~~die~~ sleep

TieflingSuperstar: KJKJKJLDSKJLDFSLKJDFS FINALLY……..

LeetleTiefleeng: ehehfksjfkjs

_Read by MollyMyMaukCoward, FuckYourButtons_

**08:21**

LeetleTiefleeng: alright!! well see u 2 in a bit??

TieflingSuperstar: yes!! well be going around town for a bit to give out pamphlets and mingle, then well meet at the Nestled Nook Inn??

LeetleTiefleeng: yes!! the three of us will walk a bit around town as well :3!!

TieflingSuperstar: 3:3c!!!

_TieflingSuperstar is now offline_

_Read by LeetleTiefleeng_

**08:59**

**Group chat “ _Basic Bitches Trio_ ”**

_Beau is now online_

Beau: hmmmm i mean we can get some money if we help him maybe

Jester: THIS IS AN ADVENTURE. LETS GET IT

Fjord: But what if we get hurt?

Jester: fjord…. honey…. 

Fjord: …

Fjord: Ooooh right, you’re a cleric. Right.

Fjord: Shall we talk with Rinaldo?

Jester: ye!!

Fjord: Sigh… alright. 

Beau: LETS GET THAT SNAKE

Jester: WOOOOOOOO

Fjord: I’ll get some damn sleep after this...

_Read by everyone_

**11:11**

**Private chat between _CalebWidogast_ and _NottTheBrave_**

_CalebWidogast is now online_

CalebWidogast: Nott, is that you at my feet?

CalebWidogast: Yes… Sorry. I don’t know why but it feels that if I try to speak right now I’ll start crying.

CalebWidogast: God, I feel overwhelmed. Can you text me instead of speaking?

_NottTheBrave is now online_

NottTheBrave: yeah ofc, no probs

NottTheBrave: summon frumpkin caleb, he will help

CalebWidogast: Alright.

CalebWidogast: So.. you said you went out during the night?.

NottTheBrave: well. yeah. 

NottTheBrave: im really really sorry, but the itch just came back full force without me realizing and i couldnt help myself

NottTheBrave: i think someone saw me without the mask as well, im so sorry

CalebWidogast: Nott, it’s ok. It’s ok. It sucks that you… have to cover your face for your safety here as it is, but it’ll be ok.

CalebWidogast: If anyone even thinks of hurting you they will have to face me first.

NottTheBrave: thank u…

CalebWidogast: Of course. Oh, and thank you as well for patching me up yesterday, it was really bad.

NottTheBrave: i swear to god i almost went feral when i saw those scratches on your arm

CalebWidogast: I mean, it is my fault. I’ve been told that Cosko wasn’t yet accustomed to humanoids as much and would react violently if I tried to socialize with her. What a feisty kitty...

NottTheBrave: *smushes your face between two bread pieces*

NottTheBrave: what are u

CalebWidogast: ...An idiot sandwich…

NottTheBrave: YEAH YOU ARE

NottTheBrave: its nice to hear u laugh btw

CalebWidogast: Oh. Thank you?

NottTheBrave: lol anytime

NottTheBrave: i can smell food… im hongrey…. absolutely ravenous.

CalebWidogast: Shall we go downstairs?

NottTheBrave: YES, LETS GET IT

NottTheBrave: put frumpy back into his place

CalebWidogast: …

CalebWidogast: Oh, you mean Frumpkin.. Sorry, I thought you were referring to me...

NottTheBrave: LMAO its ok it happens boo

NottTheBrave: LETS GET THAT FOOD

CalebWidogast: Woop woop…..

_Ready by NottTheBrave_

**12:22**

**Group chat “ _Zadash Student Hoes_ ”**

FuckYourButtons: MORNING FUCKERS WERE BOTH PROPERLY AWAKE NOW

LeetleTiefleeng: NOOOOOTTTTT I LOVE UUUUUUU I MISSED YOUUUUUU

FuckYourButtons: I LOVE YOU TOO I MISSED YOU AS WELLLLLL

FuckYourButtons: ...

FuckYourButtons: wait a fucking second

FuckYourButtons: are u guys countin money by any chance

LeetleTiefleeng: yeah!!! :D! we got payed bc we saved a fishermans daughter from here!!

LeetleTiefleeng: wait…… how do u kno?? where are u guys??

ZemnianSuperstar: …

ZemnianSuperstar: Look behind you..

LeetleTiefleeng: WH

LeetleTiefleeng: CALEB YOURE SO STINKY GO TAKE A BATH

FuckYourButtons: LMAOOO

ZemnianSuperstar: Ah, shit. Here we go again..

_Read by everyone_

**12:44**

LeetleTiefleeng: WAIT

LeetleTiefleeng: FRUMPKIN IS A MAGIC CAT???

ZemnianSuperstar: Uh, yes…

LeetleTiefleeng: MAKE HIM TELEPORT TO MEEEE

ZemnianSuperstar: Alright..

FuckYourButtons: wow beau and jessi are really having a good time huh…

ViolentSoftie: DUDE WERE FUKCING VIBING… IM GONNA CRY

TieflingSuperstar: gods i wish that were me

TieflingSuperstar: can we like come back?

TieflingSuperstar: can we come already?? im SOOOO bored with these peopleEEEE I WANT MY FRIENDS

LeetleTiefleeng: COME OVER BBY LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED

TieflingSuperstar: WOOOOOOO

CowboyOfTheSouth: Get your damn cat away from me or else I will commit a crime.

ZemnianSuperstar: And that is…?

CowboyOfTheSouth: I will slaughter you.

ZemnianSuperstar: Good.

FuckYourButtons: CALEB NO

LeetleTiefleeng: NOOOOOOODSKKLFKJFLKFJKDSKF

_Read by everyone_

**13:01**

**Private chat between _TooBEAUtifulForPrison_ and _NOTTGuilty_**

TooBEAUtifulForPrison: pshh hes totally faking her

NOTTGuilty: i think the fact that molly gave her a reading for free when they can be taxing for him is rlly nice of him shut the fuck up beau

TooBEAUtifulForPrison: hmm sure jan

NOTTGuilty: SHUT UP YOU LESBIAN…. STARING AT YASHA LIKE A LOVESTRUCK FOOL

TooBEAUtifulForPrison: SSDHSFHFSDFSD SHUT IN THE FUCK UP

_Read by NOTTGuilty_

**13:28**

**Group chat “ _Zadash Student Hoes_ ”**

YashaNydoorin: didn’t think miss yorda works at this inn as well..

ZemnianSuperstar: It was quite a shock for me as well, but apparently Adelaine, her wife, owns this inn. And every other week she helps her out. 

YashaNydoorin: that’s really nice. 

LeetleTiefleeng: oh but to be a simple lesbian and be married, own a small library in zadash, and help ur wife out with her inn

ViolentSoftie: THE DREAM…. im yearning

FuckYourButtons: arent u like bi bby

LeetleTiefleeng: yaya!! biromantic* or like… panromantic. idk not sure yet hnhgngngng, but i sure know my gender is on Fire and also im super duper asexual

ZemnianSuperstar: There’s no pressure in figuring yourself out, so don’t beat yourself over it.. You’re not alone in this, and you can take all the time you need to figure out what label works for you.

ZemnianSuperstar: Took me a while to realize I’m pansexual, and even then sometimes it feels like bisexual works just as well. Labels are weird.

LeetleTiefleeng: thank u cayleb ;_; means a lot

ZemnianSuperstar: Mhm, of course.

LeetleTiefleeng: lets abolish the patriarchy and say fuck gender….

FuckYourButtons: :( gender is important for me tho

LeetleTiefleeng: ure so valid ily sm u FUNKY little woman!!

ViolentSoftie: fuck yeah dude…. godspeed

YashaNydoorin: ah, am i missing something here? i don’t actually know if you’re cis or not, apologies.

FuckYourButtons: its fine lol, i came out like before you were in the group Officially and we just forgot to mention it ever again, but im trans babey!!!

FuckYourButtons: i just have a complicated relationship with my gender in general, so its all fuckin wack

FuckYourButtons: being a fucking goblin in this son of a bitch of a world doesnt help either

LeetleTiefleeng: :( were here for u boo, i feel you

LeetleTiefleeng: people rlly like to make fun of me bc im a tiefling and OF COURSE im not cis, cause aLL TiEfLinGs DoNt HaVe A GeNdEr or whatever

LeetleTiefleeng: which i understand that quite a lot of tieflings dont have such stereotypical gender presentations and Genders ™ due to the fact that our infernal heritage changes our perspective on the world and our biology is also fucking wack

TieflingSuperstar: ABOLISH GENDER ROLES

FuckYourButtons: ABOLISH GENDER ROLES

LeetleTiefleeng: ABOLISH GENDER ROLES BABEEYEYYEYE!!!

LeetleTiefleeng: were all in this together!!!

ViolentSoftie: ONCE WE KNOW

FuckYourButtons: THAT WE ARE

ViolentSoftie: WERE ALL STARS

LeetleTiefleeng: AND W E S E E T H A T

TieflingSuperstar: wack…

LeetleTiefleeng: MOLYLYLYLYLY COME ON

ViolentSoftie: DUDE YOU JUST RUINED IT

FuckYourButtons: DONT HIT MOLLY YOU FUCK

ViolentSoftie: TRY AND STOP ME

LeetleTiefleeng: NOOOO NOTT SHE DIDNT MEANT TO FUKDLKJDGLDF CLIMB HER

LeetleTiefleeng: HAHAHAH NOTTTTTT 

TieflingSuperstar: ok me and yash will be departing!! more mingling to do…

LeetleTiefleeng: have fun u guys!! stay safe !! <3

TieflingSuperstar: you all as well! have fun getting smashed, and get some ale for us as well from the brewery will ya 3;)

LeetleTiefleeng: gotcha!!!

ViolentSoftie: eh, probably not

TieflingSuperstar: 3>:(

_Read by everyone_

**14:21**

ZemnianSuperstar: There are no good books in this town… I have never felt more rage. Disgusting.

TieflingSuperstar: aw 3:(

ViolentSoftie: y are you searching for books here when we licherally live in Zadash

ZemnianSuperstar: Some books can only be found in certain places, so it’s good to scope out the bookstores and libraries in new places.

ZemnianSuperstar: Better luck next time, I guess..

TieflingSuperstar: better luck next time!

ViolentSoftie: are u really that angry

ZemnianSuperstar: Mhm, absolutely.

ViolentSoftie: he just hides his anger easily lol

ZemnianSuperstar: You mean I repress it?

ViolentSoftie: LMAO

ViolentSoftie: youre gonna end up burning up a house down at this rate lolol

ViolentSoftie: shit was that rude or smth?

ZemnianSuperstar: Oh, no. No, it’s fine..

ZemnianSuperstar: I just… got distracted.

ViolentSoftie: HE HELPED ME DISTRACT A DUDE

ViolentSoftie: I GOT A NEW FLASK

LeetleTiefleeng: OH FUCK YEAH

LeetleTiefleeng: COULD I PAINT IT

ViolentSoftie: YESSSSS

ZemnianSuperstar: Nott and I are coming over, though I won’t be drinking that much.

LeetleTiefleeng: thats oki!! were all gonna crash over at the inn anyway after uwu

ZemnianSuperstar: ...Are we?

LeetleTiefleeng: welllll me and all the others havent Actually gotten that much sleep, and since the show will be at midnight we can sneak in some sleep!!

LeetleTiefleeng: and yasha talked w miss yorda if we could get a room for free under the name of the carnival and she was like Yah we can do that, just dont have an orgy in it!!

ZemnianSuperstar: That… is so specific. I don’t think I want to know the story behind it..

LeetleTiefleeng: i do :(

LeetleTiefleeng: another day!!

ZemnianSuperstar: Sigh… Another day.

ZemnianSuperstar: We’re on our way. Let’s all get moderately drunk at… 14 pm. Great…

_Read by everyone_

**18:58**

**Private chat between _NottTheBrave_ and _YashaNydoorin_**

NottTheBrave: aaaaAAAAAAAAA

NottTheBrave: im ufckin smasehs rn

YashaNydoorin: you actually got drunk…

NottTheBrave: UH

NottTheBrave: D U H

NottTheBrave: we went fodn fuckigjnf ale tours, what do u ex pe ct

YashaNydoorin: hm. fair, fair.

YashaNydoorin: be careful, alright?

NottTheBrave: YEEE gotchaaaaa

YashaNydoorin: thank you for actually telling me, like i asked you to, if you’ll get drunk.

NottTheBrave: yah yah

NottTheBrave: you care abt me and shit i geut it

NottTheBrave: love ya toooooo

YashaNydoorin: heh.

YashaNydoorin: are you guys back at the inn?

NottTheBrave: yyee were gon sleep well tonite lads

YashaNydoorin: rest well, ok?

NottTheBrave: WE WILLLL WE LOVE UUU

YashaNydoorin: go to bed, hon. Sleep.

_NottTheBrave is now offline_

_Read by NottTheBrave_

**22:58**

**Group chat " _Basic Bitches Trio_ "**

Beau: im so fucking gay right now

Jester: I WANNA BE CARRIED AS WELL :((((((

Fjord: You useless lesbian…

Beau: I KNOWOWOWOWOWOWWWWW

Beau: did u guys sleep well btw i didnt fucking ask

Fjord: I feel rested! Quite truly I’m also kept awake by the excitement for the performance!

Jester: SAME SAME SAME!!! im so hype u guys!!!

Beau: lets have a good one motherufckerss…

Jester: LETS GET IT

Beau: WOOOOOOO

Fjord: Woooo!

_Read by everyone_

**23:28**

**Group chat “ _Zadash Student Hoes_ ”**

ViolentSoftie: HEY HEY 

ViolentSoftie: _@ZemnianSuperstar @LeetleTiefleeng @FuckYourButtons_

ViolentSoftie: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING ON YOUR PHONE AND NOT VIBING WITH US

_FuckYourButtons is now online_

ZemnianSuperstar: Are we not allowed to let the time pass by staying on our phones?

ZemnianSuperstar: What are you? A boomer?

ViolentSoftie: I

TieflingSuperstar: BBAKHFHSDLKJSLDJLDS

LeetleTiefleeng: DFKJSKLSDKLDS

LeetleTiefleeng: LOOK. 

ViolentSoftie: NO

LeetleTiefleeng: L O O K

LeetleTiefleeng: HALFELVENDRAGON POSTED A ONE SHOT AND THE THREE OF US ARE YEARNING

ZemnianSuperstar: This is possibly the softest fic I have ever read for Guinevere and Oskar, and I’ve written some absolute tooth-rooting fluff myself.

FuckYourButtons: ^^^^^^^ WHAT TEHY SSAID, IM STILL DURNK ENOUGH THAT I ALMOST CRIED AT ITITT...

ViolentSoftie: …

ViolentSoftie: link op?

_ ZemnianSuperstar has sent a link _

TieflingSuperstar: that is so fucking soft oh my fuckjgf oh by the fuckinf moonweaver

LeetleTiefleeng: I KNOWWWW RIGHT

FuckYourButtons: IM TOO DRUNK FOR THIS. WHY ARE THESE TWO MAKING ME FEEL SO MUCH

CowboyOfTheSouth: I cant believe That HED has finally killed us.

TieflingSuperstar: finally… we rest

LeetleTiefleeng: THE SHOW IS STARTINNG!!!

TieflingSuperstar: ALRIGHT EVERYONE, HAVE A GOOD ONE

TieflingSuperstar: yasha will offline, and so will i! @ us in case something is going wrong, dont stay on your phones and no recording, blah blah blah follow the rules you sluts ily all

_TieflingSuperstar is now offline_

_YashaNydoorin is now offline_

_Read by everyone_

## Tuesday

**03:22**

**Group chat “ _Zadash Student Hoes_ ”**

ViolentSoftie: hey uh something is wrong here _@TieflingSuperstar @YashaNydoorin_

_TieflingSuperstar is now online_

_YashaNydoorin is now online_

TieflingSuperstar: what happened?

YashaNydoorin: anyone i need to kick out?

ViolentSoftie: no?? idk??? but theres this OLD dude here??? and he seems…. out of it??

TieflingSuperstar: fuck

TieflingSuperstar: we have a strict rule of no elder/sick people for the shows

TieflingSuperstar: where is he?

ViolentSoftie: in the front row, the left part of the scene, near toya and that froggy bitch

TieflingSuperstar: yasha

YashaNydoorin: already on it.

ViolentSoftie: holy shit this is epic, yall making zombie numbers as well? Nice 

TieflingSuperstar: FUCK FUCK FUCK

TieflingSuperstar: DANGER 

TieflingSuperstar: EVERYONE TAKE COVER

LeetleTiefleeng: HOLY SHIT

FuckYourButtons: CALEB DUCK

ViolentSoftie: wait this is actually danger?

ViolentSoftie: OH FUCK OK NVM THIS ISNT EPIC OH FUCK

_Unread_

**03:48**

CowboyOfTheSouth: Is everyone ok? Any bad injuries?

LeetelTiefleeng: beau and molly were a bit kicked in the ass, but i healed them!!

TieflingSuperstar: fucking christ

ViolentSoftie: guys the guards are here, disgusting

TieflingSuperstar: oh my fuckinf god im so tired 

YashaNydoorin: where is gustav, molly?

TieflingSuperstar: hes in the back, everyone else stay safe and leave

TieflingSuperstar: well deal with this

ZemnianSuperstar: One for all and all for one, Mollymauk.. We’re helping all of you out...

ViolentSoftie: what caleb said dude

FuckYourButtons: oh gods were all accomplices to this arent we im a fucking goblin theyre gonna behead me

LeetleTiefleeng: NOT ON MY WATCH BBY

CowboyOfTheSouth: ...Where is the girl and the frog…

YashaNydoorin: in the back.

YashaNydoorin: they’re taking me away, be careful all of you.

TieflingSuperstar: fuck fuck fuck FUCK 

TieflingSuperstar: THIS EXPLAINS!! WHY I GOT THE TOWER!! IN MY TAROT READING YESTERDAY!!!

TieflingSuperstar: fucks sake

_Read by everyone_

**04:01**

**Private chat between _DarkStorm_ and _PurplePetal_**

DarkStorm: im really sorry lavender, but i’ll be back soon again i promise.

DarkStorm: take care, ok? be safe.

_DarkStorm is now offline_

_Unread_

**14:28**

**Group chat " _Zadash Student Hoes_ "**

FuckYourButtons: _@LeetleTiefleeng_ u know what this means….

FuckYourButtons: THE DETECTIVE DUO IS BACK INTO BUSINESS BABY

LeetleTiefleeng: WH

LeetleTiefleeng: AAAAAAAAAAAA LETS GET IT BBY!!!!

FuckYourButtons: WOOOOOOOOO

TieflingSuperstar: alright everyone… its been an honour

FuckYourButtons: GODSPEED EVERYONE…

_CowboyOfTheSouth is now offline_

_ViolentSoftie is now offline_

_TieflingSuperstar is now offline_

_LeetleTiefleeng is now offline_

_Read by ZemnianSuperstar, FuckYourButtons_

## Wednesday

10:36 

**Private chat between _CalebWidogast_ and _NottTheBrave_**

CalebWidogast: Nott… I know our friends are under arrest and being supervised at the Inn… but can we please check out this bookstore I’ve caught wind of?

NottTheBrave: hmmgmgmgh…….. Fine

CalebWidogast: Lovely..

CalebWidogast: Well, that was a bust..

NottTheBrave: dont worry honey, well be back home soon again and we can go to that magic store in the market!!

CalebWidogast: ...Thank you..

NottTheBrave: np!! i love you caleb!!

CalebWidogast: I… love you too, Nott.

NottTheBrave: its weird not getting our phones blown up like this….

CalebWidogast: Ah, so I’m not the only one feeling off about this..

CalebWidogast: I quite frankly… miss the crackhead messages the others would send, which is a scary thought.

NottTheBrave: :(

CalebWidogast: Is it weird that I really miss talking with Mollymauk as well? I don’t like this..

NottTheBrave: oh yeah i feel you, i miss talking with jester already, and bullying beau and fjord...

CalebWidogast: Sigh… 

CalebWidogast: We’re going to that island tonight anyway, so we’ll see eachother again soon.

NottTheBrave: true true

NottTheBrave: lets go eat smth, im hongrey…

CalebWidogast: Heh.. When aren’t you, my little green friend… When aren’t you.

NottTheBrave: :)

CalebWidogast: :)

_Read by NottTheBrave_

**19:59**

NottTheBrave: hey caleb?

CalebWidogast: Hm?

NottTheBrave: i love you!

CalebWidogast: I love you too, Nott.

NottTheBrave: lets kick the ass of this fucking fiend, ok?

NottTheBrave: the two of us are unstoppable!! no fuckin dead witch can hurt us when were together, or a big ass fucking frog that probably got turned gay by the water, aight?

NottTheBrave: ill hold you hand if you want to!!! no shame in being afraid!!

CalebWidogast: Well… I am a bit worried, but mostly that anyone will get badly hurt, or godforbid di

CalebWidogast: ..

CalebWidogast: You know..

NottTheBrave: i do, i do, its ok

NottTheBrave: im here, im here

NottTheBrave: hand…?

CalebWidogast: Sigh… Hand..

NottTheBrave: !!!

_Read by CalebWidogast_

**20:18**

CalebWidogast: Before we arrive I do want to tell you something.

NottTheBrave: sup? too hard to talk?

CalebWidogast: I’m afraid so..

CalebWidogast: Just wanted to tell you that I genuinely appreciate you, and I’m very thankful to have met you..

CalebWidogast: I don’t know what I would’ve done if I hadn’t met you in that prison cell, truly..

NottTheBrave: well, good thing were in the good timeline and we did meet, hm?

CalebWidogast: Heh, you’re right.. You’re right..

CalebWidogast: Let’s kick some fiend… ass?

NottTheBrave: lets kick some fiend ass!!! WOOOO!!!

CalebWidogast: Woop woop!

_Read by NottTheBrave_

**22:21**

NottTheBrave: are u sure youre ok???

CalebWidogast: Yes, yes I am. I have told you this a hundred times Nott…

NottTheBrave: just wanted to check, just to be sure

NottTheBrave: who the fuck is that elf?

CalebWidogast: I don’t know, but it feels like I should know him…

NottTheBrave: fucking ZEENOTH? WHAT NAME IS THAT? he looks like such a fucking asshole

CalebWidogast: Beau seems to shy away from him… Hm..

NottTheBrave: oh shit the fuckkdigdfdf stockade

NottTheBrave: lead on!! Our hero <3

CalebWidogast: Har har… Take care..

NottTheBrave: YASHA IS HERE????

NottTheBrave: YEAH OK SORRY ILL GET OFF THE PHONE, STOP GLARING AT ME

NottTheBrave: I love you!!!

NottTheBrave: :>

NottTheBrave: THE JUDGE IS FUCKING RACIST THIS IS GREAT

NottTheBrave: im gonna fucking cry

CalebWidogast: It’s ok, soon. Soon. You’re not in any way connected to your past now, so you’re going to be fine..

NottTheBrave: fuck fuck ok fine fine

NottTheBrave: hh thank fuck theyre getting their phones tomorrow at 8

CalebWidogast: That’s a relief…

NottTheBrave: are we going to acknowledge the elephant in the room? the twitter video?

CalebWidogast: Not yet.. Tomorrow. So I can have a panic attack THEN because of the implications.. As a treat.

NottTheBrave: gotcha, ill be there for you when the time is nigh!!

CalebWidogast: Thank you.. Sleep well.

NottTheBrave: u 2!!!

_NottTheBrave is now offline_

_Read by CalebWidogast_

## Thursday

**08:11**

**Group chat " _Zadash Student Hoes_ "**

_YashaNydoorin is now online_

_ViolentSoftie is now online_

_TieflingSuperstar is now online_

_FuckYourButtons is now online_

_CowboyOfTheSouth is now online_

_LeetleTiefleeng is now online_

FuckYourButtons: OK EVERYONE.

FuckYourButtons: LET ME GET THIS FUCKING STRAIGHT

FuckYourButtons: WE WERE SAVED? BECAUSE OF A FUCKING VIDEO??? THAT WENT VIRAL???? A FUCKING T W I T T E R VIDEO????

LeetleTiefleeng: I KNOWWW THATS SO WEEEEEEIRD

TieflingSuperstar: apparently someone at the performance got it all on their phone?? and it could be seen that we were just defending ourselves/those around us

TieflingSuperstar: plus things apparently line up, and since we 

TieflingSuperstar: well. killed kylre and proved our innocence… well

TieflingSuperstar: i cant believe this

ViolentSoftie: a fucking viral video saved our asses? what the fuck have we come to

ViolentSoftie: are we here on this bitch of an earth just to suffer? to be filmed and then go viral? im a monk

LeetleTiefleeng: PEOPLE FOUND MY TWITTER…….. AND TUMBLR……. HOW FAST ARE THEYDFKJDFKJDKJDF

CowboyOfTheSouth: Oh gods, they connected you to me as well, fuck...

TieflingSuperstar: im getting @’ed in tweets were people are asking me to hurt them just like i did to the zombie. and theyre following me en masse…..

ViolentSoftie: i fucking hate this timeline so fucking much

_Read by everyone_

**08:22**

**Private chat between _CalebWidogast_ and _NottTheBrave_**

CalebWidogast: Guess what time it is..

CalebWidogast: Nott. I feel sick.

NottTheBrave: caleb caleb its ok your face isnt really that visible ive looked over it its ok

CalebWidogast: Yes it is. Yes it fucking is. What if I get recognized? What if someone sees my face that knew me before?

CalebWidogast: I think I’m going to have a panic attack, please help. Please.

NottTheBrave: on my way, try to breathe

NottTheBrave: its ok, its all ok, ive got you. ive got you, ok?

NottTheBrave: youre doing great, caleb. I love you, its ok. Breathe breathe breathe breathe breathe

_Read by CalebWidogast_

**08:55**

**Private chat between _PurplePetal_ and _DarkStorm_**

PurplePetal: what are we gonna do now?

PurplePetal: 2645 gold pieces??? we have to do something about this fuck

DarkStorm: they said they’re going to close the club as well.. that’s our main source of income…

PurplePetal: ok. ok. this is super shitty. horribly so. i could commit murder right now

PurplePetal: but well be ok. weve got the others with us

PurplePetal: theyll help us, yeah?

DarkStorm: yeah… yeah i’m sure they will. it’s just, you know, last time i lost my job…

PurplePetal: i know, i know my shadow

PurplePetal: however times are different. weve got a support system now, you wont be alone

PurplePetal: you finally have me by your side. im here for you, through thick and thin

PurplePetal: ok?

DarkStorm: can you come over? i really need a hug.

PurplePetal: omw, i love you

_Read by DarkStorm_

**09:02**

**Private chat between _WifeMaterial_ and _TalkWithMyFist_**

WifeMaterial: hey, are you ok?

WifeMaterial: you have bruises, but they don’t look like something kylre could’ve done. and you’re just beaten bloody..

TalkWithMyFist: oh uh

TalkWithMyFist: im good dude thanks for asking, its just uh

TalkWithMyFist: did some training last night, and it was dark and shit, so i hit myself in a lot of stuff lol

TalkWithMyFist: also im part of this super fucking secret society of monks and they got mad at me last night lolol

WifeMaterial: ...alright, if you say so. i can help you out with them, since i always help with the mending after-show.

TalkWithMyFist: its fine its fine, jester is gonna help with it

TalkWithMyFist: thanks for the offer tho

WifeMaterial: anytime.

TalkWithMyFist: you good?

WifeMaterial: yeah, i am. just hoped i didn’t have to leave you guys back at the circus.

TalkWithMyFist: eh fair

TalkWithMyFist: at least weve got you know though, right?

WifeMaterial: yeah. you’ve got me. you’ve got me.

TalkWithMyFist: :)

_Read by WifeMaterial_

**10:11**

**Group chat " _Zadash Student Hoes_ "**

TieflingSuperstar: so… were just leaving? just like that?

CowboyOfTheSouth: Well, it’s the best we’ve got right now, and we Do need to get to Zadash soon. And perhaps start planning… a plan to get into Solstryce for me, which means going to Rexxentrum.

CowboyOfTheSouth: You all messaged your teachers to tell you what is happening, right? Why you’ve been missing from school?

CowboyOfTheSouth: ...Right?

ViolentSoftie: UH OH SISTERS…….

Jester: ahhahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA DO WHAT LOL

TieflingSuperstar: jinkies!!!

CowboyOfTheSouth: Oh my god...

FuckYourButtons: I DID BECAUSE IM FUCKING RESPONSIBLE

TieflingSuperstar: YOU TAKE MOST OF YOUR CLASSES ONLINE BITCH WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT

FuckYourButtons: YEAH BUT STILL

CowboyOfTheSouth: ...Sigh. Email your teachers, lets finish some errands, and then lets get going.

YashaNydoorin: ah, sorry if i’m jumping in, but this reminds me.

CowboyOfTheSouth: Go ahead! What’s up, pardner?

YashaNydoorin: i won’t be able to join you guys on your trip back i think.

ViolentSoftie: what

LeetleTiefleeng: BWBWBWBW WHY??? D:

YashaNydoorin: it uh, it’s just.

YashaNydoorin: i don’t think i can leave until i’m… allowed to do so…

TieflingSuperstar: the storm lord dear?

YashaNydoorin: yeah…

ViolentSoftie: OOOOooooo ah ok

CowboyOfTheSouth: The Who?

YashaNydoorin: doesn’t matter right now.

YashaNydoorin: i’ll keep you guys company on your errands, but otherwise i’ll be here.

YashaNydoorin: also i’ll be able to chat, so it’s all ok.

ViolentSoftie: fuck yeah dude, awesome

LeetleTiefleeng: heyyyy cayleb what are u lurking for 

ZemnianSuperstar: Oh, uh it’s just Nott and I are going to a bathhouse so we can clean ourselves up… Anyone else want to join?

TieflingSuperstar: oh that would be lovely….

LeetleTiefleeng: U PROMISED ME UD COME W ME THO…

TieflingSuperstar: ...fuck i did……..

TieflingSuperstar: another time mr caleb 3:(

ZemnianSuperstar: That’s alright, another time..

TieflingSuperstar: yes!!

_Read by everyone_

**10:48**

**Private chat between _MollyMollymauk_ and _JestJester_**

MollyMollymauk: JESTER……...

JestJester: BRO IM SO SORRY FOR SQUASHING YOUR GAY DREAMS…

MollyMollymauk: SOB… YOUVE BETRAYED ME. YOU SAID YOUD BE MY WINGTIEFLING…

JestJester: I KNOOOOOW IM SO SORRY

MollyMollymauk: ill never recover from this, fuck

JestJester: :(

JestJester: **i love you, though!**

MollyMollymauk: **i love you too, blueberry!**

_Read by JestJester_

**12:02**

**Private chat between _CalebWidogast_ and _NottTheBrave_**

CalebWidogast: How are you enjoying the bath?

NottTheBrave: oh ya know, very well. just vibing

CalebWidogast: ...Vibing...

CalebWidogast: All of a sudden I am afraid..

NottTheBrave: good

CalebWidogast: Just be careful if you're going to steal anything.. Hide them under the layers. 

NottTheBrave: aye aye captain

_Read by CalebWidogast_

**14:58**

**Private chat between _Fjoword_ and _Mowolly_**

Mowolly: can we please acknowledge the tension between beau and yasha

Mowolly: i might combust if theyre going to eye fuck ONE MORE FUCKING TIME I SWEAR TO ALL THE NINE HELLS

Fjoword: Oh thank the Gods, I'm not the only one who noticed.

Mowolly: darling jester has been drawing the two staring into eachothers eyes for the past hour…. this is disgusting fjord

Fjoword: Hey, actually, where is Jester?

Mowolly: ...shes not with you?

Fjoword: …

Fjoword: She went to the general store were she almost got kicked out…

Mowolly: oh…...

Mowolly: OH NO

_Read bu Fjoword_

**15:18**

**Group chat " _Zadash Student Hoes_ "**

LeetleTiefleeng: BSBWBEBSBBS DID U SEE HIS FACE 

LeetleTiefleeng: WHEN HE NOTICED I FUCKED HISJRHDJDJD STUFF UP

TieflingSuperstar: THAT WAS FUNNY DARLING BUT BLEASE DONT LEAVE US LIKE THAT AGAIN

FuckYourButtons: WOOOO HEY

LeetleTiefleeng: HI WASSUP

FuckYourButtons: WERE ON OUR WAY TO THE INN SO WE CAN FUCKING GOOOO

LeetleTiefleeng: WOOOOOO

ViolentSoftie: WHY ARE WE SCREAMING

TieflingSuperstar: WERE GAY KAREN, KEEP SCROLLING

_Read by everyone_

**15:58**

LeetleTiefleeng: BEAU DID YOU JUST FUCKING COMMIT MAIL FRAUD

FuckYourButtons: IM SORRY WHAT

ViolentSoftie: OK LOOK.

LeetleTiefleeng: NO

ViolentSoftie: HEAR ME OUT

ViolentSoftie: JESSIE THIS IS REALLY INTERESTING I SWEAR

FuckYourButtons: WHAT THE FUCK BEAU

FuckYourButtons: I CAN EXCUSE MURDER, BUT I DRAW THE LINE AT MAIL FRAUD

CowboyOfTheSouth: YOU CAN EXCUSE MURDER?!

CowboyOfTheSouth: BEAU!

ViolentSoftie: WHAT

CowboyOfTheSouth: WHAT IN THE HELLS NAMES ARE YOU DOING COMMITING MAIL FRAUD???

ViolentSoftie: LOOK

CowboyOfTheSouth: DO I NEED TO HIT YOU WITH A NEWSPAPER AGAIN?

ViolentSoftie: NO. OK LOOK. GUYS LISTEN.

ViolentSoftie: WHO THE FUCK PLANS CRIMINAL ACTS WITH LETTERS ANYMORE??? HAVE THEY NEVER HEARD OF EMAILS???

LeetleTiefleeng: WHAT

FuckYourButtons: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY CRIMINAL ACTS

ViolentSoftie: LOOK. THE BAMBAUCHS OR WHATEVER THE FUCK

ViolentSoftie: I DID THEM A SERCIVE OK

ViolentSoftie: SOMETHING SOMETHING DRUGS THE GENTLEMAN

ViolentSoftie: yooo like this could be used to our advantage man!! like fuck seriously

TieflingSuperstar: we let you out of our sight for FIVE MINUTES and you 1. commit mail fraud 2. GET BLACKMAIL ON AN IMPORTANT BREWERY AND FAMILY??

TieflingSuperstar: you and jester are terrible. truly 

FuckYourButtons: reblog….

CowboyOfTheSouth: Let's just get on the road and talk about it there, alright?

LeetleTiefleeng: YASHA WHERE ARE U WE NEED TO HUG BEFORE WE LEAVE

YashaNydoorin: right behind you guys. 

_Read by everyone_

**17:18**

**Private chat between _MollyMollymauk_ and _JestJester_**

MollyMollymauk: CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHO GAVE CALEB THE FUCKING RIGHT TO CLEAN UP SO NICELY AGAIN

MollyMollymauk: FUCK

JestJester: H

JestJester: YOURE STILL THIRSTING OVER HIM??? ITS BEEN 4 HOURS

MollyMollymauk: LOOK ME IN THE EYES AND TELL ME HE ISNT A FUCKING SNACK 

MollyMollymauk: A GODDAMN FUCKING 4 COURSE MEAL!!

MollyMollymauk: JESTER I CANT DEAL WITH THIS

JestJester: I CANT DEAL WITH UR THIRSTING EITHER BLEASE ITS BEEN SO LONG

MollyMollymauk: i will stop thristing over him the moment u stop thirsting over fjord

MollyMollymauk: which i get bc :eyes: BUT STILL

JestJester: hfndhdNDHDNHD FINE. FINE. BITXH. WATCH THIS

MollyMollymauk: wait what are you doing

_Unread_

**17:32**

**Private chat between _TooBEAUtifulForPrison_ and _NOTTGuilty_**

TooBEAUtifulForPrison: is it just me or did i just fucking hallucinate this

NOTTGuilty: NO I THINK WE ALL HEARD THAT

TooBEAUtifulForPrison: WHAT THE FUCK

TooBEAUtifulForPrison: SHE ACTUALLY FLIRTED WITH HIM??? WHOLEHEARTEDLY???

NOTTGuilty: YEAH

TooBEAUtifulForPrison: WOW. FUCK OK I GUESS 

NOTTGuilty: she has such a fucking range im so impressed

TooBEAUtifulForPrison: oh mood….

_Read by NOTTGuilty_

**22:08**

**Group chat " _Zadash Student Hoes_ "**

ViolentSoftie: yo why the fuck are nott and fjord talking abt trauma

FuckYourButtons: Is Acknowledging Your Fucking Feelings you Motherfucker

ViolentSoftie: lol ok zoomer

FuckYourButtons: WHAT?? HELLO??

ZemnianSuperstar: I have been ignoring them, Beauregard. And it's doing wonders.

ViolentSoftie: dont u have like ptsd or smth lmao

ZemnianSuperstar: No, I don’t. 

ZemnianSuperstar: Maybe.

LeetleTiefleeng: thats not what ur mom said last night LOL

ViolentSoftie: LMAO…

LeetleTiefleeng: cayleb im rlly sorry that was a shitty joke, u ok? :(

ZemnianSuperstar: It ws just very unexpected, and unwelcomed…

ViolentSoftie: no trauma jokes?

ZemnianSuperstar: No jokes about my mother, please.. Joke all you want about trauma or whatever, just not about her. Please..

LeetleTiefleeng: im rlly sorry!! ill keep that in mind from now on!! i rlly didnt mean to hurt u !!

ZemnianSuperstar: Thank you. And it's ok, you didn't know that..

ViolentSoftie: shit dude you good? you look like youre gonna break down

LeetleTiefleeng: CAYLEBBBB CAN I HUG YOU

ZemnianSuperstar: ...Just this once.

LeetleTiefleeng: !!!!

_Read by everyone_

**23:02**

**Private chat between _CalebWidogast_ and _NottTheBrave_**

CalebWidogast: Wee Woo Wee Woo...

CalebWidogast: I’m spiralling down again. How fun.

NottTheBrave: christ you went to take a piss, not to hate yourself!! you want to talk about it when you get back?

CalebWidogast: No, I think im going non-verbal. Messaging would work best.

CalebWidogast: It was a stupid joke as well… Harmless.. I took it to heart even when it was clearly silly and didn't have the intent to actually hurt me..

NottTheBrave: caleb

NottTheBrave: if the joke hurt, to the point of spiraling, it wasnt fucking harmless.

CalebWidogast: I'm sorry.

NottTheBrave: what for???

CalebWidogast: You don't actually know what happened to my parents. Or why I don't talk about them..

NottTheBrave: its ok. were both still keeping things from one another, and thats ok. its ok, were not entitled to eahc others trauma, k?

CalebWidogast: I could tell you.

CalebWidogast: I could just tell you right now and be done with it..

NottTheBrave: so you actually want to do it though?

CalebWidogast: Well

CalebWidogast: Yes, yes I do. But

NottTheBrave: but youre not ready

CalebWidogast: I haven't been able to tell you for the past four years that we've known each other, Nott. I need to at one point. It's inevitable..

NottTheBrave: but heres the thing! you dont ACTUALLY have to do it! seriously!

NottTheBrave: i love you no matter what. you could tell me you killed your parents or somehing and id still love you just as much. i have things from my past as well i want to forget and that make my skin crawl, and i know you wouldnt judge me for them

NottTheBrave: were… different people now and thats ok. take all the time in the world to get ready, and ill be here with a cup of coffee and a blanket to support you

NottTheBrave: ok?

CalebWidogast: Yeah. Yeah..

CalebWidogast: Thank you..

NottTheBrave: anytime love

NottTheBrave: lets sleep, alright?

CalebWidogast: Alright…

_Read by NottTheBrave_

## Friday

**08:22**

**Group chat " _Zadash Student Hoes_ "**

ViolentSoftie: feeling better?

CowboyOfTheSouth: Yeah, yeah! Sorry everyone for waking you up, it was just unexpected.

LeetleTiefleeng: are u SURE ure ok??? i could spare a spell to heal u!!

CowboyOfTheSouth: It's fine! Just some saltwater, nothing I can handle. 

FuckYourButtons: you fucking threw up SEAWATER? are you ok?? 

CowboyOfTheSouth: Yes, yes I'm ok..

ViolentSoftie: uhuh yeah

LeetleTiefleeng: ooooo ure in trouble, beau used the uhuh!!!

TieflingSuperstar: youre gonna get grilled with questions from her so much, godspeed…

FuckYourButtons: F

LeetleTiefleeng: F

CowboyOfTheSouth: Welp… Let's get on the road again!

LeetleTiefleeng: WOOOOOOO

_Read by everyone_

**16:22**

TieflingSuperstar: lunch and gas break! what do you all want from the gas station?

LeetleTiefleeng: nott n i want some croissants and ham sandwiches

ViolentSoftie: salad and then uhhh a turkey sandwich 

CowboyOfTheSouth: some energy drinks please, and whatever looks edible and that could sate my hunger for a bit

ZemnianSuperstar: Whatever you will get Mx. Mollymauk.. I'm not that picky..

TieflingSuperstar: gotcha, ill be right back!

_Read by ZemnianSuperstar, CowboyOfTheSouth, ViolentSoftie_

**19:21**

YashaNydoorin: hello everyone, how are all of you holding up?

LeetleTiefleeng: YASHAAAA

ViolentSoftie: YOOO YASH WASSUP

LeetleTiefleeng: i have been drawing stuff all day!! nott is now napping and listening to music!! were pretty good!

TieflingSuperstar: im on watch currently! scoping out the roads with Fjord!

YashaNydoorin: i'm happy to hear that.

YashaNydoorin: sorry i haven't been on today until now, i've been busy.

LeetleTiefleeng: thats oki!! as long as ur safe ure good!

YashaNydoorin: i am, do not worry.

YashaNydoorin: i hope i get to see you guys soon again.

LeetleTiefleeng: same!! we all miss u already :((

_Read by ZemnianSuperstar, TieflingSuperstar, ViolentSoftie, FuckYourButtons_

**22:15**

LeetleTiefleeng: IM SO BORED 

LeetleTiefleeng: when are we gonna camp for the night??? hfhhhffhffh my feet hurt and im so tired i from staying in my butt so muchhhhhhhh

ViolentSoftie: gods what a fucking mood.

ZemnianSuperstar: Soon enough..

LeetleTiefleeng: wait

LeetleTiefleeng: whats that town in front???

ViolentSoftie: what??

YashaNydoorin: you guys are probably near alfield, if you took the route you talked about.

LeetleTiefleeng: oh!! oh thats cool!!

CowboyOfTheSouth: Is it just me or does it feel like there's something off about it?

TieflingSuperstar: hmm i think youre right

LeetleTiefleeng: lets get closer!!

TieflingSuperstar: wait is that-

FuckYourButtons: FIRE???

ViolentSoftie: YOOOO GNOLLS??? FUCK LETS GOOOOOO

_Read by everyone_

## Saturday

**02:02**

**Group chat " _Zadash Student Hoes_ "**

YashaNydoorin: ...are you all ok?

YashaNydoorin: what happened?

_Unread_

**08:38**

YashaNydoorin: guys?

_Unread_

**15:22**

YashaNydoorin: ???

_Unread_

## Sunday

**01:08**

**Group chat " _Zadash Student Hoes_ "**

YashaNydoorin: guys?

_Unread_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright feckers!! Were back in business with the new update!! I wont apologise with the fact that i delayed this chapter by two days, because it was purely for my own well being, but i WILL do that bc this chapter is like 7/8 hours late! i procrastinated. really hard. things are weird in my day to day life rn bc things are getting slightly balanced, but there are Things that are happening that worry me a lot(miss rhona is really threteaning our stabilty here woop woop)
> 
> mmm i will like to note that the first week before this one where i didnt have to worry abt the fic was a Blessing. it was all so good, i was vibing so hard. im thriving right now-ish, i swear shdhdhhd
> 
> next update will be right on time and the chapter will be even longer as gratitude for your patience!! i love all if you and thank you for still giving this fic a chance!
> 
> if this chapter seems a bit Weird i do apologize, as im tryin to maintain a balance between their random gay as fuck and found family shenanigans to the Canon where they Have Just Met So Things Are Awkward. if that makes sense lol
> 
> its 3 am here gotta blast yall looool
> 
> Have a good day/night! See you on the next update on the **9th of June, at 15PM GMT+3**!


	9. The Gates of Zadash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is fine, or as fine as they can be, and are on their way to Zadash! Conversations, cathching up, and.... beaurocracy are afoot. Yay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AIGHT FELLAS, GAY TIME. as some might see this chapter is late! by like almost three hours! why is that, you may ask? pain. i am actually waiting for my next doctor appointment by buying the antibiotics i need at this very moment. Read end notes for current world events blease and thank you.  
> edit: i am fine btw!! just need to take better care of myself, and take some antibiotics for a bit!  
> 
> 
> **Trigger warnings**  
>  -Monday: 1. Mollymauk accidentally triggers Caleb in their first private convo due to what happened in the mines.  
> 2\. there is a conversation about morality at 18:something and beau ends up mentioning r*pe at one point. Its not discussed in depth really, but molly calls her out for just dropping that in the conversation when it wasnt entirely relevant. 
> 
> *a
> 
> Enjoy!

## Monday

**05:21**

**Group chat “ _Zadash Student Hoes_**

_YashaNydoorin is now online_

YashaNydoorin: i have had many lows in my life, but i don’t know how to feel about this one. 

YashaNydoorin: a lot more people are following me on twitter from the video. Since people know that mollymauk is definitely in the video and we interact a lot, plus the fact that technically people know my body build from his instagram posts(thank you very much again for always covering my face) people have realized i am in it.. 

YashaNydoorin: a lot of people are also asking why most of you haven’t been online for the past two or so days. what do i tell them??

YashaNydoorin: “hi yeah i don’t know what happened either, they just kinda disappeared and are probably dead. thank you for your concern, though!”

YashaNydoorin: ...hope you guys aren’t actually dead, or i’m going to have to resurrect all of you and kill you again.

YashaNydoorin: especially you, lavender. especially you.

_YashaNydoorin is now offline_

_Unread_

**08:53**

**Private chat between _UnlimitedGender_ and _BlueLollipop_**

UnlimitedGender: Again, I’d like to thank all of you for your help. Please send the others my gratitude as well.

_BlueLollipop is now online_

BlueLollipop: of course! i mean we did almost die because MANTICORE but like it was super cool and SO MUCH FUN!!!

UnlimitedGender: ...Fun. Right.

BlueLollipop: ye!! thank you for giving us this opportunity, mx. feelid! it has been an educational experience to us, especially since we aspire to become true adventurers one day!

BlueLollipop: we do all regret seeing alfield ruined like that, and we hope that the town will be back in shape after this! and we once again share our condolences for those who were lost in the fight.

UnlimitedGender: Of course. Thank you for putting your lives on the line for this, and I hope that your adventure onward will be safe. And thank you for all of the help you’ve given us.

UnlimitedGender: If any questions arise concerning the documentation process in being acknowledged as an official adventuring group by the Empire, but more specifically your University, I am just a few messages away. Thank you again. 

UnlimitedGender: I now have work to deal with, but have a good day. And good luck.

BlueLollipop: thank you as well!! take care! if youll ever need help in the future we will most likely be available!

BlueLollipop: good day!

_UnlimitedGender is now offline_

_UnlimitedGender is now online_

UnlimitedGender: Actually, does your group have a name by any chance?

BlueLollipop: …

BlueLollipop: well get back w that in like a few weeks or hours… its tbd!!

UnlimitedGender: Alright… Good day.

_UnlimitedGender is now offline_

_Read by BlueLollipop_

**09:02**

**Group chat “ _Zadash Student Hoes_**

_TieflingSuperstar is now online_

_ViolentSoftie is now online_

_ZemnianSuperstar is now online_

_CowboyOfTheSouth is now online_

_FuckYourButtons is now online_

TieflingSuperstar: this is what we get for forgetting the mandatory friday morning selfies. we are monsters

ViolentSoftie: THATS WHY I FELT LIKE SMTH WAS WRONG THEN FUCK

CowboyOfTheSouth: Oh fuck.

LeetleTiefleeng: _@YashaNydoorin_ BBY WERE SO SORRY FOR NOT TEXTING U!!!

TieflingSuperstar: oh shit yasha were so sorry oh my gods we forgot that we didnt text you before going in the mine

ZemnianSuperstar: Well… The reception and internet stopped working due to the attacks, so I suppose we have an excuse..

ViolentSoftie: wait im checking twitter real quick

LeetleTiefleeng: YOOOO my tumblr inbox is SPAMMED with asks wtffff

FuckYourButtons: oh god people messaged me like crazy on instagram ew

ZemnianSuperstar: Ah, same here concerning tumblr and twitter.. Many are worried about my wellbeing..

ZemnianSuperstar: Instagram as well? I know I haven’t posted any pictures of Frumpkin recently… But yikes.

ViolentSoftie: oh wow were all so fucking screwed

CowboyOfTheSouth: Well, we don’t owe anything to anyone! We can just say that we were busy and go on with our life.

ViolentSoftie: dude have you ever been on fucking twitter, people will tear you to fucking shreds and spam you with clown pictures

CowboyOfTheSouth: Hm. 

CowboyOfTheSouth: Well, hell.

FuckYourButtons: its funny when WE do it, because then were spamming BIGOTS. Its not fucking funny when someone is putting down a boundary with their fans and people just simply disrespect them

LeetleTiefleeng: YESSS EXACTLY

LeetleTiefleeng: i rlly like twitter bc its like… MUUUCH easier to interact w the community than tumblr right? but FUCK if people clown too much on it

TieflingSuperstar: psh, yeah, and the bunch of us are all Professional Clowns

LeetleTiefleeng: hm

LeetleTiefleeng: GASP OH MY GOSH U GUYS

ViolentSoftie: WHAT

CowboyOfTheSouth: Oh no, I think I have an inkling.

LeetleTiefleeng: WAHT IF OUR NEW ADVENTURING GROUP NAME CAN BE LIKE….. PROFESSIONAL CLOWNS

ViolentSoftie: i

FuckYourButtons: oh my fucking gods 

FuckYourButtons: JESTER YOU ARE A GENIUS

LeetleTiefleeng: YESSSS

ViolentSoftie: NOTT STOP ENABLING HER OH MY FUCKING GOD

FuckYourButtons: NEVER!!

FuckYourButtons: ily jes!!

LeetleTiefleeng: ily2 nott!!

CowboyOfTheSouth: Can We Not Do That?

ZemnianSuperstar: I mean… we all are a bunch of jokes yes, but we aren’t fit to be Professional ones. Most of you haven’t even gotten your bachelor degrees…

LeetleTiefleeng: oh yah… hm…. ure the only one w one so ure gonna be the leader then!!

CowboyOfTheSouth: What.

ViolentSoftie: LMAO

FuckYourButtons: FUCK YEAH I SUPPORT THAT

ZemnianSuperstar: …

ZemnianSuperstar: Karen, I’m traumatized, not stupid.. I’m flattered, really, but no thank you..

ZemnianSuperstar: Perhaps Fjord, since he is better fit for the role than me..

LeetleTiefleeng: u are right…. Hmm… decisions decisions….

LeetleTiefleeng: we cant decide w/o yash!!!

TieflingSuperstar: she hasnt been online since 5… maybe shes sleeping in

ViolentSoftie: yall

_ViolentSoftie has sent a file_

_android_screenshot222_ [It’s a screenshot of a Tweet. | **The Shadows Will Find You **@wildstormflower**** i’ll be off twitter for a day or two. i understand the concern, but they are all fine i promise. i am also going to catch up on lost sleep, as i have been working day and night on my personal projects(yes WF is included. chapter 28 out soon). take care everyone, peace out. (ㆁᴗㆁ✿) _dated one day_ ago 123 Replies, 1.3k Retweets, 2.7k Likes | ]

TieflingSuperstar: oh thank the gods

LeetleTiefleeng: lets let her rest!! 

LeetleTiefleeng: lets instead talk abt the fact that fuckin SHÄKASTE, MY HOT ART TEACHER, SHOWED UP. HELLO???

ViolentSoftie: OH YEAH ALSO, WHAT THE FUCK NOTT OH MY GOD???

FuckYourButtons: WHAT DID I DO

ViolentSoftie: WHAT DIDNT YOU DO BITCH

FuckYourButtons: IS IT ABOUT THE MANTICORE BABY? IT DESERVED IT

ViolentSoftie: BWBBWBWBWBW?????

ViolentSoftie: IT WAS A BABY

LeetleTiefleeng: LETS TALK, NO TEXTING!!!!

_Read by ZemnianSuperstar, TieflingSuperstar, ViolentSoftie, CowboyOfTheSouth, FuckYourButtons_

**10:18**

**Private chat between _MollymaukTealeaf_ and _CalebWidogast_**

MollymaukTealeaf: darling, how are you feeling?

CalebWidogast: Ah? Well, I’m doing fine..?

MollymaukTealeaf: mmmm But Are You Though

CalebWidogast: Excuse me?

MollymaukTealeaf: its about what happened in the mines

CalebWidogast: I don’t know what you’re talking about Mx. Mollymauk.

MollymaukTealeaf: look, if you dont want to talk about it ill respect your decision and back off. just tell me so. but youve told me we would talk about it when we have wifi and signal again

CalebWidogast: Ah… Yeah. I did that..

MollymaukTealeaf: caleb, dear, what happened? was it because you killed that priest?

MollymaukTealeaf: mr. caleb? are you ok back there?

CalebWidogast: Shut up. 

MollymaukTealeaf: ...what?

CalebWidogast: I said, shut the fuck up Mollymauk.

CalebWidogast: I didn't mean to do that. I didn't mean to end him. I didnt I didnt I dont want

MollymaukTealeaf: ok ok ok there there come on its going to be ok

MollymaukTealeaf: fuck fuck did i trigger you?? i am so bloody sorry oh gods

CalebWidogast: I dont know I dont know I dont know

MollymaukTealeaf: ok ok ok ill tell fjord to stop the car wait a second, im so sorry just a moment

_Read by CalebWidogast_

**10:38**

**Private chat between _Fjoword_ and _Mowolly_**

Fjoword: Hey there, is everything alright? Is Caleb sick?

Mowolly: hes uh

Mowolly: well i ended up triggering him and hes feeling ill and is dissociating again

Mowolly: nott is here as well with us so its all good hes going to be fine

Fjoword: Oh hell, take care of him will you?

Mowolly: yeah, i will. we will

Fjoword: Is this what happened in the mines as well… when he blasted that motherfucker into flames?

Mowolly: ah, so it was obvious wasnt it

Fjoword: You had to physically drag him out of there, and he clung to you like a fuckin’ lifeline, chief. I don’t know what to tell you.

Mowolly: hmmmmm fair fair

Fjoword: Could you drive after this? I didn’t sleep well last night and I’m afraid of crashing this time.

Mowolly: sure! 

Mowolly: good thing i prayed over my swords this morning. may it appease the gods (人◕ω◕)

Fjoword: …

Fjoword: Sure.

_Read by Mowolly_

**11:15**

**Private chat between _Fjordans_ and _NottchaBitch_**

Fjordans: Hey, green las! How’s Caleb hanging in there?

NottchaBitch: sup green bitch! hes fine, hes playing minecraft on his phone w jester, theyre are coping together

Fjordans: Together…? Did something happen to Jester as well??

NottchaBitch: nah its cool, but u know how shes a very empathetic person?

Fjordans: Oh.

Fjordans: OHHHHH. Okay! Makes sense, haha!

Fjordans: Good to know. :)c

_Read by NottchaBitch_

**11:21**

**Private chat between _Jessie_ and _Beau_**

Jessie: heyyyyyyyy beauuuuuu

Jessie: watcha doin there owo?

Beau: uh

Beau: reading smut.

Jessie: what smut :eyes:

Beau: i

Beau: thats supposed to make you say “OH NVM DONT TELL ME ABT IT”

Jessie: ….beau

Jessie: i consume and write smut myself, what the FUCK do u think omg….

Jessie: but also…. u look like ure typing smth………………….

Beau: …

Beau: ok look

Beau: i got bored, and im waiting for yasha to get on so we can tell her abt the shit that has happened

Beau: i…. perhaps….. Have started writing smth

Jessie: GASP??? HELLO???

Jessie: WHAT ARE U WRITING TELL TELL TELL

Beau: no lol

Jessie: D:

Jessie: y not???

Beau: its stupid, and i will MAYBE share it when im done bitch

Jessie: ...fine :T

Jessie: ily and respect ur decision!!!

Beau: lol thanks

Jessie: GASP

Jessie: YASHA IS ON

Beau: OH SHIT OH FUCK YASHA

_Unread_

**11:24**

**Group chat “ _Zadash Student Hoes_**

_YashaNydoorin is now online_

YashaNydoorin: hello everyone. glad to see you guys are ok.

TieflingSuperstar: YASHA DARLING OH MY GODS I MISSED YOU

LeetleTiefleeng: YASHA!!!

ViolentSoftie: YOOOOOOOOOO YASHA!!!!!

CowboyOfTheSouth: Hello!

FuckYourButtons: WOOP WOOP, THE BARBARIAN IS BACK!!!

YashaNydoorin: so i can confidently say you guys didn’t die?

ZemnianSuperstar: I died inside, does that count?

YashaNydoorin: no, you just need therapy.

ZemnianSuperstar: Damn..

FuckYourButtons: LMAO

CowboyOfTheSouth: Pardner, you’ve missed a LOT of things. 

CowboyOfTheSouth: Do you perhaps have time to hear about this?

YashaNydoorin: yeah, just in a few minutes. i need to finish something real quick.

YashaNydoorin: brb.

LeetleTiefleeng: gotcha!!!

_Read by everyone_

**11:31**

**Private chat between _DarkStorm_ and _PurplePetal_**

DarkStorm: hey lavender, how are you?

PurplePetal: oh my sweet moonweaver, i missed you so much

PurplePetal: im ok i think? i dont really know to be honest, but fuck if i give any shit about that right now. were taking another break from driving right now, because were gay

PurplePetal: it was just weirdly stressful to fight without you by my side i suppose

PurplePetal: is this going to be a common thing? you leaving me?

DarkStorm: i… am afraid that might be the case.

DarkStorm: there’s something out there, calling my name. still something i’m running away from i think.

DarkStorm: and of course they kicked in when we were about to start our adventure…

PurplePetal: are you still in trostenwald?

DarkStorm: not relevant, sorry.

PurplePetal: got it

PurplePetal: how are you though?

DarkStorm: i’m ok, i think. i was stressed out about you guys disappearing, i’m not going to lie. but it’s ok, you guys are here and all that matters.

PurplePetal: alright, good. remember that i’m here for you, alright darling?

DarkStorm: thank you, and i am here for you as well.

PurplePetal: 3:)

PurplePetal: i love you!

DarkStorm: mhm, i love you too. 

DarkStorm: (●´□`)♡

_Read by PurplePetal_

**12:01**

**Group chat “ _Zadash Student Hoes_**

TieflingSuperstar: im a sexy motherfucker and it shows

LeetleTiefleeng: DID U YOU FUCK MY MOMMA MOLLYMAUK??? DID U DO THAT HUH

TieflingSuperstar: FUCK YEAH I DID BITCH!!!

LeetleTiefleeng: FUCK YOU

ViolentSoftie: SHUT UP OSKAR KINNIE, YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS

TieflingSuperstar: H

TieflingSuperstar: WDWFWHDFETHFRH WELL IM SORRY FOR EXISTING I GUESS

FuckYourButtons: can you guys not shout at each other over messages for ONE MOMENT

FuckYourButtons: THAT DIDNT MEAN TO SHOUT AT ONE ANOTHER IN THE FUCKING CAR FUCK

FuckYourButtons: WERE HAVING EARLY LUNCH FULL ALL OF YOU

FuckYourButtons: im going to kill molly and beau i swear on my fucking crossbow

YashaNydoorin: what are they doing?

FuckYourButtons: THEYRE SCREAMING OUT OF SPITE

FuckYourButtons: LIKE. JUST TALKING BUT SCREAMING

FuckYourButtons: beau “HEY MOLLY DO YOU HAVE THE FUCKING SPICES”

FuckYourButtons: molly “I THINK NOTT HAS THEM, GO ASK HER YOU CUNT”

FuckYourButtons: and im fucking sitting right next to her and she lowers her head towards me, inhales, and screams “HEY NOTT DO YOU HAVE THE FUCKING S P I C E S”

FuckYourButtons: i hate all of them

ZemnianSuperstar: I go to piss for a few minutes and this is what I come back to.

TieflingSuperstar: COME AND GET YOUR NUTRIENTS

ZemnianSuperstar: Sure..

YashaNydoorin: suddenly i am happy to have skipped this journey.

YashaNydoorin: oh, also.

_YashaNydoorin has sent a file_

_selfiewithaflower.jpg_ [It’s a selfie of Yasha, who is holding two potted plants. She is barely visible, hidden by big green leaves that are flat and shiny, and aloe vera leaves that are a dark green. You can see the top of her head, her eyes crinkled at the corners, and deep eye bags are visible even under the black makeup from her eyes. She also has dark blue wireless headphones on her head, most of her messy hair held back by it.  
The background is of a clear blue sky. She looks happy, almost. Relieved.]

YashaNydoorin: offering. better now than never.

ViolentSoftie: aaaaaaAAAAAAA OH MY GOD

ViolentSoftie: ACCEPTED DUDE

LeetleTiefleeng: WAAAAAA YOURE SO CUTE

LeetleTiefleeng: ACCEPTED

FuckYouButtons: AAAA ACCEPTED

TieflingSuperstar: SO ACCEPTED

ZemnianSuperstar: Mhm, accepted.

CowboyOfTheSouth: Accepted!

LeetleTiefleeng: WAIT WAIT GUYS COME HERE

_LeetleTiefleeng has sent a file_

_yeehaw.jpg_ [It is a selfie with the rest of the group. Jester is the one holding the camera, holding her other hand in a peace sign, a big smile on her face and her forked tongue poking out from between her teeth. Directly behind her, with his head on her shoulder, is Mollymauk who also has his arms wrapped around her waist and is smiling widely at the camera, winking at it.  
Fjord is sitting down on a big stone right behind those two, also making a peace sign, with bags under his eyes but the corners of his lips upturned. He has earphones in, most likely listening to music. He has a thin blanket draped over his shoulders, dark blue with grey clouds on it. It looks very soft.  
Next to him to the left you’ve got Beau who has Nott on her shoulders, both of them grinning madly at the camera and fists raised up towards the sky triumphantly. Beau has a pair of goggles in her right hand, that would probably make her look like a nerd with them on. Nott has her flask in her left hand, flowers and cartoony dicks painted on it.  
To the left side you’ve got half of Caleb, sitting on another stone, leaning out of the frame where you can only see the lower half of the body. Fumpkin is sitting comfortably in his lap, eyes closed and ears perked up. In the background there is a baby blue van with white flowers on it, parked on the side of a dirt road. They all look battered up one way or another, but happy. They are all wearing their “original” outfits.]

YashaNydoorin: all of you are wonderful.

YashaNydoorin: definitely accepted.

FuckYourButtons: YEEHAW!!!!

ViolentSoftie: YEEAAA BABY!!

LeetleTiefleeng: WOOOOOOOOOO

_Read by everyone_

**13:02**

**Private chat between _Motherforker_ and _BaDaBeaum_**

Motherforker: owo

Motherforker: bitch

BaDaBeau: the fuck do you want

Motherforker: owo

BaDaBeau: …

Motherforker: lol

BaDaBeau: ?????

Motherforker: ….so. who is that on your phone background 3:3c

BaDaBeau: idk what the fuck youre talking abt

Motherforker: oh yeahhhh of courseeee

Motherforker: because that SURELY isnt the photo yasha sent earlier as your phone background nooooo chief lmaoooo

BaDaBeau: FUCK OFF

Motherforker: shush, its disgusting but in a tender way

BaDaBeau: t*nder, get your censoring right

Motherforker: hm… fair.

Motherforker: youre t*nder <3

BaDaBeau: OH YEAH says mx mollymauk “if i dont drape myself over caleb for a few minutes every day IM GOING TO COMBUST” tealeaf

Motherforker: ….hm

Motherforker: blocked

BaDaBeau: LMAO motherfucker

Motherforker: bitch 

BaDaBeau: shut up you kinnie

Motherforker: DSKJKJDFSKJDFSKJFKJDSKL STOOPPPPPPP

BaDaBeau: “BOO HOO LOOK AT ME I KIN OSKAR AND IM GAY” SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP YOURE NOT SPECIAL

Motherforker: OH YEAH??

BaDaBeau: YEAH

Motherforker: SAYS BEAU “oh fuck i might kin guinevere or nathaniel fuck” BITCH

BaDaBeau: FUKFUCKUFKF FOFOFOFOFFFFF

Motherforker: 3>:I

Motherforker: try me bitch

BaDaBeau: Push My Buttons One More Time I Dare You

Motherforker: nah itll be a waste of time lol

BaDaBeau: OH FSODJFSLDKJFD FUCKKF OFFFFF

BaDaBeau: wow this convo was fucking useless

BaDaBeau: die

Motherforker: 3;)

BaDaBeau: hm.

BaDaBeau: i didnt like that

Motherfucker: good.

_Read by BaDaBeau_

**14:15**

**Group chat “ _Zadash Student Hoes_**

YashaNydoorin: wow, time passed without me realizing, again. sorry.

YashaNydoorin: i’m here now, so i can listen to what you guys have done while you disappeared from the face off the earth.

LeetleTiefleeng: OKOK ok were back on the road btw, were gonna be back in zadash soon...ish!!!

YashaNydoorin: got it.

LeetleTiefleeng: BUT OK SO

LeetleTiefleeng: anyway alfield right? u remember when beau was like “hey there are rumours abt alfield”? well apparently they were true and like… these gnolls were attacking the town, setting it on fire, killing people and then stealing their bodies, etc!! it was super scary

LeetleTiefleeng: so we came in and there werent enough guards. they offered us likeeee 30 gold per gnoll ear at the start so we took the offer and we started attacking

LeetleTiefleeng: some of us got badly injured and stuff,,,, im p sure nott and molls even went unconscious? tbh its a blur lolol

LeetleTiefleeng: anyway, most of the gnolls escaped, so we stayed in the town for the night!! through this we met this super nice half elf guard, their name was bryce feelid im p sure, and they were super helpful and nice!!

LeetleTiefleeng: we planned to go to the mines the next day and we did!! we hid our van in the big grass(its gon b important later) and went down

LeetleTiefleeng: we also bought dynamite but thats whatever

YashaNydoorin: that’s whatever…?

LeetleTiefleeng: yah

LeetleTiefleeng: so we went down, nott was mostly drunk but we did it in the end, the mad lads

LeetleTiefleeng: we fought, we helped people who were kidnapped, we eheehfejfhaaksdfjsJDS MET MY FUCKING ART TEACHER???

LeetleTiefleeng: WHO WAS THERE FOR SOME REASON

LeetleTiefleeng: he helped us and we helped him, we ended up goin further in and LO AND BEHOLD

LeetleTiefleeng: THERE WAS A FUCKING MANTICORE THERE

LeetleTiefleeng: we ended up fighting it, fought some other motherfuckers there(there was this priest and cayleb took care of him), AND YOU KNOW WAHT FUCKIGJDKJSKJDFL NOTT DID?

LeetleTiefleeng: TO DISTRACT THE MANTICORE?

LeetleTiefleeng: SHE KILLED ITS FUCKING BABY!!! IT WAS FUCKIGNG WILD

YashaNydoorin: i…

LeetleTiefleeng: OH YEAH

LeetleTiefleeng: we ended up running away at one point after killing them and we blew up the place, and HALLELUJAH we had the van so we could carry multiple bodies and injured fellas…

LeetleTiefleeng: we came back, had a celebration and got our money(shäkaste left by that point, like the spooky motherfucker he is!!!), slept over, then stayed one more day to help with some of the cleaning up around town!!

LeetleTiefleeng: it was rlly nice bc we helped a LOT of people, and honestly it was also like?? fun???

LeetleTiefleeng: u dont get to help that many people usually, so its super cool!! 

LeetleTiefleeng: also some people took photos w us and gave us extra money lolol

YashaNydoorin: that is. so much.

YashaNydoorin: but in the end you guys were ok?

LeetleTiefleeng: other than cayleb dying inside, ye!! we will prob camp for the night again, bc fjord cant drive anymore and molly can only drive for a few hours at a time

LeetleTiefleeng: caleb isnt fit to drive(idk if he can actually) and nott would buuuuut we do not have the equipment necessary for her to drive safely

LeetleTiefleeng: also shes super drunk rn lol

LeetleTiefleeng: beau and i cant drive soooooooo camping time!!

YashaNydoorin: i’m glad to hear. all of you stay safe and be careful, ok? i’ll be here through the phone and spirit.

LeetleTiefleeng: gotcha!! excited to see u again soon :)

YashaNydoorin: excited to see you guys again as well. 

YashaNydoorin: i’ve got to go, business to take care of. stay safe.

LeetleTiefleeng: we will!!!! bye-a!!!

YashaNydoorin: bye.

_YashaNydoorin is now offline_

LeetleTiefleeng: oh!! i totally forgot but-

 _LeetleTiefleeng changed_ FuckYourButtons _’s nickname to_ BabyKiller

BabyKiller: OH C OME ONN, DONT STAB AN ALREADY DEAAD CAT

LeetleTiefleeng: SUFFER LOL

BabyKiller: >:(

LeetleTiefleeng: ily bby!!

BabyKiller: ily2!!!

_Read by LeetleTiefleeng, ZemnianSuperstar, ViolentSoftie, CowboyOfTheSouth_

**15:22**

**Private chat between _Guinevere_ and _Oskar_**

Guinevere: hey are u ok??? do u need some help??

Oskar: No, no. It’s fine, I just started feeling dizzy for some reason…

Guinevere: That Does Not Sound Like Ok Fjord

Oskar: Sigh… I know, I know.

Guinevere: u slept like shit didnt u?

Oskar: Heh, yeah.

Guinevere: nightmare again? :(

Oskar: I’m afraid that is correct… It’s just startling. I thought I got over my nightmares…

Guinevere: oh

Guinevere: so its not the first time ure getting nightmares like these??

Oskar: That’s not, no. No.

Oskar: I haven’t had nightmares like these before. I meant nightmares in general, you get me?

Oskar: Last time it was, well, when I lost my job.

Guinevere: thats not all to that, is it?

Guinevere: ure totally cool for not sharing ur trauma w me however!!! i completely respect ur decisions to keep it to urself bby

Oskar: Thank you, it means a lot. But yeah. It’s a lot more.

Guinevere: any way i can help u?? :((

Guinevere: fjord??? did u get killed by forest monsters???

Oskar: Can you hold me and never let go? I’m tired.

_Message cancelled_

Oskar: Nope, I’m fine! But can’t think of anything at the moment you can help me with, sorry! If I’ll find something though I’ll tell you, ok?

Guinevere: ok!!! ily fjord!!! ure amazing!!!

Oskar: Heh, thanks. Right back atcha!

_Read by Guinevere_

**18:28**

**Group chat “ _Zadash Student Hoes_**

_YashaNydoorin is now online_

TieflingSuperstar: yash!! hello dear!! how are you this fine evening?

YashaNydoorin: mm, i’m good. just stressed out, is all.

LeetleTiefleeng: :(

TieflingSuperstar: 3:( why is that?

YashaNydoorin: well it’s, uh.

YashaNydoorin: it doesn’t really matter.

LeetleTiefleeng: BITCH

ViolentSoftie: nooo dude your feelings matter, youre so sexy hahahaha

TieflingSuperstar: hahah thats so gay

ViolentSoftie: ლಠ益ಠ)ლ

ViolentSoftie: fight me BITCH

LeetleTiefleeng: uh YEAH i sure HOPE she is

YashaNydoorin…

ViolentSoftie: u may continue

YashaNydoorin: right...

YashaNydoorin: well, it’s just that i have been getting a lot of messages from women who are interested in me? because of that video, since i guess it showed off my strength... 

YashaNydoorin: and i feel bad for turning them down to be honest.

ViolentSoftie: i mean dude you gotta put your foot down at one point, right??

YashaNydoorin: hm, yeah. but still. they didn’t make me uncomfortable necessarily, i am quite flattered actually...

YashaNydoorin: i just feel bad for the fact that i am not ready for a relationship at the moment? if that makes sense? 

LeetleTiefleeng: :0!

ViolentSoftie: ohhhh youre not…?

YashaNydoorin: mhm, yeah, i think so. 

YashaNydoorin: it’s not that i am not interested in someone, because i am. too much so... but i am not ready to have a relationship due to unresolved issues?

YashaNydoorin: wait.

YashaNydoorin: i just realized i feel bad for putting myself first.

YashaNydoorin: well… that’s definitely something i need to work on.

LeetleTiefleeng: good for u yash!! u deserve to b happy, and if that means taking a step back and working on urself then so be it!!

LeetleTiefleeng: everyone in this group deserves to be happy, no matter what theyve done tbh

ZemnianSuperstar: Isn’t that a bold statement, though?

LeetleTiefleeng: ??

ZemnianSuperstar: “No matter what they've done” but what if someone had done a horrid thing? And they were hiding it from the others? Like murdering someone. Maybe their own family..

LeetleTiefleeng: ahhhh i get what u mean by that

LeetleTiefleeng: but idk, i may not b that smart like u cayleb but i can tell bad people from good people

LeetleTiefleeng: whenever u guys fuck up, including me, u always strive to be better!! no matter what, u understand that ur actions Had Consequences and u tried to better urself from that experience!!

LeetleTiefleeng: i dont think i can talk for everyone on this actually, but idk this is how i see it?

LeetleTiefleeng: actions deff shows someones character better than their words, and so if u fuck up and decide to do better then yeah…. Good Person. U showed that u can change, so its good!!

LeetleTiefleeng: the whole murder thing is a bit complicated tho;;;; i dont think u guys would kill on purpose if u ever killed lol

ZemnianSuperstar: Hm.

TieflingSuperstar: darling you just think theres good in everyone

LeetleTiefleeng: Yah But Still

TieflingSuperstar: that doesnt equate to someone being a good person, though?

TieflingSuperstar: like i totally understand where youre coming from jester, but a bad person trying to be better is different from Immediately being Good bc you Tried Once. there definitely needs to be work behind ones actions and words as well to become better, right?

LeetleTiefleeng: hmmmmm fair

ViolentSoftie: eh, shits wack dude

ViolentSoftie: i think this just goes down to ones morality

ViolentSoftie: like what they think is a good thing or a bad thing, how they judge someone based on their actions and words. someones perspective on the world around them can fuckin shift that a Ton as well. and shit like that

TieflingSuperstar: but there are things you can say Objectively that they are bad, like fucking racism for example

ViolentSoftie: oh yeah youve got a point

LeetleTiefleeng: then what is Ur opinion on this

ViolentSoftie: that were all good people? or???

LeetleTiefleeng: yah!!

ViolentSoftie: huh

ViolentSoftie: tbh im not sure

ViolentSoftie: like Fuck Yeah you guys are great, but i mean we havent been as fucking open with one another as we like to think that we have

ViolentSoftie: fuck dude, yall still dont know shit about me, my family life(other than that my dad was a fucking asshole!) and that is only the fuckin tip of the iceberg with my fucking trauma and shit like that

ViolentSoftie: nobody is entitled to it, entitled to my private life, i know, but still

ViolentSoftie: i dont really think im a good person tbh, but like does it fuckin matter? i dont fucking know and tbh i dont fucking care at this point

ViolentSoftie: i think you guys are great, btw, but i dont know if you guys are *good* people. but from what ive seen and heard since weve been friends i can see that Now you are good people, or at least trying to be Better

ViolentSoftie: and shit idk

LeetleTiefleeng: dawww thats sweet!! Kinda 

YashaNydoorin: it’s weird to see you say that, beau.

ViolentSoftie: yeah??

YashaNydoorin: yeah. i certainly know you are no saint, and have much work to do on yourself, but i know that you’ve been nothing but kind to people you’ve met. in your weird “bro” way. even when you’re mean you don’t cause harm. unless you start a bar brawl, but that’s something else.

YashaNydoorin: what you’ve said. even though we haven’t known each other for that long and that intimately the things that we have been witness to don’t paint a bad picture of you necessarily. that’s what i think.

ViolentSoftie: hmm

ViolentSoftie: do you think youre a good person yasha?

YashaNydoorin: i don’t know. it’s complicated.

YashaNydoorin: it goes back to the “i did horrible things in my life” so i can’t say for certain.

CowboyOfTheSouth: Your perception of yourself is warped due to your trauma, I can guess? Or something along those lines?

YashaNydoorin: yup, rightfully so.

CowboyOfTheSouth: When you are in a place where you can’t see anything but a monster in the mirror it’s only normal to consider yourself a bad person, even if you aren’t one!

CowboyOfTheSouth: Gods know I’ve dealt with that, so it can be hard to get an objective view of yourself when It Just Can’t Be Objective.

CowboyOfTheSouth: I think that everyone has some good in them, just like Jester, even if there’s some diggin’ to be done before you can see your true self.

CowboyOfTheSouth: Once you acknowledge the fact that you need to work on yourself, however you may think of yourself, that is a step forward to a better version of you!

CowboyOfTheSoutCowboyOfTheSouth: As humanoids we are Subjective by nature, so we can’t say for sure if we are bad or good most of the time. We can only be Subjectively Objective which entirely destroys the point of being Objective. And so we are Subjective. It is really that simple.

ViolentSoftie: shit dude since when did u study anthropology???

CowboyOfTheSouth: ...My major does not have anything to do with that actually… I just find it interesting.

LeetleTiefleeng: whats ur major then lol

CowboyOfTheSouth: It’s actually Computer Science, but I take philosophy and psychology classes on the side haha…..

ViolentSoftie: how tf do you have time for that?

CowboyOfTheSouth: Hah. They’re online actually, but hahahahaha I don’t know.

ViolentSoftie: back on topic

ViolentSoftie: do you think youre a bad person bro?

CowboyOfTheSouth: Hm, not really. Done shitty things, maybe, but not a bad person.

ViolentSoftie: oooh fun

CowboyOfTheSouth: Though I am curious why you asked me if I think I’m a bad person, and not if I think that I’m a good person.

ViolentSoftie: oh fuck i did that??? 

ViolentSoftie: WAIT FUCK IS THAT RACIST???

CowboyOfTheSouth: HA…. I don’t think so though! You’re cool.

ViolentSoftie: fuck ok yikes

LeetleTiefleeng: anyone else wanna answer that question??

ZemnianSuperstar: No.

BabyKiller: nah

TieflingSuperstar: hmmmm sure!

TieflingSuperstar: i don’t think i am a bad person, to be quite honest with you. i have certainly done stupid shite in my short life, but whatever. you’ve gotta use the time you have to live life, no?

TieflingSuperstar: but im sure some people would look at me and what ive done and be like “oh thats a bad person” but like beau said, it goes to how someone views the world

ViolentSoftie: gay rights

TieflingSuperstar: i dont see it in white and black like many do, because thats just plain stupid and thats now how things work and never will.

TieflingSuperstar: how can you look at someone and immediately go “bad person” if theyve fucked up, lets say only once while you were there to witness? what right do you have to ignore all the others things that person has done and accomplished for you to say “they are objectively bad”? 

TieflingSuperstar: i go by “leave a place better than youve found it, no matter how small the change”, but i cant say that can make me a good person

TieflingSuperstar: why do we have to care about what others think about us anyway? fuck yes the others around us are important, but when its something concerning yourself then its your own bloody business

ViolentSoftie: ok i get what you mean, but dude lets say you meet a fucking bigot, right? they think that they are right on their believes and do not need to change them, and so they end up spreading their hateful ideology further to other people because the ones around them shouldnt intervene, or shit like that

ViolentSoftie: and what if idk dude someone fucking. i dont know rapes someone. doesnt that make them a bad fucking person becase of ONE fucking thing theyve done? like….

TieflingSuperstar: ok i understand where youre coming from but this was mainly about your own self worth, not about changing your opinions on different political views or someone doing That. please dont bring that up when it wasnt fucking talked about, it made me very fucking uncomfortable

TieflingSuperstar: though it doesnt mean that im implying wether or not teflings and other non-human races should be viewed as inherently political, because theyre fucking not as a note. and also of fucking course someone forcing themselves on someone else is inexcussable

ViolentSoftie: wasnt this convo about whether we see ourselves as a good person or not??

CowboyOfTheSouth: I think it went to us and our perception of ourselves, whether we think we're good or bad people, yeah. Mollymauk, you went on a “what others think about US” road.

TieflingSuperstar: hm

ViolentSoftie: ok lets get this conversation to a fucking stop because i cant wrap my head around where weve come with it and i turned it on a path i shouldnt have put it to, im sorry about that one dude fuck

TieflingSuperstar: its ok

ViolentSoftie: lets shelf it for another day

TieflingSuperstar: ill keep you up on that bitch

ViolentSoftie: motherfucker

ZemnianSuperstar: Can I throw in one last penny before you close off the well?

ViolentSoftie: sure dude go ahead

ZemnianSuperstar: Whenever you talk about these kinds of topics you need to make sure that whatever you end up bringing in the debate is relevant to the topic. It seemed that you guys either misinterpreted what the other said, or just didn’t take into notice the entirety of their message, and because of that the conversation definitely started to go down a slippery slope, so just… be careful.

ZemnianSuperstar: You should know that, considering you both get into twitter feuds with people all the time.. We are lucky we are all open minded to one another’s opinions, but that’s not always the case.

ViolentSoftie: mmmmm

TieflingSuperstar: reported

ViolentSoftie: kicked

TieflingSuperstar: blocked

ViolentSoftie: deleted

_ZemnianSuperstar sent a file_

_download4329.png_

BabyKiller: THIS CONVERSATION WAS ABTOUT YAHSHA BEIGN HAPPY YALL BECAUSE SHES S TSETING BOUNDARIES

ViolentSoftie: ok then motherfucker tell me why you didnt want to answer the previous question HUH

BabyKiller: HWT

BabyKiller: THERE IS NO RELEVANCE TO THAT IN MY FUCKIGJGN STATEMNT

BabyKiller: YOURE NOT ENTITLED TO SHIT BEAUREGARD

BabyKiller: i have enough self hatred to fukcifn fuel the eentier empire btich, i dont htink i a m fit to answer tit

BabyKiller: tit….

LeetleTiefleeng: TIT…..

ZemnianSuperstar: Ah, same here. As Fjord said, when you have a warped perception of yourself it can be hard to not think of yourself as anything but good..

ViolentSoftie: self hatred for you as well man?

ZemnianSuperstar: Wow, how did you guess? Did the dissociation give it away, or was it my suicidal streak?

TieflingSuperstar: oh lawd

ViolentSoftie: YOUR SUICIDAL STREAK???

LeetleTiefleeng: WAIT WHAT

ZemnianSuperstar: Hm. Did not mean to say that..

ZemnianSuperstar: It is not something I’m willing to talk about..

ViolentSoftie: cool cool cool cool cool cool cool cool cool got it got it

ViolentSoftie: got it

LeetleTiefleeng: :(

BabyKiller: heyh you gcys want to get drunk w me

LeetleTiefleeng: yes pls

ViolentSoftie: fuck yeah dude

TieflingSuperstar: i believe that would be absolutely wonderful dear, when we stop for the night ill drink as well

CowboyOfTheSouth: I’ll pass. I’ll just go back to sleep.

YashaNydoorin: take care, everyone.

LeetleTiefleeng: u too!!!

_BabyKiller is now offline_

_LeetleTiefleeng is now offline_

_TieflingSuperstar is now offline_

_ViolentSoftie is now offline_

_Read by everyone_

**19:27**

**Private chat between _Fjord_ and _Caleb_**

Fjord: Hey, Caleb! I ended up writing the second chapter of the fic with Guinevere and her father. Can you look over it tonight or do it later?

Caleb: Not up for talking in person?

Fjord: I’m bundled up in the back of the van, cause I don’t want to deal with the others being drunk. Jester is going to be the responsible adult this time alongside you.

Fjord: You could come over in the back here, however.

Fjord: Hm, that can sound suggestive, so I do swear it is nothing….. Weird. I swear.

Caleb: Oh, I didn’t read it that way, you’re ok.. I’ll come there.

Caleb: Wait. You’re allergic to cats, right?

Fjord: Yup.

Caleb: I let Frumpkin out because he was stuck in his pocket dimension for most of the day so he wouldn’t bother you in the car, and I am quite simply covered in cat hair…

Fjord: Oh fuck that, nope you’re not coming here.

Caleb: Heh, figured so..

Caleb: We can talk here over messages.. Is this chapter in the same document?

Fjord: Yup, just open it up.

Caleb: Alright..

Fjord: Let’s just talk there for the time being!

Caleb: Got it..

Caleb: So you’re going that way with her father, is that it?

Fjord: It was heavily implied his own father was abusive and controlling to him, but that isn’t the Real way I want to go almost.

Fjord: To be frankly honest it’s just buildup? He is wallowing in his own guilt, and is torn about how he feels about his own actions. Because on one hand he did what he had to do to protect his daughter(in his opinion), but on the other hand he ended up perpetuating the cycle of abuse going on in his family that he swore to never do.

Fjord: I want Guinevere to destroy him when she tells him what she really thinks about this. I want his understanding of the situation to be so fragile a weak gust of wind could shatter it into million pieces.

Fjord: I think. Still a W.I.P., you know?

Caleb: I do, I do.. Alright, good to know.

Caleb: Do keep in mind you’re starting to use the same words over and over again to describe things. Be on the lookout for that..

Fjord: Gotcha! Thank you so much, Caleb. I really appreciate it.

Caleb: Mm, no worries..

Caleb: I’ll be setting up the Alarm spell soon, and your watch will be first. Go relieve yourself now before that.

Fjord: Got it, thanks for the heads up!

Caleb: Mhm, no problem..

_Read by Fjord_

**21:02**

**Group chat “ _Zadash Student Hoes_**

YashaNydoorin: hey, just wanted to mention that i went to the office and informed them on the fact that you will be here for a while, and were interested in the adventurer’s programme.

ZemnianSuperstar: Ah, that’s great to hear. We’ve gotten some help concerning their absences and such from Bryce Feelid, the watchmaster from Alfield.. They gave us some tips and important papers, and told us about someone at the office who can help us out.

ZemnianSuperstar: I believe her name is Claudia Sheed.

YashaNydoorin: alright, good to know.

YashaNydoorin: i’ll be heading off to bed now. sleep well.

ZemnianSuperstar: You too, Yasha. Rest well.

_YashaNydoorin is now offline_

_ZemnianSuperstar is now offline_

_CowboyOfTheSouth is now offline_

_Read by YashaNydoorin, CowboyOfTheSouth_

## Tuesday

**08:21**

**Group chat “ _Zadash Student Hoes_**

_LeetleTiefleeng is now online_

LeetleTiefleeng: oh fuck i think all of us slept again omg

_YashaNydoorin is now online_

YashaNydoorin: that’s great to hear! we all deserve rest.

LeetleTiefleeng: hell yeah we do!!

LeetleTiefleeng: good to know about the school tho ;_; thank uuuu

YashaNydoorin: mhm, no worries.

LeetleTiefleeng: did u sleep well???

YashaNydoorin: yeah, i think i did.

YashaNydoorin: no dreams which i am thankful for.

LeetleTiefleeng: hell yeah!!

YashaNydoorin: what are your guys’ plans for today?

LeetleTiefleeng: we might have to stop for a bit longer before we continue to zadash….

LeetleTiefleeng: im at a gas station near where we camped!! because we ran out of gas and smth happened with the van...

YashaNydoorin: oh?

LeetleTiefleeng: yah, i didnt understand what fjord explained but lol we need to wait a few hours before we can continue

YashaNydoorin: why aren’t the others online as well?

LeetleTiefleeng: i think theyre planning out stuff, like budget and rations and all of that!! and they didnt want to get distracted!!

YashaNydoorin: ah, fair i suppose…

YashaNydoorin: say hi to them from me, will you?

LeetleTiefleeng: i will!!

LeetleTiefleeng: cya^w^

YashaNydoorin: mhm, cya.

LeetleTiefleeng: :3!!

_LeetleTiefleeng is now offline_

_Read by YashaNydoorin_

**10:58**

**Private chat between _Jessadine_ and _Yashadine_**

_Jessadine is now online_

Jessadine: ehheheheh

_Jessadine has sent a file_

_hehehehehehhe.jpg_ [It is a slightly shaky picture of Beau. She is crouched down near the front wheels of the van, visibly sweating and face flushed from exertion. Her head is thrown back, eyes closed, mouth slightly open and her tongue poking her upper lip. She is holding a water bottle in one hand, and her staff in the other which is also slung over her shoulder.]

Yashadine: …

Yashadine: thank you.

Jessadine: :3c

Jessadine: how are u boo?

Yashadine: i’m good. to be honest i’m a bit bored. i’m waiting for you guys to be back.

Jessadine: :00!! so ure in zadash???

Yashadine: no comment.

Yashadine: how are the others?

Jessadine: mmmm

Jessadine: theyre fine!!! theyre gonna get on soon no worries uwu

Yashadine: good to know. thank you.

Jessadine: uwu ily

_Read by Yashadine_

**17:48**

**Group chat “ _Zadash Student Hoes_**

YashaNydoorin: hm. it’s been almost 7 hours

YashaNydoorin: hello?

LeetleTiefleeng: OH HI SORRY WE GOT BUSY!!! theyre coming onnnnn likeeeeeeEEEE

LeetleTiefleeng: now

_TieflingSuperstar is now online_

_ViolentSoftie is now online_

_CowboyOfTheSouth is now online_

_BabyKiller is now online_

_ZemnianSuperstar is now online_

YashaNydoorin: hello everyone.

ViolentSoftie: YASHAAAAAAAAAA!!!

BabyKiller: sup hoe

CowboyOfTheSouth: Hello!

ZemnianSuperstar: Good afternoon.

TieflingSuperstar: HONEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

YashaNydoorin: hello lavender.

ViolentSoftie: :(

BabyKiller: :(

CowboyOfTheSouth: :(

YashaNydoorin: boo hoo. priorities.

ViolentSoftie: D:

BabyKiller: D:

CowboyOfTheSouth: D:

LeetleTiefleeng: OH!! question!! _@TieflingSuperstar @YashaNydoorin_

YashaNydoorin: mm?

TieflingSuperstar: yeah?

LeetleTiefleeng: y does yasha call u lavender and why do u call molly lavender

LeetleTiefleeng: is it bc ure purple lol

TieflingSuperstar: dont think so! lol

YashaNydoorin: not entirely, no.

TieflingSuperstar: take the stage, darling 3:3c

YashaNydoorin: ah.

YashaNydoorin: uh.

YashaNydoorin: well.

TieflingSuperstar: no worries ill take it

YashaNydoorin: thank you.

TieflingSuperstar: the first time we talked i had my pfp and theme on tumblr like lavender roses, right?

TieflingSuperstar: then we met and yasha got me a bouquet of lavender roses as a gift,,,,,, which fuck that was the best thing ever

TieflingSuperstar: and apparently lavender roses specifically mean “love at first sight” and thats how she thinks of our first interaction ever!

YashaNydoorin: it was actually when i stumbled upon your old cosplay pictures on instagram. i thought “them. they’re amazing.”

YashaNydoorin: as uncreppily as possible.

TieflingSuperstar: love you <3

YashaNydoorin: ♡´･ᴗ･`♡

LeetleTiefleeng: THATS SO FUCKING CUTE OMG….

ViolentSoftie: yall are making me feel fucking s*ft what the fck

CowboyOfTheSouth: Your guys' friendship is something I aspire in my life.

TieflingSuperstar: were queerplatonic partners darling!! not just friends, keep that distinction in mind, please

YashaNydoorin: mhm, what molly said.

CowboyOfTheSouth: Oh. Oh! Apologies, the difference is hard for me to distinguish sometimes...

TieflingSuperstar: neh, i get it, youre good! its easy to brush off qpps as just Very Good Friends if you dont necessarily understand the bond and all

TieflingSuperstar: its hard to describe it, really? With me i only really Got It when i met her… so…

YashaNydoorin: think of it as something between friendship and romance. queerplatonic. some qpps are sexually intimate, some are not. some act like romantic partners, some do not. Some do x and y, some do not. it varies from qpp to qpp, but what matters most is if the two, or more, people involved in it define it as one.

CowboyOfTheSouth: Oh!! That explains things! Thank you!

CowboyOfTheSouth: Y’all deserve good things. Good think you have one another by your sides!

TieflingSuperstar: oh, well all do fjord. we all do. thank you, im quite happy with this as well

ViolentSoftie: imagine having such a great qpp, cant fucking relate

TieflingSuperstar: WELL YOU COULD IF YOU COULD TAKE YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ARSE AND LET ME LOVE YOU

ViolentSoftie: YOU DISGUST ME, GO FUCK YOURSELF

TieflingSuperstar: DIE

BabyKiller: oh my fucking god, yall are exhausting sometimes.

_Read by everyone_

**18:47**

ViolentSoftie: yo dudes we technically still havent talked abt the packets i got lol

TieflingSuperstar: you mean you stole?

ViolentSoftie: eh same thing

YashaNydoorin: i thought you guys talked about them in person?

ViolentSoftie: i mean not rlly, i let jester look through them but thats it

ViolentSoftie: yall think we could take advantage of this gentleman? or whatever?

CowboyOfTheSouth: Is that the codename he uses? Really?

ViolentSoftie: its a good one dude lmao keep up

LeetleTiefleeng: maybe hes like super duper important and bc u intercepted him and his business we could meet him……

TieflingSuperstar: what for though?

ZemnianSuperstar: Look. I understand wanting to become an adventurer, but I am drawing the line at getting in contact with the mafia and crime lords. I am Tired..

ViolentSoftie: DUDE WAIT

ViolentSoftie: youve been longer in zadash than us, do you know anything of him???

ZemnianSuperstar: What Didn’t You Get From My Message. No Interference With The Local Mafia While I’m Physically Alive.

ViolentSoftie: CALEB

LeetleTiefleeng: THATS NOT A YES OR NO :eyes:

ZemnianSuperstar: …

ZemnianSuperstar: Ok.. Nott and I have stumbled upon his name before, and what he does.. And he is dangerous, and I would prefer not to get involved with him.

ViolentSoftie: what the fuck dude…..

LeetleTiefleeng: u guys are no fun :(

BabyKiller: look guys, were just looking out for yall…. its not fucking kids play this shit

ViolentSoftie: dude i know that, i fucking do. why do you think i want to get in contact with him??

BabyKiller: i dont know, because youre a dumb bitch??

ViolentSoftie: THATS ONE REASON, YES, but not all of it asswipe

BabyKiller: asswipe….

BabyKiller: i am going to go full mother mode dont you fcking dare do any of that weird shit dude.

ViolentSoftie: fine, fucking bitch…

CowboyOfTheSouth: We’re getting back on the road, everyone! We’ll talk later, Yasha!

YashaNydoorin: alright, take care everyone as always.

_Read by everyone_

**20:32**

**Private chat between _Fjord-chan_ and _Beau-senpai_**

Fjord-chan: Hey, everything alright?

Beau-senpai: uh

Beau-senpai: yeah??? why the concern dude im fine

Fjord-chan: Your Astral Vibes™ have been off ever since Yasha dropped the “not ready for a relationship yet” on us yesterday.

Fjord-chan: Was just wondering how you are, since you have been pining for her for a long ass time...

Beau-senpai: fuck you i havent “pined” over her or whatever

Beau-senpai: i respect her decision, and idk

Beau-senpai: i can wait for her, but its not like it Means that the person she wants to be together is me lmaooo

Beau-senpai: she just

Beau-senpai: deserves better than me man

Beau-senpai: she really does

Fjord-chan: …

Fjord-chan: Do you want me to bonk you with a newspaper again?

Beau-senpai: WH

Beau-senpai: WHY??

Fjord-chan: NO SELF HATRED ON MY GODDAMN MINECRAFT SERVER

Beau-senpai: IT WASNT SELF HATRED, I WAS JUST BEING OBJECTIVE ABOUT IT

Fjord-chan: …………

Fjord-chan: Do you even fuckin’ remember what I said about us being objective about ourselves when our perception is morphed?

Beau-senpai: FUCK OFF

Beau-senpai: I DONT NEED YOU TO TELL ME SHIT DUDE

Fjord-chan: You’re amazing, but by all the gods out there Beau I’m going to end you.

Beau-senpai: Good.

Fjord-chan: Fuck’s sake…

Beau-senpai: thanks for asking tho bro

Fjord-chan: No problem, bro.

_Read by Beau-senpai_

**20:54**

**Group chat “ _Zadash Student Hoes_**

LeetleTiefleeng: im goin to starbucks, yall want anything

ViolentSoftie: theres a starbucks here??

LeetleTiefleeng: uhhh yah

ViolentSoftie: my usual blease

LeetleTiefleeng: thats an americano right??

ViolentSoftie: yup dude, grande

LeetleTiefleeng: i wonder why it has that name lolol

ViolentSoftie: its probably named after a human dude named America or something lmaoooo

LeetleTiefleeng: AMEIRCKSJSLDFS AMERICA 

BabyKiller: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT NAME LMAOOOO

TieflingSuperstar: caramel frappe and a few sugar packits along with it xoxo

TieflingSuperstar: grande!

LeetleTiefleeng: gotcha!!

CowboyOfTheSouth: A venti latté!

LeetleTiefleeng: ok uwu

BabyKiller: A TRENTA SIZED BLACK COFFEE

LettleTiefleeng: ...

LeetleTiefleeng: Say Sike Right Now 

BabyKiller: Please

ZemnianSuperstar: That’s how she has always taken her coffee.. Especially Starbucks...

ZemnianSuperstar: I’d like just a simple hot chocolate if they have one..? A grande..

LeetleTiefleeng: *shocked pikachu face*

ViolentSoftie: amazing

LeetleTiefleeng: alright yall!! ill brb w them

LeetleTiefleeng: hey bby _@YashaNydoorin_ u want anything from sb?

YashaNydoorin: i’d like a a venti mocha.

LeetleTiefleeng: got it!!!

LeetleTiefleeng: OK IM WAITING IN THE LINE, DO U GUYS WANT TO SEE WHAT IVE BEEN DOODLING WHILE WE WERE DRIVING

LeetleTiefleeng: im thinkin of digitizing some of them when were back!!

TieflingSuperstar: YESSSS

ViolentSoftie: YESSS SHOW US

BabyKiller: YES BBY

BabyKiller: also im so jealous, my motion sick ass is crying in the car most of the time and u can draw….. i cri every tiem

ViolentSoftie: perish lol

_LeetleTiefleeng has sent a file_

_untitled_1248890.jpg_ [It is a picture of two pages of Jeter’s sketchbook. The drawings and doodles range from hyperrealistic: one of those is of Jester’s mother, hair done up and covered in flowers and butterflies, who is smiling and looking to the side; and the other is of a figure with a green cloak, where you can only see the lower part of the face, which is smirking. And to cartoony: a few of them depict the manticore dead and her baby in her mouth; Caleb with fire engulfing him but not bringing him any harm, with Mollyauk by his side who is saying “Gay Rights Baby!” and is holding his swords. There are also some anime styled drawings, which depict the entire gang looking heroic, the name “Zadash Student Hoes” above them, the group drawing spanned over both of the pages. Yasha is away from them, holding two potted plants and with headphones on, an arrow with the words “we miss u” pointing towards her.  
There are also two poems written in green in the right upper corner of the second page that go:  
screaming birds fly around me / screaming children hold my hands / the pigeons are part of the bourgeoisie / ~~fuck idk how to end this FUCKING thing~~  
bubblegum breath and toppings / remind me of my how my momma used to hold me / ~~sickly, but i want more at the same time~~ / (the last line is scribbled out entirely)]

LeetleTiefleeng: pls ignore the poems im still not good at it :(

BabyKiller: its fine dear!! youll get better with practice!!

BabyKiller: BUT ALSO OOOOOO THESE ARE SO GOOOD OH MY GOD

ViolentSoftie: DUDE I FORGET YOUR MOM IS FUCKING HOT…..

TieflingSuperstar: AHHH!!! THATS US!!! THATS US!!!

TieflingSuperstar: I LOOK SO CUTE…. JESTER.

BabyKiller: IM GONNA DIE, SHES SERVING US SEROTONIN…..

ZemnianSuperstar: That… doodle with me on fire is actually really cute..

CowboyOfTheSouth: This is so goddamn good Jester! Your range is off the charts…

LeetleTiefleeng: :D!!! thanks!!! uwu

LeetleTiefleeng: also this one im DEFF painting it on my tablet at home hhehehehehe

_LeetleTiefleeng has sent a file_

_untitled_1243425.jpg_ [The photo is of a page from Jester’s sketchbook, a realistic sketch in pencil with different coloured details, that depicts Oskar and Guinevere. Guinevere is a dark skinned half-elf, with dark red eyes, elven features to her face, and long balck and curly hair that reaches to her hips and slightly puffs out. Her ears poke out from her hair, which are slightly sharp and pierced with multiple piercings, most which go along her earlobes and almost look like nails. She is clutching her chest with her left hand and is looking towards the front with sadness in her eyes, biting her lower lip and looking like she is going to burst into tears any second. She is wearing a dark sweater and pants, and is sitting down with her legs crossed in front of her. Her right hand is holding a piece of paper that is tearstained, messing up the written words on it.  
Right behind her there is Oskar, who is blurry at the edges and looks transparent. He is a half-orc with a well built body, dark empty eyes, long hair that is swept to the right and an undercut, and two big tusks poking from his mouth that are pierced. He is looking longingly, with a touch of sadness, at Guinevere; his hands are hovering around her face, almost like he wished to cradle her face but he can’t do so.  
Underneath the shadow of Guinevere, it is written in loopy letters “‘Ghostly Cries We Hear(Mortal Wants We Ignore)’ by TheMightyFrumpkin”]

ZemnianSuperstar: I

ViolentSoftie: HOOOOLY SHITTTT DUDEEEEE

CowboyOfTheSouth: OH MY GODS, JESTER THAT IS SO GOOD!

BabyKiller: HOW HOW HOW DO YOU DO THAT

BabyKiller: HOW ARE U SO GOODDDDDD

TieflingSuperstar: DID YOU DO THAT WHILE IN THE CAR??

LeetleTiefleeng: ya

ViolentSoftie: youre so fucking op this is unbelievable

LeetleTiefleeng: lol

LeetleTiefleeng: _@ZemnianSuperstar_ what do u think?? since this is from ur story djfkjsfhkjdf

LeetleTiefleeng: im ngl that ghost au will be top tier fucking trope and fic. u have peaked at it in my opinion, and no i will not take criticism!!

ZemnianSuperstar: It’s just.

ZemnianSuperstar: I don’t know, I always feel so overwhelmed when people do fanart of my fanfic. You’re no different..

ZemnianSuperstar: Just… Thank you. Thank you so much.. I would frame this and hang it at home if I could…

LeetleTiefleeng: I CAN GIVE IT TO U

ZemnianSuperstar: What.

TieflingSuperstar: OOOOOO

LeetleTiefleeng: yeah!!! i mean ill like scan it at home before that, but i can absolutely give it to u^w^ no biggs!

ZemnianSuperstar: That would be amazing, thank you Jester…

LeetleTiefleeng: any time!!!

LeetleTiefleeng: COMING OVER W THE COFFEES AND COCOA NOW WOOP WOOP

_Read by everyone_

**21:21**

**Private chat between _MollymaukTealeaf_ and _CalebWidogast_**

MollymaukTealeaf: helloooo darling, i am coming here once again to apologize 2 electric boogaloo

MollymaukTealeaf: i am genuinely sorry for triggering you. i didnt meant to do so

MollymaukTealeaf: are you mad at me?

MollymaukTealeaf: im licherally behind youu i will kick your seat i CAN SEE YOU READING MY MESSAGES MR CALEB

MollymaukTealeaf: 3:((( can you at least acknowledge me ONCE

MollymaukTealeaf: MR CALEB…. BLEASE

MollymaukTealeaf: you are a cruel and unjust friend. where are my hellos??? where are my smiles??? my pats on the back??? i am neglected and abused

MollymaukTealeaf: I CAN SEE YOU SMILE, MR CALEB!!! DONT DENY YOUR FEELINGS FOR ME

MollymaukTealeaf: 3:(

MollymaukTealeaf: fine, ill take a nap because ill have the last watch. if u have not answered by the time i am awake again you will regret your decision to Ignore Me And Not Give Me Attention

MollymaukTealeaf: you look really pretty when you blush btw

_MollymaukTealeaf is now offline_

_Read by CalebWidogast_

**23:12**

**Group chat “ _Zadash Student Hoes_**

_TieflingSuperstar is now online_

TieflingSuperstar: _@everyone_

TieflingSuperstar: i have an announcement

LeetleTiefleeng: ure suuuuuper gay? even tho ure bisexual u always use it to describe urself?

BabyKiller: youre very trans? 

ViolentSoftie: you perpetually yearn for an unattainable bloke?

CowboyOfTheSouth: You perpetually yearn for an unattainable lady or nonbinary pal?

YashaNydoorin: you finally realized you aren’t the hot stuff of this group?

TieflingSuperstar: …

TieflingSuperstar: actually i came here to say mike wazowski and sans from undertale can GET IT and my body is ready for them 24/7, im dtf any time, any day

TieflingSuperstar: but you mates are making me cry so thats something

LeetleTiefleeng: BW

LeetleTiefleeng: BWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

ViolentSoftie: HELLO??? HELLO WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY

BabyKiller: DID YOU JUST SAY YOURE DTF FOR MIKE WAZOSKI AND SANS???

CowboyOfTheSouth: ...I.

TieflingSuperstar: yah

TieflingSuperstar: NOTT WHY DID YOU GET YOUR CROSSBOW OUT

TieflingSuperstar: EBERBWBBHEHEJKD NO NO STOP DONTROFDKOJSLDKGJLSKDGSGF

YashaNydoorin: oh god, have you guys finally killed him?

CowboyOfTheSouth: Well, Beau almost broke his fingers, Jester almost crushed his ribs and hit him over the head with a giant lollipop, and Nott shot him with her crossbow.

CowboyOfTheSouth: So sure!

YashaNydoorin: finally, some good fuckin’ news.

YashaNydoorin: he’s not wrong tho.

ViolentSoftie: YASHA I SWEAR TO THE GODS IM GONNA START CRYING IF YOU EVEN ALLUDE TO THE FACT THAT YOU MIGHT BE DTF WITH MIKE WAZOWSKI AND SANS UNDERTALE PLEASE

YashaNydoorin: ｡ﾟ+.(･∀･)ﾟ+.ﾟ

 _BabyKiller changed_ YashaNydoorin _’s nickname to_ Traitor

Traitor: good for me.

TieflingSuperstar: YOU GOT YOUR CROWN QUEENJDBFJFKSDFJEUSKJSKF

ViolentSoftie: FUCK ALL OF YOU

_Read by everyone_

**23:25**

**Private chat between _CalebWidogast_ and _MollymaukTealeaf_**

CalebWidogast: You did not joke that you would make me regret my decision...

MollymaukTealeaf: 3:)

_Read by CalebWidogast_

## Wednesday

**01:02**

**Group chat “ _Zadash Student Hoes_**

CowboyOfTheSouth: Hahahahaha what if I had unresolved self-image issues that affect my day to day life, and in turn I end up living my life just to please others and only acknowledge my feelings every other year.

CowboyOfTheSouth: Just joking……

CowboyOfTheSouth: Unless.

LeetleTiefleeng: KJADKJSDFJSLD…… FJORD….

TieflingSuperstar: I…..

CowboyOfTheSouth: This was that year. Goodnight, see you in two years.

_CowboyOfTheSouth is now offline_

LeetleTiefleeng: MEBKFHJBKSFLDJF FJORJDOJRFJSD STOPPP

TieflingSuperstar: OH MY FUCKIN GODDESS, I CANT BELIEVE HE DIED….

LeetleTiefleeng: WASDJALSDA FHE WAS REALLY THAT EMOTIONALLY CONSTIPATED HUH…..

_CowboyOfTheSouth is now online_

CowboyOfTheSouth: Actually wait.

CowboyOfTheSouth: I just thought of the worst joke ever.

TieflingSuperstar: TELL US

LeetleTiefleeng: OH??

CowboyOfTheSouth: Do you know why my name is Fjord and not Jord?

TieflingSuperstar: ...why

CowboyOfTheSouth: My mother added the F at the beginning to Pay Respects before yeeting me to an orphanage.

TieflingSuperstar: I…….

LeetleTiefleeng: FJORD….

CowboyOfTheSouth: You can laugh. I laughed at it for 5 minutes when I thought about it.

ViolentSoftie: SO THATS WHY YOU WERE LAUGHING YOU FUCK

LeetleTiefleeng: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHWBHBWHEBHWBHWB

ViolentSoftie: oh my fucking god i look away from the chat for five seconds and this shit happes

ViolentSoftie: but shit dude, ure an orphan??

CowboyOfTheSouth: Yup. Grew up at an orphanage.

CowboyOfTheSouth: You have anything to say to that?

ViolentSoftie: not rlly lol

ViolentSoftie: just fuck yeah dude

LeetleTiefleeng: FULKDJFLKJSLDF FUCK YEAHDUED??

CowboyOfTheSouth: Fuck yeah… I genuinely respect you for not giving any fucks Beau.

ViolentSoftie: im just vibing lol

ViolentSoftie: MOLLYMAUK GET YOUR FUCKING ASS HERE ITS UR TURN FOR THE WATCH

TieflingSuperstar: FUCK YOU

ViolentSoftie: YOU FUCKING WISH

TieflingSuperstar: YOURE DISGUSTING

CowboyOfTheSouth: Not gonna help y’all here. Peace out.

LeetleTiefleeng: same lolol

_CowboyOfTheSouth is now offline_

_LeetleTiefleeng is now offline_

ViolentSoftie: …

ViolentSoftie: bye bitch

_ViolentSoftie is now offline_

TieflingSuperstar: 3:(

TieflingSuperstar: anyone else awake?? 

ZemnianSuperstar: I am, actually..

TieflingSuperstar: MR CALEB

TieflingSuperstar: can you not sleep?

ZemnianSuperstar: Well, getting spammed with messages does not help.. But yeah, I can’t sleep..

TieflingSuperstar: come join me next to the fire mr caleb, its really cozy 3:)

ZemnianSuperstar: Mm, alright, I will..

_ZemnianSuperstar is now offline_

_Read by TieflingSuperstar, Traitor_

**02:13**

**Private chat between _PurplePetal_ and _DarkStorm_**

PurplePetal: *inhales*

PurplePetal: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_PurplePetal has sent a file_

_fuckmeoveriwhtachainskljsdkjldfsldfsljkld.png_ [It is a selfie of Mollymauk with Caleb in it as well. Mollymauk is looking at the camera in a star-struck manner, eyes half closed and looking just a bit tired. His right hand is tangled in Caleb’s hair, who has his head on Mollymauk’s lap, facing the camera as well, eyes closed. He seems to be sleeping, and he looks peaceful. Content. Orange light luminates them, and stars can be seen in the back in the night sky.]

PurplePetal: YASHAAAAAA

DarkStorm: that’s so adorable.

PurplePetal: HGGNGNNNHGNH IM YEARNING THIS IS TERRIBLE

DarkStorm: you’re such a clown, mollymauk. “i don’t want to get involved with him,” you say as you get closer to the sun. “i don’t want to burn myself.”

PurplePetal: hhhHHHH

PurplePetal: youre supposed to comfort me 3>:(((

DarkStorm: mmmm fair.

DarkStorm: i just want to see you happy, lavender. you know that. if you’re happy now i see no issues.

PurplePetal: ghgngngnggn

PurplePetal: this is so bloody stupid. youre right. im definitely going to end up hurting myself in the end with this

PurplePetal: im not going to stop flying right towards him, though

DarkStorm: i’ll be here to catch you when your wings melt.

PurplePetal: i love you

DarkStorm: i love you too, molly. so much.

PurplePetal: so much

PurplePetal: uhoh

DarkStorm: mm?

PurplePetal: smth just happened, caleb just abruptly woke up??

PurplePetal: oh wait shit

DarkStorm: what is it?

_PurplePetal is now offline_

DarkStorm: lavender?

_Unread_

**08:27**

**Group chat “ _Zadash Student Hoes_**

Traitor: _@everyone_ if not a single one of you answers me i am going to come after you and hunt you down.

BabyKiller: BAW IM HERE

_LeetleTiefleeng is now online_

_ViolentSoftie is now online_

_TieflingSuperstar is now online_

_CowboyOfTheSouth is now online_

_ZemnianSuperstar is now online_

LeetleTiefleeng: BWBWBWBW SORRY BBY, WE GOT ATTACKED BY BANDITS DURING THE NIGHT

Traitor: you-

Traitor: YOU WHAT?

TieflingSuperstar: oh goodness

TieflingSuperstar: were alright now love, i swear, i swear. caleb took most of the damage sadly;;;

ViolentSoftie: also i guess know we all have syphilis….

Traitor: …

LeetleTiefleeng: WE ENDED UP TELLING THEM THEM THAT WE HAVE IT SO THEY WOULD LEAVE

BabyKiller: THE MOTHERFUCKERS NEVER STOOD A CHANCEEEEE

LeetleTiefleeng: we like stole their weapons and shit, and also we got some new tires!! bc those bitches punctured ours so we wouldnt be able to escape…

BabyKiller: welcome to the family Loo, John, Crapper, and Toilet

BabyKiller: we attached our beautiful tire WC to the back of the van…. theyve all grown up so fast…

Traitor: i

Traitor: i do not associate myself with any of this clownery….

LeetleTiefleeng: that is until u Become the clown u always feared u were….

Traitor: …

Traitor: anyway, i need to meet up with my manager, i’ll see you guys soon.

LeetleTiefleeng: take care!!

TieflingSuperstar: love you!

BabyKiller: bye!

ViolentSoftie: byeeee yashhhhh!!

_Traitor is now offline_

_Read by everyone_

**15:48**

LeetleTiefleeng: OOOO GUYS THEYVE FINALLY ADDED THE MUTING SYSTEM IN THIS FUCKING APP

ViolentSoftie: OH MY FUCKING GOD, FINALLY???

ViolentSoftie: WHAT? IT TOOK THEM LIKE 5 YEARS?

C: Finally, some good updates…

LeetleTiefleeng: lemme try

_LeetleTiefleeng has muted the chat_

LeetleTiefleeng: SPAM SO I SEE IF IT WORKS PROPERLY

ViolentSoftie: BITCH

TieflingSuperstar: CUNT

BabyKiller: MOTHERFUCKER

TieflingSuperstarM: DIDDLY DARN ASS MOTHERFUCKING CLOWN FUCKING ITSELF ON A STICK

ViolentSoftie: ITSELF???

ViolentSoftie: THAT MEANS ITS A THING, NOT A HUMANOID

TieflingSuperstar: YEAH EXACTLY

ViolentSoftie: THANKS! THATS FUCKING TERRIFIYNG

BabyKiller: god i wish that were me

BabyKiller: OH, but to be a simple thing and not Someone

ViolentSoftie: lets not get into a debate about the self again, im fucking tired

TieflingSuperstar: AMEN hallejuh not on my watch

TieflingSuperstar: we alllll know we can all properly debate hahahahahahahah

TieflingSuperstar: unless

ViolentSoftieB: UNLESS

BabyKiller: uwuwuuwwuwuwuw jessie OWO

ViolentSoftie: waIT DUDE, SOME PEOPLE USE ‘IT’ AS PRONOUNS AS WELL

ViolentSoftie: MAYBE WE WERE THE FOOLS ALL ALONG…

BabyKiller: TRANS RIGHTS

ViolentSoftie: TRANS RIGHTS

TieflingSuperstar: TRANS RIGHTS!!

_LeetleTiefleeng has unmuted the chat_

LeetleTiefleeng: YUP, IT WORKS!!!

ViolentSoftie: GOOD.

ViolentSoftie: this will totally not be used against us or smth no way sire

TieflingSuperstar: nope, its all for the People…

ViolentSoftie: comrade….

TieflingSuperstar: COMRADE………

LeetleTiefleeng: can we settle now that if someone mutes the chat we wont put it under scrutiny?? since were gonna go back to school againn and Have To Study for exams soon its tooooootallllllly ok to want to have silence!!

ZemnianSuperstar: And also, some might just want for a few moments of peace and recharge from interacting with people without the constant flow of notifications from this app..

LeetleTiefleeng: yah!! what cayleb said!!!

ViolentSoftie: yup, on board

BabyKiller: same here!!

TieflingSuperstar: me too!

CowboyOfTheSouth: 100% understandable!

TieflingSuperstar: im sure yasha is as well uwu

LeetleTiefleeng: cool!!! were on the same page finally uwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuuwuuwuwuwuwuwu

_Read by everyone_

**18:36**

**Private chat between _CalebWidogast_ and _NottTheBrave_**

CalebWidogast: Hello, I am Completely Giving Up!

CalebWidogast: Starring Me, Me, Frumpkin, and introducing Me.

NottTheBrave: honey…

CalebWidogast: Beauregard “people aren't entitled to your trauma- but you bitch better tell me why you woke up almost screaming” Whatever Her Last Name Is..

NottTheBrave: do you want a hug?

CalebWidogast: Please..

NottTheBrave: its ok, well be home soon!

CalebWidogast: Can you please remind me why we all decided to take the longest route possible..?

NottTheBrave: ...for thematic purposes?

CalebWidogast: …

NottTheBrave: well i mean tbh to be able to see the countryside and all!! And the scenery! Like that cool soldiers grave or whatever lol

NottTheBrave: well be back home tonight dear!! its all ok i swear!

CalebWidogast: Please hug me.

NottTheBrave: im right here love, its ok dear

_Read by CalebWidogast_

**20:01**

**Group chat “ _Zadash Student Hoes_**

TieflingSuperstar: you motherfuckers want to go to a bathhouse tonight?? i know one that is open til like 4 am

LeetleTiefleeng: yes bls…

ViolentSoftie: oh fuck yeah dude sounds snazzy

BabyKiller: sure!!

LeetleTiefleeng: hows caylebb?? he ok??

BabyKiller: oh yeah totes, were just cuddling uwu

LeetleTiefleeng: ;_; can i join the cuddle pile?

BabyKiller: YEAHHHH COME HERE

TieflingSuperstar: 3:( im so jealous

ViolentSoftie: wow same

TieflingSuperstar: YOU CAN JOIN THEIR CUDDLE PILE THOUGH, YOURE NOT IN THE FRONT

ViolentSoftie: TOO BAD, I JUST DONT VIBE WITH THAT 

TieflingSuperstar: ...fair

_Read by ViolentSoftie_

**22:12**

LeetleTiefleeng: HOMEEEE OH MY GOD

LeetleTiefleeng: MY BED IS SO SOFT. MY COUCH IS SO COMFEY

LeetleTiefleeng: ….the fridge has a lot of expired food

ViolentSoftie: WOW SAME, THE MINIFRIDGE REALLY BE ANGERY AT ME

CowboyOfTheSouth: Y’all didn’t take care of that before leaving?

BabyKiller: me and caleb did! because were responsible

TieflingSuperstar: yasha did it for us!

ViolentSoftie: fuck you guys

BabyKiller: :))

TieflingSuperstar: 3:))

CowboyOfTheSouth: :))c

_Read by everyone_

**23:12**

TieflingSuperstar: BATH TIME

_ TieflingSuperstar has sent a link _

TieflingSuperstar: GET OVER HERE, I AM IN

LeetleTiefleeng: WOOOOOO

CowboyOfTheSouth: On our way!

ViolentSoftie: wait holy shit is that who i think it is?

_Traitor is now online_

Traitor: hullo, what a pleasant surprise to see you guys here.

ViolentSoftie: YOOOOOOOOOO

LeetleTiefleeng: YASHA?!?!?!?!?!

ViolentSoftie: ah shit, here we go again

_Read by everyone_

## Thursday

**01:08**

**Group chat “ _Zadash Student Hoes_**

CowboyOfTheSouth: NOTT

BabyKiller: whwhhwWHHWHW WHAT

BabyKiller: IM NOT GETTING IN THE FUCKING WATER YOU FUCK

ViolentSoftie: COME ON DUDEEEE GET IN THE FUCKIN WATERRRR

BabyKiller: ONLY IF CALEB CAN HOLD MY HAND

ZemnianSuperstar: Sigh… You know I will, Nott.. Let’s try it.

ViolentSoftie: BWHAHAHA YOU LOOK LIKE A FUCKING RAT

BabyKiller: FUCK YOU

BabyKiller: IM A PROUD RAT, GO FUCK YOURSELF

LeetleTiefleeng: let me braid ur hair at least!!!

BabyKiller: hmp. fine

BabyKiller: you can braid my hair, just this once….

BabyKiller: as a treat.

LeetleTiefleeng: as a treat UWU

TieflingSuperstar: everyone get home safe!! well see one another soon, alright?

LeetleTiefleeng: YESSS!! bye u guys!! im heading off for the night uwuwuwu goodnight!!

ViolentSoftie: night dude!

CowboyOfTheSouth: Goodnight, Jester!

ZemnianSuperstar: Goodnight..

BabyKiller: night jessie!!

LeetleTiefleeng: !!!

_LeetleTiefleeng is now offline_

BabyKiller: anyone wanna vc? i dread the morning

ViolentSoftie: IM GETTING ON

TieflingSuperstar: same, yasha will b joining me!

BabyKiller: WOOP WOOP

_Read by ZemnianSuperstar, TieflingSuperstar, ViolentSoftie, CowboyOfTheSouth, Traitor_

**02:25**  
**Voice chat - wecryingbois**  
\--------------------------------------------  
o BabyKiller  
x ZemnianSuperstar  
o TieflingSuperstar  
o CowboyOfTheSouth

**08:29**

_LeetleTieleeng is now online_

LeetleTieleeng: hahahahahahah

LeetleTieleeng: i have never :)) suffered in my entire life :)) HAHAHAHA 

LeetleTieleeng: im so tired

LeetleTieleeng: hope u guys had fun btw!! <3

BabyKiller: who do we need to kill

ViolentSoftie: who do i need to beat up dude

LeetleTieleeng: hhhhhhhh i mean i just realized the rest of this week ill need to do shit ton of studying,,,, and our adventuring will be put on hold….

LeetleTieleeng: also i havent talked with momma in a long while and i just rlly miss herherhfkfdgfd….

ViolentSoftie: Ah, So We Need To Beat You Up Huh?

LeetleTieleeng: pls

LeetleTieleeng: WAIT ACTUALLY,,,, CAN WE JUST HANG OUT AT MY PLACE WHILE I STUDY

LeetleTiefleeng: U GUYS CAN DO IT AS WELL

ViolentSoftie: OH FUCK YEAH

LeetleTieleeng: anyone who wants to come over uwuwuuwuw yall can

_Read by everyone_

**12:56**

LeetleTieleeng: MOLLY ARE U ALSO GONNA GO TO GILMORES PRECIOUS DRINKS WITH BEAU

TieflingSuperstar: YAH

LeetleTieleeng: GET ALL OF US SOME CAWFEE

TieflingSuperstar: THE USUAL?

ZemnianSuperstar: I’d like some chamomile tea instead this time….. Four sugars

TieflingSuperstar: oh sexy, i like it

TieflingSuperstar: will do!

CowboyOfTheSouth: Can you also get me a Red Bull? The sugar free one, as always.

TieflingSuperstar: no worries!

ViolentSoftie: yall wanted mickieddoug as well?

LeetleTieleeng: yup

BabyKiller: pls just call it MacDonalds….

LeetleTiefleeng: meckdeckie

ViolentSoftie: muckazalie

LeetleTiefleeng: mrmrmmmrmr dackald

ViolentSoftie: MACK a DAB

BabyKiller: FUCK YOU

ViolentSoftie: fuck YOU

CowboyOfTheSouth: I would like extra Mc Nuggies than what I have asked for before.

ViolentSoftie: got it bro

TieflingSuperstar: _@CowboyOfTheSouth_ hey they dont have any red bull left

TieflingSuperstar: …..want some monster instead…

CowboyOfTheSouth: …

CowboyOfTheSouth: Am I going to become a gamer? Is that my new path in life?

TieflingSuperstar: JOIN ME BROTHER….

CowboyOfTheSouth: Sure, but only if they have the very funky one! The blue Juiced or whatever.

TieflingSuperstar: gotcha!

_Read by everyone_

**15:22**

ZemnianSuperstar: Thank you for the food and entertainment, but I’ll be off now..

ZemnianSuperstar: Take care everyone..

LeetleTiefleeng: we will!! say hi to calliana from me :D!!!

ZemnianSuperstar: ..Sure, I will..

BabyKiller: take care honey, be back before 22!!

ZemnianSuperstar: Heh, yeah I will.

_Read by everyone_

**17:34**

LeetleTiefleeng: so we actually have to go to the offices to talk abt adventuring :(

Traitor: yeah, tomorrow at least.

Traitor: it’s going to take quite a few hours from what i’ve heard… they take this process really seriously, since they want to know that their students will be able to balance their studying with danger.

Traitor: i think it’s very thoughtful of them.

ViolentSoftie: so what? theyll give us some money every time we depart from zadash for Adventuring purposes?

Traitor: yup, and they’ll give us a starting quest in the city.

Traitor: i heard that there is trouble in the sewers, so that will most likely be related somehow to our quest…

ViolentSoftie: fuck yeah

ViolentSoftie: im actually really fucking excited about this. fuck

LeetleTiefleeng: same!! Ah!!!

_Read by everyone_

**19:43**

LeetleTiefleeng: this is what yall get for staying awake the night, take naps wherever u guys can

LeetleTiefleeng: clowns…. all of you. through and through

LeetleTiefleeng: love u all tho!!!

ZemnianSuperstar: They’re all sleeping?

LeetleTiefleeng: yup!!

LeetleTiefleeng: hey cayleb lets get on pms

ZemnianSuperstar: Alright..

_Read by LeetleTiefleeng_

**19:51**

**Private chat between _JesterIsCute_ and _StopChangingMyName_**

JesterIsCute: hey hey hey

StopChangingMyName: Yeah?

JesterIsCute: u should bring calianna to hang w us one day!!

JesterIsCute: she sounds great uwu

StopChangingMyName: ...Why are you so interested in her? It’s not the first time you’ve asked me to have her over..

JesterIsCute: hgggn i just like making friends,,, also she DOES seem great!!

JesterIsCute: i swear its not like some stalkery creepy thing, its jsut that she likes tusk love as well so im just curious abt her!!

JesterIsCute: thats all sdklfjsdkd

StopChangingMyName: Fair enough… I’ll ask her next time we talk if she’d ever like to hang out with all of us.

JesterIsCute: great :DD

JesterIsCute: how are u btw?

StopChangingMyName: I’m feeling better. Being able to go back to my bed has been something I took for granted, definitely..

StopChangingMyName: You? How are things over there?

JesterIsCute: peeps are still sleeping, but thats oki!! Im writing some stuff :3c

StopChangingMyName: What stuff?

JesterIsCute: ehehehhe im thinking of starting a texting fic for tusk love!! i know the one nott wrote is SUPER popular in the fandom, but still sdlfkjdsklf

JesterIsCute: ITS SO FUN!! nott rlly opened up my eyes with hers sldfkjsldf

StopChangingMyName: Yeah, I definitely agree.. It’s very well written and the plot is actually really good..

StopChangingMyName: Some may say… it’s better than the actual books.

JesterIsCute: KSJDFSLDJHFKJSDJLF YEAH!!! YEAH!!!

JesterIsCute: AND ITS REALLY FUNNY AS WELL

JesterIsCute: i lover her sm sdkfjsldkfj shes really great lskfjlskdjfd

StopChangingMyName: Same page, then.. She’s amazing, isn’t she? Always caring, even in her weird quirky ways.

JesterIsCute: yessssss

JesterIsCute: also!! i actually have some moneys that are nicodranas specific, if shes like them for her collection can i give it to u so u can give it to her?

StopChangingMyName: But you can give them to her yourself?

JesterIsCute: hgngnhnhnghngh

JesterIsCute: bls

StopChangingMyName: ...Alright. I’ll be over later, so I’ll take them then..

JesterIsCute: gotcha!! thank u sm!!!

StopChangingMyName: Mhm, no worries..

_Read by JesterIsCute_

**23:18**

**Group chat “ _Zadash Student Hoes_**

LeetleTiefleeng: i hope all of u got home safely!!

LeettleTiefleeng: i will b responsible once again and go early to sleep since tomorrow we have to be up early for the meetings

LeetleTiefleeng: nigthie again!!

_LeetleTiefleeng is now offline_

BabyKiller: vc again?

ViolentSoftie: im already there fuckers

_Read by BabyKiller, TieflingSuperstar, ZemnianSuperstar, CowboyOfTheSouth, Traitor_

**23:25**  
**Voice chat - wecryingbois**  
\--------------------------------------------  
o ViolentSoftie  
o BabyKiller  
xTraitor  
o CowboyOfTheSouth  
o TieflingSuperstar  
o ZemnianSuperstar

## Friday

**07:19**

**Group chat “ _Zadash Student Hoes_**

TieflingSuperstar: MANDATORY FRIDAY SELFIES

_TieflingSuperstar has sent a file_

_hahagayamiright.png_ [It’s a selfie of Mollymauk and Yasha. He is wearing a blood red flowy blouse with a deep V neck, his scars and tattoo visible through the sheer material and from the collar. He is, surprisingly, not wearing any make-up, but his horns are adorned with different jewelries.  
Yasha is behind him, with her face half covered by her hand, but she is smiling at the camera from the half uncovered. She is wearing her usual clothes, and her make-up is slightly smudged around her eyes. They are both making peace signs at the camera.  
However, in the back near Yasha there is a blurry Nott being held in the air. She is smiling widely at the camera, in a laugh, spreading herself like a starfish. The one holding her is Caleb, though his face is shielded by Nott. He is wearing his ragged coat and his arms are still bandaged, but with blood smeared on them near the fingers.]

_LeetleTiefleeg is now online_

LeetleTiefleeg: ACCEPTED, BUT CALEB URE STILL ON THIN ICE

ViolentSoftie: ACCEPTED, AND WHAT JESSIE SAID

CowboyOfTheSouth: Sure, accepted!

_ViolentSoftie has sent a file_

_Photo15545.jpg_ [It’s a selfie of Beau, Fjord, and Jester. They are all wearing casual clothes, which mainly consist of hoodies and sweaters with baggy pants, and are all smiling at the camera and making different signs with their hands(Beau is flipping the birds, Fjord is making jazz hands, and Jester is making an ok sign. Beau and Fjord look tired, while Jester looks rested.]

TieflingSuperstar: AAAACEPTED

Traitor: accepted!

BabyKiller: ACCEPTED, YOU CUTE MOTHERFUCKERS

ZemnianSuperstar: Accepted..

ViolentSoftie: WOOOOO

LeetleTiefleeng: LETS GET IT

_Read by everyone_

**15:59**

LeetleTiefleeng: this took so long wtffff

ViolentSoftie: fuck why is there so much paperwork involved this is lame ughghghhg

Traitor: i told you guys.

TieflingSuperstar: at least well be able to do this! Like, properly do this!

ViolentSoftie: but shit guys, we still didnt find a group name??

BabyKiller: lets talk about it tomorrow, my literal goblin brain is meltin right now ugh

CowboyOfTheSouth: Same… I need some Red Bull…

LeetleTiegleeng: so what are we doing for the rest of the day??

ZemnianSuperstar: I have work at the library today, do you all want to come and stay there? You can finish up your studies...

BabyKiller: i need to go to work but ill come over when yall are done!!

Traitor: i won’t be able to, but i hope the rest have fun.

LeetleTiefleeng: LETS GET IT GAYS

CowboyOfTheSouth: Woop woop!

ViolentSoftie: FUCK YEAH

TieflingSuperstar: HELLS TO THE YES

_Read by everyone_

**18:57**

ZemnianSuperstar: Hm.. 

ZemnianSuperstar: You guys know LonelyHomebody, right?

ViolentSoftie: uh duhhhh lol

Traitor: who doesnt know him by this point lmaoooo…

BabyKiller: ..

BabyKiller: well uh *sweats*

ViolentSoftie: YOU DONT KNOW HIM????

BabyKiller: *SWEATING INTENSIFIES*

BabyKiller: is he like a youtuber??? cause yall KNOW i dont keep up with youtube, i only listen to Lofi Beats To Practice Your Lockpicking To on it

ViolentSoftie: hm. fair.

LeetleTiefleeng: hes like this really cool youtuber and podcaster!! he started out by doing podfics of others fics(like mine and caylebs and fjords) and he has branched out A LOT in the past few years!! like doing voice acting and even some modeling!!

TieflingSuperstar: i think i saw him at a convention once!! he's a big deal, and a LOT of my own fans intersect with his

ZemnianSuperstar: I actually know him personally a bit, he's really nice..

TieflingSuperstar: WHHHHHHHH???

LeetleTiefleeng: U DO??? 

LeetleTiefleeng: to what extent….

ZemnianSuperstar: Three years ago I finished my first big fic.. The coffee shop au where there is a lot of pining and misunderstandings, and that blew up without me realizing? Almost 580k words?

TieflingSuperstar: the first fic ive read from the fandom!! ofc

LeetleTiefleeng: same!!

ViolentSoftie: rt

CowboyOfTheSouth: Yup.

ZemnianSuperstar: He had made a podfic of it and I ended up going to his blog on tumblr and absolutely fanboying to him. I told him I'd write him whatever he wanted in return, because I was just so flattered, you know?

ZemnianSuperstar: I wrote him something, which as you all might know it was Tea After My Last Dying Breath, and we've just… kept contact in contact to my suprise..

LeetleTiefleeng: im so jealous

TieflingSuperstar: why did you bring him up dear?

ZemnianSuperstar: Well… He had contacted me to ask if I wanted to be on his podcast… The Wildmother's Radar….. and well. I don't know if I should accept or not..

ViolentSoftie: WHAT

LeetleTiefleeng: HENEHENEHENHE HELLO???????? WHAT????

TieflingSuperstar: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

BabyKiller: CALEB THATS SO FUCKING COOL OH MY GOD

ViolentSoftie: NO FUCKING WAY DUDE SHOW PROOF

ViolentSoftie: SCREENSHOTS OR IT NEVER HAPPENED

ZemnianSuperstar: Just a moment..

CowboyOfTheSouth: Caleb. From an amigo to another, if you don't go on his podcast I will make sure to kill you with my own hands. You will never see the day of light again. You will realize your sins on your time of death, and my face will be the one you will see last.

LeetleTiefleeng: WOW SAME

BabyKiller: i like how im so hyped but fuck if i dont know how important he really is

LeetleTiefleeng: hes like a BIG deal. A BIG FUCKING DEAL NOTT. SRSLY HOW DO U NOT KNOW ABT HIM

LeetleTiefleeng: he like??? is so cool??? bc hes the type to hide his face and stuff and like the masks he used to hide his features are always like…. nature based…. which makes sense but still!! and he has such a deep voice fuck….

LeetleTiefleeng: Like, Make Up Deal. He Will Put Moss On His Face And Fake Rot And Nail It. 

CowboyOfTheSouth: He’s my biggest celebrity crush, and by gods I am so jealous.

LeetleTiefleeng: hes like a rlly cool and tall dude?? ive met him once at a fan meetup and he also told me he was a fan of my work ;_; i may not talk w him regularly like cayleb does but were mutuals on twitter….

TieflingSuperstar: while you were out being heterosexual i was following and was followed back by your mate…. Wyd

LeetleTiefleeng: SMMSDSJFGJSKDFS

CowboyOfTheSouth: The fact that he has been able to keep his identity a secret after being in the public eye is so amazing. Especially considering he’s… super tall. And his voice has such a good rough quality to it?

CowboyOfTheSouth: Like. So big. Fuck...

LeetleTiefleeng: ...

LeetleTiefleeng: WAIT

LeetleTiefleeng: HAHAHAHHA ARE YOU FUCKIN YEARNING FJORD???

CowboyOfTheSouth: NOPE, NO WAY PARDNER, I AM NOT. 

CowboyOfTheSouth: I LIKE ME SOME TITTIES. 

CowboyOfTheSouth: SOME GOOD OL’ FEMALE BODES. 

CowboyOfTheSouth: SOME UHHHHHHH 

CowboyOfTheSouth: TITTY BOUNCE. 

CowboyOfTheSouth: SOME…. CAT.

CowboyOfTheSouth: Trans women included, thank you very much. 

CowboyOfTheSouth: I will cry if any of my gfs are going to be taller than me, I will begrudgingly admit.

TieflingSuperstar: IM IN TEARS, WAHT THE FUCK FJORD OH MOONWEAVER

ViolentSoftie: AHSDKJASLFKJASF SOEM CATASLFKJSFAFKJLSDFKJFSKJK

CowboyOfTheSouth: Can y’all see I’m self conscious.

ZemnianSuperstar: ...I step away for a minute and this is what I come back to..

ZemnianSuperstar: Here.

_ZemnianSuperstar has sent a file_

_ss_android12.jpg_ [It is a screenshot of some Tumblr messages. The background is a pastel pink, and the header is a dark green. The pfp of lonelyhomebody is of a pink crystal, while themigthyfrupkin’s is, well, of Frumpkin’s face.

**lonelyhomebody + themightyfrupkin**

_Today 18:26_

**lonelyhomebody:** hey we have not talked here in a while, so i wanted to bring this topic up here for old times sakes :)

 **themightyfrumpkin:** Ah, yes of course! What is it, Home? Did something happen?

 **lonelyhomebody:** no, it is all okay! :)

 **lonelyhomebody:** we have mentioned the idea of you coming on my podcast some time ago, but never went further than just a mention of it sadly :/

 **lonelyhomebody** : however i would really like to have you on my podcast for an episode. i will be holding the “fan content appreciation month” in a few months and you are definitely someone i would like on :)!

 **lonelyhomebody** : you are a true veteran of the tusk love fandom, and i know you document all the discord and history of it as well, and i know you are passionate about many things concerning fandom. from discourse between fans, to death of the authors, and so on. so it would be an absolute honour of mine to have you on my podcast :D

 **lonelyhomebody** : what do you say? you do not have to answer right away, of course, please take your time in deciding :)

 **themightyfrupkin** : Thank you, that is very considerate of you. I will be thinking about it for a bit before responding.

The messages end. A little green dot is down underneath Caleb’s last message, saying ‘Active in the last hour’. End screenshot]

LeetleTiefleeng: i am going to help fjord kill u if u dont accept

ViolentSoftie: DUDE YOUVE ALWAYS TALKED ABOUT HOW MUCH YOU WISH YOU COULD GET ON IT

ViolentSoftie: THIS IS YOUR FUCKING CHANCE!!!

ZemnianSuperstar: Sigh… I think I’ll accept it.. But tomorrow.

ZemnianSuperstar: I’m done with my shift, I’ll be coming up to you all..

LeetleTiefleeng: !!!

_Read by everyone_

**22:18**

LeetleTiefleeng: mollymauk i want a divorce

TieflingSuperstar: divorce...

TieflingSuperstar: [laughter]

LeetleTiefleeng: its not funny mollymauk and you know its been coming for a long ti

TieflingSuperstar: [laughter]

LeetleTiefleeng: Why do you always laugh when im upset???

LeetleTiefleeng: im absolutely Seri

TieflingSuperstar: [LAUGHTER]

LeetleTiefleeng: IM SERIOUS, THIS-

TieflingSuperstar: [ **LAUGHTER IN INFERNAL** ]

LeetleTiefleeng: **STOP LAUGHING!!!!**

ViolentSoftie: IM FUCKIGNG HOLLERING WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING

BabyKiller: KJAHLAKJFSFD??? WHY ARE YOU QUOTING THAT VIDEO

LeetleTiefleeng: i am getting emotionally ready for the death of vine thank u

TieflingSuperstar: i just helped her along bc i love this video, BUT WHAT

LeetleTiefleeng: bet vine is gonna die soon?? Huh u cowards???

ViolentSoftie: HAHAHAHHAHA

BabyKiller: LMAOOOO THATS A GOOD ONE

TieflingSuperstar: im going to die if vine dies

LeetleTiefleeng: GOOD.

BabyKiller: lmao youre nuts, vine isnt gonna die any time soon lol

_Read by everyone_

## Saturday

**02:15**

**Group chat “ _Zadash Student Hoes_**

BabyKiller: what the fuck is vine dying???

LeetleTiefleeng: WHAT DID I TELL U ALL. U FOOLS

ViolentSoftie: WHAT

ViolentSoftie: hold the fuckinng phone- HOW DID YOU KNOW

LeetleTiefleeng: the Traveler told me uwu

CowboyOfTheSouth: ...Are you serious.

LeetleTiefleeng: yah, He was like *very sexy voice* Jester, do you want to know something?

LeetleTiefleeng: and i was like Sure!!!

LeetleTiefleeng: and He said *very sexy sexy voice* Vine is going to die.

LeetleTiefleeng: i just shrugged and moved on lol

TieflingSuperstar: You Know… I Am Not Surprised…

TieflingSuperstar: i heard musically is pretty good?

ViolentSoftie: nah dude that cringe, just wait until another platform pops off and THEN join it

LeetleTiefleeng: CRINGE CULTURE IS DEAD, BEAUREGARD, KEEP UP

BabyKiller: LMAO

BabyKiller: can we all pay some THICC respects in the chat boys?

ViolentSoftie: F

LeetleTiefleeng: F

CowboyOfTheSouth: F

TieflingSuperstar: F

Traitor: F

ZemnianSuperstar: F

BabyKiller: F

_Read by everyone_

**08:55**

CowboyOfTheSouth: Guess who got verified on twitter!

LeetleTiefleeng: EYYYY!!!

TieflingSuperstar: EYYYY WELCOME TO THE CLUB MATE

ViolentSoftie: haha look at me, im verified on twitter hohohoHOHO im so special!!

BabyKiller: feckers

ZemnianSuperstar: Sure, you may be verified on twitter, but are you verified in the eyes of the Raven Queen?

BabyKiller: KJSDFKJDLKSDLFFKJG

ViolentSoftie: AHWEFJHEJHEFK

CowboyOfTheSouth: …

CowboyOfTheSouth: Someone is salty they didn’t get Burger King today.

ZemnianSuperstar: Oh, sorry, I didn’t know that you, Fjord “Red Bull Is My Blood” Tough, had a right to comment about my Burger King addiction.

ZemnianSuperstar: I will however not comment on it, because I am sensible.

CowboyOfTheSouth: Coward.

ZemnianSuperstar: 1 on 1, behind The Invulnerable Vagrant, we’re fighting like men.

LeetleTiefleeng: OOOOO THE GIRLS ARE FIGHITNG

BabyKiller: *grabs popcorn*

CowboyOfTheSouth: And How Would The Fight Commence, wench?

ViolentSoftie: OH SHITTT

TieflingSuperstar: CALEB GET HIS ARSE

ZemnianSuperstar: I would wait for you to make the first move, then I would fall to the ground and cry.

ZemnianSuperstar: I am made of noodles and toothpicks. What did you expect from me?

BabyKiller: not like he is any better tho LMAO

CowboyOfTheSouth: HELLO? EXCUSE YOU, GREEN BITCH?

BabyKiller: YEAH YOU HEARD ME

 _BabyKiller changed_ CowboyOfTheSouth _’s nickname to_ InfluencerBitch

InfluencerBitch: …

InfluencerBitch: I hate this fucking family.

_Read by everyone_

**21:15**

LeetleTiefleeng: wtf why has this chat been dead

ZemnianSuperstar: Everyone has been busy doing their school work..?

LeetleTiefleeng: but ure not a student lol

ZemnianSuperstar: Ah, fair. I just did some research about some spells, wrote some fanfiction, and right now I am watching a cooking show..

ZemnianSuperstar: I’m thinking of baking again… Maybe a cake would be nice?

LeetleTiefleeng: OOO THATS SO COOL!!

LeetleTiefleeng: if u need any baking tips u can hmu bc u know i love baking uwu

ZemnianSuperstar: Oh, thank you.. I’ll keep that in mind.

LeetleTiefleeng: anytime boo!

_Read by everyone_

## Sunday

**10:12**

**Group chat “ _Zadash Student Hoes_**

BabyKiller: wow this chat really fcking dead, is everyone ok?

TieflingSuperstar: ah, sorry ;; yasha and i have been catching up and had alone time, and we just stayed off our phone for most of the days ldkdlfkjgdfg

BabyKiller: tas ok! i get it! me and caleb have been recuperating as well, and frumpkin is super happy to be back lol

TieflingSuperstar: pet that good boy for me please….

BabyKiller: all done!! and a smooch on the head given as well!!

TieflingSuperstar: 3:( im gonna fucking cry thats so cute

TieflingSuperstar: i already miss the lil bastard…

LeetleTiefleeng: ah hi!! ive been talking w momma a lot !! she wants to hear all about waht we have been doing out and all that jazz!!

ViolentSoftie: ive been working the fuck out tbh, alongside…. sigh, fuckin homework

InfluencerBitch: Same here! Minus the working out part… I’ve been getting back to embroidery?

LeetleTiefleeng: YOU DO THAT??

LeetleTiefleeng: CAN WE SEE

InfluencerBitch: Ah,,, it’s not done yet! Maybe then.

LeetleTiefleeng: oki!!

BabyKiller: anything we need to do fella?

Traitor: you know what would be a good idea?

LeetleTiefleeng: ???

ViolentSoftie: ?

Traitor: to think of a name for our adventuring group…

ViolentSoftie: SHIT DUDE YOURE RIGHT

TieflingSuperstar: mmmmmmmm

ViolentSoftie: bitches on twitter have been giving us shitty ideas 

BabyKiller: LMAO I SAW SOME OF THOSE

BabyKiller: vox machina?? WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SHIT

TieflingSuperstar: that is simply terrible

LeetleTiefleeng: wtfff

InfluencerBitch: We are all pretty… Mighty, aren’t we?

LeetleTiefleeng: SO THE MIGHTY?

ViolentSoftie: YO…. CALEB DO YOU HAVE ANY COOL ZEMNIAN WORDS FOR THIS

ZemnianSuperstar: Hm…

BabyKiller: :0

ZemnianSuperstar: We are..

ZemnianSuperstar: The Mighty Nein?

InfluencerBitch: That sounds perfect!

ViolentSoftie: yo thats so fuckin rad….

LeetleTiefleeng: WOOOO WE ARE THE MIGHTY NEIN!!!

 _TieflingSuperstar has changed the group chat’s name to_ The Migthy Nein

TieflingSuperstar: we are complete now

_Read by everyone_

**08:53**

**Private chat between _BlueLollipop_ and _UnlimitedGender_**

BlueLollipop: MX. FEELID, WE HAVE A GROUP NAME!

_UnlimitedGender is now online_

UnlimitedGender: Yes?

BlueLollipop: The Mighty Nein!

UnlimitedGender: That… is interesting. Thank you for lettinng me know.

BlueLollipop: ofc!! have a good day!!

UnlimitedGender: You too, Ms. Jester.

_UnlimitedGender is now offline_

_Read by BlueLollipop_

**23:59**

**Group chat “ _The Mighty Nein_ ”**

ViolentSoftie: dude do you ever just like

ViolentSoftie: think back on your childhood and think like

ViolentSoftie: “man,”

ViolentSoftie: “i was fucking miserable”

ViolentSoftie: and then repress that shit like 10 times a day

TieflingSuperstar: luv if youre repressing it that many times per day youre not doing a good job of it

ViolentSoftie: SHUT THE FUCK UP HAROLD, IM A LESBIAN

ViolentSoftie: I EITHER REPRESS IS OR I PUNCH IT IN THE FACE

TieflingSuperstar: WELL YOU CLEARLY ARENT REPRESSING IT NOW ARE YOU

TieflingSuperstar: WHO ARE YOU GONNA PUNCH IN THE FACE IN TURN

ViolentSoftie: YOU, BITCH

TieflingSuperstar: OH FUCK

BabyKiller: oh my fucking gods, not this shit again.

_Read by everyone_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Im going to put a quick note about the current world events atm, but youre welcome to skip this as not everyone here is mentally able to deal with this, and i know for many ao3 is a break and escape from the horrors of the world.
> 
> The world is fucking crazy right now. There is a shit ton of things happening, from the protests in America where thousands of people are hurt and their constitutional right to peacefully protest is destroyed by the government and police, to the anti-terrorist bill in the philippines being passed. This is all terrifying. And there is still the pandemic going as strong as ever, and we are no way close to being safe from COVID-19  
> I cant do much with my situation. I cant donate, i cant protests, i cant do shit and it frustrates me to no fucking end. But i can however spread resources and the word out. I am in a privileged situation where i do not have to worry about being discriminated against because of my skin colour, and i am thankful for that. Black lives fucking matter, and it is horrible the way Black people are treated all over the fucking world. Police brutality and racism isn’t happening just in fucking America, and it’s a fact that many people fucking forget and it is horrible.  
> Not only that, but with pride month here queer Black people, especially trans people, are still being killed and harmed because of some fucks who think theyre better than them. This is all disgusting.  
> [Heres a video you can watch that the ad revenue will be donated](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCgLa25fDHM). if you cant donate yourself. [A carrd with multiple resources](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/), and [another one that add on information for the first one](https://moreblminfo.carrd.co/).  
> Research different foundations you can donate online and donate if you can. I have donated to a few fundraising livestreams myself, and every penny counts. If you're out there protesting please be safe and take care.  
> All Cops Are Bastards. Black Lives Matter. Black Trans Lives Matter.  
> Stay safe.
> 
> Next chapter on the **23rd of June**! Take care!


	10. Work, work, work, work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mighty Nein gets to rest before their “true” start on their adventuring path! A “date” happens, some good ‘ol pining, and some angst! What else is new! 
> 
> Wait, Jester likes WHO-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks! “Heres the next time ill update” i say as i put on my clown wig and makeup. Just got out of a depressive episode so i had to delay this by a bit! Im good tho :) my health has increased SIGNIFICANTLY and im feeling much better! Mwah mwah thank u for reading this  
> Apologies if there are big inconsistencies in this chapter! Writing this chapter was harder than expected, and i cant read my own writing after ive put it down ldfkjdlfkjg
> 
> Anyway some of yall might have noticed. Ive added a new ship tag. jester/nott. As per usual, this will be slow burn as well, BUT SUPREME. Supreme, i fuckin tell you! I have a very soft spot for these two in my heart, and i was feeling horribly reluctant to actually add this ship because some people might not like it. However, having had time to reflect in my depressive episode, i do not give a fuck. I am writing this for myself firstly, and secondly for my group chat fic loving ass. And thirdly, the deadlines are also made for myself to actually do something according to keikaku… And do not worry about nott husband. I am a polyamorous motherfucker, and know this shit.  
> I genuinely, genuinely appreciate all of the support this fic has gotten! The Critical Role fandom has quite truly been an amazing place for me, and so many lovely people are part of it… Thank you for coming on this damn ride with me, i love these bastards so much…
> 
> Enjoy!

## Monday

**08:29**

**Private chat between _MommaNott_ and _Caleb_**

MommaNott: wait wait wait

MommaNott: so you cant come with me on wednesday???

Caleb: I’m afraid so…

Caleb: ...Wait.

Caleb: When did you change our nicknames?

MommaNott: shh shh that doesnt matter

MommaNott: what are you gonna do then?? youve got work most of the day as well???

Caleb: My old teacher, Mx. Adaram, needs help setting up a very important lecture/presentation for next week. Or two weeks, I’m not sure. And they called their favourite students in, and I am one of them.. And I’m leaving work earlier if that makes you feel better..

MommaNott: y is it so important that you have to leave work earlier

Caleb: Some teachers from the capital are coming, and other influential people. So…

Caleb: I am not going to be at the presentation when it’s going to take place, just for that reason. I do not want to take the chance that there might be someone I once knew there..

Caleb: Yeah...

MommaNott: are you ok?

Caleb: …

Caleb: Weirdly enough, I am. I am..

Caleb: Well, the fact that people from the capital will be coming has disturbed me deeply, yes, but I am alright right now..

Caleb: Quite happy?

MommaNott: you have no idea how proud of you i am right now

MommaNott: i love you very much, caleb, i hope you know that

Caleb: I do.. And I am happy to be able say that..

MommaNott: :)

MommaNott: k im heading to work, so well see each other later??

Caleb: Yes, that sounds good..

Caleb: I’ll be making dinner tonight, my treat.

MommaNott: are u making something Zemnian?? pls tell me, i need Sustenance that is purely meat

Caleb: Heh, you know I will..

Caleb: See you soon, _my love_.

MommaNott: see u soon hon!!!

_Read by Caleb_

**09:38**

**Group chat " _The Mighty Nein_ "**

ViolentSoftie: im so fucking gay

LeetleTiefleeng: sup??

ViolentSoftie: i hooked up with one of the girls from the gym i work at last night lmao

ViolentSoftie: dude… im gonna scream

LeetleTiefleeng: OOOO

TieflingSuperstar: HELL YEAH BITCH, GET IT

LeetleTiefleeng: did SHE make you scream :eyes:

TieflingSuperstar: :eyes:

ViolentSoftie: BOLD OF YOU TO ASSUME I DID THE SCREAMING

ViolentSoftie: im not a screamer my dude, get on my LEVEL

LeetleTiefleeng: hhehehehehhe nice

TieflingSuperstar: Nice

Traitor: i have a question. sorry if i am interrupting…

ViolentSoftie: nah dude whats up

Traitor: what is… a screamer?

Traitor: is it someone that screams during sex?

ViolentSoftie: yeah man!! youve hit the nail on the head!

LeetleTiefleeng: do u not know sex terminology yashaaaa???

ViolentSoftie: i do, i do. i just never heard of that specific one before.

ViolentSoftie: i have written, drawn, and consumed smut most of my life… what do you expect

LeetleTiefleeng: lolol fair

TieflingSuperstar: lets get some claps in the chat for beau, because she got laid

TieflingSuperstar : *polite clap*

LeetleTiefleeng: *excited clap*

Traitor: i am not going to do that now, because it is too early. but i hope you had a good time, beau.

ViolentSoftie: thanks dude! fuckin weird getting that for this situation, but its appreciated!!

_Read by everyone_

**09:52**

**Private chat between _Beau_ and _Jessie_**

Beau: i will NOT YEARN. YOU HEAR ME GOD? I WILL NOT YEARN TODAY

Jessie: lol

Beau: GOD WHAT DID I SAY

Beau: ughghghgh im fucking y*arning jessie please help

Jessie: wassup :((

Beau: do u ever fuck someone just so u can get over someone else

Jessie: i mean not rlly bc i dont wanna have sex myself but uhhhh i get u !!! y :((

Beau: i just

Beau: why the fuck did i let myself have feelings for someone. i fucking knew it was a terrible idea but i still let myself get attached to fuckin yasha

Jessie: ok but like… its easy to fall in love w her!!! HAVE U SEEN HER

Beau: I KNOWWWW

Beau: shes so fucking gentle…. with those big hands…

Beau: IVE SEEN HER KNEAD BREAD IN THAT ONE COOKING LESSON. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW GENTLE SHE IS???

Beau: (i wish she could knead me like that lmfao)

Jessie: DHFSJDFKL BEAU...

Beau: i am Looking Away and brushing it off as me just rlly wanting to bang her

Jessie: that is so valid ily...

Jessie: do u kno if shes into that tho?

Beau: into what??

Jessie: idk like if shes actually into sex

Jessie: she might be ace or smth!! or she might not want to idk??

Beau: uhhh

Beau: hm

Beau: HMMMM

Beau: i think she said that she might be on the ace spectrum like once

Beau: WAIT A SEC IVE GOT AN IDEA

_Read by Jessie_

**09:58**

**Group chat " _The Mighty Nein_ "**

ViolentSoftie: _@everyone_ this might seem as a very intrusive question or whatever the fuck, but what are ur guys stance on having sex kinda thing? not someone else having sex obviously lmao but yourself

ViolentSoftie: im actually curious, and like you dont have to answer at all, seriously no pressure

ViolentSoftie: yall know im horny like 24/7 and dtf any las that wants

LeetleTiefleeng: u know abt me uwu im asexual as FUCK

LeetleTiefleeng: but without the fuck, u kno?

ViolentSoftie: KJDFJKHFKJFG

TieflingSuperstar: LMAO

TieflingSuperstar: on the same train with beaurebitch lmao but any gender included

ViolentSoftie: SLUT

TieflingSuperstar: WHORE

ViolentSoftie: PERISH

BabyKiller: im fine with having sex, just a bit complicated…

BabyKiller: my dysmorphia is fuckin WILD bros, its ridiculous

BabyKiller: imagine if my fucking dysphoria got in the way of me having sex, i could NEVER

ViolentSoftie: :((( were here for u boo

BabyKiller: thank uwu

TieflingSuperstar: its great to hear that your dysphoria does not get in the way of you getting laid though!!

BabyKiller: yeah! its fucking awesome

ZemnianSuperstar: I mean, I’m fine with it? I’m as pansexual as it goes, but it’s just… not having someone to do it with?

ZemnianSuperstar: And unlike Nott, I have the misfortune of having my dysphoria get in the way…

ZemnianSuperstar: Only when I have really bad mental health days, however.

BabyKiller: bby :((

LeetleTiefleeng: cayyyleb :((

TieflingSuperstar: mr caleb :((

ViolentSoftie: lmao you fucking virgin

ZemnianSuperstar: …

ZemnianSuperstar: I am going to ignore that, and not traumatize you with some of the stuff I have tried out before.

ViolentSoftie: ….i am suddenly afraid for my fucking life

TieflingSuperstar: intrigued

BabyKiller: nasties

InfluencerBitch: Wait a moment.

InfluencerBitch _changed their nickname to_ CowboyOfTheSouth

CowboyOfTheSouth: Really didn’t like the nickname! Sorry, Nott!

BabyKiller: :(( i guess its ok

CowboyOfTheSouth: I have a low sex drive, and I’m on the same page with Caleb, almost? Not the dysphoria, since I am not trans, but yeah…

ViolentSoftie: fuck yeah bro

LeetleTiefleeng: anyone else ace or on the spectrum?? or am i just a lil old lonely tiefling :((

Traitor: i guess me?

LeetleTiefleeng: :0!!!

Traitor: i know i’m somewhere on the asexual spectrum, but just not sure which label would work best for me…

Traitor: might be demisexual, but i’m not sure?

Traitor: i’m in no rush in figuring that out. So…

Traitor: but i know i’m not sex-averse. i’ve still slept with women to appease my sex drive before because it can be strong, when i wasn’t actually attracted to them.

ViolentSoftie: oooOO fuck yeah dude

LeetleTiefleeng: FUCK YEAH!!!

LeetleTiefleeng: if u ever wanna talk abt it the whole demisexual thing im here!!

LeetleTiefleeng: also theres a asexual/aromantic group in the college, where ace and/or aro peeps(and those on the spectrums) meet like every other week, to talk about the struggles we face and also for people who arent as informed about this to learn!!

LeetleTiefleeng: if anyone wants to come just say so uwu im a member of it!! 

ViolentSoftie: dude thats so cool?? how have i never heard of it

ZemnianSuperstar: I have a question… have any of you gone to the introductory seminar that the university plans out at the beginning of each semester? 

BabyKiller: i did, we went together lol

ZemnianSuperstar: We did..

CowboyOfTheSouth: Same here!

Traitor: i don’t go to the university, so no.

ViolentSoftie: there was a fucking seminar???

TieflingSuperstar: i did!! you fucking bitch i asked you if you wanted to go with me and you said no

ViolentSoftie: ohhhhh right

ViolentSoftie: hey zemnian nerd whats the seminar about

ZemnianSuperstar: ...You are on thin ice, my friend..

ZemnianSuperstar: It explains about all of these groups and meetings, resources you have access to through the Office and the University, and other things in Zadash people might be interested in. Be it they are natives from here or are from abroad or from other cities.. 

ZemnianSuperstar: There is, for example, a Trans Support Group called “Let’s Trans Our Thoughts” here on campus. Where trans students/teachers, be they are in the binary or out of it or don’t use the label but are not cis, meet up once a week. Such as the Aro/Ace group, they talk about their struggles and help one another, educate those who are unaware of it, and also can help out those who wish to transition.. And so on.

ZemnianSuperstar: They helped me out with continuing my transition after having taken a very long break from it, and they seriously saved me from doing things I would regret. Atop them helping me get enough funds to get top surgery, which really really helped me..

ZemnianSuperstar: If anyone else is curious about the different groups I can send you a link to where they’ve talked about it, and links to these groups. There’s going to be another seminar at the beginning of next semester, if you all want the real deal..

LeetleTiefleeng: pls do!!!

 _ZemnianSuperstar has sent a link_ **pinned**

 _LeetleTiefleeng has pinned a message_

TieflingSuperstar: that is all very amazing mr caleb, and i am genuinely happy to hear that they were able to help

ViolentSoftie: yeah dude thats fuckin amazing! this university is fucking amazing, considering the empire aint like the nicest place for lgbtq+ folks lmao

ZemnianSuperstar: It is quite a wonder, but I suppose it’s because this is Zadash. This place is very diverse, considering Queer and LGBTQ+ identities and all of that..

Traitor: that is all really great… thank you for telling us. and maybe i could accompany you, jester, if you’re going to go there next week? to the asexual and aromantic group, i mean.

Traitor: i almost wrote axexual…

LeetleTiefleeng: HONESTLY, ALL OF US ACES DESERVE AN AXE

ViolentSoftie: HELL YEAH YOU FUCKING DO

BabyKiller: GET THAT AXE BOO!!

LeetleTiefleeng: WOOOO

LeetleTiefleeng: and yah!! if were in zadash next week id love to go there w u uwuwu

BabyKiller: can we make it an outing as well, actually?? id like to come with you as well!!

LeetleTiefleeng: !!! ofc!! everyone is invited!!

CowboyOfTheSouth: That is very swell!

CowboyOfTheSouth: And you reminded me- with the adventuring thing. Has anyone gotten any news from Claudia?

ZemnianSuperstar: I have talked with her today, actually, since she came to the library..

ZemnianSuperstar: She asked me about how Mx. Feelid was, and we talked about adventuring and all of that.

ZemnianSuperstar: Told me we should all meet up with her at the Leaky Tap soon, actually..

ViolentSoftie: how soon?

ZemnianSuperstar: Like tomorrow, if it is possible.

ZemnianSuperstar: It’s the day I’ll be free from work, so…

ViolentSoftie: eh i can

TieflingSuperstar: same here!

BabyKiller: depends on when during the day, but im sure i can

LeetleTiefleeng: rt w nott!!!

Traitor: i’ll be able to.

CowboyOfTheSouth: I can! Just not in the morning.

ZemnianSuperstar: Wonderful.. I’ll get in contact with her about this.

ZemnianSuperstar: Until then, take care everyone. Got work the entire day haha…. End me..

_ZemnianSuperstar is now offline_

_Read by everyone_

**10:21**

**Private chat between _Beau_ and _Jessie_**

Beau: k that convo got way out of hand

Jessie: this is what u get for unleashing the gays..

Beau: is fjord even like queer??? AT ALL?

Beau: nott is a pansexual queen so

Jessie: …

Jessie: idk…

Beau: IM NOT GONN ASK EVERYONE AGAIN

Beau: but if hes a straightie… i might have to kick him out of my life

Beau: self care

Jessie: SDKFJLSDJFKS

Jessie: HES THE TOKEN STRAIGHT CHARACTER…

Beau: DSLKFJSLDKFJ

Beau: i love that motherfucker, but fuck if he isnt a fucking himbo sometimes

Jessie: just my type :)

Beau: ….

Beau: eh, fair

Beau: honestly retweet, but herbo…

Jessie: HERBO…

Jessie: so yasha??

Beau: dude NO

Beau: she may not be as “charismatic” or whatever the fuck but shes like smart and shit

Jessie: oh but to be a smart barbarian

Beau: and be a dumb fucking bitch and fall in love with her…

Jessie: GODSPEED YOU LESBIAN…

Beau: THANKS…. SOB

_Read by Jessie_

**11:34**

**Private chat between _MollymaukTealeaf_ and _CalebWidogast_**

MollymaukTealeaf: MR CALEBBBB

MollymaukTealeaf: answer whenever you can!! but i was wondering if youd like to go to the café we went that one time again?

MollymaukTealeaf: it was very lovely, and its also a bit driven by my own selfish needs of wanting to be with you alone again fhgdhfdhgh

MollymaukTealeaf: nothing else with it, really! Friendship and all uwu

MollymaukTealeaf: have good day at work today luv, take care!!

_Read by CalebWidogast_

**12:40**

**Private chat between _Oskar_ and _Guinevere_**

Oskar: Jester!

Guinevere: fjord!!!

Guinevere: sup???

Oskar: Just came here to check up on you! See how you are and all of that smooth jazz.

Oskar: Nothin’ fancy. :)

Guinevere: AWWW thats adorable!!

Guinevere: im good uwu i am just vibing on moincraft….

Guinevere: just miss hanging out w u guys already dfkjdlfkjgldfg

Oskar: Same hat actually… It was quite comforting, right?

Guinevere: yeah!! it was!!

Guinevere: i also rlly miss nott tbh dflkjgdlkfjgldfg

Oskar: I feel you, weirdly enough! That las sure knows how to worm her way into your heart…

Guinevere: yeah ;_; hgghngng she really does!!

Guinevere: im planning on baking some cake later, do u wanna help me out??

Oskar: Oh! Sure! I’d love to! What cake?

Guinevere: its a simple chocolate cake!! covered in nutella with strawberries and banana slices as toppings!!

Oskar: ...My mouth is watering just thinking about it.

Guinevere: I KNOWWW SAME

Guinevere: i saw a pic of something like that on tumblr and i IMMEDIATELLY fixated on it, its stupid sldkfjsldf

Guinevere: come over this evening!! i have classes and stuff until like uhhhh 7 or 8

Oskar: Same here! Super excited for it!

Guinevere: ah!! same!!

_Read by Oskar_

**13:33**

**Group chat " _The Mighty Nein_ "**

ViolentSoftie: yo yall wanna go together to the whatever fuckin festival there will be in the city?

ViolentSoftie: a teacher mentioned the fact that there will be one soon

ViolentSoftie: i REALLY wanna see what fucking games i can fuck up

TieflingSuperstar: im Definitely on board, i want to see if i can buy any new goodies

ViolentSoftie: u still have money??

TieflingSuperstar: hmm…. yes….

CowboyOfTheSouth: Sure doesnt sound suspicious.

ViolentSoftie: did you whore yourself out mollymauk??? HUH??? DID YOU FUCK PEOPLE FOR MONEY

TieflingSuperstar: WOW, FUCK YOU!!!

CowboyOfTheSouth: BEAU!

ViolentSoftie: WHAT

CowboyOfTheSouth: IF MOLLYMAUK DESIRES TO USE HIS BODY FOR FINANCIAL GAIN THEN THAT IS ON HIM AND ONLY HIS BUSINESS, GOT IT?

ViolentSoftie: YEAH I GOT IT NO WORRIES

TieflingSuperstar: nah, just did some tarot readings and made some pretty penny during the weekend

TieflingSuperstar: actually, fjord you still have the adventure money, right?

CowboyOfTheSouth: Yup! Stashed away safely.

TieflingSuperstar: good to know 3:)c

ViolentSoftie: oh fuck you and your cards

TieflingSuperstar: dont make me get my oracle cards out you arsehole

ViolentSoftie: oh noooooooooo i am SO afraid of some fuckin cards

ViolentSoftie: shoot me

TieflingSuperstar: fuck off, whatever deep rooted issue you have with the art of divination u can shove it up your arse and get some therapy

ViolentSoftie: the only therapy i need, dude, is with my fist

_ZemnianSuperstar is now online_

ZemnianSuperstar: Still not very vanilla Beauregard

ViolentSoftie: BITCH 

ViolentSoftie: FUCKFKGJ OFF

CowboyOfTheSouth: Here he comes… Truth comes out of his library to call you the fuck out.

ViolentSoftie: fuck you

ZemnianSuperstar: I thought you were a lesbian?

ViolentSoftie: IS IT FUCKING BULLY BEAU HOURS?? HUH?? IS THAT IT?

TieflingSuperstar: ITS A L W A Y S BULLY BEAU HOURS MOTHERFUCKER

CowboyOfTheSouth: I bully you, but tenderly!

ViolentSoftie: t*nderly*, get your censoring right

CowboyOfTheSouth: …

CowboyOfTheSouth: This is why I don’t want to be friends with you..

ViolentSoftie: TOO BAD BRO, WE RIDE TOGETHER WE DIE TOGETHER, AINT NO CHOICE.

CowboyOfTheSouth: Fuck.

_Read by TieflingSuperstar, ViolentSoftie, ZemnianSuperstar, LeetleTiefleeng_

**14:51**

ZemnianSuperstar: _@LeetleTiefleeng_ Question..

LeetleTiefleeng: yeah? :3c

ZemnianSuperstar: Who do you actually worship, though? If it’s not a bother..

LeetleTiefleeng: y u askin now??

ZemnianSuperstar: Just remembered you saying that someone called “The Traveler” told you about the death of Vine… So I was curious, I suppose.

LeetleTiefleeng: its not a bother dw!!!!!!!

LeetleTiefleeng: BUT drum rolls plz!!!!

ViolentSoftie: *excited drum rolls*

CowboyOfTheSouth: *Mildly concerned drum rolls*

TieflingSuperstar: *hyping you up drum rolls!!!*

BabyKiller: *TELL US DRUM ROLLS WE EXCITED*

LeetleTiefleeng: The…………… Traveler

ZemnianSuperstar: Oh. 

ZemnianSuperstar: Well that makes sense..

ViolentSoftie: i respect you

LeetleTiefleeng: i have NEVER done anything wrong in my life

TieflingSuperstar: we know and we love you

BabyKiller: whos the traveler bby can you tell us about Him?

LeetleTiefleeng: Hes like this super duper awesome god that is giving me these super duper awesome cleric powers, and like He has been in my life since i was a teeeeeny leetle tiefleeng and i love Him very much!!!

LeetleTiefleeng: Hes super legit as well

ViolentSoftie: ok not to shit on him, but the fact that you had to add that hes legit….

TieflingSuperstar: ...are you part of a cult

LeetleTiefleeng: PFFT

LeetleTiefleeng: NO

LeetleTiefleeng: uwu

ZemnianSuperstar: I will take your word for it…

ViolentSoftie: nO

ViolentSoftie: WE will take her word for it

TieflingSuperstar: COMRADE..

ViolentSoftie: COMRADE….

_ZemnianSuperstar is now offline_

_Read by everyone_

**16:57**

**Private chat between _CalebWidogast_ and _MollymaukTealeaf_**

_CalebWidogast is now online_

CalebWidogast: Ah… apologies for my late response.. I’m done with work, much earlier than expected..

MollymaukTealeaf: that is quite alright dear!!

MollymaukTealeaf: so?

CalebWidogast: I would like that, actually.. Very much.

CalebWidogast: I know I’m free tomorrow, apart from the meeting with Claudia, if you’d like?

CalebWidogast: Unless that is too uh early..?

MollymaukTealeaf: thats perfect actually! uhhhhhh 

MollymaukTealeaf: ive found out they have 24/7 open, so maybe we could after the meeting? depends when the meeting is, of course, but still!

CalebWidogast: Sounds lovely. I’ll tell all of you when we have to meet with Claudia, then we’ll see afterwards…?

MollymaukTealeaf: got it!! excited 3:)

_Read by CalebWidogast_

**17:08**

**Private chat between _Caleb_ and _MommaNott_**

Caleb: How to tell your brain that this won’t be a date, how to tell you brain that this won’t be a date, how to tell you brain that this won’t be a date, how to tell 

Caleb: Yes, I am dying. What about it?

MommaNott: HELLO??? WHAT???

Caleb: Mollymauk, our friend, has asked me if I wanted to go to the café we had been to before, as the great friend he is.

Caleb: My brain, however, is going at full volume “DATE DATE, ROMANTIC DATE” and I hate life..

MommaNott: but what if it is tho….

Caleb: While I understand where you’re coming from, if it is not clearly stated as “romantic” then I will not interpret it as such. I can get my hopes up, yes, but I know it will only hurt me in the end.

Caleb: That is all..

Caleb: I’m starting up on dinner sooner than I thought, and I will be making a desert with it as well, _love_..

MommaNott: !!! alright!! im almost done with work hon! cant wait

Caleb: Mhm, me too..

_Read by MommaNott_

**17:08**

**Private chat between _PurplePetal_ and _DarkStorm_**

PurplePetal: FUCK I PUSSIED OUT FUCKKKKKKKK

PurplePetal: I HATE EVERYTHING

DarkStorm: who do i need to hurt?

PurplePetal: THIS DUMB BITCH

PurplePetal: CAUSE I APPARENTLY DRANK COWARD JUICE THIS MORNING

PurplePetal: i wanted to ask caleb out on a date, right? so i messaged him at 11 and was like “hey u wanna go out, but no homo” which was the first mistake

PurplePetal: he responded and was like “sure!” a few mins ago and i almost asked him then like Hey Actually I Kinda Want This To Be Homo but then i just backed down completely, cause i already felt like i was showing off how much i wanted to meet with him again at the café

PurplePetal: so this dumb bitch BONK failed.

PurplePetal: i hate everything

DarkStorm: lavender, you’re just being dramatic. calm down.

PurplePetal: hgmmgmmh

PurplePetal: yeah ok maybe i was

DarkStorm: you’ll have other chances in the future to ask him out, it’s ok.

PurplePetal: yeah fine

PurplePetal: fine

PurplePetal: fine fine fine youre right who am i kidding

PurplePetal: ill have loads of chances to ask him out!

DarkStorm: exactly. you’ll be fine lavender.

PurplePetal: yes, yes i bloody will!

PurplePetal: yeehaw!!

DarkStorm: yeehaw, lavender!

_Read by PurplePetal_

**19:23**

**Private chat between _Oskar_ and _Guinevere_**

Guinevere: im done w classes!!

Oskar: Great! Should I come over?

Guinevere: pls do!! 

Oskar: Alright, can’t wait!

_Read by Guinevere_

## Tuesday

**02:01**

**Group chat " _The Mighty Nein_ "**

BabyKiller: hey anyone wanna accompany me to get my titty juice on wednesday

ViolentSoftie: im sorry your what

BabyKiller: i said my

BabyKiller: T ï t t ý J ü í c ë

ViolentSoftie: …wh

ViolentSoftie: OHH YOU MEAN YOUR FUCKIN ESTROGEN

ViolentSoftie: by the raven dude lmaooo

LeetleTiefleeng: TITTY JUICE… OH MY GODS

LeetleTiefleeng: i can go w u uwu

LeetleTiefleeng: but fjords gotta tag along as well!! bc hes gonna be glued to my hip this week uwu

BabyKiller: ew, disgusting

BabyKiller: but sure! tahts fine lmao

CowboyOfTheSouth: Where do you usually get it?

BabyKiller: uhhhh

BabyKiller: its shipped to The Invulnerable Vagrant

BabyKiller: its great bc its also calebs fav shop so he gets to look around and talk with the pumats!

BabyKiller: its shipped there just for conveniences sake, dont trust those fuckers at the alchemist shops

BabyKiller: oh and fün fact, its made in xhorhas

Traitor: oh? really? 

BabyKiller: yup

LeetleTiefleeng: OHHhhhhh does cayyyleb usually go w u???

BabyKiller: yup!!

ZemnianSuperstar: I can’t accompany her on Wednesday due to the fact that I’ll be busy, but I will next time..

BabyKiller: saturday is still on you for you right??

ZemnianSuperstar: Mhm, I think so… I’m pretty sure I paid, so yes..

ViolentSoftie: whats saturday?

ZemnianSuperstar: My shipment of Testosterone.. It’s arriving there as well..

ViolentSoftie: you still take T dude?

ZemnianSuperstar: Yeah.. Just because I’m able to pass now it doesn’t mean I stopped it.. It’s for health reasons mainly that I’m still taking it, actually, but still.

ViolentSoftie: good for you dude, trans rights

ZemnianSuperstar: Trans rights indeed…

TieflingSuperstar: always wondered about hrt, might go on it later in the future..

BabyKiller: !!!! really??? 

TieflingSuperstar: yeah! im not entirely sure though, and im quite happy with my bode as it is now

TieflingSuperstar: maybe in a few years i might change my mind and go on estrogen. that is if my gender decides to commit a war crime against me…

LeetleTiefleeng: DFKJLFG

BabyKiller: OH MOOD…

BabyKiller: if u ever want to talk about it and shit im always here!

TieflingSuperstar: thank you luv, i appreciate it!!

LeetleTiefleeng: hey cayleb would u b willing 2 ever talk abt how its like w testosterone? i dont wanna take it any time soon, but its a fun thought that Mayhaps one dayeth…..

ZemnianSuperstar: Absolutely. I am always willing to talk about it, and any aspect pertaining to transitioning.. But I can’t guarantee that things will be very similar, due to the fact that HRT might react differently to tiefling biology.

TieflingSuperstar: ive heard that! s’fucking weird….

ZemnianSuperstar: Don’t forget about “Let’s Trans Our Thoughts” Tran Support Group on campus. There are possibly more diverse resources there, and I know one of the spokespeople there is a trans tiefling, and she is wonderful.

TieflingSuperstar: !!

LeetleTiefleeng: well keep that in mind!!

TieflingSuperstar: thank you mr caleb! good to know

ZemnianSuperstar: Glad I could help..

_Read by everyone_

**03:11**

**Private chat between _Guinevere_ and _Oskar_**

Guinevere: are u sure ull be fine?? its 3 am!!

Oskar: I’ll be fine! It’s a five minute walk from your place, so it will be ok!

Guinevere: oki,,,, if u say so,,,,

Guinevere: i had loads of fun already!! i already miss u!!

Oskar: Heh, same hat! And thank you for the cake, really, it’s so delicious.

Guinevere: np!! my pleasure :3c ily!!

Oskar: Haha, ily2!!

Guinevere: !!!

_Read by Oskar_

**10:08**

**Group chat " _The Mighty Nein_ "**

CowboyOfTheSouth: _@TieflingSuperstar_ this is your fault.

_CowboyOfTheSouth sent a file_

_1245picture.jpg_ [The picture is of a small wooden desk that is covered in Monster energy drink cans. There are many that are black with the green logo on it, some have the logo yellow or blue, and some of the cans are entirely blue with wild patterns on them in orange and pink. There is a mirror leaning on the wall on the back of the desk, where you can see Fjord holding his phone. He is making a peace sign, his lips puckered, and he looks _exhausted_. He is wearing a white t-shirt and his hair is ruffled.]

CowboyOfTheSouth: Fuck you.

TieflingSuperstar: KSJDFKJHDGLSJDF OH MOONNWEAVER…. FJORD

TieflingSuperstar: YOU HAVE BECOME A GAYMER

CowboyOfTheSouth: I have become a gaymer…..

CowboyOfTheSouth: I’m tired.

ViolentSoftie: DUDE ONLY A FEW DAYS PASSED WTF HOW MANY HAVE YOU DRANK PER DAY???

CowboyOfTheSouth: Time has passed…?

ViolentSoftie: …

ViolentSoftie: what day is it 

CowboyOfTheSouth: Saturday?

ViolentSoftie: WHAT??

LeetleTiefleeng: SATURDAY??? BBY ARE U OK….. WE HUNG OUT LAST NIGHT….. DID U NOT SLEEP???

CowboyOfTheSouth: Ahahahahahahaha

CowboyOfTheSouth: I’m going to pass out now.

_CowboyOfTheSouth is now offline_

ViolentSoftie: …

ViolentSoftie: im going over to his place

LeetleTiefleeng: omw

TieflingSuperstar: coming as well….

ZemnianSuperstar: There are no Red Bull cans on there… That is the most worrying thing I have ever seen in my life, and I’ve seen many things…

ZemnianSuperstar: Well, this is a great time to say that Claudia wants to meet up in two hours… So.

LeetleTiefleeng: BBYS JUST COME OVER TO FJORDS!!! we can go to claudia all together afterwards!!

Traitor: sure, i’ll come with molly.

TieflingSuperstar: yay!

BabyKiller: no lol

LeetleTiefleeng: nott….

BabyKiller: hes a bitch dude, not gonna do that

LeetleTiefleeng: please :(

BabyKiller: HHHHHH

BabyKiller: ew, fine…..

BabyKiller: mother mode ACTIVATED

LeetleTiefleeng: LETS GOOOO

_Read by BabyKiller, TieflingSuperstar, ZemnianSuperstar, Traitor, ViolentSoftie_

**15:00**

TieflingSuperstar: so…. there are some peeps planning an uprising underneath the leaky tap???

LeetleTiefleeng: seems so!!

ViolentSoftie: can we just fucking agree that we just take this week off because i dont want to get fucking involved in an uprising just yet

ZemnianSuperstar: Definitely agree..

CowboyOfTheSouth: When are we going to hear about a new quest again?

Traitor: we have to wait until at least thursday, then we can check out the board on campus. there will be something there, if it hasn’t been taken already.

Traitor: so i suppose by the end of the week we’ll have something.

CowboyOfTheSouth: Great! Until then I will be catching up on my homework!

ViolentSoftie: oh same

ViolentSoftie: yall wanna do a group study again??

LeetleTiefleeng: id love to!!!

BabyKiller: cant :( i have work

BabyKiller: were a bit behind with some payments…

ViolentSoftie: shit dude, thats wack

ViolentSoftie: if any of you need help, just tell us, alright? well help you out

BabyKiller: thank you!! really 

TieflingSuperstar: i have plans for the rest of the day, but i can study tomorrow if you will all do it tomorrow as well!

LeetleTiefleeng: sure!!

CowboyOfTheSouth: Where are we meeting?

ViolentSoftie: my place?? or we can study in the park!!

ViolentSoftie: FUCK YEAH THE PARK LETS GET IT

BabyKiller: dont let it fool you guys, shes only excited because kids like to climb her like a tree because shes stronk and she likes it

ViolentSoftie: …

ViolentSoftie: and what about it?

BabyKiller: :3

Traitor: could i join you guys as well? want to get some things done.

LeetleTiefleeng: yess absolutely!! Parteeeey!!

_Read by everyone_

**16:02**

**Private chat between _CalebWidogast_ and _MollymaukTealeaf_**

CalebWidogast: Just going to the bathroom, I’ll be right back..

MollymaukTealeaf: alright!! ill be waiting uwu

_Read by CalebWidogast_

**16:04**

**Private chat between _Caleb_ and _MommaNott_**

Caleb: Nott, nott. Can you text? Please tell me you’re on your break..

MommaNott: YES yes im here you caught me at the best fuckign moment, what happened

MommaNott: do i need to kill someone? Do i need to come and get you?

Caleb: No, no. I just.

Caleb: Needed to talk to you. To calm down.

MommaNott: what the fuck did he do

Caleb: What?

MommaNott: mollymauk. what the fuck did he do? you sound like youre about to have a panic attack love, and i know youre with him.

Caleb: No, no

MommaNott: seriously caleb, dont even think about covering up for him or something. if he hurt you ill tear his fucking horns and tail out, im not fucking around

Caleb: NOTT.

Caleb: It’s just my brain being… dumb. That’s it. Overthinking every. Single. Fucking. Interaction I am currently having with Mollymauk.

Caleb: Every fucking glance. Every touch. Every damn hug he gives me I wonder if there is something behind it.

Caleb: I can read fairly people well, but by all of the Gods I do not want to hope. Hope has never done me any good. Ever.

Caleb: Maybe he’s mocking me? Maybe he’s playing with me, with my own feelings?

Caleb: Oh God, Nott. What if he knows and he is doing this on purpose just to jab at my feelings for him.

Caleb: Nott I am going to throw up, oh god.

_Read by MommaNott_

**16:12  
Phone of Caleb Widogast  
Nott The Brave ( :) ) _is calling_  
Answer/Reject**

**Call answered**

“Nott-”

“Caleb. Don’t.”

“What?”

“Listen to me closely when I say this. But read your own words. Caleb. Honestly, tell me, is that something that Mollymauk would do?”

“...”

“Caleb, I love you, but we both know Mollymauk would not do that. OBJECTIVELY he would not do that. He is not the kind of person to mock you for your feelings, especially if they were romantic. Right?”

“...I.”

“Am I wrong, Caycay?”

“No…”  
“Exactly. Let’s look at this from another perspective. If he were to know about your feelings, right? If he knew you loved him-”

“-I do not love him. Nott, please.”

“...Right. If he knew that you _liked_ him, would he do that? The answer is clear. He would not. So then what would he do?”

“Is that a genuine question? Or?”

“Yes, yes it is. And we both know you can answer it.”

“Well…”

“Wait, wait a moment. A coworker is coming in- Hi! I’m on my break, uh, can you give me a moment of privacy?  
_Oh yes! Sorry, I just had to- Who are you talking to?_  
Uh…”

“...”

“My son. I’m talking with my son, Caleb. He’s not feeling really well right now, so.  
_Oh goodness! Go home if you have to take care of him, it’s seriously ok-_  
-No, it’s fine! I need the money anyway. He’s going to be ok. He’s not alone, so he’s going to be ok.  
_Alright, if you say so! Five minutes left, right?_  
Yup! See you soon!”

“...”

“...”

“Are they gone?”

“Yeah, she is. It’s all ok.”

“...”

“...”

“I have thought about the question, by the way.”

“Yeah, Caleb?”

“Yeah. And I suppose he would certainly… not be so cruel about it. Maybe he’d let me down slowly? Tell me that he doesn’t like me back, but he still cares about me…”

“Yeah! Exactly! He would take your feelings seriously and not dismiss them!”

“Mhm, I suppose so.”

“...That is if he doesn’t reciprocate your feelings, but if he _does_ -”

“-Heh, you’re being ridiculous. But it’s a nice thought.”

“Feeling better?”

“Yes, yes I am. Thank you. Mollymauk has already sent me a message, so I’ll go now…”

“Wonderful! Message me again if you feel like spiralling down, ok?”

“Thank you, I genuinely appreciate this. So much.”

“Of course! I love you! Have fun, ok?”

“I will. Ich liebe dich aus.”

**Caleb Widogast has ended the call**

**16:35**

**Private chat between _CalebWidogast_ and _MollymaukTealeaf_**

MollymaukTealeaf: mr caleb? are you alright? youve been there for almost half an hour

CalebWidogast: Yes, yes. Hello.. Sorry, I just started feeling overwhelmed a bit and needed a breather..

MollymaukTealeaf: oh goodness

MollymaukTealeaf: come back dear i got you some hot chocolate!!

CalebWidogast: Oh, that’s very kind of you. Thank you.. I will be there in a moment..

MollymaukTealeaf: wonderful!! ill be waiting 3:)

_Read by CalebWidogast_

**18:48**

**Private chat between _StopChangingMyName_ and _JesterICute_**

StopChangingMyName: Jester, your time is nigh.

JesterIsCute: YE WHAT IS IT

StopChangingMyName: I am hanging out with Mollymauk, right?

JesterIsCute: right

StopChangingMyName: His body language shows some type of interest in me, be it romantic or sexual or both I am not sure yet.

StopChangingMyName: What do I Do to show him I am interested in him as well if he is actually interested in me?

JesterIsCute: TELL HIM!

StopChangingMyName: I can’t just do that! 

JesterIsCute: YES U CAN

JesterIsCute: be like at the end before u leave “haha had a great time also what do you say to our next hang out to be like a date”

JesterIsCute: and if hes like “*flutters lashes coyly* a romantic date?”

JesterIsCute: you just go “YES, ROMANTIC.”

JesterIsCute: ITS THAT SIMPLE BBY BLEASE, WEVE COLLABED ON THIS KIND OF SCENARIO WITH OSKAVERE BE4…… BLEASE

JesterIsCute: say hi to him from me btw!!

StopChangingMyName: I will… But alright. I’ll try it. I’ll try that.

JesterIsCute: godspeed!!!!

_Read by StopChangingMyName_

**19:22**

StopChangingMyName: I fucked it up.

JesterIsCute: CAYLEB…..

StopChangingMyName: I panicked and said his horns looked nice for some reason, but he seemed flattered… So. I am quite content with that.

JesterIsCute: THAT WAS A GOOD MOVE THO

StopChangingMyName: Was it…?

JesterIsCute: yes!!! Cayleb, as tiefling our horns and tails are like our best assets, and we take a LOT of pride in them. if we want to impress someone we always pretty them up, tho we also do it normally if we just wanna look good(its why molly always takes a lot of care in his and stuff!! people say that the size doesnt matter but i know it does actually ;_;)

JesterIsCute: PLEASE tell me he prettied them up like i think he did

StopChangingMyName: How could I tell that?

JesterIsCute: did u notice anything different about them??

StopChangingMyName: Well.

StopChangingMyName: There was some gold dust on it and the horn tips were painted gold…

StopChangingMyName: He also had some pretty star bracelets on them that I know weren’t there before. They looked new..

JesterIsCute: im literally going to strangle u bby………….

StopChangingMyName: Did I miss my chance?

JesterIsCute: NOOOO dont say that!!! deff not, its ok!

JesterIsCute: there will be other chances to get him!! 

StopChangingMyName: Thank you for this.. Genuinely helped.

JesterIsCute: yah!! good thing i told you to message me if u have a gay panic about molly :)))

StopChangingMyName: Heh, yeah.

_Read by JesterIsCute_

**19:31**

**Private chat between _PurplePetal_ and _DarkStorm_**

PurplePetal: i am done with life i fucked up again

PurplePetal: or did i??

PurplePetal: i asked him if wanted to hang out again sometime this week like this… after he complemented my horns which btw i almost cried at……. he said yes and i am Gay

DarkStorm: homo or no homo?

PurplePetal: …

PurplePetal: no homo….

DarkStorm: you’re helpless. 

PurplePetal: 3:(

PurplePetal: can we eat ice cream together? can we please cuddle im begging you im omw home

DarkStorm: ah… i’m not home actually…

PurplePetal: wh

PurplePetal: where are you??

DarkStorm: i’m at beau’s place. i promised to help her with her home workout today…

DarkStorm: we left after she finished her homework, and now she’s taking a break.

PurplePetal: i am going to die, are you two going to fuck

DarkStorm: ...i didn’t think of that.

DarkStorm: molly, my most-likely-demisexual ass can’t deal with that now.

PurplePetal: sorry, did i overstep luv?

DarkStorm: no, dear, you did not. you’re ok.

DarkStorm: but i don’t think that will happen.

DarkStorm: just

DarkStorm: i can’t put my feelings into words right now, sorry.

PurplePetal: its ok its ok, i love you, youre fine

PurplePetal: ill be at home with ice cream and some pizza ready, alright?

DarkStorm: thank you.

PurplePetal: have fun!! take care!! tell that bitch im going to cancel her

DarkStorm: what did she do?

PurplePetal: breathe

_PurplePetal is now offline_

DarkStorm: right…

_Unread_

**20:15**

**Group chat " _The Mighty Nein_ "**

_TieflingSuperstar is now online_

TieflingSuperstar: _@ViolentSoftie_ babe tell me you love me

ViolentSoftie: i love you babe

TieflingSuperstar: babe tell me you love me more than the gym

_ViolentSoftie is now offline_

TieflingSuperstar: BABE

BabyKiller: HAHA GET CUCKED

TieflingSuperstar: i hate all of you **pinned**

TieflingSuperstar: just joking!! 

TieflingSuperstar: unless

_BabyKiller pinned a message_

TieflingSuperstar: BITCH

BabyKiller: FUCK OFF

TieflingSuperstar: I hate!! This fucking family!!

CowboyOfTheSouth: Cheers…

_Read by TieflingSuperstar, ZemnianSuperstar, BabyKiller, Traitor, LeetleTiefleeng_

## Wednesday

**08:22**

**Private chat between _DetectiveG_ and _DetectiveJ_**

DetectiveG: hey!! u and fjord ready to come w me to get my woman juice

DetectiveJ: hell yeah!! im at his place(wanted to make sure he was fine after the passing out) so we can leave any moment!! where are we meeting?

DetectiveG: come to the library! me and caleb are on our way there since he’s taking the morning and afternoon shift there

DetectiveG: i have an afternoon shift at the general store, so we can take our time!

DetectiveJ: great!! Well be there in a second!!

DetectiveG: ily!!

DetectiveJ: ily2!!

DetectiveG: !!!

_DetectiveJ is now offline_

_DetectiveG is now offline_

_Read by DetectiveJ_

**10:08**

**Private chat between _BumbleBeeau_ and _LavenderTealeaf_**

BumbleBeeau: ok so hypothetically

BumbleBeeau: wait what the fuck is up with these nicknames

LavenderTealeaf: theyre cute, get on my level

BumbleBeeau: … right

BumbleBeeau: lets say hypothetically you like this girl right

LavenderTealeaf: uhuh

BumbleBeeau: and she hinted to her liking you back

LavenderTealeaf: right

BumbleBeeau: but the thing is that she doesnt want a relationship because she does not feel ready right

LavenderTealeaf: yeah

BumbleBeeau: what the fuck is a bitch supposed to do in that case?

BumbleBeeau: im a bitch

LavenderTealeaf: hmmmm

LavenderTealeaf: fuck if i know mate

BumbleBeeau: you seriously have no advice??

LavenderTealeaf: what can i tell you, bitch? respect her decision, understand each others boundaries(aka is flirting welcomed or not, etc) and respect those as well, and take a step back??

LavenderTealeaf: there are plenty of horses in the army, youre not the only one

LavenderTealeaf: and if the time will come when shes ready and both of you are still interested just go for it!

BumbleBeeau: :/

BumbleBeeau: this is so fucking homophobic dude its unbelieavable

LavenderTealeaf: tell me about it…

BumbleBeeau: hows it going with the wooing a certain zemnian nerd plan?

LavenderTealeaf: lmao theres no plan

BumbleBeeau: at LEAST tell me youve started flirting with him like, molly style

LavenderTealeaf: I ALWAYS FLIRT MOLLY STYLE WITH EVERYONE, EXCLUDING YOU

BumbleBeeau: OK, LET ME REPHRASE

BumbleBeeau: have you started opening up to him about your feelings lmao

LavenderTealeaf: mmmmmmmmm

LavenderTealeaf: blocked

BumbleBeeau: FUCK OFF

LavenderTealeaf: i mean? i suppose? But Not About My Feelings For Him. nuhuh

BumbleBeeau: dude

BumbleBeeau: between the two of us, you have the bigger chance of actually making some progress over the bitches were pinning for

LavenderTealeaf: that does NOT mean i actually have to do it

LavenderTealeaf: and like, i still feel bad?

BumbleBeeau: what for??

LavenderTealeaf: triggering him in the van

LavenderTealeaf: idk it just stuck with me. and i dont want to fuck up again like that just because im selfish or whatever

BumbleBeeau: …

BumbleBeeau: now we dont have time to unpack ALL of that oh my fucking gods

LavenderTealeaf: fuck off you cheap copper store monk

BumbleBeeau: WOOOOW HOLY SHIT OK

BumbleBeeau: wanna hang today?

LavenderTealeafM: mmm sure, ive got class rn but we can later

BumbleBeeau: sure dude, just message me when youre done

LavenderTealeaf: aye aye, cowboy

BumbleBeeau: COWBOY…

BumbleBeeau: die

LavenderTealeaf: perish

_Read by BumbleBeeau_

**10:37**

**Group chat " _The Mighty Nein_ "**

_CowboyOfTheSouth has sent a file_

_22241picture.jpg_ [It’s a selfie of Fjord, Jester, and Nott. Fjord is holding the camera, wearing a white shirt with a sun on it and a black leather jacket over it. He is smiling slightly towards the camera, and doing a thumbs up. Jester is in the back, looking at the camera and smiling, wearing a frilly pastel pink dress with a cute pink hair band that is holding her hair back. She is holding Nott’s hand, who has a bag in her empty hand and though it’s not visible, you can see the smile in her eyes. She is wearing her original outfit, with the doll mask on her face.]

ViolentSoftie: WHAT A BUNCH OF ADORABLE FUCKS!!!

TieflingSuperstar: dorks….

TieflingSuperstar: hope you three are having fun!

CowboyOfTheSouth: We are! We went to Gilmore’s Precious Drinks as well, and it was great! Also met the Confusing Pumat Sol, and he is lovely! Big and Soft and could probably hug you to death while asking you for your money.

ViolentSoftie: LKDSJFLSKJDFKLSJDF

TieflingSuperstar: OMG…?

ViolentSoftie: _@ZemnianSuperstar_

ZemnianSuperstar: ...You’re not wrong.

CowboyOfTheSouth: We also went to the office to ask about the startup quest, and they said to check the King’s Hall tomorrow! Not the on-campus board.

CowboyOfTheSouth: Just as a note!

ViolentSoftie: oh fuck yeah dude lets go feral tomorrow

_BabyKiller is now online_

_LeetleTiefleeng is now online_

LeetleTiefleeng: u guys want some drinks as well?? we have an hour left to kill b4 nott darlin has to go to work so uwu

ZemnianSuperstar: I would like one… but I do not think you will have enough time to get to the library so that Nott gets in time…

LeetleTiefleeng: hhhhh

ViolentSoftie: hey dude no worries, im going out to get some coffee right now so i can come over to you

ZemnianSuperstar: Oh… thank you. Really..

ViolentSoftie: yeah yeah, whatever dude

TieflingSuperstar: you whore better get me a coffee as well when you come to my place

ViolentSoftie: FINE, motherfucker

TieflingSuperstar: bitch

ViolentSoftie: idiot

TieflingSupertar: pissface

ViolentSoftie: PISSFACE? OK RAT

TieflingSuperstar: I TAKE OFFENCE FOR ALL RATS, HOW DARE YOU

BabyKiller: OK KIDS, CALM THE FUCK DOWN

BabyKiller: yall are pathetic lmao

ViolentSoftie: ok boomer

TieflingSuperstar: ok boomer

BabyKiller: …

LeelteTiefleeng: JFJDJDFJDFKJKJDF

ZemnianSuperstar: Top 10 Anime Deaths

ZemnianSuperstar: Number 1…

BabyKiller: THEIR FUCKING ASSES RIGHT NOW

LeetleTiefleeng: HAHAHJFGD…..

_Read by everyone_

**10:55**

**Private chat between _Nerd_ and _Bookworm_**

Nerd: hey fucker what coffee do you want 

Nerd: im here

Bookworm: Oh, well, just a double shot espresso please..

Nerd: gotcha dude

Nerd: sugar packet?

Bookworm: No, just death..

Nerd: lmao ok

Nerd: hey do you like chicken or pork better

Bookworm: Chicken… why?

Nerd: no reason

Nerd: mustard, ketchup, or mayonnaise

Bookworm: Mayonnaise..

Nerd: youre so fucking human its disgusting

Bookworm: It’s almost as if I am actually a human…?

Nerd: lol fucker

Nerd: gotcha

Nerd: im almost there, also wanted to say like

Nerd: idk, sorry?

Bookworm: What for?

Nerd: we havent really hung out just the two of us i guess?

Nerd: things have just been different since weve all moved to zadash and shit, and you know i have a hard time talking about shit i like or opening up in person/when someone is closer kinda thing

Bookworm: Oh.

Nerd: just ignore me im almost there

_Read by Bookworm_

**11:30**

**Private chat between _LavenderTealeaf_ and _BumbleBeeau_**

LavenderTealeaf: i am begging you give me a good reason to come over to the library so i can see mr caleb as well

BumbleBeeau: i bought you some food as well, and were chilling in the cantina

BumbleBeeau: come here but dont you ARE ruin our fucking vibe, got it?

LavenderTealeaf: cross my tail!

_Read by BumbleBeeau_

**12:12**

**Private chat between _MommaNott_ and _Caleb_**

MommaNott: what are we getting for dinner tonight?

Caleb: I think we still have some leftovers from yesterday, and I can do some mashed potatoes when I get back..

MommaNott: have you had anything to eat today? since we didnt do breakfast

Caleb: Yes, actually.. Beauregard took some take-out.. Did you?

MommaNott: going to soon! jester also said shell stop by here to drop off some cupcakes!

Caleb: That’s wonderful.. Drink water as well, ok? Don’t just drink from your flask..

MommaNott: shhhhh ill be fine, and i will!

MommaNott: fuckin days like these i want to have like… an unlimited suply of booze

Caleb: Retweet… But just caffeine…

_Read by MommaNott_

**13:15**

**Group chat " _Basic Bitches Trio_ "**

Jester: guys,,,, im a bit worried

Beau: suh?

Fjord: Mm?

Jester: idk im worried abt nott and cayleb

Jester: i know nott looked rlly tired when we saw her, and also she kept drinking from her flask,,, i saw her a few mins ago to drop those cupkaikes that i told u abt fjord!!

Fjord: Oh, right!

Beau: dude caleb highkey looks like fucking shit as well

Beau: he almost fell asleep while he took this like 5 minute break to eat

Fjord: ...Do we have to intervene?

Beau: idk i feel kinda shit to do like An Intervention, you know??

Beau: theyre adults and shit, and theyll reach out to us if they need help

Jester: but will they;;;;

Beau: even that sounds like bullshit to me as well… fuck

Fjord: Both of them are still keeping to themselves, aren’t they?

Jester: well nott has opened up to me recently!!

Beau: yeah??

Jester: ye!! It was during out Adventure and we would cuddle and chill together and she would just talk w me uwu

Jeter: it was really nice hgnghngg

Beau: what did she talk abt??

Jester: beau!! thats personal!!

Jester: but tl;dr just how she was feelings and how she views herself, not gonna go in depth tho!

Beau: eeeeehhhh yeah thats fair actually…

Fjord: Well, that’s a step towards the right direction with those two!

Fjord: I guess the harder one to crack will be Caleb?

Beau: the fact that we even know shit about him is him going on rants or being sarcastic and then saying “oh oops”

Jester: :((

Jester: but molly is trying to get under his skin as well!!

Fjord: Is it just me or does Caleb smile more around Mollymauk?

Jester: I NOTICED THAT!!

Jester: he smiles a lot w nott bc DUH, and he has like… the smol littol smiles around molly!! its so cute!!

Beau: im like deadass sure caleb sees nott as his daughter

Jester: oh yah totally

Fjord: It’s funny, since she is always the one going “mom mode”

Jester: lol

Beau: i guess ill be trying as well??? to like crack him up lads

Jester: :0!!

Fjord: Really? :0

Beau: OH FUCK OFF, dont be so surprised!

Beau: you mfs know we were kinda close-ish back when we didnt know how caleb and nott looked(or knew their voices…), and where we had no chance of meeting

Beau: fuckin’ BlueLesbianMonk and TheMightyFrumpkin back at it again! Trashing on shitty people and making good fuckin content… dude we only got in contact because we both fuckin hated this one book and our rants went fucking VIRAL

Beau: i miss that shit, i really fuckin do

Beau: and shit idk

Beau: so yeah

Beau: im gonna go die now, bye

_Beau is now offline_

Jester: omg bby….

Fjord: She let herself feel sad for one moment and she gave up…

Jester: LDKJFLDKJGFG

_Read by Fjord_

**13:41**

**Private chat between _Guinevere_ and _Oskar_**

Guinevere: u think beau is ok??

Oskar: Absolutely! She is probably hanging out with Mollymauk right now.

Guinevere: fuck yeah.. good for her!!

Guinevere: i still feel bad for nott,,,

Oskar: Well, it’s not something you can really do much about until she comes forth for help…

Guinevere: but what if she doesnt :( shes rlly selfless like that

Guinevere: i care abt her a lot,,, i dont want her to get hurt just bc we werent able to be there for them;;;

Oskar: Jester, I have a question, but it’s almost off-topic and you can also not answer!

Guinevere: tis fine!! sup?? 

Oskar: Do you have a crush on Nott?

Guinevere: what

Oskar: You speak very fondly of her, and I am not judging or anything! She sure is a really fuckin’ big asshole, but I could see why someone would get attached to her!

Guinevere: pfft 

Guinevere: no!!

Guinevere: not saying that it would be stupid if someone had a crush on her bc SHES SUPER AWESOME and as u said u can see Why- but no!

Guinevere:shes just a friend!! and care abt her a lot!! thats all uwu

Oskar: Alright, just wonderin’!

_Read by Guinevere_

**16:31**

**Group chat " _The Mighty Nein_ "**

TieflingSuperstar: _@Traitor_ come bully these hoes

LeetleTiefleeng: WHAT DID WE DO NOW….

TieflingSuperstar: WHAT DIDNT YOU DO!

TieflingSuperstar: love you tho!

LeetleTiefleeng: love u 2!!

Traitor: yes?

ViolentSoftie: EYYY YASHA, YOU HAVENT BEEN HERE ON THE CHAT IN A WHILE

Traitor: been a bit busy and tired, i’m sorry for that.

Traitor: but someone has summoned me…

TieflingSuperstar: 3:3c

LeetleTiefleeng: any cool things uve been working on??

Traitor: yes, actually. but i’ve been mainly thinking about him…

ViolentSoftie: who??

Traitor: caleb’s messages

Traitor: “I think you’re the poor one in this case. You think you’ve found a mine filled with gold that you can cash in with your looks but all you found was a cave filled with mirrors to remind you of your dry-as-two-deserts skin and “iM sO eDgY rAwR XD *nuzzles you*” eye colour and personality. There’s a hole that you’ve dug yourself in that cave, and inside of it there’s a ticket to your own clown show, aka. every time you get on this app and decide to write a message. However, the show only truly starts when you put on your moldy makeup and your clothes that seem to be taken directly out of an acid trip..”

Traitor: i am not joking when i say that i know this thing by heart.

TieflingSuperstar: i

LeetleTiefleeng: PFPVFDKFBFDFPBPDFPGFG

ViolentSoftie: LMAOOOOOO

BabyKiller: WHO IS THE ONE THAT GOT BULLIED IN THE END… FOOL

ViolentSoftie: _@TieflingSuperstar_ CLOWN

LeetleTiefleeng: _@TieflingSuperstar_ CLOWN

BabyKiller: _@TieflingSuperstar_ CLOWN

TieflingSuperstar: YOU GUYS ARE BEING SO BIPHOBIC RIGHT NOW, ITS TERRIBLE…

_Read by everyone_

**19:48**

**Private chat between _Nerd_ and _Bookworm_**

Nerd: hey dude are you home yet

Bookworm: Ah, I’ll leave in a few minutes, a co-worked made an error with the sorting system..

Bookworm: Why do you ask?

Nerd: just wondering man, is all

Nerd: do i really look like a nerd with the night vision goggles?

Bookworm: Yes. Yes, you do.

Nerd: fuck

Nerd: i look fuckin hot with them though

Bookworm: Please, don’t make me call you a “hot nerd” while wearing them.. It is disgusting.

Nerd: lol perish man, perish

Bookworm: Good.

Nerd: omfg

_Read by Bookworm_

**21:01**

**Group chat " _The Mighty Nein_ "**

CowboyOfTheSouth: _@everyone_ So, The Mighty Nein is going to the King’s Hall tomorrow?

ViolentSoftie: fuck yeah

LeetleTiefleeng: yes!!

BabyKiller: !!!

Traitor: i believe so.

ZemnianSuperstar: Yes…

TieflingSuperstar: YESSSS

CowboyOfTheSouth: Great! Caleb, don’t forget the papers!

ZemnianSuperstar: I won’t. You know that..

BabyKiller: LETS GET IT

_Read by everyone_

**22:02**

**Private chat between _PurplePetal_ and _DarkStorm_**

PurplePetal: weve got some mail

DarkStorm: oh? from who?

PurplePetal: gustav and the rest of the crew

PurplePetal: come to the kitchen

_DarkStorm is now offline_

_PurplePetal is now offline_

_Read by DarkStorm_

## Thursday

**08:11**

**Group chat " _The Mighty Nein_ "**

BabyKiller: WOOOO alright!! are we ready to go to the kings hall then??

LeetleTiefleeng: yup!!

LeetleTiefleeng: _@everyone_ ARE YALL READY TO RUMBLEEE

ViolentSoftie: YEAHHHH BABEY!!

CowboyOfTheSouth: Yup!

ZemnianSuperstar: I suppose so..

BabyKiller: YEAHHHH

BabyKiller: _@Traitor @TieflingSuperstar_ hey you guys good?

_TieflingSuperstar is now online_

TieflingSuperstar: the two of us cant today, were so so sorry for that

ViolentSoftie: the fuck happened??

CowboyOfTheSouth: Did something bad happen?

TieflingSuperstar: no no just

TieflingSuperstar: well, i mean, yasha realized a depressive episode took over, and i guess last night weve got a letter from gustav and

TieflingSuperstar: its nothing bad, just saying how much he loved working with us and just

LeetleTiefling: molly??

TieflingSuperstar: sorry, i just had to stop myself from sobbing

TieflingSuperstar: we cant today, but you all can go, its alright

ZemnianSuperstar: One for all, and all for one, Mx. Mollymauk.. We’re going to do this together..

LeetleTiefleeng: u guys want us over??? i still have some cupckaiks and stuff!!

BabyKiller: ive got loads of booze i can share!

ViolentSoftie: also some fuckig comfort lads

LeetleTiefleeng: yeah!!

CowboyOfTheSouth: Like they said!

TieflingSuperstar: actually i wanted to ask you all to let us be for a few days

TieflingSuperstar: i suppose it hit us harder than expected. its like losing your family, you know? since the club has closed things have been shaky, and fully getting confirmation for different things certainly threw us off our vibes… 

TieflingSuperstar: the two of us need some time to be alone, but together, you know?

TieflingSuperstar: we appreciate all of you, thank you for being our friends, through thick and thin

TieflingSuperstar: well be back soon

_TieflingSuperstar has muted the chat_

_TieflingSuperstar is now offline_

LeetleTiefleeng: were not going without them, right??

ZemnianSuperstar: Well, it would be only wrong to have our first quest without them… And legally they are supposed to be part of the group as well. So.

ViolentSoftie: fuck

ViolentSoftie: anyone want to study today? at my place, free drinks

CowboyOfTheSouth: I’m coming.

_CowboyOfTheSouth is now offline_

BabyKiller: i cant, ive got work :(

ZemnianSuperstar: I’ve got work as well… another time.

_BabyKiller is now offline_

_ZemnianSuperstar is now offline_

LeetleTiefleeng: im coming!!

_LeetleTiefleeng is now offline_

_ViolentSoftie is now offline_

_Read by ViolentSoftie_

## Friday

## Saturday

## Sunday

**12:02**

**Group chat " _The Mighty Nein_ "**

_BabyKiller is now online_

BabyKiller: ok, what the fuck happened here

BabyKiller: did we all just fucking die? or smth?

_LeetleTiefleeng is now online_

LeetleTiefleeng: apparently :(

LeetleTiefleeng: how have u been??

BabyKiller: been good! we got calebs testosterone yesterday which was great, did a shit ton of work and studying, and now im vibing… u??

LeetleTiefleeng: hung out with beau and fjord between classes like a LOT, and iv rlly missed u guys :(

LeetleTiefleeng: and i think fjord and beau are gonna be working out today and hgnggng too lazy to join

BabyKiller: caleb is going to sleep off the day as well… u wanna hang?

LeetleTiefleeng: !!! please!!! 

LeetleTiefleeng: come at my place!! ive got cake :D! i did it for like the Traveler but hes gonna be super cool w me sharing uwu

BabyKiller: omw! caleb said hi btw!

LeetleTiefleeng: saying hi back uwu

_Read by BabyKiller_

**23:57**

**Private chat between _Guinevere_ and _Oskar_**

Guinevere: FJORD

Guinevere: FJORD FJORD FJORD

_Oskar is now online_

Oskar: Oh Lord, did something happen?

Guinevere: wait

_Read by Oskar_

**23:58**

**Group chat " _Basic Bitches Trio_ "**

Jester: GUYS GUYS GUYS

Jester: BY THE FUCKIN TRAVELER!!!!

_Beau is now online_

Beau: WHAT?? WHO DO I NEED TO KILL

Fjord: What happened??

Jester: I THINK I HAVE A CRUSH ON NOTT

Beau: wait

Beau: WHAT DUDE

Fjord: ...Oh goodness.

Jester: FUCK.

_Read by everyone_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F in the chat boys, these lads are suffering higkey
> 
> Next chapter: **9th of July!**


	11. Where Will My Heart Heal When I Am All Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is [REDACTED] of July. It has been a month since the last update of ‘Crisis!!! Friends in Need!!!’. You fear that this will be the last of it. That the hiatus will go on and on, and the author will never update it again. 
> 
> You will never find out who sent Beau the forked toaster. Who are the teachers coming to that seminar by Mx. Accidental-OC-the-Author-Didn’t-Intend-to-Actually-Develop. Who Fjord’s new roommate would be and who is lonely-homebody and who has the fucking podcast, even if it’s VERY FUCKING OBVIOUS. You will never know what kind of breakdown Jester had after she realized her crush.  
> What a fucking cliffhanger, damn.  
> As your last slivers of hope shrivel up and die off, you notice you got a new email from AO3.  
> “EBJEisGay has updated Crisis!!! Friends in Need!!!”  
> You go cold all over.  
> When you notice the 10k+ words added to the word count, the size and name of this chapter, and you finish reading this summary that is way too serious for this dumb fic- you try not to sob.  
> What kind of bullshitery and clownery did these dumb gay motherfuckers get up to in one fucking fictional week?  
> I’m afraid you’re about to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tl;dr as the reason for my hiatus: living with controlling parents really sucks even after all these years. im tired lmao
> 
> Hey yall, have this fucking chapter after so long. Took much longer getting back into writing than i thought, but gods, do i love this chapter. BUT if i read this fucking chapter one more time to check for issues which i cant even see bc i am blind to them i will explode! I will look over this chapter in a few days, so sorry if there are problems with the formatting or things in the chapter dont make sense or big typos- bla bla bla  
> Really hope everyone has been well. It's good to be back :)
> 
> Quick refreshment on the nicknames in the Mighty Nein groupchat:  
> ZemnianSuperstar - Caleb  
> ViolentSoftie - Beau  
> LeetleTiefleeng - Jester  
> TieflingSuperstar - Mollymauk  
> CowboyOfTheSouth - Fjord  
> Traitor - Yasha  
> 
> 
> **Trigger warnings:**
> 
> -Tuesday: Mollymauk and Caleb’s first private chat starts off with a casual talk about suicide. Caleb talks about a past attempt of his, but its short and he doesnt go into details.  
> -Saturday: Dubious consent between two characters hooking up due to alcohol. Though they don’t actually regret it, there is a lot of miscommunication the next day

## Monday

**00:01**

**Private chat between _Beau_ and _Jessie_**

Beau: NO FUCKING WAY DUDE

Beau: I THOUGHT YOU HAD A CRUSH ON FJORD???

Jessie: I DO

Jessie: I DO I DO I DO I DO!!!

Jessie: I STILL HAVE A BIG GAY FAT CRUSH ON FJORD, OK??

Jessie: PLEASE IM BUT A SIMPLE POLYAMOROUS TIEFLING

Beau: OKOKOKOKOK I JUST LEARNED SOMETHING NEW TODAY

Beau: LIKE TWO THINGS ACTUALLY

Beau: LETS GO BACK TO BBT

_Read by Jessie_

**00:02**

**Group chat “ _Basic Bitches Trio_ ”**

Fjord: Honestly? That is not that surprising.

Jester: its bc of u that i realized actually;;;

Fjord: Yeah?

Beau: omg….

Jester: yah! Well Not You™ but like u forcefully opened my eyes with ur creepy sword

Jester: after u asked me if i had a crush on her(he asked me that yesterday for context beau lol) i kinda ignored it like "NAHHH i already have a crush on someone else, i dont need that lol shes a good friend"

Jester: but then i thought abt it….

Jester: and thought abt it,,,

Jester: i even talked to the Traveler abt it;;;

Jester: and then yesterday(sunday) came about and i hung out w her!!

Jester: and i was just soooOOO hyper aware of everything!! and i noticed things i didnt before???

Jester: i was noticing these small freckles and scars on her shoulders and lips and hands, and the way some of her fingers were bent just a bit weird bc they were probably broken at some point, how shes super expressive w her facial expressions and u can tell how shes feelings from her ears and/or tail, and how her front tooth is chipped from that one time she accidentally got a skateboard smashed in her face(that is so shitty BUT ITS STILL ONE OF OUR MORE ICONIC MOMENTS)

Jester: and the fact that her pupils widened when she was excited abt smth or super happy or content!!! like frumpkin!! i knew that one already but Like….

Jester: she had her pupils widened just a Bit more whenever she was w me. thats smth i didnt realise until yesterday

Jester: and it just made my heart go wild and i looked back on our convo and then it just Clicked and all of these things…. i just

Jester: her cuddling with my plushies, her letting me ramble about my story and art ideas and me listening to all of these little tidbits of information she recently learned, her holding my hand like most of the time we were together and holding on tight, clinging onto me when we watched a horror movie before she left because we wanted to laugh at the shitt acting and scream at the good jumpscares, how she asked me to walk her home bc she was a bit afraid bc of the movieeeEEEE AND HOW SHE KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK BEFORE SHE ENTERED HER PLACE AND WAVED AND SMILED ALL SHY,,,,,,

Jester: HER HUMOUR?? HER LAUGH??? THE WAY SHE JUST FITS IN MY ARMS SO PERFECTLY???? THE FACT THAT WE CLICKED INSTANTLY THE MOMENT WE TALKED FOR THE FIRST TIME? AND WHEN WE MET AS WELL?

Jester: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Jester: gahhhh…. im so screwed!! guys what am i going to dooooooooooo ;_;

Beau: holy shit dude, youre so screwed….

Fjord: Ok, first of all, you have another crush already? I didn’t know that!

Fjord: Second of all- I genuinely respect all of that… That Is So Much, but also sweet!

Beau: and we say im the dumb gay bitch in this town lmao

Fjord: BEAU!

Beau: WHAT

Fjord: DON’T MAKE ME GET THE NEWSPAPER!

Beau: FINE

Jester: T_T guys please

Jester: but yeah,,,, my like crush other than nott is this rlly nice dude, but that doesnt matter now!!

Jester: thats for another day uwu

Fjord: Alright! I respect that.

_Read by everyone_

**00:13**

**Private chat between _Beau_ and _Jessie_**

Jester: HHHH I ALMOST TOLD HIM HE WAS MY CRUSH AAAA

Beau: DUDE WHY DIDNT YOU GO FOR IT

Beau: PUSSY

Jester: BWBWBWBWBB…

_Read by Beau_

**00:14**

**Group chat " _Basic Bitches Trio_ "**

Fjord: But do you want to do anything about it? Nott, I mean.

Jester: I DONT KNOWWWWW

Jester: its not a case where i think i dont deserve her bc were already such good friends but thats the thing!! i dont wanna ruin our friendship or anything like that ;_;

Jester: like!! U know!! im detective jester!! and shes detective nott!! we solve mysteries together!! detective duo!! we always said how we were platonic soulmates and i dont wanna ruin that just bc of a small crush i have on her bc i cant apparently take a chill pill ;_;

Jester: hhhhh i feel like im gonna cry, i dont wanna lose her,,,,

Beau: dude 

Beau: she cares about you so fucking much, are you telling me she would shun you bc of a crush?

Beau: ok wait a sec. quick question, are you in love with her?? like romantically

Jester: OH NO NO, THANK THE TRAVELER IM NOT

Jester: i love her PLATONICALLY, absolutely!! but not romantically gngfhghngh

Jester: idk!! idk!! its jsut a crush!!

Jester: i think i feel bad, or at least super overwhelmed, bc shes the first girl i had a proper crush on?? and im already so deep w her bc shes like one of my best friend tbh,,,,

Beau: oh shit??

Fjord: Really?

Jester: yah!!

Jester: i didnt really,,, go out much when i was growing up, i kinda just stayed inside all the time, didnt really have any friends haha,,, and online friends were mostly nonbinary peeps and lads hnggngngn

Jester: i had momma and the traveler tho!!

Jester: its bc of momma i was able to realize im both ace and biromantic!! or panromantic idk whatever!!

Jester: u kno, because shes like THE BEST LAY EVER and the ruby of the sea like… she knows her stuff!! so she taught me about all these sexualities and stuff!! and some of the women she worked with were pretty hot lol

Jester: fun fact! the Traveler taught me about the different gender identities! its bc momma didnt know much and she didnt want to get something wrong she never told me much abt it so He saw it to teach me abt them!!

Jester: idk dlfkjdslkjf sorry for ranting

Beau: DUDE ITS FINE, youre having like a fucking crisis right now, you can talk as much as you want

Fjord: What Beau said! We care about you, and we want you to be safe and happy and all that jazz, and if writing out whatever your thoughts are or whatever helps- well, why not!

Fjord: No matter what you decide to do with your crush, we will support you!

Beau: that is unless your decision ends up hurting you majorly, which we will Absolutely set our fucking feet down

Jester: lol ok boomer

Beau: HELLO??

Fjord: HAHA….

Fjord: Throwback to you and Molly calling Nott a boomer.

Jester: REVENGE FOR MY LAS!!!!

Beau: fuck yall omg….

Jester: i think im just gonna go to sleep;;; idk what to do with myself fjfdhgddg i feel so overwhelmed with conflicting emotions aaaaaa…..

Beau: dude get some rest, you deserve it

Beau: also remember to eat smth when you wake up! u forget that. like a fuckton

Jester: i will!! just put a reminder :)

Jester: i love u guys sm ;_; thank u!!

Jester: sleep well!

_Jester is now offline_

_Read by everyone_

**00:38**

**Private chat between _MonsterTrucker_ and _PussySlayer69_**

MonsterTrucker: Now, we have time to unpack all of that.

MonsterTrucker: First of all: Why do I feel like the world just got swept from under my feet? More at 21!

PussySlayer69: ARE U KIDDING ME

PussySlayer69: DONT TELL ME YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON JESTER FJORD

MonsterTrucker: ...

PussySlayer69: I

MonsterTrucker: Don’t tell her. Please.

PussySlayer69: omfg…. ok ok ok i wont

PussySlayer69: you wanna talk abt it??

MonsterTrucker: There’s nothing to say about it, tough?

MonsterTrucker: I suppose I am a bit afraid to do anything about it…?

PussySlayer69: hw

PussySlayer69: why…

MonsterTrucker: Hm. I’m not sure.

MonsterTrucker: Also, is it an infatuation that will go away or is it actual romantic feelings? I don’t know lol.

PussySlayer69: …

MonsterTrucker: I thought my feelings were dead, but apparently that had been greatly overstated.

PussySlayer69: what a fucking mood dude. what a fucking mood

PussySlayer69: dont you wanna like bang her?

MonsterTrucker: Ok, first of all, how dare you think I only think about sex! Second of all, she’s asexual…

PussySlayer69: doesnt mean you cant be attracted to her like that my dude, where do u think my mind went when i first saw her??

MonsterTrucker: …

MonsterTrucker: Don’t tell me you have a crush on her as well…

PussySlayer69: KDSJFLSDFJKS NO, BUT CAN YOU IMAGINE…

MonsterTrucker: I am like 99.9% certain everyone in the Mighty Nein has had or has a crush on her.

PussySlayer69: i mean dude have you seen her? who wouldnt lmaoooo

MonsterTrucker: Exactly!

PussySlayer69: but no actually lol, im in too much pain from yasha already my man

MonsterTrucker: You know I’m here to listen to your gay pining rambles anytime, right?

PussySlayer69: psh, whatever dude

PussySlayer69: thanks, i guess?

MonsterTrucker: No worries!

PussySlayer69: zoomer lol

MonsterTrucker: I am so tired of your shit, Beau.

_MonsterTrucker is now offline_

PussySlayer69: LMAO

_Unread_

**00:48**

**Private chat between _Nerd_ and _Bookworm_**

Nerd: hey dude are you awake

Nerd: im like super fucking bored lmao

Nerd: and lonely idk

Bookworm: Yes, I am here, good evening..

Nerd: whatever

Nerd: watchu doin man?

Bookworm: Currently reading up on the History of Tal’Dorei, more specifically Whitestone..

Nerd: ohhhh thats some nerd shit right there

Nerd: anything interesting?

Bookworm: I am currently on the topic of this… adventuring group Vox Machina(formerly known as the S.H.I.T.S) who had saved Whitestone from under the rule of some vampires and has fought a almost-god once.

Bookworm: Next chapter will have a focus on the Tal’Dorei council, I believe? But even so, the book is being very sparse about the information it gives pertaining to the members…

Bookworm: It’s unusual, but rather entertaining, how it tries to be as vague as possible about these people..

Nerd: …

Nerd: i mean if i was part of the group that was known as the SHITS before the revamp id like for my identity to be a secret as well LMAO

Bookworm: Oh, same..

Nerd: whats the interest in tal fuckin dorei tho?

Bookworm: Mx. Adaram needs help concerning an important lecture they will have a few weeks in the future, and they requested my help… And I am catching up on the history of the continent since it is something pertaining to it. In the lecture, I mean.

Bookworm: I suppose it would also be helpful to know all of this in general, so…

Nerd: fuck yeah dude, thats snazzy

Nerd: say hi to the bastard adaram, hope theyre good lmao

Bookworm: They are, actually. Their husband and them have recently adopted a child, and things seem to be going very well in their life..

Nerd: thats so fucking cool dude, hell yeah

Bookworm: Hell yeah…

Bookworm: Not to overstep or anything, but I do want to ask something..

Nerd: sure man, wassup

Bookworm: Is it just me, or does it feel like things are off without Mollymauk and Yasha?

Bookworm: In a way I miss them, but I am also extremely worried, but at the same time trying not to be?

Nerd: trying to be strong or smth??

Bookworm: I suppose..

Nerd: youre not alone dude, fjord, jester, and i have talked a lottt about that, its so weird

Nerd: and we all really miss the assholes and shit so 

Bookworm: Mhm, good to know I am not alone in that boat…

Bookworm: Should we plan something out…?

Nerd: plan what?

Bookworm: While I understand that they want to be alone for now, we could do a small “party” for them. Just with us, The Mighty Nein.

Bookworm: We could go to their place, help them out with any chores and such. Maybe order pizza?

Bookworm: I mean, I know we do this quite a lot for one another in general, but I know that this would show that we are there for one another during hard times. So..

Nerd: dude

Nerd: thats a GREAT fuckin idea man

Bookworm: Great..

Nerd: well talk about it like tomorrow, im starting to crash

Bookworm: Please get some sleep..

Nerd: yeah i will

Nerd: you sleep as well

Nerd: fecker

_Nerd is now offline_

_Read by Bookworm_

**01:51**

**Private chat between _Caleb_ and _MommaNott_**

Caleb: Nott, are you done playing?

MommaNott: caleb, i love you, but if i stop playing right this instant im going to COMBUST

MommaNott: you know undertale is a hyperfixation of mine, im going to die

Caleb: I know, I know, but you’re going to collapse in on yourself tomorrow if you do not get any sleep..

Caleb: I was just a bit worried..

Caleb: Go to bed soon, and sleep well for when you will.. I am tired for the day. 

MommaNott: go go hon!! u sleep well as well!!

Caleb: Mhm..

_Caleb is now offline_

_Caleb is now online_

Caleb: Before I forget. I contacted Mx. Adaram for the list of the teachers and figures who will be showing up for their seminar, like you told me to do… I suppose we will be waiting for some time, since they take a long while to respond.

Caleb: Sleep well..

_Caleb is now offline_

MommaNott: gfgfngf im off now, but i am buzzing with energy cause i just killed undyne :( sexy triton i will always remember, thot it up in heaven girl youre my queen

MommaNott: super proud of you btw!!

MommaNott: wait

MommaNott: this fucking energy just left me im goiggnf to skeplepl344jfsd

_MommaNott is now offline_

_Unread_

**03:02**

**Private chat between _PurplePetal_ and _DarkStorm_**

_PurplePetal is now online_

PurplePetal: hey 

PurplePetal: do you know where my pack is?? i cant find it

_DarkStorm is now online_

DarkStorm: what pack are you talking about?

PurplePetal: you know

PurplePetal: my cigs

DarkStorm: ah.

DarkStorm: well, i, uh

PurplePetal: yasha

DarkStorm: i'm sorry, i threw them out some time ago.

PurplePetal: youre not sorry lmao

DarkStorm: well,

DarkStorm: no.

DarkStorm: but why do you want them anyway?

PurplePetal: idk chief i want to shove them up my arse

PurplePetal: taste the rainbow like that

PurplePetal: why Else would i need them…...

DarkStorm: you can keep on without them.

PurplePetal: but i dont want to

DarkStorm: mollymauk.

PurplePetal: yasha.

DarkStorm: please, you know i hate the smell of smoke.

PurplePetal: i was planning on going on a walk and smoking, not here

DarkStorm: you know i am sensitive to the smell as well.

PurplePetal: its just for tonight, thats it

PurplePetal: i swear

DarkStorm: mm…

PurplePetal: i really dont want to have this talk again

DarkStorm: and neither do i, trust me. but...

PurplePetal: yasha, youre seriously treading thin ice right now

DarkStorm: and so are you. i asked of you one thing, and you still push it. can’t you try?

PurplePetal: well not everyone is fucking perfect yasha, im SOOO sorry youre so fucking SENSITIVE for some fucking reason about this. 

DarkStorm: mollymauk, we can’t afford for you to buy cigarettes. every coin counts for us to still live in this apartment.

PurplePetal: i cant buy a pack of cigs and you can fucking afford to buy a new set of oil paints? are you fuckign kidding me? the oils were literally fucking expensive

DarkStorm: you see, there’s a difference, because i actually need the oils for my job, and the cigarettes are useless in the long run.

DarkStorm: and only ONE OF US actually has an actual job left and can still sustain us, and you can clearly see what’s the priority here.

PurplePetal: oh so you wasting money on useless shit in general like those fuckng flowers no one fucking cares about that you so DESPERATELY need to press in your little book is ok? but a cig pack is not? and also? why dont you just fucking ask gustav why he didnt pay me this month!

DarkStorm: i

DarkStorm: you know what? fuck you. i do so much for you and sacrifice a lot and this is what you fucking do?

PurplePetal: you think youre the only one that sacrifices things for the other?? ive left the troop for fucking MONTHS for you to get you out of that hell hole back in xhorhas!! time fucking wasted if you ask me

DarkStorm: what are you implying? that the time we spend together is just a waste of time?

PurplePetal: you know what? yeah, im implying that

PurplePetal: you think youre so much more nobler than me, get off your fucking high horse yasha

DarkStorm: well how about you stop being a fucking fraud and stop lying to yourself about everything.

PurplePetal: WOW ok 

PurplePetal: thank you for absolutely fucking nothing

PurplePetal: im going out

DarkStorm: fine.

PurplePetal: fine

PurplePetal: fuck you

_PurplePetal is now offline_

_DarkStorm is now offline_

_Read by DarkStorm_

**05:31**

**Group chat “ _The Mighty Nein_ ”**

_BabyKiller is now online_

BabyKiller: alright homos and aces, trans and others

BabyKiller: _@everyone_ come to my and calebs place, were gonna fuck shit up

_CowboyOfTheSouth is now online_

CowboyOfTheSouth: ...Nott, it’s like five am.

_ViolentSoftie is now online_

_LeetleTiefleeng is now online_

ViolentSoftie: what the FUCK ITS TOO EARLY

LeetleTiefleeng: im coming over!!

ViolentSoftie: omg are you fucking kidding me

CowboyOfTheSouth: Sigh… Not like I was sleeping before, anyways. I’m on my way as well...

ViolentSoftie: …

ViolentSoftie: you guys are letting me down like this?

CowboyOfTheSouth: Yup.

LeetleTiefleeng: yah

_LeetleTiefleeng is now offline_

_CowboyOfTheSouth is now offline_

ViolentSoftie: omfg

ViolentSoftie: calebs awake?

BabyKiller: yup, hes meeting early with mx adaram so

ViolentSoftie: guh, fine

_ViolentSoftie is now offline_

Read by BabyKiller

**06:51**

_ZemnianSuperstar is now online_

ZemnianSuperstar: We have an unexpected guest..

_ViolentSoftie is now online_

_LeetleTiefleeng is now online_

ViolentSoftie: who??

LeetleTiefleeng: ???

ZemnianSuperstar: Calianna. 

LeetleTiefleeng: OOOOOOOOOOO

ViolentSoftie: yo what is she doing here noah fence

ZemnianSuperstar: Wait a moment.

_Read by ViolentSoftie, LeetleTiefleeng, BabyKiller_

**07:11**

LeetleTiefleeng: wtfff why did she stay here so little time :(((( shes so cool tho!!

ZemnianSuperstar: She is writing an important paper concerning an artefact, or something along those lines, and I had some books that could aid her. Because our schedules didn’t align well(see: the random road trip which had turned into being our introduction into adventuring) I had told her to come one of these days to get it.

ZemnianSupertar: This visit is as much of a shock as it is to all of you, but I will let it slide..

BabyKiller: she was just as nice as u said she was!! just a bit off

ZemnianSuperstar: Mhm, yeah.. Some belonging of hers had gotten stolen and she’s trying to find it. But she’s afraid it might be in another place than Zadash.

ViolentSoftie: wtf thats so wack??? 

LeetleTiefleeng: K BUT CAN WE TALK ABT NOTTS PANIC

ViolentSoftie: OH YEAH

ViolentSoftie: BREN? WHAT KIND OF COVER UP NAME IS THAT LMAO

BabyKiller: LOOK, I PANICKED OK???

ZemnianSuperstar: She now thinks I am a single father.. What has my life come to.

BabyKiller: LOOK IM SORRY

BabyKiller: AT LEAST WE TOLD HER NOTT WILL BE BACK HOME SHORTLY OK OR WHATEVER

ViolentSoftie: LMAO…..

_Read by LeetleTiefleeng, ZemnianSuperstar, BabyKiller_

**08:28**

LeetleTiefleeng: guys im going to cry

LeetleTiefleeng: what the fuck did i do

ViolentSoftie: ???

BabyKiller: oh no bby whats wrong

LeetleTiefleeng: this

_LeetleTiefleeng has sent a file_

_yeehawpardner.png_ [It's a picture of Fjord, only the upper body visible. He is sitting on a chair, wearing a grey shirt with blue spots on it and a brown jacket. He has a round and crunchy biscuit on his head, and he has the most cringe-filled grimace on his face with his teeth visible(no tusks). There is text on the picture, the top one saying 'Hullo Ladies, What's Crackin' and the bottom one saying 'BOTTOM TEXT']

ViolentSoftie: BWBEBRBEBEBEBRBEBEBBWBEBE

BabyKiller: WHEHEJAHHAHDJDHDHD

ViolentSoftie: IM CRYING WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT

BabyKiller: WHAT YHE FUCK JESTER…..

LeetleTiefleeng: I HATE EVERYTHING

CowboyOfTheSouth: Sometimes I wonder why I'm still friends with all of you.

CowboyOfTheSouth: I hate this fuckin family.

_Read by LeetleTiefleeng, BabyKiller, ViolentSoftie_

**09:45**

ViolentSoftie: why is cooking so hard

ViolentSoftie: THIS IS WHY YASHA TRIED TO TEACH ME HOW TO COOK

ViolentSoftie: YOU MOTHERFUCKERS HAVE NO PATIENCE FOR BITCHES LIKE ME

BabyKiller: HOW CAN YOU BURN WATER

BabyKiller: BEAU, BEAU I HAVE A QUESTION

BabyKiller: BEAUREGARD HOW DOES ONE BURN WATER

BabyKiller: BEAU HOW DID YOU ACCOMPLISH THIS

ViolentSoftie: DENIED, LITERALLY FUCK YOU

BabyKiller: HHHHHHHHHHHHH…….

_Read by ViolentSoftie, ZemnianSuperstar, CowboyOfTheSouth, LeetleTiefleeng_

**10:32**

LeetleTiefleeng: hahahahahahahah what if u taught me how to make pastries and held hands, and we were both girls* :flushed: _@BabyKiller_

BabyKiller: :flushed:

BabyKiller: j... jessie……..

ViolentSoftie: you guys are disgusting

ViolentSoftie: bitches be like I wanna bake bread and live the cottagecore dream of my life in the mountains, but the idea that you might have to deal with some bugs in NATURE just fucks you over

ViolentSoftie: you two are bitches

LeetleTiefleeng: SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!!!

BabyKiller: OK MISS “I BURN WATER”

ViolentSoftie: LOW BLOW, LOW FUCKN BLOW

_Read by BabyKiller, ViolentSoftie_

**11:11**

CowboyOfTheSouth: How does someone so tiny have so much information about Undertale, Minecraft, and the Bee movie in her brain… How does one fit in so many tidbits of information about pasta, fruits and vegetables, and science…. In such a small body……...

BabyKiller: I MAY BE TINY BUT MY BRAIN IS FUCKING MASSIVE

BabyKiller: STONKS

LeetleTiefleeng: STONKS….

ViolentSoftie: STONKS

ZemnianSuperstar: ...She's just really interested in things.

BabyKiller: i have never done anything wrong in my entire life

ZemnianSuperstar: I know this and I love you.

_Read by BabyKiller, ViolentSoftie, LeetleTiefleeng, CowboyOfTheSouth_

**12:58**

ViolentSoftie: im going to throw up

BabyKiller: ???

ViolentSoftie: what the fuck caleb what the fuck whT the fuck

ZemnianSuperstar: Oh, so I'm the weird one now?

LeetleTiefleeng: HEHEJEHRJDHJR

LeetleTiefleeng: HE

LeetleTiefleeng: HE BOUGHT AN EXTRA BREAD AND LIKE SHOVED HIS HANDS IN IT

CowboyOfTheSouth: He did what now?

ViolentSoftie: HE LITERALLY BROKE IT IN HALF AND SHOVED HIS HANDS IN THE BREAD

ViolentSoftie: CALEB

ZemnianSuperstar: No.

_ZemnianSuperstar is now offline_

LeetleTiefleeng: CAYYYYLEEEEEBBBBBBB

BabyKiller: just get home with the groceries……

_Read by LeetleTiefleeng, ViolentSoftie, CowboyOfTheSouth_

**13:43**

_ZemnianSuperstar is now online_

ZemnianSuperstar: Anything else I should pick up when I'm back from work?

ViolentSoftie: a reason to live and also an answer to why does my dad hate me

CowboyOfTheSouth: An answer as to why my parents aren't back from buying milk and cigarettes yet.

LeetleTiefleeng: lollipops and a hug for my creeping loneliness and crushing insecurities 

BabyKiller: some bigger titties

LeetleTiefleeng: NSHNSJSJSHDHD

ViolentSoftie: OH MY GOD

CowboyOfTheSouth: I….

ZemnianSuperstar: …

ZemnianSuperstar: Right.

ZemnianSuperstar: Might be a bit tight on budget, but I'll try..

_ZemnianSuperstar is now offline_

_Read by CowboyOfTheSouth, BabyKiller, ViolentSoftie, LeetleTiefleeng_

**16:01**

**Private chat between _JesterIsCute_ and _StopChaningMyName_**

JesterIsCute: cayleb

JesterIsCute: how can i get in contact w calianna owo

_StopChangingMyName is now online_

StopChangingMyName: Well… I could ask her to see if she'd be alright with me sharing her phone number.. Why is that?

JesterIsCute: i just wanna hang w her uwu shes was just sooooo cool when we talked and i wanna be friends w her :D!!! and she said shed like to hang w me some time as well so uwu

StopChangingMyName: I'll ask her tonight, and get to you about it later.

JesterIsCute: got it!! thanks!!

StopChangingMyName: Mhm, no worries

_Read by JesterIsCute_

**17:55**

**Group chat “ _The Mighty Nein_ ”**

ZemnianSuperstar: Oh but to be a simple pansexual in these trying times..

ViolentSoftie: whats up lol

ZemnianSuperstar: Nothing big, but there was this small group of 4 people in the section of the library where I was working, and they were all very nice.. And also they all flirted with me. Multiple times.

LeetleTiefleeng: UUUUUUU!!!!!!

ViolentSoftie: YOOOOOO

ViolentSoftie: anything serious gonna go down :eyes:

LeetleTiefleeng: :eyes:

ZemnianSuperstar: Ah, no.

ZemnianSuperstar: I am flattered, really, but they were also not super serious about it. So..

BabyKiller: fuck yeah hon good for you

_Read by ZemnianSuperstar, LeetleTiefleeng, ViolentSoftie, CowboyOfTheSouth_

**18:21**

BabyKiller: were going fishing!

ZemnianSuperstar: Have fun and take care.

ViolentSoftie: dude were gonna fucking use fjord for bait

CowboyOfTheSouth: I'm sorry, what?

CowboyOfTheSouth: I did not consent to this!

ViolentSoftie: boo hoo

ViolentSoftie : come on pussy lets get it

LeetleTiefleeng: WOOOOOOO

CowboyOfTheSouth: …

CowboyOfTheSouth: Caleb, if I die, I have one last request. 

ZemnianSuperstar: Yes?

CowboyOfTheSouth: Admit the fact that I'm stronger than you.

ZemnianSuperstar: Mm…

ZemnianSuperstar: No. 

ZemnianSuperstar: Perish 

_CowboyOfTheSouth is now offline_

LeetleTiefleeng: omggggg

_Read by ZemnianSuperstar, BabyKiller, ViolentSoftie_

**19:38**

**Group chat “ _Basic Bitches Trio_ ”**

Beau: right im getting fuckin worried now

_Fjord is now online_

Fjord: Hm?

Beau: yasha and molly

Beau: its been a while dude idk

Fjord: I suppose it has… but they'll come back again. They always do.

Beau: hngngngn i guess

Jester: :( its oki bby were here by ur side

Beau: thanks, i guess???

Beau: sorry im feeling wierd

Fjord: Yeah… we could tell…

Jester: do u wanna go on a walk??? fresh air usually helps u!!! even tho were already outside, i mean away from the Water

Beau: sure 

_Read by everyone_

**20:18**

**Group chat “ _The Mighty Nein_ ”**

ZemnianSuperstar: I feel like I am going to pass out..

ViolentSoftie: shit dude whats up???

ZemnianSuperstar: I, for once, admit defeat. I am incredibly exhausted.

BabyKiller: u have licherally worked urself to the bone last week, no shit hon….

BabyKiller: come back home!! we cooked up dinner and weve got some booze goin on

ZemnianSuperstar: I need to quickly go to Mx. Adaram's office, then I'll be there.

LeetleTiefleeng: awesome!! take care!!!

_ZemnianSuperstar is now offline_

LeetleTiefleeng: MODS ARE ASLEEP, GO STUPID, GO FERAL

_Read by ViolentSoftie, BabyKiller, CowboyOfTheSouth_

**21:02**

**Private chat between _MonsterTrucker_ and _PussySlayer69_**

MonsterTrucker: Aight, I’m done with this shit.

MonsterTrucker: What’s up with you?

PussySlayer69: what?

MonsterTrucker: You’ve looked miserable the entire day. Didn’t even laugh when Jester threw me into the water. You just… smiled.

MonsterTrucker: You are either dead and have been replaced with this weird flesh prison, or you’re really just not ok.

PussySlayer69: fjord dude im fine i dont know what youre talking about

MonsterTrucker: Beau. No bullshit here. What’s up?

PussySlayer69: its nothing, im just tired and worried about yasha and molly, what else

PussySlayer69: but really im fine

MonsterTrucker: …

MonsterTrucker: Beau, you’re seriously worrying me…

PussySlayer69: dude

PussySlayer69: look, ill fucking talk about how im feeling if i fucking want to, and i really dont want to do that right now

PussySlayer69: it doesnt fucking matter man, im good

MonsterTrucker: Right.

MonsterTrucker: You’re good.

PussySlayer69: im good

MonsterTrucker: Alrighty, I trust you.

MonsterTrucker: We are all here for you as well, just like you are for us. Ok?

PussySlayer69: whatever

_Read by MonsterTrucker_

**22:18**  
**Private chat between _MollymaukTealeaf_ and _CalebWidogast_**

_MollymaukTealeaf is now online_

MollymaukTealeaf: MR CALEB

MollymaukTealeaf: are you free tonight

_CalebWidogast is now online_

CalebWidogast: Well… depends? Why is that? Everything alright, Mx. Mollymauk?

MollymaukTealeaf: (mr for today and perhaps next few days please)

CalebWidogast: (Got it.)

MollymaukTealeaf: but yeah im fine im fine

MollymaukTealeaf: i just wanted to ask if you wanted to accompany me on a ride

CalebWidogast: What?

MollymaukTealeaf: ive been locked in for so long and i Need to go out for a run or something. taking walks on my own arent helping anymore

MollymaukTealeaf: and anyway apparently gustav left me his motorcycle and like i need to try it out. he taught me how to ride it is so dont fear for your life

CalebWidogast: And you want me to come with you? Me, out of all the others?

CalebWidogast: What about Yasha?

MollymaukTealeaf: i really dont care right now, she left or whatever

MollymaukTealeaf: things are a bit tense between us uh

MollymaukTealeaf: i just really dont want to be alone 

MollymaukTealeaf: if you dont want to come thats also completely fine, no pressure i swear

MollymaukTealeaf: and stuff

CalebWidogast: I’d love to.

MollymaukTealeaf: yeah?

CalebWidogast: Yeah..

CalebWidogast: When will you come over to pick me up?

MollymaukTealeaf: well like right now if thats fine

CalebWidogast: Sure. I’ll need to get dressed first since it's cold out, but I’d like that.. Do you have a second helmet?

MollymaukTealeaf: i do, luv, no worries

MollymaukTealeaf: see you soon?

CalebWidogast: See you soon, Mr. Mollymauk.

MollymaukTealeaf: 3:)

_MollymaukTealeaf is now offline_

_Read by CalebWidogast_

**23:41**

**Group chat “ _The Mighty Nein_ ”**

ZemnianSuperstar: Operation “save the flowers” has begun.

ZemnianSuperstar: All of you may proceed onward.

ViolentSoftie: OH HELL YEAH

LeetleTiefleeng: LETS GET IT!!!

BabyKiller: WOOOOOO

_Read by CowboyOfTheSouth, LeetleTiefleeng, ViolentSoftie, ZemnianSuperstar_

## Tuesday

**01:38**

**Private chat between _MollymaukTealeaf_ and _CalebWidogast_**

_MollymaukTealeaf is now online_

MollymaukTealeaf: do you ever look down from a ledge and think about jumping?

MollymaukTealeaf: i know this is a bit random, but i suppose we have been talking about mental health for a while now, so

CalebWidogast: Mm…

CalebWidogast: I do. Very often.

CalebWidogast: Much more often nowadays than I should..

CalebWidogast: It’s the wonders of dealing with suicidal and intrusive thoughts, mm?

MollymaukTealeaf: yeah, i feel you

MollymaukTealeaf: i dont really deal with them a lot, because ive learned that there is wonder and joy in living life, but things do go downhill

MollymaukTealeaf: i try to look forward as much as i can. no need to waste time on the past or future

MollymaukTealeaf: but sometimes id like to think ill get to decide when i start and when i end

CalebWidogast: By end… you mean the suicide way?

MollymaukTealeaf: yeah

MollymaukTealeaf: i wont do it, right? but its a thought ive entertained before

MollymaukTealeaf: maybe id crash a car im driving, or jump off a high building

MollymaukTealeaf: get to control that

CalebWidogast: I don’t think it’s really worth it. Trying to control death is a fool’s errand, Mr. Mollymauk.

CalebWidogast: I know it personally.

MollymaukTealeaf: oh no worries, i know that as well but

MollymaukTealeaf: did you…?

CalebWidogast: Once, yes. That got very close to some very unfortunate consequences.

CalebWidogast: It was terrible. 

CalebWidogast: Sometimes I feel like I can’t even take those painkillers anymore. Like my body is fighting them back.

MollymaukTealeaf: im so happy youre still here, mr caleb

CalebWidogast: So am I, to a certain extent.. 

CalebWidogast: What are you thinking about now? We’re still not talking.

MollymaukTealeaf: im just… worried

CalebWidogast: Yeah?

MollymaukTealeaf: mhm

MollymaukTealeaf: about everything and everyone

MollymaukTealeaf: i suppose now about me and yasha as well more than ever

MollymaukTealeaf: just… were really not on the best of terms right now and im just tired. im so bloody tired

MollymaukTealeaf: but also the fact that i lost my only reliable income and things are getting a bit tight and the circus and club and...

CalebWidogast: And also losing a family?

MollymaukTealeaf: yup

MollymaukTealeaf: i want to look over it, you know? its done for, no reason to cry over spilled milk

MollymaukTealeaf: but… i dont know.

CalebWidogast: You need to allow yourself to grieve, Mr. Mollymauk.. That’s what you need to do..

CalebWidogast: I can understand the monetary worry. I really, really can. But you need time to heal and look forward and see that you are not alone..

CalebWidogast: Don’t know what to tell you about the whole Yasha thing, since I don’t know what happened, but I am here for you I suppose…

MollymaukTealeaf: thank you

CalebWidogast: Of course..

MollymaukTealeaf: thank you for holding me as well

MollymaukTealeaf: it was nice

MollymaukTealeaf: with me and yasha it just been….

MollymaukTealeaf: no hugs involved, im afraid, so this is nice

CalebWidogast: That is quite alright. As it is, it is a benefit for me that I got to hold you. You are like a furnace.. So.

CalebWidogast: Win-win?

MollymaukTealeaf: win win 3:)

MollymaukTealeaf: mm maybe we should go home now

MollymaukTealeaf: drop you off i mean

CalebWidogast: We should.

MollymaukTealeaf: youre still not letting go of me

CalebWidogast: You’re still not breaking the silence..

MollymaukTealeaf: touché

CalebWidogast: Is it selfish that I do not want to let go?

MollymaukTealeaf: mm maybe a bit

MollymaukTealeaf: neither do i

CalebWidogast: Good.

CalebWidogast: You’re very warm. Almost blazing so.

MollymaukTealeaf: darling, did you just call me hot?

MollymaukTealeaf: i heard that snort mr caleb!!

CalebWidogast: Whatever.

CalebWidogast: The view is very beautiful, though..

CalebWidogast: The city is beautiful during the night. I forget that sometimes..

MollymaukTealeaf: it is, it really is

MollymaukTealeaf: i think youre more beautiful though

CalebWidogast: Oh.

MollymaukTealeaf: oh shit 

MollymaukTealeaf: aaAAAAA im so so sorry if that made you uncomfortable

CalebWidogast: I, uh.

CalebWidogast: It… did not. Thank you..

CalebWidogast: I think you’re more beautiful than the view as well.

MollymaukTealeaf: oh goodness

MollymaukTealeaf: youre making me blush;;;

CalebWidogast: Good. :)

MollymaukTealeaf: youre evil, mr caleb, pure evil

MollymaukTealeaf: lets go home darling

CalebWidogast: Alright.

CalebWidogast: Could you drop me off at your place, instead? Closer to the library, and I’d like to drop off some books.

MollymaukTealeaf: gotcha!

MollymaukTealeaf: would you like to come in with me for a bit?

MollymaukTealeaf: yasha wont be back until much later, and we could watch a movie or something i dont know

MollymaukTealeaf: i bought a new quilt, its incredibly comfortable, and a new tea blend as well

CalebWidogast: I...

CalebWidogast: Well.

CalebWidogast: You know what, actually?

CalebWidogast: That would be lovely..

_Read by MollymaukTealeaf_

**04:51**

**Private Chat between _DarkStorm_ and _PurplePetal_**

_DarkStorm is now online_

DarkStorm: hey...

DarkStorm: i see the lights are on. are you home?

PurplePetal: yeah

PurplePetal: im not alone though, just as a note

DarkStorm: oh?

PurplePetal: the rest of the mighty nein is here

PurplePetal: this is a very sweet thing of them to do but by gods i think they cockblocked me

DarkStorm: i’m sorry- what?

PurplePetal: OK HEAR ME OUT

PurplePetal: i was out with caleb, right?

PurplePetal: we were vibing really fucking hard, possibly flirting

PurplePetal: there was a tension rising, i Know that

PurplePetal: but now im wondering if that was Sexual and/or Romantic Tension OR Tension bc caleb knew we were coming back to my place with the others there already

DarkStorm: it was very sweet of them to do this though, wasn't it? without the possible cockblocking.

PurplePetal: both of us cried

PurplePetal: it does means a lot lol

DarkStorm: it does

DarkStorm: i feel bad, almost.

PurplePetal: ?

DarkStorm: just.

DarkStorm: it’s so stupid.

PurplePetal: im sure its not

DarkStorm: i forget that the others care about me? 

DarkStorm: it is very stupid, because they always talk about how much we all care for one another.

DarkStorm: i don’t know.

DarkStorm: i’m tired, honestly.

PurplePetal: its ok 

PurplePetal: theyre planning on making a blanket fort in the living room, wanna come?

DarkStorm: yeah, i’d like that.

PurplePetal: sorry btw

DarkStorm: hm?

PurplePetal: for how i acted while we kinda just

PurplePetal: isolated ourselves

PurplePetal: and that i snapped at you like that yesterday(or whenever it was)

DarkStorm: i’m sorry as well. i shouldn’t have said some of the things i did.

PurplePetal: its my fault

DarkStorm: it’s both of our faults, actually.

DarkStorm: i understand why you acted the way you did. i’m sorry for how incredibly cold i was as well during our isolation and our last conversation.

DarkStorm: i should’ve been there for you instead of pushing you away, because i know the troop meant so much more to you than it did to me. i shouldn’t have disrespected you like that.

PurplePetal: im sorry i was such a fuckng arsehole and snapped at you everytime you asked for something. im sorry i made the flower book such a small thing and that i called the time we spent together worthless, im so so sorry

DarkStorm: i’m sorry i wasn’t a good partner for you at that time, and that i made passive aggressive comments.

PurplePetal: im so sorry i wasnt a good partner for you either, and that i hurt you because i was hurting myself and all i did was lash out

DarkStorm: i’m sorry that i hurt you as well, you didn’t deserve any of it.

PurplePetal: im so sorry

PurplePetal: i love you i love you i love you

PurplePetal: i love you so fucking much

DarkStorm: i love you too, so much.

PurplePetal: so much

_Read by DarkStorm_

**10:11**

**Group chat “ _The Mighty Nein_ ”**

_TieflingSuperstar unmuted the chat_

TieflingSuperstar: anyway, back to me being homophobic

TieflingSuperstar: i love all of you

TieflingSuperstar: that is all

LeelteTiefleeng : WE LOVE YOU TOO!!!

ViolentSoftie: can i make a callout post 

TieflingSuperstar: go ham

ViolentSoftie: SINCE WHEN DID YOU BECOME A FUCKING WEEABOO AS WELL

ViolentSoftie: you fucking weeb you fucking cosplayed sailor moon while you fckin isolated yourself??

TieflingSuperstar: PERHAPS…

TieflingSuperstar: new pics out on insta soon, and bts content :eyes:

LeelteTiefleeng : :EYES:

BabyKiller: wh

BabyKiller: bts??? Bangtan Boys???

TieflingSuperstar: shut the FUCK up you stan

BabyKiller: LOOK THEIR MUSIC IS GOOD SHUT UP

TieflingSuperstar: MY BTS IS BEHIND THE SCENES AND BEHIND THE SCENES ONLY!!

BabyKiller: OK OK GOT IT

ViolentSoftie: sailor moon?? really?? 

ViolentSoftie: not only are you turning into a full on gaymer(I SAW THE MONSTER CANS AND NEW SET UP YOU FUCK) but youre also a fucking WEEB???

TieflingSuperstar: …

TieflingSuperstar: youre not gonna like it when ill tell you i want to cosplay sakura from naruto and anthy himemiya from revolutionary girl utena

ViolentSoftie: welp fellas

_ViolentSoftie is now offline_

LeelteTiefleeng : HAHAHAHA

TieflingSuperstar: LMAO GET FUCKED

LeelteTiefleeng _changed_ TieflingSuperstar _’s nickname to_ GaymerLord

GaymerLord: :elmo:

GaymerLord: I am unstoppable 

_Read by BabyKiller, LeelteTiefleeng , CowboyOfTheSouth, ZemnianSuperstar_

**10:52**

**Private Chat between _Fjord_ and _Mjollymjauk_**

Fjord: Hey, Mollymauk!

Mjollymjauk: mr fjord!! to what do i owe the pleasure?

Fjord: Just wanted to say that we’re all glad to see you all back, and that if you ever need any help we’re all here for you!

Fjord: I can understand your situation, with being in a tight spot and losing your loved ones, so…

Fjord: That is all!

Mjollymjauk: 3:( thank you thats really kind!

Mjollymjauk: ill make sure to remember your OH SO KIND demeanour when i am in a time of need!

Mjollymjauk: thank you though 3:) really

Fjord: No worries!

_Read by Mjollymjauk_

**10:58**

**Private Chat between _Fjord_ and _Yasha_**

Fjord: Hey, Yasha!

Fjord: Just wanted to say that we’re all happy to see you and Mollymauk back and kicking! If you ever need any help we will always be here for you.

Yasha: that’s very kind of you, fjord. thank you..

Fjord: :)c

_Read by Yasha_

**11:08**

**Private Chat between _BadaBingBadaBoom_ and _ThisIsHowMafiaWorks_**

_BadaBingBadaBoom is now online_

BadaBingBadaBoom: hey shitface

ThisIsHowMafiaWorks: whot

ThisIsHowMafiaWorks: wait

ThisIsHowMafiaWorks: JSDFSJDFK WHAT THE FUCK ARE THESE NICKNAMES BEAU

BadaBingBadaBoom: LOOK I GOT BORED OK SO

ThisIsHowMafiaWorks: CLEARLY

ThisIsHowMafiaWorks: whats up bitch

BadaBingBadaBoom: ok but like

BadaBingBadaBoom: im happy youre back and shit

BadaBingBadaBoom: if you ever want to talk to someone ill be here

ThisIsHowMafiaWorks: thank you darling, that really means a lot

BadaBingBadaBoom: ok boomer

ThisIsHowMafiaWorks: …

ThisIsHowMafiaWorks: welp

_ThisIsHowMafiaWorks is now offline_

BadaBingBadaBoom: LMAO

_Unread_

**11:14**

**Private Chat between _NottTheBrave_ and _YashaNydoorin_**

NottTheBrave: HEY YASHA YOURE BACK

YashaNydoorin: that is true, yes.

NottTheBrave: har har, ms obvious much

YashaNydoorin: :)

NottTheBrave: just wanted to tell u that we really missed you and were glad youre back

NottTheBrave: we all may be little shits but jester was truthful when she said that we all look out for one another

NottTheBrave: if you ever need any help well be here! me n caleb are willing to lend any help we can provide!

YashaNydoorin: that… is very, very thoughtful of you. thank you.

YashaNydoorin: we’ll keep that in mind.

NottTheBrave: :)

_Read by YashaNydoorin_

**12:15**

**Private chat between _MollymaukTealeaf_ and _CalebWidogast_**

MollymaukTealeaf: mr caleb!!

CalebWidogast: Yes, Mr. Mollymauk?

MollymaukTealeaf: thank you for accompanying me on that right, once again, i really needed the company tbh

MollymaukTealeaf: i also had a lot of fun 3:)

CalebWidogast: Me almost dropping you over the edge of the hill because you desperately wanted me to carry you bridal style was fun…?

MollymaukTealeaf: UH

MollymaukTealeaf: YEAH?

MollymaukTealeaf: it was so funny, you got extremely flustered!!

CalebWidogast: I.

CalebWidogast: I was not flustered! I was shocked and terrified! Only the gods know what could’ve happened if you actually fell.

MollymaukTealeaf: ehhh it was a BIT funny at least

CalebWidogast: …

MollymaukTealeaf: 3:)

CalebWidogast: Fine. Just a bit..

MollymaukTealeaf: heh

MollymaukTealeaf: i was wondering if youd like to accompany me to that little cafe today?

MollymaukTealeaf: just stumbled upon an acquaintance on campus as i was heading to my class that owed me some gold and they gave it back!

MollymaukTealeaf: i feel bad for accepting it, but its been long overdue and we need it. and the coffee is only a few copper pieces anyway sooo

CalebWidogast: Mm, sure.

MollymaukTealeaf: !!!

CalebWidogast: On one condition..

MollymaukTealeaf: oh no

CalebWidogast: Maybe could we go on a ride tonight as well?

CalebWidogast: Unless you have plans for the night..

MollymaukTealeaf: dont you have work tomorrow???

CalebWidogast: I do, but I see nothing wrong with indulging with this.. And I was also more relaxed after the drive and had an easier time falling asleep.

MollymaukTealeaf: id love to actually

MollymaukTealeaf: same time, or?

CalebWidogast: Same time.

MollymaukTealeaf: when do you want to go to cafe?

CalebWidogast: Whenever you want to, Mr. Mollymauk..

MollymaukTealeaf: what do you say that we meet in 15 minutes at the university library?

CalebWidogast: Sure, works fine with me.

MollymaukTealeaf: lovely!

MollymaukTealeaf: i hope you slept well btw

CalebWidogast: I did. I’m sorry for taking over your bed for the night though…

MollymaukTealeaf: its fine darling, no worries 3:)

MollymaukTealeaf: i got to fall asleep with jessie and yasha so thats good enough for me!

CalebWidogast: You slept well?

MollymaukTealeaf: i did! i did!

CalebWidogast: I’m happy to hear that..

MollymaukTealeaf: 3:)

CalebWidogast: :)

_Read by MollymaukTealeaf_

**13:22**

**Private Chat between _StopChangingMyName_ and _JesterIsCute_**

StopChangingMyName: Here is Calliana’s number.

StopChangingMyName: +1800 8890 2876 4567

JesterIsCute: !!!!

JesterIsCute: thank u sm!!

StopChangingMyName: No worries.

JesterIsCute: can u give her a heads up that ill message her 2day??

StopChangingMyName: I will.

JesterIsCute: thank u!!

JesterIsCute: k im going to art now hghdhghd

StopChangingMyName: Good luck with class today, Jester.. I hope your presentation will go well.

JesterIsCute: ;_;

JesterIsCute: thank uuu;;;; im going to die hahahahhaha….

JesterIsCute: CAYLEB

JesterIsCute: AAAAAAA

StopChangingMyName: Mm?

JesterIsCute: GUESS WHAT!!! I GOT A FULL SCORE FOR MY PRESENTATION!!!

StopChangingMyName: Holy shit, really?

JesterIsCute: YESSSS

JesterIsCute: SHAKÄSTE SAID I DID GREAT ON PORTRAYING A ROMANTICISED VERSION OF MY LIFE THROUGH MY ART, AND THE THEORY PART OF THE PRESENTATION WORKED AS WELL!!!

JesterIsCute: THANK U FOR HELPING ME OUT W THE THEORY PART!!!

StopChangingMyName: No worries. I’m incredibly happy to hear that, as well.. You did work hard on it, from what I’ve heard and seen.

StopChangingMyName: You’re doing really great.

JesterIsCute: ;_; ily

StopChangingMyName: :)

_Read by JesterIsCute_

**13:58**

**Private Chat between _BlueLollipop_ and _CaliannaMordsson_**

BlueLollipop: hewwo?

BlueLollipop: owo?

CaliannaMordsson: h-hewwo??? MR OBAMA???

BlueLollipop: HEWWOO??? OWOWOOW??

BlueLollipop: hi!! did cayyyyleb tell u that i will message you??

CaliannaMordsson: yah!! he told me you would!!

CaliannaMordsson: ure jester, right?? just want to make sure! ^:D

BlueLollipop: yeah!! its me!

BlueLollipop: hi! nice to finally get to talk to you!

CaliannaMordsson: yeah! i wish we were able to talk more last time we saw eachother, but i didnt want to bother further already ^:(

CaliannaMordsson: and bren was there and she probably wasnt really accustomed to me so!!

BlueLollipop: hdfshehe its fine no worries!

BlueLollipop: would you ever wanna hang out together?? i think ure super cool and honestly id like to be ur friend!

BlueLollipop: that is if ure alright with it ofc lkfkdfg

BlueLollipop: unless

CaliannaMordsson: UNLESS…

CaliannaMordsson: id love to!! seriously!! 

BlueLollipop: !!!

BlueLollipop: when would u have time to this week?? or next week!!

BlueLollipop: whenever u can!

CaliannaMordsson: i could today actually if u can!

BlueLollipop: !!!

BlueLollipop: YES!! id love to!!

BlueLollipop: wanna hang at the library or maybe another place?

CaliannaMordsson: the library sounds great! maybe we could stop at gilmores precious drinks before that?

BlueLollipop: yeah! sounds good!

BlueLollipop: any time u want??

CaliannaMordsson: hmmmm in 30 mins???

BlueLollipop: ! yes!

BlueLollipop: i cant wait!

CaliannaMordsson: same! ^:D!!!

_Read by BlueLollipop_

**13:43**

**Private Chat between _TalkWithMyPunches_ and _WifeMaterial_**

TalkWithMyPunches: eyyyyy yasha

TalkWithMyPunches: are you busy?

WifeMaterial: well, not really.

WifeMaterial: why is that?

TalkWithMyPunches: fjord and i want to have a run in a few minutes, and we like

TalkWithMyPunches: were wondering if youd like to join us and shit

TalkWithMyPunches: no pressure man

TalkWithMyPunches: just a thought

WifeMaterial: sure, that would be nice.

TalkWithMyPunches: great! were coming towards your place again

WifeMaterial: alright, i’ll be out in five minutes.

TalkWithMyPunches: fucking awesome!!

TalkWithMyPunches: and shit

WifeMaterial: (＾▽＾)

_Read by TalkWithMyPunches_

**18:02**

**Private Chat between _DetectiveG_ and _DetectiveJ_**

DetectiveG: hey jessie!!

DetectiveG: was wondering if you wanna hang out today again??

DetectiveJ: hey nottie!! im rlly sorry but i cant :(

DetectiveJ: im hanging with calianna rn!! she says hi!!

DetectiveG: oooOOOhh!! thats oki! say hi back!

DetectiveJ: i will!!!

_Read by DetectiveG_

**18:18**

**Private Chat between _MommaNott_ and _Caleb_**

MommaNott: aaahahahahahaha 

MommaNott: why do i feel like this

Caleb: Mm?

MommaNott: jessie cant hang out today bc shes w calianna and idk! Idk

MommaNott: i feel like shit

Caleb: And… why is that?

MommaNott: i dont knowwwww thats the thing

MommaNott: i just

MommaNott: i wanna be with her right now i think thats all…

Caleb: Yeah?

MommaNott: yeah…

MommaNott: hah

MommaNott: hhahahahhaha what no what are you talking about im not jealous

Caleb: Nobody said that..

MommaNott: I SAID IM NOT JEALOUS CALEB

MommaNott: nope nope im fine im fuckkckkfigffgjdf gucci im good

MommaNott: im going to go kill sans, wish me luck!!

Caleb: Good luck, Nott.. Have fun.

MommaNott: thank you!!

_MommaNott is now offline_

_Read by Caleb_

**18:38**

**Private Chat between _Bookworm_ and _Nerd_**

Bookworm: Could I confide in you for a moment?

Nerd: wait a sec

Nerd: im out with yasha rn were stopping at burger king

Nerd: k were waiting for our food and yasha is at the toilets

Nerd: dude whats up

Bookworm: ...Weren’t you out with Fjord? Running?

Nerd: uh

Nerd: yeah

Nerd: yasha came along

Nerd: and after we finished i asked her if she wanted to go eat with me because fjord was going back for his studies

Nerd: were out rn so

Bookworm: Is it a date…?

Nerd: fuck dude i wish but no

Nerd: ill tell u the details of the outing after

Bookworm: Alright..

Nerd: so?

Bookworm: Promise you won’t talk to anyone else about what I will tell you.

Nerd: uh oh

Nerd: my lips are sealed

Nerd: so?

Bookworm: I have a theory..

Bookworm: I think Nott might like Jester.

Nerd: i mean duh theyre like best of friends lmao

Bookworm: No. No.

Bookworm: I mean romantically. I feel like Nott might have a crush on Jester..

Nerd: what

Bookworm: I know. It’s probably weird but… Nott has been increasingly happier ever since she had befriended Jester. And not just happy… just. Joyous. Just so much lighter. 

Bookworm: She feels like she’s glowing when she is next to her, and I have had to witness countless of their cuddle sessions, so…

Bookworm: It’s just a theory though.

Nerd: i

Nerd: just

Nerd: right

Nerd: right right right

Bookworm: What?

Bookworm: ...Do you have a crush on Jester…?

Nerd: NOOOOOOOO oh my fucking god why does EVERYONE ask me that

Nerd: ok but like havent you also had at LEAST a small crush on her as well? like

Bookworm: …

Bookworm: I will not deny, nor confirm that statement.

Nerd: exactly. everyone has or had a crush on her

Nerd: but like, that doesnt sound weird

Nerd: like

Nerd: at all

Bookworm: It doesn’t?

Nerd: nope

Nerd: i mean honestly it makes sense

Nerd: AND it goes with my everyone had a crush on jester at one point in their friendship soooo

Bookworm: Mm, I suppose you are right..

Nerd: hey actually what are you up to man

Bookworm: Well, right now I am on my way home to cook dinner.. I was out with Mollymauk.

Nerd: holy shit

Nerd: date???

Bookworm: No, I’m afraid.

Bookworm: We went out for coffee, and then hung out in the park downtown and brainstormed different things..

Nerd: hell yeah dude thats great, what things tho?

Bookworm: He helped me figure out some plots for some fanfictions I am planning on writing, and I helped him out with display ideas for some things.

Bookworm: It’s something he’ll share soon enough.

Bookworm: Like, probably tomorrow..

Nerd: hell yeah, thats fucking great dude

_Read by Bookworm_

**19:02**

**Group chat “ _The Mighty Nein_ ”**

CowboyOfTheSouth: I need to destroy someone.

BabyKiller: LMAO what

CowboyOfTheSouth: I am hungry. And my mini fridge is incredibly empty. And I have no money for today.

CowboyOfTheSouth: Hangry.

BabyKiller: hangery…..

BabyKiller: yo just come and join me n caleb for dinner!!

CowboyOfTheSouth: Would that be ok…?

BabyKiller: yeah!!

BabyKiller: rlly just come over, we have enough food for an army tbh

ZemnianSuperstar: That is an overstatement.

ZemnianSuperstar: We do have enough food to feed a few people, so you’re welcome here..

CowboyOfTheSouth: That is so, so very much appreciated. Thank you!

BabyKiller: np!!

GaymerLord: owo?

BabyKiller: EY

BabyKiller: wanna come over for dinner???

GaymerLord: gods blease

BabyKiller: COME ON THEN SMH

BabyKiller: _@LeetleTiefleeng_ hey!! wanna come to dinner???

LeetleTiefleeng: hey!! im getting food w cali so no, sorry!! TwT

LeetleTiefleeng: hope all of you have a good meal tho :D

BabyKiller: have a good meal as well!!

GaymerLord: bone apple teeth!!

CowboyOfTheSouth: What Molly said!

LeetleTiefleeng: !!!!

_Read by everyone_

**19:53**

**Private Chat between _WifeMaterial_ and _TalkWithMyPunches_**

WifeMaterial: hey, where are you?

TalkWithMyPunches: im at starbucks, needed to pee

TalkWithMyPunches: want to get a drink from there?

WifeMaterial: uh… i’m a bit tight with money right now, so no. thank you though.

TalkWithMyPunches: ill pay for it dude no worries

WifeMaterial: are you sure?

TalkWithMyPunches: yeah man, my treat!

TalkWithMyPunches: also no youre not paying me back for dinner either

WifeMaterial: mmmmm…

WifeMaterial: fine, my usual then.

TalkWithMyPunches: gotcha, ill be back in a few mins

WifeMaterial: :)

_Read by TalkWithMyPunches_

**20:25**

**Group chat “ _The Mighty Nein_ ”**

_GaymerLord has sent a file_

_snapchat383.jpg_ [It’s a selfie with Mollymauk, Caleb, Nott, and Fjord. They are all sitting down around a round wooden table, with different dishes onto it and a bottle of wine and a bottle of Pepsi in the middle. Mollymauk is puckering his lips and squinting his eyes, Caleb is to his left and only the back of his head and shoulders are visible(his hair is up in a ponytail), Nott is sitting on the other side of the table with Fjord and the two are mock fighting over a big piece of chicken. The atmosphere seems to be comfortable.]

GaymerLord: i am such a sentimental whore this is DISGUSTING

GaymerLord: look at all these bitches that i love

GaymerLord: we are missing three other important puzzle pieces but!! gay rights

LeetleTiefleeng: GAY RIGHTS!!! I HOPE U GUYS ARE HAVING FUN!!!!

GaymerLord: WE AREEEE THIS IS LOVELY

GaymerLord: were planning on watching some netflix afterwards and just chill

LeetleTiefleeng: HELLS to the YEAHS!!!

GaymerLord: i hope youre having fun as well!!

LeetleTiefleeng: i am!!!

_LeetleTiefleeng has sent a file_

_uwugayrights.png_ [It’s a selfie of Jester and Calianna. Jester is smiling widely and has her left arm slung around Calianna’s shoulder, who is smiling shyly at the camera and waving her hands.]

GaymerLord: CUTIES

GaymerLord: have fun~

LeetleTiefleeng: !!!

_Read by GaymerLord, ZemnianSuperstar, CowboyOfTheSouth, ViolentSoftie_

**21:09**

**Private Chat between _Nerd_ and _Bookworm_**

Nerd: hey dude can you like call in 15 mins

Bookworm: Yes, of course. Did something happen?

Nerd: nope its good

Nerd: yash is dropping me off at my place soon and i told you ill tell you about our outing

Nerd: but i dont want to get it over text lmao

Bookworm: That is quite alright.. I need some air anyway, so I’ll go down in the parking lot when you’ll call me.

Nerd: gotcha

Nerd: thanks 

Nerd: and shit

Bookworm: No problem..

_Read by Nerd_

**21:14**

**Group chat “ _The Mighty Nein_ ”**

LeetleTiefleeng: i can be your angle

_LeetleTiefleeng has sent a file_

_angle.png_ [It’s a digital cartoonish doodle of Guinevere. She is a dark skinned half-elf with dark red eyes, and blood-red curly, long, and thick hair that is puffed around her. She is wearing a white dress with black frills at the sleeves, collar, and edges, and is smiling widely. She has two small white wings behind her and a golden halo.]

LeetleTiefleeng: or yuor devil

_LeetleTiefleeng has sent a file_

_devil.png_ [It’s an digital and anime-style doodle of Guinevere. Her hair now is instead dark blue and up in a messy bun. She is wearing a red dress with grey frills at the edges, and has a dark fedora hat floating above her head. She has two small red horns sprouting from her forehead and a red tail, alongside with two dragon-like wings behind her.]

ViolentSoftie: YOOO DUDE THATS HELLA GOOD!

GaymerLord: THATSS SO CUTE!!

LeetleTiefleeng: thank u!! cali helped me with them!! she did the colours!!

ViolentSoftie: OOOh that makes sense! i fucking FELT that there was something weird abt it

ViolentSoftie: hella fucking rad tho

LeetleTiefleeng: yeah!!

_Read by ViolentSoftie, ZemnianSuperstar, GaymerLord, CowboyOfTheSouth_

**21:22**

**Private Chat between _Nerd_ and _Bookworm_**

Nerd: hey man can i call

Bookworm: Wait a moment..

Bookworm: Alright, you may call..

_Read by Nerd_

**21:25**

**Phone of Caleb Widogast**

**Beauregard _is calling_**

**Answer/Reject**

**Call answered**

“Hallo.”

“Hey man. What’s up.”

“Nothing much.. I am sitting down on the bench in the parking lot. It’s a bit windy, but still nice.”

“That’s great to hear dude.”

“Mhm, it is.”

“...”

“So?”

“I don’t know- I just.”

“...”

“I’m tired. I’m just fucking tired, man.”

“Yeah? Why is that?”

“Just- _just everything!_ I’m so fucking tired of having to- to- fuck. I don’t know.”

“Start from the beginning.”

“I mean. Where’s the beginning?”

“You mentioned talking to me about your outing with Yasha.”

“Right, yeah. I did.”

“...”

“...”

“...So?”

“Gah. It was so fucking good, dude. It was really great.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah! Yeah. Just- we walked around town. We got some good fucking food and drinks. At the end we ended up racing down to the park, walking around the fake ass river. It was nice.”

“Mhm.”

“Yeah, and just. We just started talking? Like, personal shit. Things I never thought I’d share with someone else, and vice versa.”

“...”

“I just… I told her about my family. She told me about her ex wi- ex partner she’s still hung up on. I tried to cheer her up with some funny hookup stories of mine- and fuck dude. Fuck.”

“What is it?”

“I just. I remember when she just- when she _laughed_ , I just realised how little I heard her laugh before? She has like, such a fucking. Just. Full and warm laugh, if that makes sense? It’s just so bodily and just so. Fuck.”

“...”

“It made me feel so fucking warm and I- I _hated_ every fucking second of it. Every. Fucking. Second. This just- just h-hurts so- so- so much. Fuck.”

“Beauregard.”

“And we even held hands at one point? Like, we walked and swung our hands together at one point in a jokey manner but then just. Didn’t fucking let go! And she didn’t either! And- _fuck_ dude, she kissed me on my cheek when I departed and I still have the smudge from her lipstick and I almost told her that I’m so fucking in love with her-”

“- _Beauregard!_ ”

“ _What?_ ”

“Breathe. It’s okay. You’re ok. Just breathe for a moment.”

“What the fuck?”

“Beau. Listen to me.”

“...”

“Breathe in.”

“Okay…”

“Hold it.”

“...”

“Release.”

“...Fuck.”

“Repeat that again.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes, yes I am. Breathe in.”

“...”

“Now hold.”

“...”

“And release.”

“...”

“Do it again.”

“Fine, fine…”

“...Now hold.”

“...”

“And breathe out.”

“...Damn.”

“So?”

“Yeah. Yeah. That made me feel better.”

“Good to hear.”

“This is all still bullshit.”

“Heh. That it is.”

“Tell me about how it went with that fucking asshole.”

“...With Mollymauk?”

“Who else.”

“Well… I had a great time with him at the café. We had lovely conversations and so on, and the park walk was lovely as well.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. In an hour or two we are going to go on another motorcycle ride. So I am excited about that.”

“Shit, dude. Again already?”

“Mmh.”

“How was it last time?”

“It was great. I had a good time. But…”

“But? Hey, don’t leave me on a cliffhanger.”

“Heh. Just. Feels like yesterday night, right?”

“Right.”

“I- Something was building up. I don’t know what. I- _heh_ \- almost kissed him at one point even.”

“ _You WHAT_ -”

“-No need to shout! Yes, yes. I think I almost went in for a kiss at one point. But. ”

“ _But?_ ”

“I backed down. It was- uh. When we got to the weird cliff overseeing the city- you know it, right?”

“Yeah, dude. Just the best fucking. Spot for lovers to either have a very romantic date or fuck like rabbits.”

“Or both.”

“Lol. Or both.”

“...Did you just say L-O-L, Beau-”

“Yup. Continue on with your story dude.”

“Right. Well. I guess at one point it started getting cold for me, because I am as thin as a toothpick and forgot my coat, so he gave me his. When that didn’t help anymore, well… We sat down at the edge and he slung his arm over my shoulders and- and held me. Like that.”

“Holy shit.”

“And when that warmth wasn’t enough then either... He faced me and then wrapped himself around me like a koala bear.”

“ _Holy_ fucking shit.”

“We talked over messages, because no one really wanted to break the silence. And I...”

“ _You?_ ”

“Well- When we broke apart. It just. It feels like I missed a chance. When I looked into his eyes he just- just.”

“Holy. Fucking. _Shit_. Caleb. I am going to strangle you.”

“...So I am done for?”

“No, oh my fucking gods, Caleb. You’re not. I’m fucking telling you, Molly-bitch is like, horns over the moons or whatever for you. Seriously.”

“And so is Yasha for you.”

“Don’t do that.”

“I’m just saying.”

“Yeah. Yeah.”

“...”

“...Thank you, by the way.”

“No worries. It was long overdue for a call, anyway.”

“Heh. Where both of us suffer?”

“Where both of us suffer.”

“Yup.”

“...”

“...Hey, while I’m still here, wanna do another rant video or whatever soon? We have the third book coming out soon and the movie.”

“Fuck.”

“HA- Did you just _facepalm_ so hard that I heard the _impact?!_ ”

“Why the f- why did you have to remind me of the book and movie?”

“LOL, too bad.”

“...Why am I your friend again?”

“Fuck if I know.”

“Mm. Fair.”

“Have a good night dude. Good luck with the ride. Be gay, kiss your homies.”

“Right, of course. You- you do that as well. Or something.”

“Lol. I will.”

“I-”

**Beauregard has ended the call**

**22:05**

**Private Chat between _Bookworm_ and _Nerd_**

Bookworm: Why am I your friend again.

Nerd: lol

Bookworm: …

_Bookworm is now offline_

Nerd: LMAO

_Unread_

**22:08**

**Private chat between _MommaNott_ and _Caleb_**

MommaNott: CALEB OH MY GOD

MommaNott: THIS IS LIKE REALLY RANDOM BUT DO YOU REMEMBE COSKO

_Caleb is now online_

MommaNott: THE KITTY THAT SCRATCHED YOU THE FUCK UP

Caleb: You know I do.

MommaNott: CAN WE ADOPT HER

MommaNott: PLEASE

Caleb: ...And why would we do that...:?

MommaNott: SHES UP FOR ADOPTION

MommaNott: I CHECKED IN WITH THE SHELTER IF WE COULD GO TO THIS SUNDAY IF THINGS GO RIGHT, RIGHT?

MommaNott: ANYWAY THEY TOLD ME ABOUT COSKO!!! I WANT KITTY

Caleb: …

Caleb: You know I would love to adopt her.. But we really can’t afford a new cat right now..

Caleb: I’m sorry..

MommaNott: nah its cool, i figured so!

MommaNott: i hope things can turn up for us soon!

Caleb: Sigh.. Same, to be honest..

MommaNott: have fun with molly btw!! and take care hon!!^^

Caleb: Heh, I will..

_Caleb is now offline_

_Read by MommaNott_

**22:18**

**Private Chat between _DetectiveJ_ and _DetectiveG_**

DetectiveJ: hey hey!! u available to play minecraft??

DetectiveG: !!! yeah!!! ill get on in a sec! lets go on vc cause beau and fjord are on there!!

DetectiveJ: !!!

_Read by DetectiveG_

**22:20**

**Voice chat - Minecraft Gays Only**  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
o CowboyOfTheSouth  
o ViolentSoftie  
o BabyKiller  
o LeetleTiefleeng

## Wednesday

**01:09**

**Group chat “ _The Mighty Nein_ ”**

BabyKiller: wait a fucking second

BabyKiller: werent we supposed to like??? do something as the mighty nein

ViolentSoftie: nah i dont think so

BabyKiller: k, cool cool

BabyKiller: WAIT

BabyKiller: WE WERE SUPPOSED TO CHECK OUT KINGS HALL FOR A STARTUP QUEST

ViolentSoftie: wh

ViolentSoftie: WAIT HOLY SHIT I FORGOT ABOUT THE ADVENTURE THING

ViolentSoftie: Welp

BabyKiller: were all still doing that, right???

LeetleTiefleeng: _@everyone_

LeetleTiefleeng: CRISIS!!! FRIENDS IN NEED!!!

GaymerLord: OH MOONWEAVER IM HERE

GaymerLord: WHAT IS IT???

LeetleTiefleeng: READ UP

CowboyOfTheSouth: We DID kinda postpone it quite a lot…

ZemnianSuperstar: Can’t we push it back another week…

BabyKiller: i dont think we should

LeetleTiefleeng: I THINK we should post of pone it another week!!

GaymerLord: and why should we do that??

LeetleTiefleeng: because im trans and very very sexy

ViolentSoftie: she has a point….

BabyKiller: oh fuck you guys this means

BabyKiller: this means that we have to p

BabyKiller: we have to pl

BabyKiller: i cant even say it

LeetleTiefleeng: oh no

BabyKiller: I THINK…. I THINK WE HAVE TO PLANFDKDJGKDJ

BabyKiller: WE NEED TO PLAN OUT OUR ADVENTURING PLANS UHGHGHG

BabyKiller: gods i hate this

ViolentSoftie: what the FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY YOU LIL SHIT

ViolentSoftie: PLANNING?? SMALL DICK ENERGY

BabyKiller: I KNOW…

GayerLord: im gonna throw up

Traitor: you guys are being such babies about this…

ViolentSoftie: YASHAAAA

BabyKiller: YOOOO 

LeetleTiefleeng: AAA YASHA!!!!

CowboyOfTheSouth: Howdy!

Traitor: hello everyone.

LeetleTiefleeng: what do u thik we should do???

LeetleTiefleeng: thik…

BabyKiller: THIK…..

Traitor: well… uh.

Traitor: maybe we should get around to actually do this adventuring thing?

Traitor: unless you guys have changed your minds about doing this, which is okay with me.

LeetleTiefleeng: i still wanna do this!! just!! whatever u guys want!!

Traitor: caleb?

ZemnianSuperstar: Yeah?

Traitor: you still don’t seem to be up for this.

Traitor: i think i can say for all of us that we will understand if you want to back down, and we’ll all step off this path with you.

Traitor: we don’t want you to get hurt because of our desire of wanting to adventure. and as you said, it can be incredibly dangerous.

ZemnianSuperstar: Oh.

CowboyOfTheSouth: I stand behind Yasha with this! We don’t want you to regret this.

LeetleTiefleeng: yeah!! same here!!

ViolentSoftie: eh, i guess shes right

GaymerLord: retweet!!

BabyKiller: you know ill always be by your side, and yasha is right!!

ZemnianSuperstar: This… is all very kind of you.. Really.

ZemnianSuperstar: But I think I’m fine with it. 

Traitor: yeah?

ZemnianSuperstar: I suppose so…

ZemnianSuperstar: It wouldn’t hurt to try something new, no matter the risk. 

ZemnianSuperstar: It’s on thin ice, though..

BabyKiller: !!!

BabyKiller: im really proud of you hon!!!

ZemnianSuperstar: Thank you…

ViolentSoftie: lmao boomer

BabyKiller: i

ZemnianSuperstar: All women are queens, Beauregard.

ViolentSoftie: IF SHE BREATHE, SHES A THOT

GaymerLord: CAN YOU TWO NOT DO THAT

ZemnianSuperstar: How does Mollymauk know what’s good for me?

ViolentSoftie: that’s his oPIONION!!!

GaymerLord: i

BabyKiller: ARE WE GONNA DO THIS ADVENTURE THING OR WHAT?

LeetleTiefleeng: i say we go to kings hall 2day!!!

LeetleTiefleeng: aye or nay???

CowboyOfTheSouth: Aye!

BabyKiller: aye!!

GaymerLord: aye!

ViolentSoftie: aye, aye captain

Traitor: aye.

ZemnianSuperstar: Aye..

CowboyOfTheSouth: Remember to email your teachers for those who have classes today! No need to have a repeat of last time…

LeetleTiefleeng: hefhdghbghdg yeah

GaymerLord: cant wait! im going to bed now, all of you better as well!

LeetleTiefleeng: i will!! night u guys!!

CowboyOfTheSouth: Goodnight everyone!

ViolentSoftie: night bitches

BabyKiller: night!

_GaymerLord is now offline_

_CowboyOfTheSouth is now offline_

_LeetleTiefleeng is now offline_

_BabyKiller is now offline_

_Read by everyone_

**02:02**

**Private Chat between _Bookworm_ and _Nerd_**

Bookworm: Aye, how much money do you have?

Nerd: 69 copper pieces

Bookworm: You know what that means…!

Nerd: i dont have enough money for chicken nuggets…….

Bookworm: How are you feeling this fine evening, Beauregard?

Nerd: arg, captain. im feeling some type of way

Nerd: perhaps a gay way…

Bookworm: Peculiar… Tell me more.

Nerd: im a less bab

Nerd: leser bee

Nerd: loss bian

Bookworm: It’s ok, take your time..

Nerd: girls

Bookworm: Good for you..

Nerd: are you fcking ok lmao youre memeing too much

Bookworm: The crushing inevitability of our adventure start.

Nerd: ah yes, so sexy

Bookworm: Anxiety is sexy all of a sudden?

Nerd: hahahahha dont twist my words dude youre so sexy hahahahahah

Bookworm: Are YOU ok?

Nerd: the crushing inevitability of seeing yasha be super smexy with her sword

Bookworm: I have not heard smexy in a long while. How dare you?

Nerd: fuck off lol

Nerd: no but really whats up

Bookworm: Well… It’s about the Cobalt Soul Archive. 

Bookworm: I remember we passed it by once, and their outfits were a bit similar to yours…

Nerd: uhuh yeah

Nerd: why

Bookworm: I was wondering if you had any idea on how to access it?

Nerd: uh idk maybe

Nerd: why doe

Bookworm: Well… They have a lot of books. A lot of knowledge.

Nerd: yah

Bookworm: So I was just curious..

Nerd: hmmmm let me think about it

Bookworm: Alright, thank you..

Bookworm: I will now pass away.

Nerd: same here, night dude

Bookworm: Goodnight..

_Bookworm is now offline_

_Nerd is now offline_

_Read by Nerd_

**03:47**

**Private chat between _WifeMaterial_ and _TalkWithMyPunches_**

WifeMaterial: hey, beau. sorry for writing to you this late. i hope you’re resting well.

_Message cancelled_

WifeMaterial: i don’t even know why i’m texting you now. or trying to. i feel really alone and i just remembered when you told me to message you when i feel that way. 

_Message cancelled_

WifeMaterial: i hope you’re sleeping well. i’m sorry if i’ve hurt you. or lead you on.

_Message cancelled_

WifeMaterial: i’ll try to be a better friend to you. i’m sorry.

_Message cancelled_

_WifeMaterial is now offline_

**08:21**

**Group chat “ _The Mighty Nein_ ”**

_GaymerLord is now online_

GaymerLord: good morning dears i have some news!!

_LeetleTiefleeng is now online_

_ViolentSoftie is now online_

LeetleTiefleeng: yeah??

_BabyKiller is now online_

_CowboyOfTheSouth is now online_

BabyKiller: whatsup!!

GaymerLord: OK SO i just dropped the sailor moon cosplay pics on insta, twitter, and tumblr!! bts content on snapchat and 3 min video of the bts and “photoshoot” gonna drop in a few mins!!

GaymerLord: not only that……. I have An announcement!!

CowboyOfTheSouth: Yeah?

GaymerLord: im thinking of starting with streaming soon!

GaymerLord: mmm thats it

GaymerLord: OH OH yeah and when i stream i only wear my cosplays lmao

LeetleTiefleeng: !!!!!

ViolentSoftie: YOOO URE A FUCKING GAYMER…..

GaymerLord: I LIVE UP TO MY NICKNAME, DARLING. WHAT CAN I SAY

LeetleTiefleeng: THAT IS SO COOL MOLLYMAUK!!! AAAA!!!!

LeetleTiefleeng: WHEN ARE YOU GONNNA DO THIS??

GaymerLord: honestly in a week or two, i just need to figure some stuff out first

BabyKiller: like??

GaymerLord: uh

GaymerLord: just some details, is all!! but i want to start up soon! 

GaymerLord: the fact that i have a big enough following already that i know ill have quite a few supporters once i make the announcement and start it all up is really really lovely

GaymerLord: that is all UWU now how about that adventuring thing huh, fellas?

CowboyOfTheSouth: First of all, I’d like to say that I saw the pictures and you look really great! I really love how the costume turned up! You’re improving with every damn cosplay you do! I’m also really excited to see the behind the scenes, I know there will be a great fail in there that will be meme-ed from the First Hell to the Ninth.

GaymerLord: thank you! but also- HEY…….

LeetleTiefleeng: IS HE WRONG THO?

GaymerLord: ….

LeetleTiefleeng: exactly!!

CowboyOfTheSouth: Second of all, I support you full heartedly with the streaming idea! If you’d want a mod for chat I’d be happy to help! I’ve modded for quite a few popular streamers, as you all know, so!

GaymerLord: that would be really really great luv, thank you!

GaymerLord: well need to talk about it, because id like to pay you fair and square if youre actually going to help

CowboyOfTheSouth: What? I can do it for free!

GaymerLord: nope. you would be using your time to actively work for me, and that means labour and labour should be paid fairly

GaymerLord: instead of requesting things from jester you always commission her, dont you? its only fair i pay you as well

CowboyOfTheSouth: That is all really, really kind of you. Thanks, pardner!

ViolentSoftie: hey bitches but what about adventuring

ViolentSoftie: also like i fucking support the shit out of you streaming btw

BabyKiller: is yasha ok molls? shes not online yet so

GaymerLord: shes fine! she forgot to put her phone to charge, and its dead, so shes just gonna go without it for the day

BabyKiller: k! when are we going to KH?

LeetleTiefleeng: id say we should all get ready rn and meet up at the pentamarket!!

BabyKiller: so??

ZemnianSuperstar: I am fine with that..

ViolentSoftie: same here bitches

GaymerLord: yasha and i are ready to go any moment!

CowboyOfTheSouth: Getting on my armour right now! 

BabyKiller: fuck yeah!

LeetleTiefleeng: see u guys there!!

BabyKiller: !!

BabyKiller: wait a fuck second

BabyKiller _changed_ GaymerLord _’s nickname to_ TwitchRoyal

TwitchRoyal: i love you so much nott

BabyKiller: :P

_Read by TwitchRoyal, LeetleTiefleeng, CowboyOfTheSouth, ZemnianSuperstar, ViolentSoftie_

**10:11**

**Private chat between _MeowMeowMeowtherfucker_ and _NyaNyaNyasshole_**

MeowMeowMeowtherfucker: nott dear can we talk for a moment

NyaNyaNyasshole: yeah???

MeowMeowMeowtherfucker: i have a little bit of advice for you

NyaNyaNyasshole: yeah?

MeowMeowMeowtherfucker: its about who youre stealing from

MeowMeowMeowtherfucker: you have to be careful about who you steal from, because you might just steal from someone who needs all theyve got

MeowMeowMeowtherfucker: not everybody you will meet has as much as you might think you know

NyaNyaNyasshole: well?? i mean how do i know who i can steal from??

MeowMeowMeowtherfucker: thats a skill to develop dear!

MeowMeowMeowtherfucker: you should steal from grumpy people, nott. but know that some people may be grumpy because they do not have enough, some may be grumpy because they just want more than they already have. those are the greddy feckers you should go for

NyaNyaNyasshole: …

NyaNyaNyasshole: what type of grumpy is beau?

MeowMeowMeowtherfucker: oh definitely a type of grumpy that you should go for

NyaNyaNyasshole: :0

NyaNyaNyasshole: >:)

NyaNyaNyasshole: got it!! thank you!

MeowMeowMeowtherfucker: no worries dear!

_Read by NyaNyaNyasshole_

**11:08**

**Group chat “ _The Mighty Nein_ ”**

LeetleTiefleeng: this is sooo BOOOOORINNNNGGG

LeetleTiefleeng: i fucking hate bureaucracy :(

ViolentSoftie: its almost over dude, come on

ViolentSoftie: hey caleb, still up for this?

ZemnianSuperstar: Honestly… yeah. I am..

ZemnianSuperstar: It’s not as scary now that we are here… So.

LeetleTiefleeng: thats rlly great to hear bby!!

BabyKiller: SPIDERS??? IN THE SEWERS???

CowboyOfTheSouth: Oh god. Saddle up, pardners. We’re going in.

_CowboyOfTheSouth is now offline_

_BabyKiller is now offline_

_LeetleTiefleeng is now offline_

_ViolentSoftie is now offline_

_TwitchRoyal is now offline_

_ZemnianSuperstar is now offline_

_Read by BabyKiller, LeetleTiefleeng, ViolentSoftie, TwitchRoyal, ZemnianSuperstar_

**19:36**

**Group chat “ _The Mighty Nein_ ”**

_ViolentSoftie is now online_

ViolentSoftie: notes from the sewer **pinned**

ViolentSoftie: motherfucker fucks with nott, but no hetero, just thieves in kin

ViolentSoftie: the evening fucking nip(BITCH THE LETTER)

ViolentSoftie: dont say the g*ntleman, just say “id like a drink, but while i have no coin im willing to offer *many gifts*”

_LeetleTiefleeng is now online_

_LeetleTiefleeng pinned a message_

LeetleTiefleeng: his name is thed lol

ViolentSoftie: money pot - tri spire

_LeetleTiefleeng is now offline_

_ViolentSoftie is now offline_

_Read by ViolentSoftie_

**19:41**

**Private chat between _Bookworm_ and _Nerd_**

_Bookworm is now online_

Bookworm: That was not hot, that was not hot, that was not hot, that was not

Bookworm: Beauregard, end me.

_Nerd is now online_

Nerd: omfg 

Nerd: what the fuck are you talking about now

Bookworm: Nope, no. I am not thinking about it. I Do Not See This.

Nerd: what???

_Bookworm is now offline_

Nerd: HELLO???

_Unread_

**20:01**

**Private chat between _Fjord_ and _Mjollymjauk_**

_Fjord is now online_

_Mjollymjauk is now online_

Fjord: Wait, Nott did WHAT?

Mjollymjauk: yah

Fjord: She went through my stuff? But why should we do that?!

Mjollymjauk: yup and idk

Mjollymjauk: gonna go get a drink with jester, bye!!!

Fjord: WAIT.

_Mjollymjauk is now offline_

Fjord: Fjuck’s sake.

_Unread_

**19:59**

**Private chat between _Bookworm_ and _Nerd_**

_Bookworm is now online_

Bookworm: I hate this, I hate this, I hate this.

Nerd: what now…

Bookworm: Mollymauk.. Who else.

Nerd: SO IS IT BECAUSE OF HIM YOU LIKE DIED BEFORE??

Bookworm: Who. Else.

Nerd: OMG….. im fucking tired of your pan ass

Nerd: wtf did he do that you just?? melted??

Bookworm: I will not think about how I might have a thing for Mollymauk speaking Infernal. I will NOT think about how lovely he looked while he ended that damn spider in the sewers.

Bookworm: I will Not think about how he cornered me after we were done with it..

Nerd: WAIT SO HE ACTUALLY DID THAT??

Bookworm: Yes.. He asked me if I looted anything..

Bookworm: He also may have “petted” me down to see if I was injured. 

Bookworm: Fool.. I am gay. My heart is the one that is hurting..

Bookworm: But the mission went well, didn’t it?

Nerd: YEAH IT FUCKING DID, i dont even know what you were so scared about lol

Nerd: were definitely fighting again

Bookworm: We have to deal with that underground uprising as well, hm?

Nerd: yeah… guess so lol

Nerd: not now tho, post the fucking poned

Bookworm: Agree.. Postponed. Next week..

Nerd: fuckign cheers, yikes

_Read by Bookworm_

**20:00**

**Group chat “ _The Mighty Nein_ ”**

_LeetleTiefleeng is now online_

_BabyKiller is now online_

_TwitchRoyal is now online_

LeetleTiefleeng: everyone going to be ok??

TwitchRoyal: yes! everybody seemed to be ok when we left

LeetleTiefleeng: oki…

BabyKiller: this was SO FUCKING COOL

LeetleTiefleeng: IT REALLY WAS!!!

TwitchRoyal: so were definitely going to do this again, right??

BabyKiller: YESS

LeetleTiefleeng: YES!!!

TwitchRoyal: hallelujah!!

BabyKiller: the uprising tho…

LeetleTiefleeng: eh….

TwitchRoyal: another time!

TwitchRoyal: welp, ive got to go. got plans for the evening

LeetleTiefleeng: good luck!! take care!!

_TwitchRoyal is now offline_

BabyKiller: anyone wanna play minecraft together??

LeetleTiefleeng: im coming!!

ViolentSoftie: ill be in the voice chat lmao

CowboyOfTheSouth: Same here!

ZemnianSuperstar: I need to sort our adventuring papers from this whole sewer deal.. That we need to give in to the main office first..

LeetleTiefleeng: details details!! hop on!! well cheer u on!!

ZemnianSuperstar: Alright, I’ll hop on on my phone..

ViolentSoftie: fuck yeah, lets get it yall

_Read by BabyKiller, ZemnianSuperstar, LeetleTiefleeng, CowboyOfTheSouth_

**20:14**

**Voice chat - wecryingboys**  
\--------------------------------------------  
o BabyKiller  
o LeetleTiefleeng  
o CowboyOfTheSouth  
o ZemnianSuperstar  
x ViolentSoftie

**21:13**

**Private chat between _PurplePetal_ and _DarkStorm_**

_PurplePetal is now online_

_DarkStorm is now online_

PurplePetal: yasha

DarkStorm: yeah…

PurplePetal: so what? theyre just going to throw us out??

DarkStorm: seems like it.

PurplePetal: is there nothing we can do? like, absolutely nothing?

DarkStorm: i dont think so.

PurplePetal: fuck.

PurplePetal: fuck fuck fuck

DarkStorm: i’ll be looking out for some other alternatives. i really don’t want to have to deal with another loan.

PurplePetal: yeah, i know, ill do as well

PurplePetal: but no one is accepting urgent move ins, are they?

DarkStorm: ...it really doesn’t seem like it.

DarkStorm: this is frustrating.

PurplePetal: well figure this out, ok?

DarkStorm: ok.

PurplePetal: ok

PurplePetal: yeah, yeah yeah

PurplePetal: cool cool cool

_Read by DarkStorm_

**23:35**

**Private chat between _MamaFuckingMia_ and _BooBitch_**

MamaFuckingMia: beau, are you busy?

BooBitch: nah, just did chilling in the vc with the others but im muted

BooBitch: sup bitch?

BooBitch: hey asshole, dont just leave me hanging like that lol

MamaFuckingMia: im struggling right now, i really, really need help

BooBitch: what

BooBitch: lmao right, sure

MamaFuckingMia: beau please

BooBitch: wait

BooBitch: shit

BooBitch: are you being serious? or is this like a joke

BooBitch: this isnt me trying to make mockery of your pain and needs, this is me like needing actual context

MamaFuckingMia: no this isnt a joke, this time im being serious. im really really fucking struggling

BooBitch: ok ok ok fuck ok

BooBitch: whats up dude? how can i help?

MamaFuckingMia: jsut

MamaFuckingMia: i thought that things would get a turn for the better but they dont seem to be doing that

MamaFuckingMia: me and yasha wont be able to meet the deadline for rent next week, and our landlord is one of the shittiest people alive

MamaFuckingMia: then there is the whole thing of the circus and club shutting down

MamaFuckingMia: and me and yasha have been a bit at eachothers throats (were trying to mend that now but its still… off)

MamaFuckingMia: shes not coping well with life, and in turn im starting to feel like absolute shit as well

MamaFuckingMia: its so fucking tiring. im so fucking tired

MamaFuckingMia: i just want to get drunk and have a good time but i cant

MamaFuckingMia: we just dont know what to do

BooBitch: cant you guys talk with your piece of shit landlord to move the deadline???

MamaFuckingMia: he wont do it. he told us that if hell move it again hell up the price of the rent for this month

BooBitch: what the fuck?? thats so fucking illegal

MamaFuckingMia: and who are we going to tell? the fucking crown? please, im not dealing with a bunch of racist pricks

BooBitch: fuck dude, that all sucks so bad

BooBitch: can i like??? help somehow??

MamaFuckingMia: i dont know tbh

MamaFuckingMia: rn im just… floating almost. in this weird time and space because i just dont know what to do

BooBitch: you mean youre dissociating?

MamaFuckingMia: mmmm yeah i guess so?

MamaFuckingMia: we cant find anyone who is willing to have us move in on short notice

MamaFuckingMia: probably overreacting but fuck im tired of this

BooBitch: ok your situation really fucking sucks dude

BooBitch: cant you guys get a loan or borrow some money from us? i know the others would be willing to give money dude

MamaFuckingMia: yasha has some trauma with borrowing money, especially from close ones. trust me when i say this, loans are out of the window

BooBitch: fuck wait

BooBitch: ill find something for you, ok? just wait like a few minutes, i just remembered something

MamaFuckingMia: please do

BooBitch: wait a sec wait a sec you came to the right fucking person MY FUCKING DUDE ILL HELP YOU

_Read by MamaFuckingMia_

**23:41**

**Private chat between _Nerd_ and _Bookworm_**

Nerd: YO MY FUCKING GUY!!!

Nerd: i like have a fuckin question its super important

Bookworm: Alright..?

Nerd: mute yourself on vc

Bookworm: Done.. Is everything alright?

Nerd: yes for me but like not for someone

Nerd: wait a sec wAIT A SEC WAIT A SEC I NEED TO CHECK SMTH

_Read by Bookworm_

**23:48**

**Private chat between _BooBitch_ and _MamaFuckingMia_**

BooBitch: dude dude dude dude

BooBitch: i dont want to get your hopes up yet, but if i found someone who can have you guys as roomates- what do you think??

MamaFuckingMia: i would fucking cry, thats what i would do

BooBitch: k can i share like ur identity and vague shit about your situation to this possible person

MamaFuckingMia: YES. ABSOLUTELY

BooBitch: COOL COOL

_Read by MamaFuckingMia_

**23:53**

**Private chat between _Nerd_ and _Bookworm_**

Nerd: k k k k k k k k SO

Nerd: in the voice chat right? you and nott said something about wanting to adopt a fucking cat or something but only if you were able to afford it

Nerd: but ya cant bc rent and bills cost a lot, right?

Nerd: and nott was like “bleh bleh maybe we could get a roommate or two bleh bleh” RIGHT

Bookworm: ...Yes. Why is that?

Nerd: i think i might have found you some roommates my man, if you have enough space for two people or whatever?

Bookworm: Beau… While I appreciate it, we do not want strangers in our apartment.

Nerd: what if those people could be molly and yasha?

Bookworm: …

Bookworm: Are you serious? Do they need somewhere to stay?

Nerd: yeah dude

Bookworm: Beauregard, I need confirmation that this is actually something that could happen, and that it’s not a joke.

Nerd: look. yasha and molly need their friends by their side. fucking MOLLYMAUK the biggest fucking BITCH WHORE EVER came to ME to ask for help

Nerd: you damn fucking know he only asks for help like this when hes desperate

Bookworm: Hm..

Bookworm: I need to talk with Nott about this, please wait a few minutes..

_Read by Nerd_

## Thursday

**00:00**

**Private chat between _Caleb_ and _MommaNott_**

Caleb: Nott, can you come in the kitchen for a moment?

MommaNott: is everything ok???

Caleb: Yes, actually… Quite good. We have an opportunity.

Caleb: I’ve made some coffee as well..

MommaNott: alright!!! let me tell jessie and fjord im gonna b afk for a sec!

Caleb: Alright..

_Read by MommaNott_

**00:15**

**Private chat between _BooBitch_ and _MamaFuckingMia_**

BooBitch: k dude im waiting for an answer rn 

BooBitch: ill get to you soon, come on dude its gonna be ok alright?

BooBitch: i know this shits probably like fucking overwhelmign and i get it, but were here for you k?

BooBitch: youre good, youre gonna be ok

MamaFuckingMia: thank you thank you thank you

MamaFuckingMia: look. i really appreciate all the help youre giving me, and i really really hope you know im here in case you ever want to talk as well or need help

MamaFuckingMia: i know were both like. major arseholes to one another, but i seriously do care about you

MamaFuckingMia: yeah youre a fuckig bitch, but youre my bitch

MamaFuckingMia: in the BIGGEST no homo way

BooBitch: omfg

BooBitch: thats so gross

BooBitch: youre turning s*ft man

MamaFuckingMia: yeah, i know

BooBitch: youre not going with my joke huh

MamaFuckingMia: nope, im being serious here

BooBitch: fuck

BooBitch: i care about you as well

BooBitch: yeah shits wack, were always assholes to one another, but

BooBitch: yeah im here for you as well and ill help you out as much as i can

BooBitch: i kinda just

BooBitch: care about you a lot, and shit. i really fucking do

BooBitch: youre my bitch as well, but make it hetero

MamaFuckingMia: i…

MamaFuckingMia: fair

_Read by BooBitch_

**05:27**

**Private chat between _Bookworm_ and _Nerd_**

Bookworm: Beauregard, are you still up?

Nerd: YEAH yeah im here 

Nerd: so?

Bookworm: We talked about this and weighed some options..

Bookworm: And I think we can have them move in.

Nerd: holy shit

Nerd: really??

Bookworm: Yes..

Bookworm: You know how we have those two rooms in the apartment that we do not have access to?

Nerd: yeah???

Bookworm: Well, we will contact our landlord today and ask him to open them up for us.. They will cost us more gold for the rent, but if we have both of them here with us I am sure we can cover the costs.

Nerd: what? the fuck do you mean it will cost you more?

Bookworm: Well, the theme that Nott and I seem to have is that we end up living in shitty apartment buildings with good landlords. However, now we have the reverse in this place, a good apartment but a shitty landlord.

Bookworm: He had said that it will cost us extra gold to be able to use those rooms as well…

Nerd: what in the actual fuck

Nerd: thats fucking illegal

Bookworm: Mhm, but what can we do…

Nerd: can i tell molly that?? or do you wanna do it yourself

Bookworm: Do you know if he is still awake?

Nerd: let me check

_Read by Bookworm_

**05:48**

**Private chat between _BooBitch_ and _MamaFuckingMia_**

BooBitch: youre still awake dude?

MamaFuckingMia: yeah, me and yasha are packing our stuff

MamaFuckingMia: weve been doing so for some time, and were debating what furniture we still want to keep and what we want to leave here

BooBitch: gotcha 

_Read by MamaFuckingMia_

**05:51**

**Private chat between _Nerd_ and _Bookworm_**

Nerd: yeah he is

Bookworm: Thank you.. Maybe you could break the news to him?

Nerd: cool cool just a moment

_Read by Bookworm_

**05:56**

**Private chat between _BooBitch_ and _MamaFuckingMia_**

BooBitch: hey dude ive got some good fucking news actually

BooBitch: the ones i told you that can house you? caleb and nott man

BooBitch: they agreed to having you guys move in, just talk to him about it

MamaFuckingMia: you gotta be fucking kidding me

BooBitch: what??

MamaFuckingMia: thank you thank you thank you holy fucking shit

_Read by BooBitch_

**06:02**

**Private chat between _MollymaukTealeaf_ and _CalebWidogast_**

MollymaukTealeaf: you absolute fucking madman

MollymaukTealeaf: im sobbinng so hard, you have nno idea how grateful i am

MollymaukTealeaf: thank you thakn you thak you thank you

CalebWidogast: You would have done the same thing for me..

CalebWidogast: When would you be able to move your things here?

MollymaukTealeaf: me and yasha have pretty much packed most of the things, and decided on some furniture we want to keep or not

CalebWidogast: Would you and Yasha like to come over later to talk about this?

MollymaukTealeaf: could we come over now? or is it too late?

CalebWidogast: It works fine, actually.. Nott and I won’t be sleeping for a while, so.

CalebWidogast: We’ll have breakfast ready by the time you’ll be here.

MollymaukTealeaf: gods i would kiss you right now if i could, thank you so fucking much

MollymaukTealeaf: well be there in a few minutes

CalebWidogast: We’ll be waiting..

MollymaukTealeaf: 3:)

CalebWidogast: :)

_Read by MollymaukTealeaf_

**08:24**

**Private chat between _NottTheBrave_ and _YashaNydoorin_**

NottTheBrave: hey, the landlord will be here in a few minutes, can you wake molly up?

YashaNydoorin: yeah, no worries. should i wake caleb and mollymauk up as well?

NottTheBrave: pls do!

YashaNydoorin: alright.

YashaNydoorin: oh, by the storm lord. this is ridiculous.

NottTheBrave: ???

_YashaNydoorin senf a file_

_snapchat_download138.jpg_ [It is a picture of Caleb, Mollymauk, and Frumpkin. They’re laying on a rather small bed with red covers, all three curled up together. Caleb, who is wearing brown trousers and a white button up shirt that is open at the top two buttons, is on his back with his eyes closed and a very relaxed and content expression on his face, with his left arm curled around a sprawled out Frumpkin and his right arm holding Mollymauk by his waist. Mollymauk, who is wearing pastel purple tights and a pastel yellow sweater, is curled around Caleb’s right side, his head nuzzling his collarbones and with a small smile on his face and his eyes closed as well. They have a big baby blue knitted blanket draped messily over the both of them.]

NottTheBrave: OH MY FUCKING GODS………….

NottTheBrave: this is either going to be the best thing to happen to us or the worst thing ever.

YashaNydoorin: definitely agree.

NottTheBrave: im rlly excited for this tbh :)

YashaNydoorin: heh, me too. (ㆁᴗㆁ✿)

_Read by NottTheBrave_

**10:56**

**Group chat “ _The Mighty Nein_ ”**

TwitchRoyal: _@LeetleTiefleeng @CowboyOfTheSouth_

TwitchRoyal: WE JUST REALISED YOU TWO ARE OUT OF THE LOOP WITH THIS LMAO

LeetleTiefleeng: ??

CowboyOfTheSouth: Did something happen?

LeetleTiefleeng: i mean me n fjordy were voice chatting the entire night and vibing, so its all good!! but sup??

TwitchRoyal: well, in a desperate attempt to not become homeless, me and yasha have somehow ended up moving in with caleb and nott!! 

TwitchRoyal: we got an email(disgostang) from our fucking devil of a landlord that well have to move by the end of this WEEK because we told him were leaving, yadda yadda or else he will throw the stuff in our place

TwitchRoyal: so weve got just a few days to move our things, so would you two be willing to help us out?? we just need to get our couch, tv, my bed, and some chairs, alongside some boxes.

LeetleTiefleeng: !!! YES ABSOLUTELY I AM!!

LeetleTiefleeng: THIS IS SO GREAT BC I WAS BAKING CUPCAIKES SO I CAN SHARE THEM W U GUYS!!!

CowboyOfTheSouth: I’m really happy to hear that you found a place with those two! And absolutely! Always willing to help!

TwitchRoyal: can you guys start helping us today? just for a few hours, we dont want to take your entire day away

LeetleTiefleeng: sure!! im gonna leave my place in a sec

CowboyOfTheSouth: Same here! 

TwitchRoyal: !! thank you so much!

_CowboyOfTheSouth is now offline_

_LeetleTiefleeng is now offline_

_Read by TwitchRoyal, ZemnianSuperstar, BabyKiller_

**13:59**

ViolentSoftie: molly dude

TwitchRoyal: mm?

ViolentSoftie: i just realized this

ViolentSoftie: you give off vibes of “a guy filmed me blowing him off and posted it online” or smth like that

BabyKiller: What The Fuck Beauregard

TwitchRoyal: ...i mean

ViolentSoftie: DONT TELL ME THAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED

TwitchRoyal: NO NO

TwitchRoyal: IT DIDNT!!

_LeetleTiefleeng is now online_

TwitchRoyal: BUT YOURE RIGHT THAT I GIVE OFF THOSE VIBES!!!

LeetleTiefleeng: MOLLY WHY ARE U LIKE THIS

TwitchRoyal: DONT YOU LOVE ME ANYMORE JESTER???

LeetleTiefleeng: …

TwitchRoyal: ;_;

LeetleTiefleeng: ily!!! sm!!!

TwitchRoyal: ily2!!

BabyKiller: i am Disgusted, Ashamed

LeetleTiefleeng: intrigued…

BabyKiller: NOOOOOOOOOO

BabyKiller: I AM PRAYIN THAT NOBODY DID THIS. 

ViolentSoftie: ARE WE JUST GOING TO GLOSS OVER THE FACT THAT MOLLY GIVES OFF THOSE VIBES?

LeetleTiefleeng: DONT KINKSHAME BEAUREGARD!!

BabyKiller: YEAH BEAUREGARD, DONT KINKSHAME!!!! MISS SUBMISSIVE

ViolentSoftie: WHAT

ViolentSoftie: HELLO??? EXCUSE YOU???

ViolentSoftie: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME

BabyKiller: BOTTOM

LeetleTiefleeng: BOTTOM!!

TwitchRoyal: BOTTOM

ViolentSoftie: i fucking hate all of you

TwitchRoyal: 3>:)

TwitchRoyal: can you imagine if that vidoe thing actually happened…. wild. i cover up my sluttiest moments thank you

ViolentSoftie: oh god im going to throw up dont even CONTINUE on that note

_CowboyOfTheSouth is now online_

CowboyOfTheSouth: Can you bastards come help me get the DAMN COUCH up these fucking stairs?

LeetleTiefleeng: AYE AYE!!!

_Read by everyone_

**17:18**

ViolentSoftie: i fucking hate tmblr and i f ucking hate frumpkin

_ViolentSoftie sent a file_

_screenshot233.jpg_ [It’s a long screenshot of a tumblr ask and two additions. **anonymous asked:** are you and themightyfrumpkin going to make another Rant on the new movie?? what about the new book??? were fucking starviSTARVING, mother, please give us Sustenance  
**blue-lesbian-monk:** You fools. You Motherfuckers. I have been there since the beginning. I have been here since Genesis. The true beginning. You goons will never understand the pain of seeing the hype of the first books she had written. You will never understand how it feels like to have @themightyfrumpkin come in your inbox FIRST and absoLUTELY SMASH the first book INTO FUCKING ASHES LIKE A SADBOI THANOS. You haven't seen the tears of joy that have flown down my cheeks like the river of Denial in this damn bitch of a fucking two mooned damn fucking EXANDRIA OF A FUCKING PLANE that DOES TO EXIST!!  
This is my dramatic way of saying YES ABSO-FUCKING-LUTELY WERE GONNA GIVE MATILDA SHIT. WHO DO YOU THINK WE ARE? PEASANTS????? FRUMPKIN IS LITERALLY PLANNING ON WRITING A NEW SCRIPT FOR THE MOVIE IF IT TURNS OUT LIKE SHIT LIKE THE BOOKS!!! DONT GET ME FUCKING S T A R T E D ON THE BOOK

 **themightyfrumpkin reblogged:** Imagine having so much confidence you choose the worst casting you could possibly ever get for a movie for a passion project of yours. I could never. I have a Masters in Common and I still cannot find all of the words in the world to express my utter disgust at this fucking travesty.

 **blue-lesbian-monk reblogged:** lol watch out or the stans might come for your ass lolol

 **themightyfrumpkin:** I have lived through the era of Edward VS. Jacob. Trust me, I fear no one but the Gods, and even They All will have to reconsider turning Their gazes upon me.  
(I am begging that if any Deity has Their gaze upon my shitty Tunglr- I am joking. Please. I am not ready for another smiting.)

 _source:_ blue-lesbian-monk _tags:_ Beau I am hurt that you would think I could fear some mere fans | You fool. Do you not Know me? Disgusted | I am the Ultimate Stan | My point still stands about the Deity thing | Blease don’t smite me I’m just a simple trans of gender Being | blue-lesbian-monk | anonymous | matilda mercuria | mutuals |

_398 notes_

End screenshot.]

ViolentSoftie: literally fuck you caleb

ZemnianSuperstar: You’re a lesbian though…?

ViolentSoftie: WOW OK

TwitchRoyal: BITCH DONT YOU HAVE CLASS RIGHT NOW?

ViolentSoftie: FUCKING

ViolentSoftie: PERHAPS

LeetleTiefleeng: BEAU GET BACK TO CLASS BBY!!! GET THAT EDUCATION

ViolentSoftie: UGHGHHGH FINE

ViolentSoftie: fuck yall

_Read by everyone_

**18:29**

TwitchRoyal: thank u three sexy bitches for helping us

LeetleTiefleeng: np!! ngl it was super fun to hang out in the mean time as well :D!!

ViolentSoftie: cant relate, im in class right now

TwitchRoyal: PAY ATTENTION

ViolentSoftie: NO, FUCK YOU

BabyKiller: the cupcakes were delicious jester!! thank you for them!!

LeetleTiefleeng: !!! ofc!!! they were made with love :D

BabyKiller: :D!!!

_Read by everyone_

**19:03**

**Private Chat between _CaliannaMordsson_ and _BlueLollipop_**

CaliannaMordsson: hey jester!!

BlueLollipop: !! hey cali!! sup??

CaliannaMordsson: i was wondering if u have any free time to hang out tomorrow??

CaliannaMordsson: i had a lot of fun last time! and its deff something id like to do again ^:)

BlueLollipop: yeeEEEES id love to!

BlueLollipop: when??

CaliannaMordsson: aaaAAAAAAAAA

CaliannaMordsson: i have online classes on friday and uhhhh

CaliannaMordsson: those supplementary help for common with caleb!

CaliannaMordsson: ...or is it cayleb?

BlueLollipop: its caleb!! i just use cayleb instead bc thats how i said his name from the beginning and it kinda stuck :3c

BlueLollipop: but its more of a me thing!! all the others just say caleb lol

BlueLollipop: (also i love maybe gayleb jokes with that lol)

CaliannaMordsson: pansexual fucking icon, i wish i had the range and confidence he has

BlueLollipop: SAMEEEEE

BlueLollipop: but i can hang whenever!! honestly im skipping classes tomorrow bc im swamped by commissions,,, 

BlueLollipop: and there is one that is a big priority atm bc they paid me well and!! theyre someone i really admire as well ;_;

CaliannaMordsson: ^:0!! thats rlly neat!! whos that person??

BlueLollipop: u prob dont know them, but if ure in the tusk love fandom u might actually!!

BlueLollipop: theyre HalfElvenDragon(HED for short) and they commissioned me for a fanfic cover theyre gonna use and!! its SO GOOOOD

BlueLollipop: theyre someone i have like SUUUUCH a bit squish on, its ridiculous!! and their writing is something that i read alllll the time and that me and my friends gush over a lot!!

BlueLollipop: sorry i went on a tangent but! my points stand :D!!!

CaliannaMordsson: :0!! yeah i know them! thats rlly cool!

CaliannaMordsson: i hope it turns out well!!

BlueLollipop: thank u!! i hope theyll be happy w it, bc it is a rlly cool soulmate au concept they comissioned me for!!

BlueLollipop: its for oskar x daddy issues!!!

CaliannaMordsson: ...daddy issues???

BlueLollipop: OH THAT DSLKFJSLDKF

BlueLollipop: its an inside joke w me and my friends!! cayyyyleb once wrote a fic where nathaniel(if u havent read the second book then.. rip to u but catch up theres a third one comin babey!!) had a daddy kink and lolol oskar accidentally learned about it and used it to his advantage

BlueLollipop: super saucey 10/10 u should read it if you havent yet, its STILL rlly good honestly… honestly shaming allosexuals but lolol

BlueLollipop: and beau joked that its bc of daddy issues hes into it bc she PROJECTED onto him hard time and sldkfjldkjsfd

BlueLollipop: it just kinda stuck!!

CaliannaMordsson: omg…

CaliannaMordsson: i respect beau so much

BlueLollipop: SAMEEE

BlueLollipop: shes such a good friend u have no idea ;_;

CaliannaMordsson: are you two…?

BlueLollipop: ??? are we what?

CaliannaMordsson: together!! or am i misinterpreting things?

BlueLollipop: OH OH NO

BlueLollipop: shes like my suuuper duper best friend

BlueLollipop: she had a crush on me at one point but it died off when i told her i just liked her as a friend dfjkgjfkg

BlueLollipop: so yah :)

CaliannaMordsson: ah!! thank u for telling me!! sorry if it was intrusive or smth!!

BlueLollipop: it wasnt!! its fine!!

BlueLollipop: but u wanna hang in the afternoon??

CaliannaMordsson: yeah!! id love to!

CaliannaMordsson: ill be near the cafeteria at like uhhhh 13!!

BlueLollipop: good to know!!

CaliannaMordsson: have a good remaining day jester!!

BlueLollipop: u too!!!

 _Read by CaliannaMordsson_

**20:46**

**Group chat “ _The Mighty Nein_ ”**

CowboyOfTheSouth: Hey! So how are we going to call the The Bravest Widogast household now? Since Molly and Yasha are going to live with you guys?

BabyKiller: uhhh oh shit

BabyKiller: welp. fellas what are we doing?

ZemnianSuperstar: Do we really need to name our household? We never actually call our household by the “name” we have given it…

BabyKiller: YEAH WE FUCKING DO YOU CUNT

LeetleTiefleeng: u guys can just like.. use ur initials!!

TwitchRoyal: so BWTN?

Traitor: what does it stand for…? other than the obvious.

TwitchRoyal: YEAH this is the BWTN household

TwitchRoyal: B - fuck the empire

TwitchRoyal: W - 

TwitchRoyal: T -

TwitchRoyal: N - were all gay

BabyKiller: I SAY AYE

Traitor: heh, it’s funny. i like it.

ZemnianSuperstar: Honestly, you could call it whatever you want, I don’t care..

ZemnianSuperstar: This was NOT an invitation to call it something terrible..

ViolentSoftie: like what lmao

ZemnianSuperstar: …

ZemnianSuperstar: Not sure, maybe Flaming Homosexuals?

BabyKiller: no

TwitchRoyal: no

Traitor: no.

LeetleTiefleeng: WAIT YOU GUYS CAN CALL IT THE PEANUT BUTTER AND LEMON TART SANDWICH HOUSEHOLD!!

TwitchRoyal: TELL ME WHY YOU JUST GOT THE BIGGEST BIG BRAIN IDEA

LeetleTiefling: peanut - cayyyyleb and nott are pansexual, butter - molly is bisexual, lemon - yasha is a lesbian, tart - three of u sexy bitches are very trans and super super sexy(did i mention u guys are like super sexy?) and sandwich bc yall like to cuddle uwu

LeetleTiefleeng: AND OH ALSO U ARE SEXY

LeetleTiefleeng: its stupid but lol!!

ViolentSoftie: i fucking love how you call all of us sexy even though you dont actually vibe with sexyness

LeetleTiefleeng: maybe its natural… maybe its l’oreal….

TwitchRoyal: MAYBE YOU JUST HAVE THE RANGE….

TwitchRoyal: i love that, its so stupid

BabyKiller: GODS, FUCKING SAME

Traitor: honestly…? i like it.

TwitchRoyal: caleb??

ZemnianSuperstar: …

TwitchRoyal: :pleading:

BabyKiller: :pleading:

ZemnianSuperstar: Sure.. Why not.

BabyKiller: AAAAAA HELL YEAH!!

TwitchRoyal: YESSSS

_Read by everyone_

**21:36**

_FuckYourButtons created a group chat_

_FuckYourButtons has added MollyMyMaukCoward_

_FuckYourButtons has added CalebWidogast_

_FuckYourButtons has added YashaNydoorin_

_FuckYourButtons has named the chatroom “Peanut Butter and Lemon Tart Sandwich”_

FuckYourButtons: fellas.. is it gay

MollyMyMaukCoward: Yes

FuckYourButtons: good.

_Read by everyone_

**22:15**

**Group chat “ _Peanut Butter and Lemon Tart Sandwich_ ”**

FuckYourButtons: k so were gonna get your bed(s) tomorrow??

MollyMyMaukCoward: suppose so! then yasha and i can sleep at 

MollyMyMaukCoward: our new home, i suppose?

CalebWidogast: We want to make this as much of a home for you two as it has been for us for these past months.. So yes.

CalebWidogast: Your new home.

MollyMyMaukCoward: :pleading:

YashaNydoorin: thank you two. your kindness will not be overlooked.

MollyMyMaukCoward: what yasha said! we genuinely are incredibly thankful for this

CalebWidogast: As I’ve said before, Mr. Mollymauk.. You would have done the same thing for the two of us if we had problems as well..

CalebWidogast: And this is going to be beneficial for all of us, because we will be able to save up more money in the process. We’re lucky bills are much cheaper here than anticipated,so..

MollyMyMaukCoward: gay fucking rights pardner…

FuckYourButtons: YEEHAW…...

YashaNydoorin: gay rights...

_Read by everyone_

**22:39**

**Private chat between _MommaNott_ and _Caleb_**

MommaNott: CALEB…

MommaNott: DOES THIS MEAN WE CAN GET COSKO…???

Caleb: Let’s settle down with these two first, then we’ll all have a talk about it..

Caleb: We need to have Frumpkin used to these two in our home first before we even think of adding another kitten in the house…

MommaNott: hmprrf…

MommaNott: alright… fair

MommaNott: did molly and yasha get their toiletries for the night? or did they leave them here?

Caleb: They took them, since they’re sleeping for one last night there so…

Caleb: This is a bit surreal, isn’t it?

MommaNott: it is! it feels like things are moving so fast!!

Caleb: They are..

Caleb: I really hope that this will end well. I just want them to be safe.

MommaNott: actually, i never asked, but how do you think your feelings might play out?

Caleb: What do you mean…?

MommaNott: i mean

MommaNott: we weighed the fact that you have a major gay crush on mollymauk when we talked, right? but we didnt think of it long term

MommaNott: idk, i just want you to be happy, but if being closer to the source of affection than ever(physically) then it might be painful…

MommaNott: im just looking out for you hon

Caleb: I know, I know.. I really appreciate it, really.

Caleb: I think I’ll be alright. 

Caleb: Yeah..

MommaNott: you dont sound that convinced???

Caleb: Hm..

Caleb: I think I just need some sleep.

MommaNott: alright!! sleep tight!! weve got a long day tomorrow! especially you, with work and everything as well!

Caleb: Heh, thank you. I will.. You sleep tight as well, Nott.

Caleb: Sweet dreams.

MommaNott: sweet dreams!!

_Caleb is now offline_

_Read by Caleb_

**23:04**

**Private chat between _Guinevere_ and _Oskar_**

Guinevere: hey fjord!!

Oskar: Jester! Hello! What’s up?

Guinevere: just wanted to lyk that i had a lot of fun last night voice chatting and baking and singing together uwu

Guinevere: the others are pretty busy with their like, stuff, but its been fun to b w u!!

Guinevere: idk!! yeah!!

Oskar: That’s very nice of you, Jester. I’ve had fun as well. :)

Oskar: Heard from Nott that they’re thinking of doing a “housewarming” party Saturday, and you’re coming, right?

Guinevere: UH

Guinevere: DUHHH

Guinevere: ofc i am!! this is like a small littlot chapter that is starting for those four!!

Guinevere: i think that things might improve for them this way!!

Guinevere: and also heheheh

Guinevere: its like maybe cayleb and molly can finally deal with their feelings lolol

Oskar: Yeah, things have been really tense between them, huh? But in the best way possible.

Guinevere: yeah!!

Guinevere: did u notice that molly and yasha were acting a bit weird around one another tho? :( they barely touched one another, and molly always complains loudly when yasha doesnt carry him at least ONCE per day with the others around…….

Oskar: Yeah… I noticed that. But Beau and Molly seem to be hitting it off better than ever! Then Yasha...

Guinevere: i feel bad for yasha :( she looked hurt when molly turned his back on her when she went out to carry those big ass boxes up

Oskar: Yasha ignored him as well a bit so…

Guinevere: :(

Guinevere: hey wanna voice chat?

Oskar: Sure! Minecraft?

Guinevere: moincraft!!

_Read by Oskar_

**23:29**

**Voice chat - Minecraft Gays Only**  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
o CowboyOfTheSouth  
o LeetleTiefleeng

## Friday

**10:43**

**Group chat “ _The Mighty Nein_ ”**

TwitchRoyal: MORNING MOTHERFUCKERS I AM HOME WITH THE OTHER THREE

TwitchRoyal: I JUST HAVE THE BEST OFFERING 

LeetleTiefleeng: SHOW SHOW SHOW SHOW

_TwitchRoyal has sent a file_

_gayrightsmotherfuckers.png_ [It’s a selfie of Molly and Caleb. Both of them are laying down on a bed with grey with white clouds cover and are wearing casual clothes, only their upper bodies visible. Mollymauk is wearing a low cut flowy black shirt, his scars and tattoos visible, with long and faded out sleeves. Caleb is wearing a white shirt with a dark brown cardigan on top. Molly has his right arm underneath Caleb's head and he is grinning widely, and his other hand is holding the camera. Caleb is covering his face with his hands but you can see his right blue eye peek from underneath his fingers and the corners of his mouth are upturned.]

LeetleTiefleeng: HOLY SHIT

LeetleTiefleeng: U GUYS ARE SO ACCEPTED!!!

BabyKiller: YOOOOO YOURE ACCEPTED

_LeetleTiefleeng sent a file_

_snapchat_738.jpg_ [It’s a selfie of Jester with a body pillow. She is laying on her back onto pastel pink covers, wearing a long blue night shirt and hugging a body pillow of Oskar with her left arm. She is making a kissy face towards Oskar’s head, who is looking coyly forward and has no shirt on. Their lower bodies are no visible.]

LeetleTiefleeng: yearning….

TwitchRoyal: ACCEPTEDDD

_ViolentSoftie has sent a file_

_downloadjpg55.png_ [It’s a full body mirror selfie of Beau and Nott. Beau is wearing a blue sports bra and black tights, and is flexing her muscles while holding the phone in her right hand. Next to her is Nott who is wearing a big gray hoodie that swarms her almost entirely and has the words “The Water Turned Me And My Frog Homies Gay” written in Sans font and black. They’re both frowning at one another, but in a fun mocking sort of way.]

LeetleTiefleeng: ACCEPTED!!

TwitchRoyal: that is SO ACCEPTED, AND I WANT THAT HOODIE SO BAD

CowboyOfTheSouth: Accepted!

_CowboyOfTheSouth has sent a file_

_mmmmmmmm.jpg_ [It’s a selfie of Fjord and Yasha. Fjord has a blank look on his face but is making an ok sign and Yasha is crossing her eyes inward and has her lips in a small ‘o’. From what is visible, Fjord is wearing a battered up brown jacket and Yasha is wearing a white fur jacket.]

ViolentSoftie: EYYY ACCEPTED

ZemnianSuperstar: Accepted..

LeetleTiefleeng: AHHH U 2 ARE SO HANDSOME!! ACCEPTED!!

BabyKiller: FUCKIN ACCEPTED YALL

TwitchRoyal: accepted!

LeetleTiefleeng: hows w the moving??

Traitor: we are to move the last of the furniture today, and tomorrow is a full unpacking day, where we will add some of our touches to the apartment i suppose…? i’m on my way home now, and thank you fjord for helping me put the bed in the van.

CowboyOfTheSouth: No problem!

BabyKiller: yeah!! im suuuper fucking excited to have you bring your kitchen utensils, you got some real cool stuff !!

Traitor: mhm, that i do.

LeetleTiefleeng: u guys need any help??

TwitchRoyal: dont you have classes today?

LeetleTiefleeng: im skipping hdhhsehehs im busy with commissions that deadlines are coming dkfjlsdkjf

LeetleTiefleeng: currently finishing up HEDs commission tho!

TwitchRoyal: that is so sexy, i love it

BabyKiller: are u gonna b free any time??

LeetleTiefleeng: uhhhh dont think so no!! other than the comissionns im actually gona hang w calianna again today!!

ViolentSoftie: fuck yeah man, you two have fun

LeetleTiefleeng: hehe we will!!

_Read by everyone_

**11:38**

**Private chat between _MonsterTrucker_ and _PussySlayer69_**

MonsterTrucker: Welp, seems like Jester is making a new friend!

PussySlayer69: im fucking begging you, please dont tell me youre jealous

MonsterTrucker: Well.

MonsterTrucker: Mayhaps a bit, I won’t deny, but we’ve been hanging out plenty, and she is entitled to spending her time with whomever she wants!

MonsterTrucker: No jealousy here, no ma'am.

MonsterTrucker: In the most unsarcastic way possible.

PussySlayer69: thank the fuck

PussySlayer69: dont need those fucking vibes today bitch

_Read by MonsterTrucker_

**11:41**

**Private chat between _MommaNott_ and _Caleb_**

MommaNott: is this an intrusive thought or am i actually just a shit person

Caleb: What is it?

MommaNott: just

MommaNott: calianna

MommaNott: shes super sweet!! and i really like her! i swear!

MommaNott: but hggnhgnng

MommaNott: just havent been able to hang out with jessie as much recently, but this is just me whining ughhghghg

Caleb: …

Caleb: So you are jealous…?

MommaNott: NO THE FUCK IM NOT

MommaNott: she can hang out with whoever she wants!! im not her mom or anything!!

MommaNott: but sometimes i feel like committing war crimes.

Caleb: Mm, I feel that on a big level.

MommaNott: how are ya holding up hon?

Caleb: With what?

MommaNott: you and molly are sure ;) hanging out ;) a lot ;) and are very ;)) close ;)))

Caleb: ...We are still just friends, as disappointed as I am to say that..

Caleb: But I am glad he is here. It’s nice. I think I could get used to waking up with Mollymauk in the morning, even if he did sleep at their old place last night..

Caleb: So..

MommaNott: hey, im proud of you for at least not letting yourself get overwhelmingly hurt with this

Caleb: Well, I know what I am worth..

MommaNott: and what are you worth then caleb? :D

MommaNott: caleb you got suspiciously quiet now

Caleb: Don’t think I want to talk about it..

MommaNott: right, yeah, of course, no worries

MommaNott: gonna help me hang up this damn tapestry of theirs?

Caleb: I’m coming..

MommaNott: !!

_Read by Caleb_

**12:33**

**Private chat between _Mully_ and _Bully_**

Mully: hey monk bitch

Bully: fuck do you want dipshit

Mully: while i do know you said that im not in your debt or whatever yesterday i still do want to repay you somehow

Mully: is there ANYTHING else that i can do that does not involve monetary means because i know you would rather kick the shit out of me than have me pay you?

Bully: hm

Bully: hey i actually do have smth

Mully: yeah??

Bully: i want to learn how to drive

Bully: i love fjord and shit, biggest no hetero ever, but like if i asked him he wouldnt be a good teacher lolol

Mully: mmm a bit harsh, but fair

Mully: id be happy to teach you how to drive

Bully: k so how much is it gonna cost

Mully: ???

Mully: oh my bloody moonweaver beau

Mully: this is me REPAYING Y O U BACK. WHY WOULD YOU PAY ME?

Bully: I DONT KNOW BECAUSE REASONS

Mully: nope, doing it for free

Mully: when would you have time?

Bully: can sunday morning

Mully: arent we getting blackout drunk saturday night because of the house warming party??

Bully: i mean yeah but like ill be pretty busy or the rest of the week so

Bully: got training and shit

Mully: you still train with that weird super secret monk society or whatever lol

Bully: fuck yeah i do bitch, im like gay and shit

Bully: so? this or you wait a full fucking week or something, unless something miraculous happens

Mully: …..fine sunday it is

Bully: fucking awesome

Mully: cunt

Bully: bitch

Mully: arsehole

Bully: cocksucker

Mully: you REALLY dont want me to react to that

Bully: NOPE NOPE FUCK OFF BITCH

_Read by Mully_

**14:59**

**Group chat “ _The Mighty Nein_ ”**

CowboyOfTheSouth: HOLY SHIT EVERYONE

CowboyOfTheSouth: NO WAY.

LettleTiefleeng: oH SHIT WHATS UP

ViolentSoftie: WHO WHAT DO WE NEED TO KILL

CowboyOfTheSouth: I THINK I SAW MY FUTURE ROOMMATE! FOR A BRIEF SECOND! SO NO ONE SHALL DIE TONIGHT!

LettleTiefleeng: HOLY SHIT!!

LettleTiefleeng: what did u see??? WHOMST DID U SEE??

CowboyOfTheSouth: He was… tall. Looked soft. A firbolg…?

CowboyOfTheSouth: I didn’t get a good look of his face(a shame) but I’m pretty sure he had pink hair!!

ViolentSoftie: YOOO THATS HELLA RAD!

LettleTiefleeng: THATS SO COOL FJORD!!

CowboyOfTheSouth: I tried to ask at the office about him more! 

LettleTiefleeng: PLS TELL ME U HAVE MORE INFO ON HIM

CowboyOfTheSouth: Hahahahaha.

CowboyOfTheSouth: No.

CowboyOfTheSouth: I got cucked so hard. I have nothing.

ViolentSoftie: LMAO

BabyKiller: rip to you but youre not gonna know shit

CowboyOfTheSouth: I am not salty. I am not annoyed.

CowboyOfTheSouth: The secretary told me that, yeah, that bloke is going to be my roommate, but still in case he backs out.

CowboyOfTheSouth: I am NOT salty. I am NOT annoyed.

ViolentSoftie: yeah and im not a fucking lesbian lmao

ViolentSoftie: hey man, just like a few more weeks and winter vacation is coming up

LettleTiefleeng: ...that also means exams u guys…

CowboyOfTheSouth: Wh

CowboyOfTheSouth: Why would you do this to us.

TwitchRoyal: HAHAHA WHAT EXAMS?

TwitchRoyal: NO

ViolentSoftie: FUCKING SAME

CowboyOfTheSouth: We Do Not See This.

_Read by everyone_

**18:22**

**Group chat “ _Peanut Butter and Lemon Tart Sandwich_ ”**

FuckYourButtons: k so were gonna have to figure out whos cooking what

FuckYourButtons: usually me and caleb cook breakfast together, lunch depends because we are probably working or were out with someone

FuckYourButtons: dinner usually is one day by caleb, next day just some cheap frozen meals, next next day i cook, and so on and so forth and at least once a week we cook together!

FuckYourButtons: takeaway at least once every other week, but like when we really dont have the energy to cook sometimes its once a week

FuckYourButtons: so molly can you even fucking cook…

MollyMyMaukCoward: ok this may sound weird but ive told this before but i can only cook breakfast, thats bloody it

MollyMyMaukCoward: otherwise i WILL end up burning the brunch or lunch or dinner or whatever

YashaNydoorin: so we can add me in that cycle… and perhaps all four of us cook together on the “together” days?

FuckYourButton: sounds good to me! and im sure caleb is fine w it as well

MollyMyMaukCoward: do you guys usually cook breakfast, actually? youve said you cook it together, but do you actually do it Often

FuckYourButtons: well

FuckYourButtons: not REALLY, cause were both busy or forget to

FuckYourButtons: but weve beenn working on rectifying it for the past year!!

MollyMyMaukCoward: YEAR???

FuckYourButtons: LOOK.

FuckYourButtons: last year caleb used to have pretty much his morning FILLED with classes, and it was super important for him to attend because last year or whatever

FuckYourButtons: habits are bad to break, you know?

MollyMyMaukCoward: oh this will definitely be something ill have you guys look after then

YashaNydoorin: a bit off topic, sorry for this, but could i perhaps cook dinner for the four of us tonight?

YashaNydoorin: tomorrow we’re going to have beau, jester, and fjord over for the small celebration, but this is our first night that we will be sleeping here. so. i could cook up something really good.

FuckYourButtons: please, actually, that would be fucking perfect. ive got to go out to deal with some stuff and i know i wont have time to cook, and neither will caleb because he will immediately go back to his studies

MollyMyMaukCoward: studies??

FuckYourButtons: yah, hes studying magic in his free time. hes a wizard after all lol

FuckYourButtons: with this ive got to go actually, you guys can handle the last boxes right?

MollyMyMaukCoward: yup! no worries! weve got it covered

FuckYourButtons: thank you so much omfg

FuckYoutButtons: good luck!!

_FuckYourButtons is now offline_

_Read by YashaNydoorin, MollyMyMaukCoward_

**20:22**

**Private chat between _WifeMaterial_ and _TalkWithMyPunches_**

WifeMaterial: hey, beau. do you still have the link to the bread recipe by any chance?

WifeMaterial: i can’t remember how much yeast and sugar i needed again…

TalkWithMyPunches: oh dude it was like uh

TalkWithMyPunches: 8 grams of dry yeast for a kilo of flour, and two teaspoons of sugar

TalkWithMyPunches: or smth

WifeMaterial: thank you.

TalkWithMyPunches: no problem man

TalkWithMyPunches: how are you doing btw?

TalkWithMyPunches: i talked with molly plenty about the move, but not with you really

TalkWithMyPunches: i can get that this might not be the easiest thing to do tbh

WifeMaterial: well… it certainly is something. but i know this will be good in the end.

WifeMaterial: i am not really my best right now, to be honest, but i will be ok.

TalkWithMyPunches: you sure?

WifeMaterial: do i ever lie to you?

TalkWithMyPunches: hmm dont think so lmao

WifeMaterial: i’ll be fine, no worries.

TalkWithMyPunches: HEY while im at it

TalkWithMyPunches: i do want to say

TalkWithMyPunches: that you know

TalkWithMyPunches: im here for you and shit

TalkWithMyPunches: honestly im surprised you like even trust me enough to tell me about your past, even if its vague

TalkWithMyPunches: and thakn you for sharing that shit with me? you know, with her

TalkWithMyPunches: but dont ever like feel pressured to “confess” shit or whatever to me

TalkWithMyPunches: youre good

WifeMaterial: oh.

WifeMaterial: that is. very kind of you, beau. thanks.

WifeMaterial: and well, i suppose in a way i should have told you about zuala for some time now.

TalkWithMyPunches: not rlly no

WifeMaterial: well, i disagree.

TalkWithMyPunches: oh yeah, cowboy? and why is that?

WifeMaterial: uh,

WifeMaterial: well.

WifeMaterial: you know, i really do like you and i am very fond of you. the thing is, it’s not just as a friend that i like you. it’s more than that.

WifeMaterial: and you’ve certainly not been shy about your flirting with me, as dorky as it is.

TalkWithMyPunches: DORKY??? HELLO??

WifeMaterial: it’s… endearing. it’s very you.

WifeMaterial: and i don’t want to give you the false hope that something can happen between the two of us any time soon. because it won’t.

WifeMaterial: i still need time. i still need rest.

WifeMaterial: i am sorry if i’ve ever caused you any hurt over this. i want to be better at this, but it’s hard.

TalkWithMyPunches: hey its ok, yasha. really its ok

TalkWithMyPunches: thanks for telling me, this actually does help me feel better about shit

TalkWithMyPunches: but just so you know, i can wait as long as i need to

TalkWithMyPunches: i do like you as well

TalkWithMyPunches: a lot more than just a friend and uh

TalkWithMyPunches: yeah

TalkWithMyPunches: idk

WifeMaterial: thank you. but i don’t expect for you to wait for me the entire time, because i don’t know what the future holds for me when i’m still tied to my past.

WifeMaterial: that’s all, i guess.

TalkWithMyPunches: very fucking random but what happened between you and molly?

TalkWithMyPunches: you two care for eachother, so fuckig much, but yall seem to be just distant

TalkWithMyPunches: its like super weird

WifeMaterial: ah… we’ve fought while we were isolating, and. well. we apologised, but it’s a bit weird now?

WifeMaterial: i don’t know. there are issues we are not acknowledging right now, and it’s just causing us more pain.

WifeMaterial: you know, he was the first person i’ve told about zuala ever since she was gone from my life. i guess he knows more things than you do about what happened. but still not all of them, and i hate that they are getting in the way.

WifeMaterial: we’re trying, though. we even hugged today for the first time in a while if that makes things better?

TalkWithMyPunches: fuck if i know, thats fucking shit to have happened in the first place dude… but like good to hear shit is looking to get better even if its gonna be some time

TalkWithMyPunches: have a good night, k? im going to sleep early today, got some workouts tomorrow and shift at the gym

WifeMaterial: you too, beau. take care.

_WifeMaterial is now offline_

_Read by TalkWithMyPunches_

**21:09**

**Private chat between _MommaNott_ and _Caleb_**

_MommaNott is now online_

MommaNott: hey caycay, you here?

Caleb: Yes, I am.. Something wrong?

MommaNott: nope! just wanted to say were waiting for you at home! dinner is ready and stuff!

Caleb: I’ll arrive in five minutes.. Don’t destroy the food without me.

MommaNott: we wont lol

Caleb: Good..

MommaNott: yet

_MommaNott is now offline_

Caleb: …

_Caleb is now offline_

_Unread_

**23:14**

**Private chat between _Guinevere_ and _Oskar_**

Guinevere: fjoooooooord

Guinevere: can i come over at ur place tonight

Guinevere: i feel weirdly alone :((

Oskar: Yeah, of course Jester! Why is that, though?

Oskar: The alone part, I mean.

Guinevere: idk just… the other 4 have been talking a lot more together and weve been kinda left out of the loop a lot…

Guinevere: i also rlly miss nott and i feel bad hngngngn

Oskar: Oh no, why??

Guinevere: just!! i have been having a great time w calianna!! i rlly had!!

Guinevere: but;;; i also rlly just wanted to hang out w nnott alone as well but ive been suuuuper busy or whatever…..

Guinevere: ahhhhhh im just feeling too gay for nott!! i dont like this!!

Guinevere: gah, whatever!! but can i come over now??

Oskar: Yes! Slight problem, however.

Guinevere: ???

Oskar: The other bed was taken out since they will probably replacing it for my new roommate, and there is only my bed left…

Oskar: I think I have a sleeping bag from our adventuring though! So I can use that instead.

Guinevere: hmmmm no

Oskar: No??

Guinevere: im coming over and the TWO OF US are going to SHARE THE BED

Guinevere: i love cuddling w u!! ure super soft but like in a manly way, u know???

Oskar: Uh… sure. And alright! Come whenever!

Guinevere: !!!

_Guinevere is now offline_

_Read by Oskar_

**23:45**

**Private chat between _MonsterTrucker_ and _PussySlayer69_**

MonsterTrucker: AAAAAAAAAA.

MonsterTrucker: ONE BED TROPE ALERT. BEAU WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO!

PussySlayer69: did you write another oskar and daddy issues one bed left fic or what lol

MonsterTrucker: NO, NO. THIS IS REAL LIFE I’M TALKING ABOUT.

MonsterTrucker: JESTER IS COMING OVER TO SLEEP AND THERE IS ONLY ONE BED. MY BED. OH LAWD.

PussySlayer69: HOLYYYYY SHIT WHATTTTTT

PussySlayer69: NO FUCKING WAY.

MonsterTrucker: I KNOW!

MonsterTrucker: Ok, I’ve got to calm down. It’s ok, the bed is big enough for us two sleep apart.

PussySlayer69: THATS WHAT OSKAR SAYS BEFORE NATHANIEL ENDS UP KISSING HIM IN YOUR FICS

MonsterTrucker: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YOU’RE NOT HELPING.

MonsterTrucker: NOPE, I’M GOING TO SLEEP. NOPE NOPE NOPE.

_MonsterTrucker is now offline_

PussySlayer69: what a fucking mood omg

_PussySlayer69 is now offline_

_Unread_

## Saturday

**13:43**

**Group chat “ _The Mighty Nein_ ”**

_BabyKiller is now online_

BabyKiller: hoy shit i cant believe all of us have been murdered. wht the fuck happened here?

BabyKiller: either fucking way

BabyKiller: _@everyone_ come over at 20, and jessie, beau, and fjord yall can sleep over on the couch or smth!!

BabyKiller: have a good day yall

_BabyKiller is now offline_

_Read by everyone_

**18:10**

_LeetleTiefleeng is now online_

LeetleTiefleeng: wow u guys this chat really died today, is everyone ok?? :((??

LeetleTiefleeng: really excited tho!! cant wait to see what funky vodka nott has bought for this!!

_LeetleTiefleeng is now offline_

_Read by everyone_

**19:19**

TwitchRoyal: well, i suppose most of us are recuperating after a full week, and since today were having a party… trans rights

TwitchRoyal: weve got cake as well!

_TwitchRoyal is now offline_

_Read by everyone_

**20:56**

_LeetleTiefleeng is now online_

_BabyKiller is now online_

LeetleTiefleeng: WOW this vodka is STRONG

LeetleTiefleeng: ITS SO GOOD THO….

BabyKiller: IKR??? CHRIST

BabyKiller: oh fuck beau is yelling at us to get off our phones :((

LeetleTiefleeng: :((

LeetleTiefleeng: ill still love u no matter what bby!! our connection will never be broken by no technology!!

BabyKiller: !!

BabyKiller: love u!!

LeetleTiefleeng: i love u 2!! sm!!

_LeetleTiefleeng is now offline_

_Read by BabyKiller_

**22:56**

**Private chat between _MommaNott_ and _Caleb_**

_MollymaukTealeaf is now online_

MollymaukTealeaf: CALEB

MollymaukTealeaf: COME TO MY ROOM

MollymaukTealeaf: LETSSSSW ATCH A MOVIE AWAY FROM THOSE FECKERS

_CalebWidogast is now online_

CalebWidogast: Where aare you?

CalebWidogast: are*

MollymaukTealeaf: mm kitchen, getting some extra aleeee rnnn

MollymaukTealeaf: want one?

CalebWidogast: Yes, please.

CalebWidogast: What movie shoudl we watch?

CalebWidogast: should*

MollymaukTealeaf: mmmmmm

MollymaukTealeaf: idk well seeh neetfliscx and what it had!!

MollymaukTealeaf: has

MollymaukTealeaf: not had lol

CalebWidogast: Hehe, you’re starting to lose coherence.

MollymaukTealeaf: so are u motherfucekr, im nto special

MollymaukTealeaf: COME ONNNN

CalebWidogast: Alright, alright. So needy.

MollymaukTealeaf: oh darling im always needy

MollymaukTealeaf: im a blodydy hedonismt babey!!!

_Read by CalebWidogast_

**23:38**

**Private chat between _MommaNott_ and _Caleb_**

MommaNott: CALEB

MommaNott: WHERE ARE YOU

Caleb: In Molly’s room.

MommaNott: WHERES MOLLY

Caleb: ...In his room.

MommaNott: o

MommaNott: wait

MommaNott: are you…

Caleb: NO

Caleb: I meant

Caleb: I do not understand what you are insinuating. 

MommaNott: are you guys Fuckin

Caleb: …

Caleb: Do you have no shame

MommaNott: YOURE TALKING TO ME HON

Caleb: Hm… Fair

Caleb: But, no, we are not. 

Caleb: But

MommaNott: thats a second but, youre so drunk

Caleb: I am trying to understand the signals Mollymauk is sending me right now… it’s hard to do so through the haze of alcohol.

MommaNott: what signals??

Caleb: Just… hes very close. Like. Very close. He has his arm slung around me, and hes? Cuddling? Nuzzling?

Caleb: I can smell his perfume, and i forgot how sweet but good it was.

Caleb: Oh Gods, is that creepy?

MommaNott: yore just fuckgjgn gay relax

Caleb: Right. Right.

MommaNott: go for it!!! 

MommaNott: this is your CHANCE

Caleb: My chance to what, Nott? For a simple drunken hookup?

Caleb: We’re both drnk. We cant properly consent like this

Caleb: drunk* can’t*

MommaNott: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

MommaNott: shit yeha thats a thing

MommaNott: idk do what feels natural

Caleb: I…

Caleb: I am drunk How do I know how to go by my instincts?

MommaNott: idk, kiss him?

Caleb: Kiss him?

MommaNott: yah, if it feels right do it lol 

Caleb: Hm.

_Caleb is now offline_

MommaNott: caleb??? hello?? 

MommaNott: oh my god he fucking dead

_Unread_

**22:58**

**Private chat between _MollymaukTealeaf_ and _CalebWidogast_**

MollymaukTealeaf: hwy did ykuo leave??

MollymaukTealeaf: caleb

MollymaukTealeaf: acaaalebebbebebbe

MollymaukTealeaf: MR CALEB

CalebWidogast: We’re both twoo drunk Mr. ollymajuk, please.

CalebWidogast: too* Mollymauk*

MollymaukTealeaf: doesnt matter darligjn

MollymaukTealeaf: youj knwo im fine wiith it

CalebWidogast: You don’t know what..

MollymaukTealeaf: ive got ten plenty drunkebfore trust me tsi ok

MollymaukTealeaf: please?

CalebWidogast: Were drunk

MollymaukTealeaf: taht we are, gmofod one

MollymaukTealeaf: good 

MollymaukTealeaf: lol

MollymaukTealeaf: i want you

MollymaukTealeaf: please

CalebWidogast: Fuck.

CalebWidogast: Alright.

_Read by MollymaukTealeaf_

**23:59**

**Group chat “ _Basic Bitches Trio_ ”**

_Beau is now online_

Beau: wait a sec

Beau: where tf are molly and caleb

_Jester is now online_

Jester: theyre probably hooking up or smth lolol

Beau: lolol yeah sure

_Fjord is now online_

Fjord: They are in Mollymauks room, Im pretty sure

Beau: lol let me check in on them

Jester: lolol

Beau: HOLY SHIT 

Beau: OH GOD MY FUCKING EARS OH GOD

Beau: THEYRE TOTALLY HOOKING UP

Jester: BWBWBBWBW WHAT???

Fjord: BEAU!!!

Fjord: DID YOU JUST INTRUDE ON THEIR PRIVACY? SERIOUSLY?

Fjord: IM DAMN GETTIGNH THAT ENWSPAPERS

Beau: YOUTE TOO DRNKS 

Beau: DRIK

Beau: DRJTKY

Beau: DRUNK

Beau: FUCK

Jester: omg……….

_Beau is now offline_

Jester: DID SHE JUST PASRADST OUTT

Fjord: thankt he Fucck ign gods

_Read by Jester_

## Sunday

**05:22**

**Private chat between _MollymaukTealeaf_ and _CalebWidogast_**

CalebWidogast: I am. So very sorry for my behaviour last night, Mr. Mollymauk. That was irresponsible of me, and I shouldn't have drank myself silly like that and I shouldn't have pressed on like that when we were both too drunk.

CalebWidogast: We can sweep this off under the rug. It never happened.

**07:00**

MollymaukTealeaf: oh

MollymaukTealeaf: no no dear its alright, really. its fine

MollymaukTealeaf: sorry for responding so late, i just woke up and i already have to go out, fuck this heache

CalebWidogast: I really didn’t mean with what happened yesterday, I’m sorry forall of that, trully...

MollymaukTealeaf: ah

MollymaukTealeaf: so to clarify this, all of that was a “spur of the alcohol” thing. nothing more? nothing?

CalebWidogast: Yes… I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I really do regret it.

MollymaukTealeaf: its ok, as ive said. its fine, really

CalebWidogast: I am genuenly so sorry. We can forget this ever happened.

MollymaukTealeaf: yes, yes of course

MollymaukTealeaf: ive got to go though, well talk later?

CalebWidogast: Alright. Take care..

_Read by MollymaukTealeaf_

**08:01**

**Private chat between _Mully_ and _Bully_**

Mully: were using the van

_Bully is now online_

Bully: ohf cusk ssake

Bully: fuck why dd i say that we should do this 

Mully: come on, beauregard, stop bitching

Bully: alright alright, chillax

Bully: u good? you look like shit

Mully: and i feel like it as well

Bully: so… you and caleb?

Mully: we were just drunk, it wasnt anything serious

Mully: were just sweeping this under the rug

Bully: what the fuck are you talking about

Mully: it doesnt matter. lets get back to this lesson

_Read by Bully_

**14:51**

**Group chat “ _The Mighty Nein_ ”**

BabyKiller: k motherfuckers remember to eat lots of food and drink fuckin water

BabyKiller: gonna have this chat dead for today, take care of yourselves!!

_BabyKiller is now offline_

_Read by everyone_

**19:11**

**Private chat between _Nerd_ and _Bookworm_**

Nerd: k remember the whole archive thing? i can get you access to it

Nerd: but only on one fucking condition caleb

Bookworm: Do I have a choice in this?

Nerd: no. you either fucking agree, or you dont get to go to this place

Bookworm: Fine, what do I need to do, Beauregard?

Nerd: tell me what the fuck is your deal

Bookworm: ...What?

Nerd: you have shit you havent resolved, and its fucking up your relationships major fucking time

Nerd: i dont know what the fuck you did, i dont fucking care at all, but you pulled the rug from under mollymauk and you hurt him because what? you pitied yourself? some bullshit kind of self hatred???

Nerd: i heard you guys had a good fucking time last night, and i fucking know how you feel about him and how he feels about you

Nerd: so tell me what is the FUCK making you so guarded, then youll see the fucking books

Nerd: i want to be your fucking friend. i want to be a good fucking friend to you but if you dont let me in past your walls then i wont be able to do this because if you hurt mollymauk like this one more fucking time i am giving up on you

Nerd: caleb, im not fucking aroud

Bookworm: Fine. Fine.

Bookworm: I’ll tell you. Pick up Nott after work and come to our place. I’m not doing this without her, and Mollymauk and Yasha are out for the evening.

Nerd: fine, but dont beat around the bush when were there

Bookworm: Fine.

_Read by Nerd_

**19:45**

**Private chat between _Caleb_ and _MommaNott_**

Caleb: Nott, Beau will pick you up after work.

MommaNott: is everything alright??? are you having a panic attack??? are you at the hospital???

Caleb: No, but I suppose I need to have a… talk with Beau. And I’d like for you to be there when I talk about it.

MommaNott: yes yes ofc 

Caleb: Thank you.

_Read by MommaNott_

**21:02**

**Private chat between _Nerd_ and _Bookworm_**

Nerd: what the fuck

Nerd: what in the actual fuck caleb

Bookworm: You do not have to put more salt on the wound, Beauregard.

Nerd: no i meant

Nerd: the shit you fucking went through

Nerd: look i wont fucking minimise the fact taht you like killed your parents cause thats fucked but thats also fucking complicated because mind control and shit

Nerd: but fuck dude

Nerd: fuck

Nerd: im just fuckinng sorry

Bookworm: Do not pity me. Pity is worthless to me.

Nerd: yeah yeah no worries just

Nerd: look im here for you, i get what you went through, thats all very much fucked up

Nerd: but like

Nerd: fuck nott was so much fucking better at this shit

Nerd: just

Nerd: youre not letting yourself have good thingns man, stop that

Bookworm: I do not deserve good things, Beauregard. That is the thing.

Bookworm: Do not try to debate me. This won’t end well.

Bookworm: I have to go. Goodnight. Arrive safely at home.

_Bookworm is now offline_

_Read by Nerd_

**23:58**

**Private chat between _Caleb_ and _MommaNott_**

_Caleb is now online_

Caleb: Nott.

Caleb: Nott please tell me youre still awake

Caleb: Nott

MommaNott: hey hey hey its ok im here what is it hon?

Caleb: Remember that I emailed and I asked Mx. Adaram for the list of guests joining the seminar that they will hold and

Caleb: They emailed it to me because they trust me after alt his time and

Caleb: I just

MommaNott: hey its ok calm down its going to be ok

Caleb: No, no its not. No its fucking not thats the fucking problem Nott

Caleb: Nott.

Caleb: One of my past abusers is going to come here. For the seminar

Caleb: Nott. Im sobbing, i can barely breathe

Caleb: I dont know what to do

Caleb: Trent Ikithon is going to be there. Please kill me.

_Read by MommaNott_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pain. just pain.
> 
> love you all, thanks for reading <3 leave a comment or dont, leave a kudo or dont, but i appreciate you for getting through this :)
> 
> Have a good day/evening/night! See you next update on: **14th of August!**


	12. Fleeting Happiness and Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Life sure is... something! For these clowns!  
> Caleb isn't coping. Beau isn't coping. Fjord isn't coping. Nott isn't co- you get the gist. You get the gist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> controlling parents 2 electric boogaloo. im so tired of them uwu!  
> i love some of the things from this chapter, but it really feels like i couldve done better. oh well! next chapter is gonna be longer so  
> also if it has any bad typo probs ill figure them out 2morrow its almost 23 pm here xoxo  
> i hope you all have been well <3 love u all so much, thank u for ur amazing support.
> 
> Enjoy!

## Monday

**00:31**

**Private chat between _PurplePetal_ and _DarkStorm_**

PurplePetal: darling is that you in the kitchen

DarkStorm: no, i’m in my room. why…?

PurplePetal: hmmmm alright

PurplePetal: just heard some noises so

DarkStorm: it’s probably nott or caleb. they stay up sometimes.

PurplePetal: yeah… most likely

_Read by DarkStorm_

**00:37**

**Private chat between _Mollify_ and _Nottify_**

Mollify: darling is that you in the kitchen??

Mollify: nott??

Nottify: YES yes hi yes its me

Nottify: caleb isnt well and uh i cooked him up something and gave him some hot chocolate

Nottify: sorry for not warning yall

Mollify: no no its alright

Mollify: what happened??

Nottify: reallllyyyy bad mental health night seems, just some shit uh

Nottify: dont think he wants me to tell you sorrs

Mollify: yeah, i get it no worries

Mollify: do you guys need any help, or??

Nottify: no, were good! thanks for asking though!

Nottify: were just gonna be in the living room, sorry if we make any noise that bothers you 2

Mollify: no worries, take care of him alright?

Nottify: you know i will

_Read by Mollify_

**00:58**

**Private chat between _PurplePetal_ and _DarkStorm_**

PurplePetal: its nott and caleb, yeah

DarkStorm: that’s a relief…

DarkStorm: is everything alright with them?

PurplePetal: sigh

PurplePetal: doesnt seem like it

PurplePetal: caleb is not doing well

DarkStorm: yeah?

PurplePetal: mhm

PurplePetal: just hope he feels better soon

DarkStorm: you still didn’t tell me what happened between you and caleb at the housewarming party.

PurplePetal: suppose so, sorry

PurplePetal: didnt think youd want to hear about it

DarkStorm: lavender…

DarkStorm: i know we haven’t been on the best of terms lately, but you know i care about you.

DarkStorm: we both have to try to mend our relationship for this to work. you know this.

PurplePetal: i know i know

PurplePetal: im sorry, its harder to do this than i realised, its stupid ugh

DarkStorm: it is. it's ok.

DarkStorm: it is hard for me as well to look past the hurt we caused one another. sometimes it feels easier to just… stop this.

DarkStorm: but i love you, and i want our relationship to work out.

PurplePetal: gods, same. i love you so much as well

DarkStorm: so much.

DarkStorm: and the party?

PurplePetal: i guess we just hooked up??? we were both drunk though so it doesnt mean anything

PurplePetal: caleb said he didnt mean it, any of it

PurplePetal: so im trying to just shut down my feelings for him right now

PurplePetal: its harder than expected

DarkStorm: i feel you...

DarkStorm: it doesn’t sound like it’s working for you though.

PurplePetal: no worries, ill be all new in the morning 

PurplePetal: i think

PurplePetal: just need some time to rest

DarkStorm: you can always come to me if you need to vent, purple petal.

PurplePetal: i know that, thank you

DarkStorm: and… you know… i know you’re probably bursting at the seams but you know i don’t mind hearing about your hookup.

PurplePetal: holy shit youre a saviour

PurplePetal: gods i was such a mess it was RIDICULOUS

PurplePetal: HES JUST REALLY ATTRACTIVE? AND ALCOHOL JUST MADE ME NOT SHUT UP!!! I HATE IT

DarkStorm: but you don’t spill secrets when you’re drunk…?

PurplePetal: YEAH

PurplePetal: but for some reason i just talked a lot

PurplePetal: and perhaps i have a thing for caleb talking zemnian during sex but HAH not like that is going to happen any time soon again

PurplePetal: wow i just made my own mood go down

DarkStorm: did you at least enjoy yourself?

PurplePetal: gods i fucking did it was so good

PurplePetal: hes such a service top i just hggghggnhnhg

PurplePetal: i know you prob dont want to hear ALL the filthy details but i will say 

PurplePetal: he REALLY knows how to use his tongue and for that night only my top card was revoked. as a treat.

DarkStorm: oh storm lord, that’s bad. oh no. i just got the worst image of him and you in my mind. how could you do this to me.

DarkStorm: i do not need that imagine. lavender, you have broken me. why. why.

PurplePetal: YOU SAID YOU WERE OK WITH HEARING ME TALK ABOUT THIS!!

DarkStorm: i didn’t think!! you’d spout!! such filth from your gay little fingers moll!!!

PurplePetal: we are so not doing this omg

DarkStorm: fair…

PurplePetal: hey uh actually….

DarkStorm: mm?

PurplePetal: can i come over to your room? im really hurting and i dont know what to do

PurplePetal: yeah we got jokey but

DarkStorm: of course, come on love.

DarkStorm: let’s sleep. it’s been a long day, alright?

PurplePetal: thank you thank you

DarkStorm: no need to thank me.

_PurplePetal is now offline_

_DarkStorm is now offline_

_Read by PurplePetal_

**02:01**

**Private chat between _NottTheBrave_ and _YashaNydoorin_**

NottTheBrave: hey you still awake??

_YashaNydoorin is now online_

YashaNydoorin: i am, yeah. why?

NottTheBrave: just wanted to lyk that theres pasta in the kitchin if you want a night comfort meal

NottTheBrave: its a thing me and caleb do at night if we cant sleep or are having a bad night 

YashaNydoorin: you guys stress eat?

NottTheBrave: not all the time, but sometimes we just get ravenous

NottTheBrave: not eating when we get hungry kinda uh triggers us i guess at night idk

YashaNydoorin: oh, i'm sorry to hear that.

YashaNydoorin: i don't want to intrude, but why does it trigger you guys?

NottTheBrave: its fine no worries!! but uh

NottTheBrave: we were homeless for a while until caleb was able to get into the university and study, you know bada bing bada boom

NottTheBrave: we used to dumpster dive for food and most of the time we couldnt afford anything really

NottTheBrave: so it brings some bad memories i guess

NottTheBrave: either way!! pasta for yall, cause im sure as hell that molly isnt sleeping either

YashaNydoorin: no, he's not. thank you for telling me about that, i know how it feels myself, actually. being homeless is really rough and straining. 

YashaNydoorin: and thank you for letting me know about the food.

YashaNydoorin: we will probably get some pasta if it is.

NottTheBrave: bone apple teeth if you do!!

YashaNydoorin: heh, thanks.

YashaNydoorin: if you guys eat at night as well… how do you guys look like you need to eat more?

YashaNydoorin: sorry if that's insensitive.

NottTheBrave: nah its not

NottTheBraveNottTheBrave: its complicated tho, but think of starvation as punishment 2 electric boogaloo at least for me

YashaNydoorin: oh, alright.

YashaNydoorin: goodnight.

NottTheBrave: gn!!

_NottTheBrave is now offline_

_Read by YashaNydoorin_

**02:02**

**Private chat between _PussySlayer69_ and _MonsterTrucker_**

PussySlayer69: hey 

MonsterTrucker: What’s up?

PussySlayer69: hey hey

MonsterTrucker: ...What??

PussySlayer69: HEY

MonsterTrucker: WHAT IS IT???

PussySlayer69: bitch boy

MonsterTrucker: I-

PussySlayer69: chopstick man

MonsterTrucker: Oh lawd.

PussySlayer69: JELLY BONES

MonsterTrucker: STOP THIS NONSENSE!

MonsterTrucker: Why are you bullying me? What have I ever done wrong to you??

PussySlayer69: i cant bully molly so im bullying you, and like uhhh everything

MonsterTrucker: …

MonsterTrucker: You are so considerate. And fair point!

PussySlayer69: yeah i fucking am you noodle dude

MonsterTrucker: Oh gods.

PussySlayer69: paper cuck

MonsterTrucker: WOW, OK.

MonsterTrucker: YOU’RE REALLY ON THIN ICE, BEAU!!

PussySlayer69: GOOD LMAO

MonsterTrucker: Is Mollymauk ok though?

PussySlayer69: clearly not man, if i dont wanna fucking bully him

MonsterTrucker: Huh.

MonsterTrucker: Fair point.

MonsterTrucker: You good, though?

PussySlayer69: yeah man, im doing swell

PussySlayer69: straight up just feel burnt out tho which… not funky and fresh and sexy from me but go off i guess

MonsterTrucker: I can’t believe you’re homophobic towards yourself.

PussySlayer69: I CANT BELIEVE IT EITHER

MonsterTrucker: A voice in the background, echoed by the endless skies and earths above us, screams “BELIEVE IT!”

PussySlayer69: fucking nightmare oh my fucking hells

MonsterTrucker: Why are you feeling burnt out?

PussySlayer69: waht the fuck is this??? 21 questions?? fuckinng THERAPY???

MonsterTrucker: I’m telling you, therapy would be beneficial for you.

PussySlayer69: yeah well how about i shove my fist up your ass and see how THAT is beneficial

MonsterTrucker: What the fuck.

PussySlayer69: IM TIRED OK?

MonsterTrucker: YEAH, FAIR I GUESS.

PussySlayer69: but like

PussySlayer69: idk, just a lot of information and a lot of shit happening

PussySlayer69: and this week is gonna be fucking FILLED with shit i have to do so

PussySlayer69: if you motherfuckers decide to adventure im gonna kill all of you. like i think only friday or saturday i have plans that can be moved but OTHERWISE? im gonna commit arson

MonsterTrucker: Well, hopefully the others stick to their own business as well, because I will be busy. So, I will be your partner in crime.

PussySlayer69: YOOOO same hat!!

MonsterTrucker: Same hat!

MonsterTrucker: I won’t even commit arson, I’ll just straight up commit war crimes by stealing some important artefacts or something.

PussySlayer69: what a fucking mood

PussySlayer69: imagine being a traitor to the empire. gods i wish that were me

MonsterTrucker: Weirdly enough, mood. Though I do not have a strong affiliation to the Empire.

PussySlayer69: fucking port damali cuck

MonsterTrucker: I’m so done with your shit, Beau.

PussySlayer69: wait why the fuck are you awake at this hour

MonsterTrucker: Why the fuck are YOU awake at this hour?

PussySlayer69: fair point, have a good night

PussySlayer69: yo do you wanna voice chat i wanna fucking do smth rn

PussySlayer69: hahahah yes i will ignore the fact that i have to be awake at 6

PussySlayer69: if you say anything i will punch you

MonsterTrucker: Sure! I’m currently writing some fanfiction and planning how to deal with my loads of homework, so I would love it if you could help me with brainstorming so I can get this done faster.

PussySlayer69: get on vc on bbt

MonsterTrucker: Uh. Warning though.

PussySlayer69: ??

MonsterTrucker: Jester is at my place so she’ll probably talk your ears off as well.

PussySlayer69: OH SHIT HELL YEAH BABEY

PussySlayer69: she has been at your place a lot recently, huh?

PussySlayer69: having fucking SLEEPOVERS? having FUN? being a SOFT BASTARD?

MonsterTrucker: ….Mayhaps.

PussySlayer69: fucking gay lol

MonsterTrucker: I…...

_Read by PussySlayer69_

**02:31**

**Voice chat - basic bitches unite**  
\--------------------------------------------  
o Fjord  
o Beau

**03:12**

**Private chat between _DetectiveG_ and _DetectiveJ_**

_DetectiveG is now online_

DetectiveG: hey jessie, can you talk for a bit???

DetectiveG: just messages!! no need for vc, we have risen past the need for vc

_DetectiveJ is now online_

DetectiveJ: hhhh im sorry nott but rn im busy ;_;

DetectiveG: its oki!! watcha doin??

DetectiveJ: im over at fjords place to sleep and listening to him and beau talk over vc and roleplaying with cali some angsty oskevere stuff >:3c

DetectiveJ: but!! if u rlly wanna talk u can get on vc in tm9!!

DetectiveG: ah 

DetectiveG: no its fine!! im like, being an emotional support mom rn to caleb so i cant Talk talk, is why i said i cant vc

DetectiveG: hope youre having fun tho!!

DetectiveJ: thankie!! u 2!! and i hope cayyyyleb will be fine tho ;_; send him my love!

DetectiveG: will do :)

DetectiveJ: hey actually u wanna hang any time this week :0??? i can make some time for u if it is,,,,

DetectiveG: hmmmggm

DetectiveG: dont know if ill can jessie;;; im pretty busy with work and studying and other shit;;;

DetectiveG: well see!

DetectiveJ: okie!! good to kno!!

DetectiveG: ye!!

_Read by DetectiveJ_

**03:27**

**Private chat between _Caleb_ and _MommaNott_**

_Caleb is now online_

Caleb: Nott where are you

MommaNott: hey shh its ok i just went to the bathroom

MommaNott: i had to pee and frumpkin was making noises again, its a wonder you didnt wake up!

MommaNott: you ok?

Caleb: No

Caleb: I'm so tired 

MommaNott: yeah i know its okay

MommaNott: just go back to sleep alright

Caleb: I don't want to

Caleb: I don't want to deal with this

Caleb: I'm so tired of the nightmares

MommaNott: i know i know its ok im here for you

Caleb: Can you uh

MommaNott: yeah?

MommaNott: caleb?

Caleb: Please make me some more hot chocolate?

MommaNott: yeah ofc

MommaNott: wanna join me in the kitcheine? or should i bring the choco to you and then we can wander into the wild

Caleb: Could you come here with it?

Caleb: Then…

MommaNott: sure!

MommaNott: wait

MommaNott: molly and yasha are in the kitchin

MommaNott: i can tell them to go to their rooms? so theyre prepared for when youll get out?

Caleb: No no it's fine

Caleb: I'll come, just.

Caleb: They moved in here and I still want this to be a home to them

Caleb: I don't want to make them feel unwelcomed.

Caleb: I already fucked up with Molly, but I don't want to make him feel like he can't exist in the house without having to run to his room, and this extends to Yasha as well..

MommaNott: yeah ok i got you

MommaNott: when will you tell me what happened?

Caleb: I told you already, we hooked up and that's it..

Caleb: End of discussion.

MommaNott: right yeah ofc

MommaNott: hot coco is done!

Caleb: With marshmallows and cream as well?

MommaNott: you know it hon

MommaNott: ill be there in a sec!

Caleb: Nott…

MommaNott: mm?

Caleb: Did you cry?

MommaNott: what??

Caleb: I know I don’t have darkvision, but I can tell you were crying before you got here..

Caleb: You don’t have to answer it

MommaNott: im fine caleb, i just got a bit overwhelmed

MommaNott: is all!

Caleb: All right…

Caleb: Please remember that I am here for you as well.. You may be looking after me but I want to know that you’re ok as well..

MommaNott: yah yah i know i know :) thank u for that!

MommaNott: but rlly im fine!

Caleb: Alright..

MommaNott: lets go to the kitchin!!

Caleb: Sigh...

_Caleb is now offline_

_Read by MommaNott_

**04:53**

**Private chat between _BlueLollipop_ and _CaliannaMordsson_**

BlueLollipop: IM NOT HAVING ANY OF THIS!! WERE MOVING OFF TUMBLR!!!!

_CaliannaMordsson is now online_

CaliannaMordsson: SKDJSLDKFLDSKJFLSD ARE YOU OK

BlueLollipop: NOOOOOOOOO

BlueLollipop: YOU MADE ME FUCKING SQUEAL!!! ITS NOT FAIR!! HOW ARE YOU SO GOOD AT ROLEPLAYING OSKAR!!!

CaliannaMordsson: I JUST RLLY ENJOY RPING!!!

BlueLollipop: CLEARLY…

BlueLollipop: no talk to me im angy >:[

CaliannaMordsson: dbbsshfshdfdfs omg bby im so sorry

BlueLollipop: no bt srsly ure so good at roleplaying as him ;-; how???

BlueLollipop: u made me feel so many emotions!! i fjfdjdgdfk CRIED ONCE EVEN!!!

BlueLollipop: u are rlly rlly good at this omg!

CaliannaMordsson: haha thank u!! it just that oskar is one of my favourite ones to rp just bc i find him really compelling!

BlueLollipop: gah i get it ;_; there were so many opportunities to have oskar be a really good character!!

CaliannaMordsson: yessss!!! and i cant believe mercuria fucked it up with oskevere;;;;

CaliannaMordsson: dkfjldkjflds shes like “why are people shipping oskar and nathaniel >:( i dont get it!!” and then we all point to the books and show THAT THOSE TWO HAVE A MUCH BETTER CHEMISTRY THAN OSKAR AND GUINEVERE???

BlueLollipop: S,DFJSLDKFJKLSD YEAH!!! YEAH!!1 ITS SO FUNNY

BlueLollipop: BUT ITS COOL THAT SHE SUPPORTS THE SHIP!

BlueLollipop: she read some of HEDs fics and cayyyyylebs as well!! which is RLLY COOL!!

CaliannaMordsson: it rlly rlly is!!

BlueLollipop: wait

CaliannaMordsson: ??

BlueLollipop: now that i think abt it,,, ur writing rlly reminds me of HED!!

BlueLollipop: not saying that 2 ppl cant have similar writing styles cause thats not true :0 me n notty have a v similar writin style bc we rlly like to write together uwu

CaliannaMordsson: oh!! thats so nice of u!! but haha thats a neat coincidence i guess ^:,D

BlueLollipop: yah!! it rlly is!

CaliannaMordsson: hey! youre friends with TealeafParadise, right??

BlueLollipop: !! yah! hes like, my best friend!! 

CaliannaMordsson: thats so so cool… ive been enjoying his content since?? what? he first started on youtube and tumblr i think???

CaliannaMordsson: youve also been doing this stuff for a while, huh?? like creating content and such!!!

BlueLollipop: wellll, DUH!!

BlueLollipop: ive had a lot of free time in my teenage years cause i was homeschooled and stuff right? and i always rlly liked to do a lot of stuff, and bc i can create content pretty regularly and fast i gained traction pretty quick!!

BlueLollipop: some things of mine went viral and such, but like,,, i didnt really find a good place? a clique? nothing rlly clicked for me tbh;;; no fandom rlly felt like It, ya kno?

BlueLollipop: thennnnn fast forward a bit and tusk love comes out, and its this rlly rlly smol fandom even though its rllyyyy popular out of the fandom bubble!!

BlueLollipop: so i immediately got to making content for tl!! i got some of my followers hooked at the time but most of them left bc they werent interested in this shitty novel :(

BlueLollipop: but i got to make all of these really cool friends and!! yeah!!

BlueLollipop: dslfkjsdlf idk

CaliannaMordsson: that is all so cool aaaaa…..

CaliannaMordsson: im happy to see uve found ure clique now though ^:3!

BlueLollipop: me too!! :3!

CaliannaMordsson: wait

CaliannaMordsson: TealeafParadise is the molly friend of urs u keep talking abt right??

BlueLollipop: yah!!

CaliannaMordsson: wild. i could never

BlueLollipop: AKJLAKDJFLFKGSLD

BlueLollipop: it was nice talkinng 2 u and the rp was SUPER fun, but ive gotta go to sleep now!!

BlueLollipop: ive got some plans for the rest of the night ehfejhfkef

CaliannaMordsson: oh ^:0!! take care jessie!! have fun ^:D!

BlueLollipop: !!! i will!!

BlueLollipop: night night! sleep well for when u will!

CaliannaMordsson: u 2!

_BlueLollipop is now offline_

_CaliannaMordsson is now offline_

_Read by BlueLollipop_

**05:46**

**Group chat “ _Peanut Butter and Lemon Tart Sandwich_ ”**

FuckYourButtons: are you fucking kidding me

_MollyMyMaukCoward is now online_

MollyMyMaukCoward: SHUSH YOU ASKED WHAT WE WERE WATCHING

FuckYourButtons: YEAH BUT LIKE??? ANIME???

FuckYourButtons: I DONT WANNA BE A WEEB!!

MollyMyMaukCoward: TOO BAD. YOURE MY ROOMATE, NOW I WILL PROCEED TO INDOCTRINATE YOU TO THE ANIME CULT

FuckYourButtons: OMFG

YashaNydoorin: you guys are being dramatic…

MollyMyMaukCoward: where are you anyway?? youre supposed to watch this with us 3>:(

YashaNydoorin: uh.

YashaNydoorin: look at the time, wow. goodnight.

_YashaNydoorin is now offline_

FuckYourButtons: skfhskldfhlLKGJSDKLJFSDGS???

MollyMyMaukCoward: NOOOOO yasha 3:(((

_CalebWidogast is now online_

CalebWidogast: ...You two are being dramatic. Just watch the show..

MollyMyMaukCoward: ok boomer

FuckYourButtons: ok boomer

MollyMyMaukCoward: me :handshake: nott - ok boomer even though we embody boomers

FuckYourButtons: :handshake:

CalebWidogast: …

_CalebWidogast is now offline_

MollyMyMaukCoward: SKDFJLSDKJG

FuckYourButtons: LOL

_Read by MollyMyMaukCoward_

**06:27**

**Private chat between _PussySlayer69_ and _MonsterTrucker_**

PussySlayer69: OK IM STARTING TO LOSE ENERGY. GIVE ME A REASON TO FEEL ANGERY

MonsterTrucker: Your father still exists. The Empire is a thing. “Let’s Start Anew” by ReaniBunnyAngel hasn’t been updated in three years. The Zeenoth person you told me about is pressuring you and it’s making you feel weird.

PussySlayer69: wow you got my blood boiling at the word “father”

PussySlayer69: thanks man, imma blast now

MonsterTrucker: Take care! Get some sleep when you’re back.

PussySlayer69: “sleep” lol fuck you

_PussySlayer69 is now offline_

_Read by MonsterTrucker_

**10:11**

**Group chat “ _The Mighty Nein_ ”**

_LeetleTiefleeng is now online_

LeetleTiefleeng: mornin everyone!!

LeetleTiefleeng: were all in this together but its instead were all homophobic

_ZemnianSuperstar is now online_

_Traitor is now online_

_ViolentSoftie is now online_

ViolentSoftie: wh

ViolentSoftie: jester are you ok???

LeetleTiefleeng: NO

LeetleTiefleeng: DO I SEEM OK???

ViolentSoftie: WELL NO???

LeetleTiefleeng: I AM TIRED!!!

LeetleTiefleeng: I SPENT LAST NIGHT IN THE CITY AND IT WAS SUPER FUN BUT I GOT NO SLEEP!!

LeetleTiefleeng: AND IM SAD BECAUSE I COULDNT GO TO THE ASEXUAL AROMANTIC GROUP ON CAMPUS LAST WEEK….

BabyKiller: JESTER

LeetleTiefleeng: WHAT

BabyKiller: BBY WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO YOURSELF

BabyKiller: THE STAYING OUT LATE THING

LeetleTiefleeng: THE TRAVELER

LeetleTiefleeng: HE WAS LIKE, in his very sexy manner, HEY LETS GO FOR A WALK AND GRAFFITI SOME TEMPLES

LeetleTiefleeng: I DREW SOME DIIIIICKS

TwitchRoyal: just say cocks

LeetleTiefleeng: I DREW SOME FUCKING DICKS MOLLYMAUK!! FUCK YOU

TwitchRoyal: WHOAW ok someones aggressive

LeetleTiefleeng: aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAA

LeetleTiefleeng: ok ok ok o ko ko ko ko ko ko ko ko k ok ok ok 

LeetleTiefleeng: IM FINE

LeetleTiefleeng: im fine

ViolentSoftie: youre fine??

LeetleTiefleeng: IM FUCKING FINE BEAUREGARD!!!

LeetleTiefleeng: …

LeetleTiefleeng: well fine issss veeeryyyyy subjecttiveeeeeé

LeetleTiefleeng: ugh

LeetleTiefleeng: _@CowboyOfTheSouth_ im passing out at ur place cause i kno u have classes today and stuff lol

_LeetleTiefleeng is now offline_

CowboyOfTheSouth: I…

ViolentSoftie: holy shit what the fuck

ViolentSoftie: yo i think she was like on some fucking spice or something

TwitchRoyal: wouldnt be surprised! the traveler, as sexy as a cult might seem to me, does not seem like the best influence for her…

ViolentSoftie: LMAO but you are?

TwitchRoyal: ...point taken bitch

ViolentSoftie: cunt

TwitchRoyal: arsehole

ViolentSoftie: shitface

TwitchRoyal: cheese trap

ViolentSoftie: HWJFLEHJEDFRd????

ViolentSoftie: WHAT

TwitchRoyal: YOU HEARD ME

CowboyOfTheSouth: Is no one going to comment on the fact that Jester crashed at my place…?

ViolentSoftie: nah

TwitchRoyal: nope

BabyKiller: I WANT TO

TwitchRoyal: we know that

BabyKiller: IM WORRIED ABOUT HER

TwitchRoyal: we know nott

ViolentSoftie: F

TwitchRoyal: F

ZemnianSuperstar: F.

Traitor: f.

BabyKiller: i….

CowboyOfTheSouth: …

CowboyOfTheSouth: No compassion nowadays, huh?

CowboyOfTheSouth: Nott… get on PMs.

BabyKiller: k

_Read by CowboyOfTheSouth, TwitchRoyal, ZemnianSuperstar, Traitor, ViolentSoftie_

**10:32**

**Private chat between _Fjordans_ and _NottchaBitch_**

Fjordans: Hey, green las!

NottchaBitch: hey green bitch!! sup

Fjordans: Am I the only one that is starting to get weird vibes from the Traveler?

Fjordans: No hate on Him, really! But…

NottchaBitch: noh yeah i feel you dude

NottchaBitch: like i trust jesters judgement, as you do, right??

Fjordans: Of course!

NottchaBitch: but idk

Fjordans: Yeah… Me too.

Fjordans: We’ll just be here by her side if she ever needs help?

NottchaBitch: yup! pretty much our best option

NottchaBitch: either that or possibly making her angry at us for not trusting her sooo

Fjordans: Absolutely terrifying idea, thanks! 

Fjordans: You will be shot on sight.

NottchaBitch: what a fucking mood

NottchaBitch: im the one with the crossbow motherfucker, dont try me

Fjordans: Great! Terrified. Have a good day.

NottchaBitch: djskjskjdkjdlf

NottchaBitch: youll check in on her later, right?

NottchaBitch: please do, she probably didnt eat or drink

Fjordans: She probably ate, but the drinking… Probably not! Had to remind her a lot recently to get some water...

Fjordans: And no worries, I’ll check in on her soon.

NottchaBitch: cool!

NottchaBitch: hey actually get on tumblr theres this shit going down rn,,,,,,

Fjordans: Uh oh, that’s never good.

NottchaBitch: NOPE. ITS NOT. YOURE GONNA SEE WHY LOL

Fjordans: Oh my gods. Oh my fucking lord.

NottchaBitch: YEAH.

Fjordans: Tag Beau and Caleb… This is gonna be a shitshow.

NottchaBitch: already done

_Read by Fjordans_

**11:11**  
**Private chat between _Nottingham_ and _BeauBoosted_**

Nottingham: hey beaurebitch you busy?

BeauBoosted: uh yeah a bit

BeauBoosted: let me finish something real quick and ill b over here to talk

Nottingham: kk!

BeauBoosted: yeah dude?

Nottingham: k first of all What the fuck was that shit on tumblr. it started as a stupid discourse about a ship and it straight up just turned into a fuckfest of transphobia and shit

BeauBoosted: FUCK MAN I DONT KNOW BUT THANK YOU FOR TAGGING ME IN IT, THAT WAS SHIT

BeauBoosted: THE FUCK? DO THEY THINK WERE GONNA LET TERFS IN OUR FUCKING COMMUNITY? DIE

Nottingham: FUCK TERFS, LITERALLY ALL OF THEM.

BeauBoosted: FUCK TERFS. ALL MY HOMIES HATE TERFS

Nottingham: right but also

BeauBoosted: ??

Nottingham: do you think jessies fine?

BeauBoosted: ...what do you mean?

Nottingham: idk;;; just

Nottingham: no nvm this is fucking stupid AAAAA

BeauBoosted: DUDE YOU CAME TO ME TO TALK ABT THIS IM SURE IT ISNT STUPID

Nottingham: just

Nottingham: AGH. 

Nottingham: man i dont know, i feel like jessie doesnt want to talk with me anymore??? its stupid she even asked if i want to hang with her

BeauBoosted: why doe

Nottingham: just??? we havent hung out as much anymore?? and we dont talk that much either?? idk idk

BeauBoosted: what a gay bitch you are

BeauBoosted: no but really man, shes just been pretty busy, but also like making new friends you know?

Nottingham: hgmgmgmg yeah calianna i know i knowwwwww

BeauBoosted: …………….

BeauBoosted: yo…..

BeauBoosted: ...are you fucking jealous

Nottingham: WHAT? NO IM FUCKING NOT

Nottingham: its just weird! she never got this friendly with anyone out of our circle!!!

Nottingham: which is not a bad things btw, im actually very fucking happy that shes making other friends!! its just!!

BeauBoosted: you feel like shes gonna leave us??

Nottingham: yeah actually wtf how did you know

BeauBoosted: nah man i get you

BeauBoosted: fjord and i feel the same dude, its fukcing great! but weve all got our things here and shit and like

BeauBoosted: its not weird to feel that way dude

Nottingham: fuck ok cool cool

Nottingham: thanks and shit you bitch

BeauBoosted: ok boomer

Nottingham: oh my fucking gods. 

_Read by BeauBoosted_

**11:31**

**Private chat between _PussySlayer9_ and _MonsterTrucker_**

PussySlayer9: yo dude

PussySlayer9: question

MonsterTrucker: Yeah?

PussySlayer9: yes or no?

MonsterTrucker: ...What.

PussySlayer9: dude just choose

MonsterTrucker: I am so terrified at the implications of this request.

MonsterTrucker: But! ...Yes.

PussySlayer9: thanks dude

MonsterTrucker: No problem?

PussySlayer9: also my workout was great, fukcin exhausted me

MonsterTrucker: Glad to hear it, I think.

_Read by PussySlayer69_

**11:39**

**Private chat between _BeauBoosted_ and _Nottingham_**

BeauBoosted: question

Nottingham: ???

BeauBoosted: do you have a crush on jester lol

Nottingham: what

BeauBoosted: just wondering and shit

Nottingham: no??? oh my god…. why would you even think that

BeauBoosted: hmmm just random thought i guess

BeauBoosted: also like theres no shame if you do like her lmao

Nottingham: FUCK OFF

BeauBoosted: LMAO

_Read by Nottingham_

**13:14**

**Private chat between _Fjordans_ and _NottchaBitch_**

_Fjordans sent a file_

_download_234.png_ [It’s a picture of Jester. She is curled up into a ball on Fjord’s bed, and is hugging a pillow to her chest and drooling. She is wearing her original outfit, but also has an eye mask over her face that resembles a panda.]

NottchaBitch: AWWWWW SHES ADORABLE

Fjordans: She really is! I won’t bother her any further than this, but I just wanted to make sure she was ok.

Fjordans: I’ve left her some water and food if that might soothe your worries?

NottchaBitch: it does actually! good to know green bitch

Fjordans: No worries!

_Read by NottchaBitch_

**15:49**

**Group chat “ _Peanut Butter and Lemon Tart Sandwich_ ”**

FuckYourButtons: hey who can go buy some toilet paper

YashaNydoorin: i can. i’m going out to meet my manager.

YashaNydoorin: anything else i should buy

FuckYourButtons: uhhh

FuckYourButtons: shit wait

FuckYourButtons: caleb has the shopping list memorised

YashaNydoorin: you don’t write it down somewhere?

FuckYourButtons: well no!! but i think well need to start doing that

FuckYourButtons: me and caleb are used to him memorising the list and shit so

YashaNydoorin: ah, makes sense.

FuckYourButtons: _@CalebWidogast_ grocery list

CalebWidogast: We need cow milk and almond milk, eggs, cocoa powder, baking powder, yeast, some tomatoes, and some chicken meat.. Alongside some spices of your choice. That is all..

YashaNydoorin: got it, thank you.

MollyMyMaukCoward: hey! popping in to say that well need to go by and copy the key to the apartment soon

MollyMyMaukCoward: me an yasha need keys, dont we?

CalebWidogast: I’ll set that up.. Pumat Sols does copies.

CalebWidogast: I’ll send Prime an email, since they have a copy of the key himself.

MollyMyMaukCoward: they do???

CalebWidogast: Yes.. Nott and I trust them since we have known each other for a while now, so.. Just in case..

YashaNydoorin: that is good to know. when do you think they’ll be done?

CalebWidogast: At least by the end of the week, but I’m pretty sure at least one person will be at home every day..

CalebWidogast: And you can use the spare key under the succulent if you ever find yourself locked out.

MollyMyMaukCoward: i completely forgot that key, gods bless you caleb

YashaNydoorin: noted down.

YashaNydoorin: i’m heading out now. you two coming?

FuckYourButtons: yah yah let me put on my work boots

MollyMyMaukCoward: yes! bags are packed and im ready to study(suffer)

YashaNydoorin: lovely. i’m waiting at the door.

CalebWidogast: All of you take care.. Any requests for dinner?

FuckYourButtons: u can start up some lasagna from what weve got in the fridge, and i can finish it off with a chicken salad when im back

YashaNydoorin: i can cook up the chicken until you arrive from work?

FuckYourButtons: sure! make sure to fuck it up

MollyMyMaukCoward: should i also pick something up when i come back?

CalebWidogast: Perhaps some wine? Nott usually uses it for the chicken, so..

FuckYourButtons: white wine! yasha, you know how to use it right?

YashaNydoorin: of course i do, i cook a lot with it.

FuckYourButtons: awesome

MollyMyMaukCoward: lovely! im coming now

CalebWidogast: Take care all of you..

FuckYourButtons: message me if something arises hon!

CalebWidogast: I will, no worries..

_FuckYourButtons is now offline_

_MollyMyMaukCoward is now offline_

_YashaNydoorin is now offline_

_Read by everyone_

**16:45**

**Group chat “ _The Mighty Nein_ ”**

_LeetleTiefleeng is now offline_

LeetleTiefleeng: wahh.. im so tired T_T

_BabyKiller is now online_

LeetleTiefleeng: sorry that ive been off today guys!! ive been sleeping ljflg

BabyKiller: its fine jessie!! get all the rest you need!

BabyKiller: just aso get your school stuff done before the day ends, yeah?

LeetleTiefleeng: i will! im gonna go home and take a quick 15 min nap and get to work!!

BabyKiller: great! dont forget to hydrate!

LeetleTiefleeng: i wont!!

_LeetleTiefleeng is now offline_

_Read by everyone_

**18:15**

ViolentSoftie: fuck this oh my god

ViolentSoftie: im so fucking tired as well

_TwitchRoyal is now online_

_LeetleTiefleeng is now online_

_Traitor is now online_

LeetleTiefleeng: sup???

TwitchRoyal: mm?

BabyKiller: yeah???

ViolentSoftie: just fuckin realised. how fuckigng. just. full this week is gonna be for me like fully

ViolentSoftie: like srsly man holy shit

ViolentSoftie: training after training, and theyre making us take our end of the semester exams sooner in some classes fuck

ViolentSoftie: i need to also get like a job highkey, need some extra cash for some stuff, because they dont need me at the gym for some time since they got a new trainer or whatever

BabyKiller: what kind of stuff??

ViolentSoftie: like

ViolentSoftie: dude mollymauk

TwitchRoyal: yeah?

ViolentSoftie: remember those cool stars you got for me that one time

TwitchRoyal: uhhh yeah i do it was a few weeks ago i believe

ViolentSoftie: jst been meaning to like, widen my horizons with my weapon training, and i need some more stars

ViolentSoftie: and i want them customized and shit!

ViolentSoftie: that means more money needed babeyyyy

ViolentSoftie: is all

TwitchRoyal: gods what a mood

TwitchRoyal: concerning needing a job. fuck i need a job

ViolentSoftie: were fucking jobless dude. fuck life

TwitchRoyal: FUCK life oh moonweaver

ViolentSoftie: _@everyone_ any of you sexy bitches know any places that need workers like ASAP?

ZemnianSuperstar: I would have recommended the library… But they won’t need anyone new for a while..

ViolentSoftie: fuck

TwitchRoyal: 3:( homophobic

ZemnianSuperstar: Indeed.

CowboyOfTheSouth: Hey! I’ve got something for you guys, actually. 

CowboyOfTheSouth: I think. 

CowboyOfTheSouth: If I remember correctly.

ViolentSoftie: YEAH??

TwitchRoyal: im all ears and horns

CowboyOfTheSouth: Well, I just heard from a classmate that there’s a new café looking for baristas to train! It’s nothing fancy from what I’ve seen, but I recommend it!

ViolentSoftie: no fucking way

TwitchRoyal: we have bestowed with luck by all the gods or something if we really figured this out that fast

CowboyOfTheSouth: I mean, look for others job if this falls through, but still!

CowboyOfTheSouth: I can send you the link to their site, it has their address and contact information!

ViolentSoftie: PLEASE DO

CowboyOfTheSouth: Just a moment.

ViolentSoftie: oh yeah ill definitely like search for some other gyms in the city and see if they need any trainers so

ViolentSoftie: they really like monks, who would have thunk

BabyKiller: i mean it makes sense, right?? most of you monks do a lot of training and shit

ViolentSoftie: yupppp

LeetleTiefleeng: hm wait theres an idea bubblinng up in my head

ViolentSoftie: oh no

TwitchRoyal: oh YES

LeetleTiefleeng: hm

LeetleTiefleeng: OH!!

LeetleTiefleeng: GUYS GUYS

LeetleTiefleeng: COFFEE SHOP AU???

ViolentSoftie: OOOOOOOOOH HOLY SHIT

ViolentSoftie: if a customer that isnt a hot lady flirts with me i will choke them tho

TwitchRoyal: you think all ladies are hot

ViolentSoftie: YEAH EXACTLY BITCH

TwitchRoyal: oh my god wait jester your words just hit me COFFEE SHOP AU?

TwitchRoyal: IS OUR LIFE A JOKE? ARE WE ALIVE JUST TO SUFFER? ARE WE JUST FICTIONAL CHARACTERS? I AM GAY

LeetleTiefleeng: MOOOOOOD

TwitchRoyal: bold of you to assume anyone would be interested in us while working

ViolentSoftie: oh yeah says mollymauk “i dont go a day without being flirted with or asked out” tealeaf

TwitchRoyal: hm… blocked and reported

ViolentSoftie: GOOD

BabyKiller: ok but holy shit that is so fcking great to hear for you guys!! 

BabyKiller: you guys better teach me how to make coffee if u get the jobs because i want to spend less on ordering coffee

TwitchRoyal: oh i definitely will darling, no worries!

BabyKiller: FUCK YEAH MAN

LeetleTiefleeng: WOOOOOO

_ CowboyOfTheSouth sent a link _

CowboyOfTheSouth: Here you go! When you go to give in your CV do mention I sent you guys.

TwitchRoyal: and why is that

CowboyOfTheSouth: ...Mayhaps I will get a discount for helping. Mayhaps not.

ViolentSoftie: YOU FUCKING SELLOUT

CowboyOfTheSouth: HEY, IT’S A PRETTY GOOD PAYING JOB CONSIDERING IT’S AS A STARTING BARISTA!

ViolentSoftie: FUCKING FINE. YOURE ON THIN ICE

_Read by everyone_

**18:48**

**Group chat “ _Peanut Butter and Lemon Tart Sandwich_ ”**

MollyMyMaukCoward: i am genuenly baffled what the fuck

FuckYourButtons: ???

CalebWidogast: Is it about the job?

MollyMyMaukCoward: YES.

MollyMyMaukCoward: i was planning on going job hunting this week and was hoping to find a job by the end of this month, BUT IF THIS GOES WELL? IF I GET THIS JOB?

MollyMyMaukCoward: actually im going to go there today with beaurebitch to give in our cvs, we talked on tumblr dms abt it

MollyMyMaukCoward: but HOLY SHIT

YashaNydoorin: it's quite simply amazing…

MollyMyMaukCoward: it really is but now im afraid that ill peak in my happiness and then things will go to shit again gah

FuckYourButtons: ok not to be That Person but like thats how life works, doesnt it?? like weve got lows and highs, and they all differ from person to person

FuckYourButtons: WAIT YOU CUNT YOURE THE ONE THAT TOLD ME TO NOT THINK ABOUT THE LOWS!!! WHEN IM ON A HIGH!!! IN LIFE!!

MollyMyMaukCoward: WELL A BITCH IS PARANOID, ALRIGHT? DAMN

MollyMyMaukCoward: ok yeah, that doesnt sound like me, bloody hells. oh well segway!!

MollyMyMaukCoward: i need to start setting up my stream setup as well ahhhHHHHAAAAAAAAA

MollyMyMaukCoward: mr caleb are you home?

CalebWidogast: Ah, yeah, I am.. I’m in my room.

MollyMyMaukCoward: got it, ill be back in a moment

CalebWidogast: Mhm, alright..

YashaNydoorin: I’ll be home in 2 hours or less.

MollyMyMaukCoward: !! wonderful

MollyMyMaukCoward: and you nott?

FuckYourButtons: eh ill be back home in an hour but i need to go with frumpkin to the vet cause calebs worried about him

MollyMyMaukCoward: what

YashaNydoorin: wait, what happened?

CalebWidogast: Since yesterday he has been acting up, and he has gotten mad at me whenever I bring him to the Material Plane… So it might be a good idea to check him with the vet. So.

MollyMyMaukCoward: ohhhh so that why he was so feisty last night

MollyMyMaukCoward: do you want me to come with you nott??

FuckYourButtons: nah its fine!

FuckYourButtons: caleb you called them up right?

CalebWidogast: Ah.

CalebWidogast: I was supposed to do that. Fun.

FuckYourButtons: ...shit

FuckYourButtons: ill call no worries!

FuckYourButtons: huh 

FuckYourButtons: apparently the number is deactivated???

YashaNydoorin: what are they called?

YashaNydoorin: the vet, i mean.

FuckYourButtons: uhhhh like

FuckYourButtons: CALEB THE NAME

CalebWidogast: The Savalirwood Pet Sanctuary.. Though it had become more of a shelter nowadays, for strays or pups that people did not want.. And like a little cemetery as well? Which is fascinating, since I have never heard of Pet Cemeteries before.

CalebWidogast: I checked their website and it is not working anymore…

FuckYourButtons: what the fuck

MollyMyMaukCoward: ??? what???

YashaNydoorin: is there no announcement of what happened?

CalebWidogast: I can’t find anything…

FuckYourButtons: fuck

FuckYourButtons: so i guess well just look out for him until we find another one??

CalebWidogast: Yes, I suppose that would work…

MollyMyMaukCoward: wow this is all wack

FuckYourButtons: welp fellas

FuckYourButtons: hey yash ill deal with the chikin

FuckYourButtons: now that ill be home earlier smh

_Read by everyone_

**19:34**

**Group chat “ _Basic Bitches Trio_ ”**

Beau: ok fjord real important question

Fjord: Yeah?

Jester: omg pls let him be

Fjord: ?

Beau: IM JUST CURIOUS OK

Beau: RIGHT?

Fjord: ...What is it, Beau?

Beau: ok like you dont have to answer right but like but me and jessie were talking on tumblr for a hot sec and like we have a question

Jester: YOU HAVE A QUESTION

Beau: DONT THROW ME UNDER THE CART YOU FUCK?

Beau: but like

Beau: are you straight??

Beau: like youre cis which me too the fuck but like…. homo or no homo?

Fjord: I

Fjord: Well.

Fjord: I mean.

Fjord: I don’t… know? Really?

Fjord: I mean, I’ve found non-binary people attractive before, I know that, so perhaps at least bisexual, but…

Fjord: I don’t know. It’s complicated. It’s, uh. 

Fjord: My sexuality is just complicated?

Fjord: Uh.

Fjord: Uhm.

Fjord: Hm.

Fjord: Can I back down?

Beau: yeah man no worries, sorry if like i crossed a line

Fjord: You didn’t! I swear. Just.

Fjord: Actually thinking about all of this just. It's hard, so.

Beau: k k cool cool got it man no worries

Beau: man up tho, be gay do crime

Fjord: I…

Jester: LOL

Fjord: Why curious, though?

Beau: idk, been thinkin abt life and friends and also like sexuality and shit

Beau: also im gay and i do what i want

Fjord: Have you got a permit for that?

Beau: yes, i have a card that says “im gay and i can do what i want”

Fjord: Good to know, have a good day ma’am.

Jester: “ma’am” lol

_Read by everyone_

**20:12**

**Private chat between _MollymaukTealeaf_ and _CalebWidogast_**

MollymaukTealeaf: mr caleb can i bother you for a second?

CalebWidogast: Well… It depends what you want?

MollymaukTealeaf: if it soothes your worries, this is not about what happened between us

MollymaukTealeaf: i am overlooking it and i would like for us to go on and be able to live together without that being in the way

MollymaukTealeaf: its all in the past anyway so

MollymaukTealeaf: but i need some help with setting up the greenscreen and lights, and i was wondering if you could help me out? its a bit more tricky on my own and yasha cant help right now so

CalebWidogast: Ah, of course.. I’ll get this layer done and put it in the oven, then I’ll come there in just a second..

MollymaukTealeaf: thank you darling, means a lot

_MollymaukTealeaf is now offline_

_Read by CalebWidogast_

**20:45**

**Private chat between _Nerd_ and _Bookworm_**

Nerd: hey man we havent properly talked in like a hot minute

Nerd: i was wondering how you are?

Bookworm: Beauregard, if you plan on treating me any different because of what I have told you I will not hesitate..

Nerd: chill man, i wont i wont sheesh

Nerd: but its also almost like you just dropped some massive fucking trauma, and last i heard youre feeling so shit today that you didnt even go to work

Bookworm: Who told you that?

Nerd: uh nott????

Nerd: i went to the general store to get me some frozen food and shit and i need to restock on my mini fridge and she was there 

Nerd: so

Bookworm: Right...

Nerd: man, cant i just care about my friends for once? are my vibes really that nasty?

Bookworm: They always have been..

Bookworm: I’m sorry if I snapped at you. Everything is a lot right now, which isn’t an excuse of course but…

Bookworm: Though I would understand, I wish for you not to look down upon me for what I have told you, even if I deserve it wholeheartedly..

Nerd: hey its ok, ive fucked shit up and lives as well before, so trust me i wont judge you

Nerd: just looking out for you

Nerd: but also like

Nerd: if you wanna talk and shit i am here, and since i Know whats a part of your deal, well

Bookworm: Thank you. I will keep it in mind.

Nerd: yeah of course

Bookworm: How are… you feeling?

Nerd: huh?

Bookworm: Well, you were heartbroken over Yasha last time we properly talked, but you also seem to be stressed out today.. And most likely for the upcoming days as well.. For obvious reasons of course.

Nerd: ughghghh dont remind me

Nerd: its just responsibilities ive pushed away because i didtn want to deal with them

Nerd: the training especially, for that secret monk society

Bookworm: You mean the Cobalt Soul?

Nerd: hm

Nerd: i forgot you know about that now

Nerd: ye its that, just some old mentors kicking my ass to get better or whatever

Nerd: theyre just making me fucking angry more than anything

Bookworm: Yeah?

Nerd: YEAH, its like

Nerd: it feels like the underestimate me and juts fuckging. think im lesser than them or something i dont know!!

Nerd: thats probably not it chief, but thats how it feels

Nerd: and. i want to rip my hair out because of it ughghghghghhghghhg

Nerd: is all

Bookworm: If your workload ever gets too much, especially since you have school as well, I am willing to help..

Bookworm: Though I may not have had some of your classes, I would be able to study some of your material and work with what I’ve got..

Nerd: wait

Nerd: seriously??

Bookworm: Absolutely..

Nerd: is it because you feel guilty or some shit?

Bookworm: Not necessarily… in your own words: can’t i just care about my friends for once?

Nerd: LMAO ok fucker

Nerd: good one

Nerd: ill keep it in mind tho, thanks

Bookworm: No worries..

_Bookworm is now offline_

_Read by Nerd_

**21:02**

**Private chat between _TalkWithMyTherapist_ and _WifeMaterial_**

TalkWithMyTherapist: yo yash i have a question

WifeMaterial: yeah?

TalkWithMyTherapist: can you help me out tomorrow with some training?

WifeMaterial: sure, what kind?

TalkWithMyTherapist: me with my staff(lol) and you with your sword?

WifeMaterial: sure.

TalkWithMyTherapist: WAIT

TalkWithMyTherapist: im askin it because like i want you to go ham on me

TalkWithMyTherapist: that means that you like can hurt me and shit

TalkWithMyTherapist: if im under pressure and i know i have the risk of getting injured ill work harder so

TalkWithMyTherapist: if you cant thats also ok man

TalkWithMyTherapist: yasha?? shit did i do something?

WifeMaterial: no, no. just.

WifeMaterial: i’d be happy to help you train, but under no circumstances do i want to partake in a kind of training where i can cause you bodily harm like that, please don’t ever mention that again.

TalkWithMyTherapist: hey its ok i get it no worries

WifeMaterial: thank you.

WifeMaterial: is it tomorrow?

TalkWithMyTherapist: unless you cant, then i might be able to move it wednesday

WifeMaterial: tomorrow sounds good.

TalkWithMyTherapist: thanks man, appreciate it

WifeMaterial: no worries.

TalkWithMyTherapist: hey, sorry if i like made you uncomfortable with that btw

WifeMaterial: it’s alright. just, don’t ask me that again.

WifeMaterial: the only bodily harm that i genuinely want to cause upon someone is with my teeth, and in a safe and consensual environment.

TalkWithMyTherapist: o

WifeMaterial: uh.

WifeMaterial: not that is what i want to do to you, though.

TalkWithMyTherapist: cool cool cool got it no worries

TalkWithMyTherapist: have a good evening and shit

WifeMaterial: you too. (✿ヘ_ヘ)

_WifeMaterial is now offline_

_Read by TalkWithMyTherapist_

**21:56**

**Private chat between _Beau_ and _Jessie_**

Beau: I JUST LOST LIKE 30 MINUTES OF MY LIFE THINKING ABOUT YASHA BITING ME

Jessie: HELLO??? WHAT??

Jessie: BEAU ARE YOU INSINUATING THAT YOU LOST 30 MINS TO MASTE

Jessie: MAST

Jessie: I CANT EVEN SAY IT!!!

Beau: BWHBWHEBWBWBW…..

Beau: look smth came up bla bla i asked yasha if she wanted to help me with training, asked her abt some extreme shit and she

Beau: told me loud and clear she didnt want to do bodily harm to me that could like be seriously bad aka cut me with her sword on purpose

Beau: but then she said how like

Beau: “i only want to cause harm to someone with my teeth if its consensual” and i just AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

Beau: maybe i jacked off maybe i fucking didnt. not any of your FUCKING business jester

Jessie: BWBHEFBHDSFSHBJSBHGD

Jessie: YOURE DISGUSTING.

Beau: YEAH I KNOW

Jessie: y do u always come here to b horny on main ;_; cant i rest? cant i get a break? why must u fucks hurt me like this

Jessie: im jk btw!! u can be horny on main as much as u want!!

Beau: lmao thanks man

Beau: what in the fucking ever tho!! i can cope with this

Jessie: yeah u can!!

Beau: yeah i can!

Beau: JESTER I CANT COPE WITH IT

Jessie: UM??? THEN??? 

Beau: aaaaAAAAAAAAAA

Jessie: WRITE SOME FANFICTION??!!!

Beau: wh

Beau: FUCKING DISGOSTANG

Jessie: NOOO DONT TRASH A MEDIUM THAT IS TREASURED BY A LOT OF PEOPLE YOURE SO SEXY HAHA

Jessie: no but rlly write smth!

Beau: like what?

Jessie: porn lol

Jessie: either guinnevere jacking off, guinevere fuckin some of the female crew from the ship, or perhaps even oskar and nathaniel!

Jessie: OR OR OR GUINEVERE X OSKAR X NATHANIEL!!!

Beau: big brain ideas….

Jessie: perhaps i want to write some of that myself… especially the last one….

Beau: :ZOOMY EYES MOTHERFUCKER:

Jessie: I KNOWWWWW

Jessie: there arent enough f/m/m things for these three where oskar is the focus…

Beau: there just arent enough things for the ot3 PERIOD.

Jessie: YEAH!! YEAH!!

Jessie: *clears throat*

Jessie: i have made it my mission, from now on, to compensate for the lack of content for this beautiful ot3!!!

Jessie: reasoning? im sexy

Beau: youre so sexy man, GET IT!!!

Jessie: WOOOO

Beau: maybe ill write something as well who knows…

Jessie: !!!! 

Jessie: IF YOU DO PLS SHARE

Beau: hmghmmhmgm

Beau: perhaps…

Jessie: !!! ;_;!!!!

_Read by Beau_

**22:01**

**Private chat between _CalebWidogast_ and _MollymaukTealeaf_**

_CalebWidogast is now online_

CalebWidogast: Mollymauk… is that you on the balcony?

_MollymaukTealeaf is now online_

MollymaukTealeaf: yes thats me! why is that?

CalebWidogast: I was wondering if I could join you there? Or perhaps go there later..

CalebWidogast: I think I need some fresh air..

MollymaukTealeaf: no worries dear, just come here

CalebWidogast: Thank you..

CalebWidogast: Yeah… My throat closes up the moment I try to speak.. I apologise if it’s a problem..

CalebWidogast: I don’t enjoy going non-verbal...

CalebWidogast: Heh, I suppose so.

CalebWidogast: The only thing hot here is my chest because I have a cold, Mx. Mollymauk. Don’t be presumptuous..

CalebWidogast: A Periapt of Wound Closure? Yes, I have heard of it.. Pumat Prime had mentioned it once to me..

CalebWidogast: Oh, it’s for sale?

CalebWidogast: Mm, good luck.

CalebWidogast: I thought you stopped smoking?

CalebWidogast: Ah, of course. No wonder you used it to cope..

CalebWidogast: Smoking feels like such a you thing.

CalebWidogast: My ass hurts… The wonders of metal chairs..

MollymaukTealeaf: WOW ok what a mood

CalebWidogast: Tired of the one sided conversation?

MollymaukTealeaf: you could say so! i do however have absolutely no problem with you like this darling

CalebWidogast: I know that, you’ve told me so a few times already..

MollymaukTealeaf: 3:)

MollymaukTealeaf: seriously though, if you want to talk ill be here

MollymaukTealeaf: everything alright?

CalebWidogast: No, but when are things alright anymore?

CalebWidogast: I just started feeling overwhelmed inside..

MollymaukTealeaf: under stimulation or anxiety?

CalebWidogast: Both..

CalebWidogast: Staying locked inside your room and just sitting on your bed is not as fun as I want it to be..

CalebWidogast: I did read some fanfictions, so that was lovely.

MollymaukTealeaf: mm is that so? anything interesting?

CalebWidogast: Well, I suppose so.. 

CalebWidogast: Ever since the Fandom-Boom, as we’ve dubbed it, there has been an influx of new content..

CalebWidogast: It’s quite refreshing, to be honest, but also extremely overwhelming…

MollymaukTealeaf: any new drama lol

CalebWidogast: Mm, so I suppose you haven’t checked Tumblr in a while?

MollymaukTealeaf: nope, just checked for reactions on the cosplay and announcement for my twitch lol

CalebWidogast: Oh, you were dragged in it as well, but Beau immediately shut that down..

CalebWidogast: It was something stupid about how it is stupid that we have to make everything gay, or something like that… It was just rotting with homophobia and transphobia

MollymaukTealeaf: oh my fucking gods, what???

CalebWidogast: Oh, you know, our favourite headcanon for Oskar, aka. he is a trans icon… Etc.

MollymaukTealeaf: of fucks sake, not that shite again

CalebWidogast: Nott, Jester, and Beau ended up just destroying their arguments however, and they quickly deactivated their account..

CalebWidogast: They were a terf. So.

MollymaukTealeaf: fcking good,we ve got no time for that and place for them, fucking hells

MollymaukTealeaf: i hope they all burn for the hurt and bigotry theyve caused

CalebWidogast: Cheers..

CalebWidogast: The reaction to your streaming announcement was huge, wasn’t it?

MollymaukTealeaf: YES i was so surprised! even some of those “drama and news” channels talked about me! its bloody insane

MollymaukTealeaf: im so incredibly excited

CalebWidogast: So am I for you, and so are the others, if the massive sum of tweets from the rest you have probably received shows it…

MollymaukTealeaf: gods, yeah

MollymaukTealeaf: people seem to be very into the idea of me cosplaying while i stream

MollymaukTealeaf: horny fuckers lol

CalebWidogast: Heh, can you blame them?

MollymaukTealeaf: the cosplay got a lot of traction as well! that was great

CalebWidogast: I saw it, it’s quite lovely..

CalebWidogast: All of us have been growing in popularity, isn’t that so?

MollymaukTealeaf: its quite scary really, but its also incredibly exciting? if that makes sense?

MollymaukTealeaf: dreading the implications, but also super amazing

CalebWidogast: Yeah, it makes sense..

CalebWidogast: Mollymauk… this is your fourth cigarette..

MollymaukTealeaf: i havent smoked all day darling, dont judge me

CalebWidogast: I’m not judging you, I’m just worried.

MollymaukTealeaf: trust me when i tell you im fine

MollymaukTealeaf: i used to smoke a pack per day back in the days, after the accident

CalebWidogast: Mm, at least that’s an upgrade. Good to hear..

MollymaukTealeaf: it is 3:)

CalebWidogast: Sorry if I’ve bothered you, but thank you for keeping me company..

MollymaukTealeaf: no worries darling, really

MollymaukTealeaf: i was there beforehand anyway so lol

CalebWidogast: Coming for dinner?

MollymaukTealeaf: omw! just gonna wash my hands, tail, and horns first

CalebWidogast: ...Tail and horns…?

MollymaukTealeaf: just a saying!

CalebWidogast: Ah, got it..

_MollymaukTealeaf is now offline_

_CalebWidogast is now offline_

_Read by MollymaukTealeaf_

**23:45**

**Private chat between _Guinevere_ and _Oskar_**

Guinevere: um

Guinevere: fjord

Oskar: Hey, Jester! What’s up?

Guinevere: um,,,, can i sleep over again at ur place

Guinevere: I KNOW I KINDA DID THAT A LOT LAST WEEK,,, AND I SLEPT AT UR PLACE LAST NIGHT TOOK A NAP AT UR PLACE 2DAY,,,,,, BUT,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Guinevere: hgngngng

Oskar: Oh, sure! That’s fine with me!

Guinevere: !!!! yeah??

Oskar: Of course!

Oskar: Is there a reason though? Still feeling lonely?

Guinevere: pfft

Guinevere: no

Guinevere: i just got used to cuddling w someone now and its weird sleeping alone ;_;

Oskar: Alright! Good enough for me. Come whenever.

Guinevere: uwuw

Guinevere: hehehe

Guinevere: come lol

Oskar: …

Oskar: I hate you.

Guinevere: >:P

_Guinevere is now offline_

_Oskar is now offline_

_Read by Oskar_

## Tuesday

**00:18**

**Private chat between _Beau_ and _Jessie_**

Beau: uh

Beau: how does this sound

Beau: “Guinevere’s heart thumped so loudly and so clear inside her chest, she was sure it would burst out in an instant. The beat of the drums in the room as things got wilder, melding in with the surroundings along her wild pulse; the bodies and her surroundings seemingly disappearing as she focused on the two men in front of her and how the two seemed to fit together so perfectly, even with her by their side. Their bodies moving together like they’ve done this dance before countless times, Nathaniel holding Oskar’s hips and digging his fingers into them with a possessive and yet heated look in his eyes, while Guinevere smoothly wrapped her arms around Oskar’s neck and pressed herself against him. The way Oskar looked almost desperate as he tried to hold onto Nathaniel and Guinevere at the same time- it made her gasp. And she barely held herself back from grinding down onto Oskar’s leg between her thighs and reaching up to kiss him.”

Beau: its kinda long but idk its a start

Beau: its for the ot3… idk

Beau: context is that theyre like at a club or something and they just got horny idk

Beau: IM THINKING OF A PLOT OK? MAYBE ASSASSINS OR SMTH

Beau: THIS SINT GONNA BE A PWP!!!! I AM NOT YOU OR CALEB!

_Jessie is now online_

Jessie: wait lemme read it

Jessie: HOLY SHITTTTT THAT IS SO GOOD

Jessie: also LOVE THE IDEA OF THEM BEING ASSASSINS HERE!!!

Jessie: did u immediately jump to the sexy bits lol

Beau: PERHAPS

Jessie: OH OH OH!! FOR THE ASSASSIN THING

Beau: yeah??

Jessie: maybe MAYBE OMG

Jessie: NATHANIEL AND GUINEVERE BEING THE ASSASSINS????

Beau: HOOO SHIT

Beau: OR LIKE. OSKAR IS THE ASSASSIN AND HE WAS SUPPOSED TO KILL THESE TWO

Beau: OR

Jessie: OR??

Beau: NATHANIEL AND OSKAR ARE THE ASSASSINS RIGHT?

Jessie: RIGHT

Beau: NATH IS SEDUCING OSKAR(GOING WELL SO FAR) AND THEN THEY HAVE TO GO FOR GUINEVERE WHERE SHE ACCIDENTALLY SEDUCES OSKAR(GOES PRETTY WELL)

Jessie: OOOOOO!!! THATS SO GOOD

Jessie: omg pls do that

Beau: i think i might my fucking god

Jessie: WHY DID U STOP WRITING, U ALWAYS MADE GOOD CONTENT

Beau: I DONT KNOW MAN, DEPRESSION

Jessie: :((

Jessie: gods i rlly am super supportive of u

Jessie: and as ur friend i do wanna say smth

Beau: oh no

Jessie: DONT OH NO ME SDLKFJSLDKFJ

Jessie: no but seriously,,, why did u actually stop writing?

Jessie: were so happy!! it was like ur fav hobby!!!

Jessie: im just worried :(

Jessie: look i kno u want ur privacy and all and i respect that but u never rlly properly talked abt urself :((((

Jessie: idk

Beau: gh

Beau: its fine man, just

Beau: its because of my fucking dad

Beau: boo hoo no surprise is there

Jessie: honestly no,,, but its still good to get a confirmation u kno?

Beau: yeah yeah i get it

Beau: jsut

Beau: its not really a big thing but i guess he thought i was wasting my time writing

Beau: because it didnt help with the business or whatever

Jessie: business??

Beau: long story, ill tell you another time

Beau: but yeah he just got on my ass even more because i stayed a lot on the computer writing and shit so

Beau: i decided to start doing some fucked up shit instead of that

Beau: he seemed happier with me miserable than actually happy

Beau: and the fact that i didnt want to pursue it as a career or something made me feel like it was a waste of time

Beau: s all

Jessie: beau :((( i wanna hug u so bad

Beau: same i guess? another time

Jessie: another time :(

_Read by Beau_

**00:59**

**Private chat between _MollyMollymauk_ and _JestJester_**

JestJester: MOLLY

JestJester: I NEED U RN

_MollyMollymauk is now online_

MollyMollymauk: yes darling?

JestJester: k one i wanna make smth for beau but idk what i should make u have any ideas?

MollyMollymauk: well… is it a gift for something? or just a regular ol jester friend gift

JestJester: jester friend gift!!

MollyMollymauk: then i recommend doing an art piece of oskar and guinevere but make it Saucey

JestJester: yessss ok ok ok cool got it

JestJester: two can i ask u smth

MollyMollymauk: of course! go ahead

JestJester: is it true that u and cayyyleb hooked up??

JestJester: like

JestJester: beau said in our gc that u hooked up bc she accidentally heard noises but idk!! i never got anything from that

JestJester: and u seem off as well :(

MollyMollymauk: well, to be honest, everyone seems off dont they?

JestJester: hggngng yeah

JestJester: like fjord and beau are busy as all hell and like theyre probably ignoring some trauma

JestJester: nott also seems weird but im not sure w her bc i havent really talked w her

JestJester: cayyyyleb is his depressed self and uh

JestJester: i actually dont rlly know w u and yash im sorry;;

MollyMollymauk: its alright darling! weve both been doing our own thing

MollyMollymauk: we should hang out agains soon, hm?

JestJester: !!! YES!!

JestJester: maybe u could accompany me on a walk soon uwu

MollyMollymauk: that would be lovely! ill find some time for it

JestJester: !!!

MollyMollymauk: and how are you though?

JestJester: im gucci uwu

JestJester: tired but gucci!

MollyMollymauk: thats lovely to hear darling!

JestJester: so….. the cayleb thing

MollyMollymauk: thought you forgot abt it lol

JestJester: NAH i wanna hear details :eyes:

MollyMollymauk: you are in for a ride….

MollyMollymauk: so tl;dr we just had built up sexual tension and we were drunk or smth!! and we boned

JestJester: OOOOOO

MollyMollymauk: but thats it, nothing else to it

JestJester: wh……

JestJester: what do u mean nothing else to it?

MollyMollymauk: caleb had stated clearly that it was a mistake. we were just drunk

MollyMollymauk: so

MollyMollymauk: yeah

JestJester: omg…. wtf

JestJester: im about to beat u 2 up

MollyMollymauk: please do, im so done with him

JestJester: omg???

JestJester: hows it like living with him tho??? now that u did……... That

MollyMollymauk: that was a bit dramatic on my part tbh, i dont actually have anything against him. whats been done has been done and weve had a great time together(hopefully)

MollyMollymauk: its quite lovely actually! both nott and caleb are very careful and respect our privacy, which is a delight, and also it is really really nice

MollyMollymauk: there is always something happening in the house i guess? in a good way! like

MollyMollymauk: one moment everything is quiet and things are calm, and the next you can hear nott screeching down the hall because she is playing pirates with frumpkin…. it is so adorable you have no idea

MollyMollymauk: ok but friday right? first night we slept there? i dlkfjldkfjdfg

MollyMollymauk: i woke up at like 3 am, DYING of bloody thirst, and i waddled over to the kitchen and LKJDFLSKJD

MollyMollymauk: CALEB AND NOTT WERE IN THE LIVING ROOM? IN THIS WEIRD POSITION?

MollyMollymauk: WHERE CALEB WAS ON THE COUCH, SITTING ON IT WITH HIS FEET UP AND HUNCHED LIKE A GREMLIN, WITH NOTT DOING THE SAME BUT ON HIS SHOULDERS??

MollyMollymauk: IT WAS HYSTERICAL

MollyMollymauk: it felt like a bloody fever dream fck

JestJester: BWDBHBFHFFEJKHGKKSD WHAt??t?t?SD??gG?f

MollyMollymauk: YEAH…..

MollyMollymauk: AND THEY WERENT DOING ANYTHING. AT ALL

JestJester: LAKSFDJSDLKJDKLGGF

JestJester: NOT EVEN WATCHING TV??

MollyMollymauk: NOT EVEN TV

MollyMollymauk: THEY WERE JUST VIBING.

JestJester: GODS I WISH THAT WERE ME

MollyMollymauk: me and yasha are just… making a home out of this place, and its been what? a few days?

MollyMollymauk: and!! i think frumpkin has taken a liking to me….

JestJester: AAAAA

JestJester: thats so great to hear ;_;!!!

MollyMollymauk: i know, its so!! ah!!

MollyMollymauk: though i suppose things are a bit strained between me and caleb, i will be fine

MollyMollymauk: he seems to be dealing with his own problems right now, so ill let him be

JestJester: yah??

MollyMollymauk: mhm!

JestJester: hey im rlly happy for u and glad to hear ure dealing with stuff!!

MollyMollymauk: thank you thank you, im amazing what can i say 3:)))

JestJester: :)))

JestJester: but :eyes: how is he in bed

MollyMollymauk: oh my god you have no idea how good he is i hate this i hate it

MollyMollymauk: get on the vc since there is no one there darling ill give you the details

JestJester: YESSSSSSSSSSSS

_Read by MollyMollymauk_

**01:34**

**Voice chat - wecryingbois**  
\--------------------------------------------  
o TwitchRoyal  
o LeetleTiefleeng

**02:38**

**Private chat between _PurplePetal_ and _DarkStorm_**

PurplePetal: hey yarrow can i sleep in your room

_DarkStorm is now online_

DarkStorm: sure.

DarkStorm: everything alright?

PurplePetal: absolutely! just

PurplePetal: my bed is a mess because im organizing my cosplay materials and what i need to stream

PurplePetal: you saw it yesterday….

DarkStorm: mm, that's fair.

DarkStorm: come on, I'm waiting.

_Darkstorm is now offline_

_PurplePetal is now offline_

_Read by PurplePetal_

**13:11**

**Group chat “ _The Mighty Nein_ ”**

_TwitchRoyal is now online_

_Traitor is now online_

_CowboyOfTheSouth is now online_

TwitchRoyal: ALRIGHT homos i am tired of this homophobia

TwitchRoyal: who the fuck is starting an uprising and why do we need to get involved

TwitchRoyal: and why the FUCK did claudia send us messages on fucking INSTAGRAM

ViolentSoftie: because fuck the crown

ZemnianSuperstar: Fuck the Empire.

ViolentSoftie: THAT AS WELL

LeetleTiefleeng: u 2 are like the empire kids right??

ZemnianSuperstar: Yes, unfortunately..

ViolentSoftie: gag

ViolentSoftie: i hate this fucking empire

ZemnianSuperstar: Cheers..

TwitchRoyal: it is so incredibly amusing to see you two be so against the empire

ViolentSoftie: yeah because its terrible annd corrupt as fuck lmao

TwitchRoyal: absolutely, fuck the empire

LeetleTiefleeng: do u have any like connections to xhorhas or the empire molly???

TwitchRoyal: why so curious darling?

LeetleTiefleeng: idk!! im just curious :3c

TwitchRoyal: i get you 3:3c

TwitchRoyal: but no, im my own being babey!!

TwitchRoyal: i technically have dual nationality with xhorhas and the empire lol

TwitchRoyal: its so bloody hard to get empire citizenship, its terrible

LeetleTiefleeng: :0!!! thats so cool!! but also SUCKS

Traitor: i can attest for that now...

Traitor: i am xhorhasian in paper, and im trying to get the papers to become a empire citizen, because it will be better for me in the long term if we will live here for the foreseeable future.

ViolentSoftie: hows the process like??

Traitor: it’s just a lot of unnecessary paperwork and weeks of waiting for an answer back. it’s just all stupid… and it’s worse because i am trying for dual nationality.

Traitor: i don’t know, it just makes me very frustrated.

ZemnianSuperstar: I have once studied the process of being eligible for empire citizenship… and I am so sorry you have to deal with that.

Traitor: it is what it is…

BabyKiller: it is what it is…..

TwitchRoyal: no but really, the knights of requital? anyone going to talk about that?

CowboyOfTheSouth: Yup.

CowboyOfTheSouth: All we know about them is that they want to change the status quo, more than an actual uprising, though.

CowboyOfTheSouth: Ulog, was one of them? A dwarf. Who else?

ViolentSoftie: there was kara as well and uhhhhhh

ZemnianSuperstar: Dolan and Horris I believe..

ViolentSoftie: cute couple tbh

ZemnianSuperstar: Agree..

TwitchRoyal: oh yeah

CowboyOfTheSouth: I’m going to check out the Leaky Tap today, maybe see if I can catch them again. 

CowboyOfTheSouth: Beau, you said you took notes about our meeting? Why didn’t you just send them here like you did with the sewer ones?

ViolentSoftie: those i kinda hurriedly written down in my fucking notebook dude, and they wouldnt have liked it if i got my phone out like seriously

ViolentSoftie: they were already super suspicious that we kept our phones with us

LeetleTiefleeng: they were????

ViolentSoftie: yeah man, its cause they were afraid we might have recorded the meeting or something

BabyKiller: i think we shouldve just done that??

CowboyOfTheSouth: Now, I don’t think it would have been a good idea for us to do that. If the Crown were to get their hands onto the recordings we could have gotten in trouble. Because we sure were quite a bit invested in what they were saying. Even if we were hesitant. 

TwitchRoyal: but then we could always give them in? or say that we tried to infiltrate?

ViolentSoftie: but do we really want to get on the bad side of the citizens as well?

LeetleTiefleeng: guys;;;; i mean its good that we have a back up plan but it could be cool to help them out?

BabyKiller: cool??? this isnt just like a hobby or something, jester, its people under the empire being tired of the shit and corruption of the crown.

ZemnianSuperstar: If anything, it would be a bad move to present ourselves as snitches.. We all live here in Zadash and I believe we will continue to do so for the next few years..

ZemnianSuperstar: Also, we have exposed ourselves in these messages.

TwitchRoyal: mm

BabyKiller: ehg

LeetleTiefleeng: oof

ViolentSoftie: whatever yall

ViolentSoftie: youre going there alone fjord???

CowboyOfTheSouth: Sure! All of you seem pretty busy, and I have some free time today, so.

LeetleTiefleeng: pls take care bby ;_;

CowboyOfTheSouth: I will, no worries!

LeetleTiefleeng: <3

CowboyOfTheSouth: <3

ViolentSoftie: DISGUSTING…

LeetleTiefleeng: DFJDFKJGKJDFKJ

_Read by everyone_

**15:18**

**Private chat between _MonsterTrucker_ and _PussySlayer69_**

MonsterTrucker: Wh

MonsterTrucker: BEAU.

PussySlayer69: WHAT

MonsterTrucker: WHY ARE YOU HERE?

PussySlayer69: IM NOT LETTING YOU GO THERE ALONE SMH

MonsterTrucker: FINE. COME ON, ULOG IS WATCHING US FURIOUSLY TYPE AT ONE ANOTHER FROM ACROSS THE ROOM.

PussySlayer69: FINE

PussySlayer69: BITCH

MonsterTrucker: ASSHOLE.

PussySlayer69: PERISH

_Read by MonsterTrucker_

**19:22**

**Group chat “ _The Mighty Nein_ ”**

LeetleTiefleeng: _@CowboyOfTheSouth_

LeetleTiefleeng: u home yet??

CowboyOfTheSouth: Yes! And I am accompanied by a certain damn bastard.

BabyKiller: molly didnt go with you lol

TwitchRoyal: HELLO??

LeetleTiefleeng: DFKJDKFJGDFGD

ViolentSoftie: LMAO

ViolentSoftie: its me actually, im the bastard

BabyKiller: DIDNT YOU SAY YOU WERE BUSY AS SHIT?

ViolentSoftie: YEAH AND? COWARD

BabyKiller: WHHWHWH?????

LeetleTiefleeng: BEAU!! WHY!!!

ViolentSoftie: I WANTED TO LOOK OUT FOR HIM, JEEZ

TwitchRoyal: oh my god, you fool. of course you would do this

BabyKiller: _@ViolentSoftie_ soft

TwitchRoyal: _@ViolentSoftie_ soft

LeetleTiefleeng: _@ViolentSoftie_ soft!!!

CowboyOfTheSouth: HA-

ViolentSoftie: i….. wow

ViolentSoftie: you guys really want me to kill you all huh

BabyKiller: pls do

TwitchRoyal: gods im begging you to end it all

LeetleTiefleeng: WH??? GUYS???

LeetleTiefleeng: SHOULD WE BE WORRIED

BabyKiller: nah, im gucci

TwitchRoyal: nope, im good

ZemnianSuperstar: ...Right…

ZemnianSuperstar: So? How was it?

CowboyOfTheSouth: Well, he certainly talked quite a lot.

ViolentSoftie: fuckin hells he went on for a long while

ViolentSoftie: tl;dr they wanna do something soon, and they offered us money and shit

ViolentSoftie: i think we need to meet up to talk about this cause… you know… messages are evidence

ViolentSoftie: i made notes and shit and its kinda hard over text

ViolentSoftie: but also: apparently the”targets” in question leave REALLY messy online like prints ™ so like nott you can get on their ass

BabyKiller: MY TIME HAS COME. HACKER SUIT ON

BabyKiller: and its a blue fursuit of a dog with disco balls instead of eyes

LeetleTiefleeng: KJSDLFKJDLKJFD

TwitchRoyal: TERRIBLE. BURN IT

ViolentSoftie: LMAOOO

BabyKiller: when should we meet to talk about it??? i have some time tomorrow between the general store and the bar so? we can meet at the leaky tap

TwitchRoyal: oh right, you work at a bar?

BabyKiller: yah

TwitchRoyal: sexy

TwitchRoyal: i can tomorrow! though i do have a class with mr dosal, im free otherwise 3:)

ViolentSoftie: isnt he that sexy water genasi teacher

TwitchRoyal: YEAH its him

ViolentSoftie: hot 

TwitchRoyal: hes probably a dilf

ViolentSoftie: even hotter

LeetleTiefleeng: SKJFLKDFJLDGF

TwitchRoyal: LMAO

ViolentSoftie: i can make some time i guess???

CowboyOfTheSouth: Same here!

LeetleTiefleeng: im free whenever uwu im taking my classes online today anyway

BabyKiller: really?? :0??

LeetleTiefleeng: yah! i just have a lottt of commissions to get through and tis easier if i just do my work from home uwu

ViolentSoftie: gay rights

BabyKiller: gay rights!!

Traitor: i suppose i can. i need to start tending to my garden, but otherwise i can.

ZemnianSuperstar: I do not have work tomorrow, so I am free…

CowboyOfTheSouth: Wonderful! 13 or 15 pm?

BabyKiller: 13 best for me;;;

LeetleTiefleeng: same hat!

ViolentSoftie: same hat i guess

TwitchRoyal: same hat darling

Traitor: yeah, that works.

ZemnianSuperstar: Mhm..

CowboyOfTheSouth: Great! 

_Read by everyone_

**19:58**

**Private chat between _Beau_ and _Jessie_**

Beau: shit dude

Beau: i just realised

Jessie: mm??

Beau: a storm is gonna come up soon again

Beau: a pretty bad one apparently

Jessie: oh no

Jessie: when??

Beau: could be this weekend, could be tomorrow

Beau: idk when

Jessie: oof….

Jessie: yasha is gonna leave again :((

Beau: yupppp

Beau: do you ever just

Beau: i mean this is stupid but like

Jessie: nope whats up bby

Beau: mhmhmhgfhg

Beau: do you ever fear? that she might not come back from one of her outings one day?

Beau: or at least come back and be completely different? 

Beau: i think about the first one a lot. its really fucking scary to think about it

Jessie: yah it is rlly rlly scary

Jessie: but i mean,,,, i think abt it a bit but like, not that much!! shes been doing this for a while, im sure shell be fine!!

Beau: sigh

Beau: i fucking guess

Jessie: ure worried, huh? :(

Beau: yeah i fuckng am, like

Beau: all of us get worried dude

Beau: idk

Jessie: thats fair!! and yah we do… but thats bc were her friends and we care abt her rlly mch!!

Beau: yeah

Beau: yeah we fckin do

_Read by Jessie_

**21:18**

**Private chat between _MommaNott_ and _Caleb_**

MommaNott: hey caleb, where are you?

Caleb: Ah… I’m not home right now..

MommaNott: yeah no shit

MommaNott: where did you go?

Caleb: I am at the Invulnerable Vagrant.. I wanted to check out some of their new things, I suppose.

MommaNott: are you alone?

Caleb: I am alone at the moment, but I will meet with Yasha in the city..

Caleb: We’ll be home soon..

MommaNott: alright, got it, take care yeah?

MommaNott: message me if something goes wrong

Caleb: I will, do not worry..

_Read by MommaNott_

**22:19**

**Private chat between _YashaNydoorin_ and _CalebWidogast_**

YashaNydoorin: is the package still safe?

CalebWidogast: That it is… Thank you so much for helping me out with it.. I will pay you back soon..

YashaNydoorin: of course. you’re lucky i got payed today, but don’t worry about paying me back. i’m fine.

CalebWidogast: Thank you..

YashaNydoorin: who is it for? whatever you bought?

CalebWidogast: For an acquaintance of mine.

YashaNydoorin: alright.

YashaNydoorin: wash your hands, dinner is ready.

CalebWidogast: Already done..

_YashaNydoorin is offline_

_CalebWidogast is now offline_

_Read by YashaNydoorin_

**23:01**

**Group chat “ _The Mighty Nein_ ”**

ViolentSoftie: *whistles* anyone still alive?

_ZemnianSuperstar is now online_

ZemnianSuperstar: Sadly..

ViolentSoftie: wow what a fucking mood

ViolentSoftie: sup man?

ZemnianSuperstar: Studying and looking over some of my notes concerning Transmutation.. That is all.

ZemnianSuperstar: And trying not to get scratched up by Frumpkin..

ViolentSoftie: frump ok?

ZemnianSuperstar: Not really. He hasn’t been well since last weekend, and the veterinary we go by seems to have shut down. Or at least we can’t reach it..

ZemnianSuperstar: And we’re looking for another one, but this area is not popular for being animal friendly..

ViolentSoftie: shit man that really sucks

ViolentSoftie: really hope he feels better soon, and ill try to be on the lookout for anything of the sorts

ZemnianSuperstar: Thank you, I appreciate it..

ZemnianSuperstar: How are you tonight?

ViolentSoftie: gah, im fucking tired

ViolentSoftie: just want to go to bed tbh

ZemnianSuperstar: Then why are you not going to bed?

ViolentSoftie: i have some notes i have to look over for some classes tomorrow

ViolentSoftie: i didnt do shit today with schoolwork tbh and im trying to catch up

ZemnianSuperstar: Is there any way I could help you out?

ViolentSoftie: not rlly tbh

ViolentSoftie: but you wanna have a study sesh over vc?

ZemnianSuperstar: That would be lovely, actually.

ViolentSoftie: yo bitches if anyone wants to join us in the study vc come on up

ViolentSoftie: were gay

_Read by everyone_

**23:59**

**Voice chat - student lyfe 5 ever**  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
o ViolentSoftie  
o ZemnianSuperstar  
o CowboyOfTheSouth  
x BabyKiller

## Wednesday

**01:11**

**Group chat “ _The Mighty Nein_ ”**

LeetleTiefleeng: hey,,,, guys???

BabyKiller: sup!!

CowboyOfTheSouth: Hello!

_Traitor is now online_

ViolentSoftie: sup dude?

TwitchRoyal: whats up darling?

ZemnianSuperstar: Yes?

Traitor: mm?

LeetleTiefleeng: i have like a smooool announcement to make

LeetleTiefleeng: its more like a request but like dkfjldfkjldgf

BabyKiller: go ahead!! whats up jess??

ViolentSoftie: yeah man, sup?

LeetleTiefleeng: just;;;

LeetleTiefleeng: its nothing bad but!!

LeetleTiefleeng: ive been talking a lot to calianna recently and like were both super cool and vibing together because were both super duper cool

LeetleTiefleeng: and we have been talking a lot about our gender presentations and how we express ourselves and how that influences us and our day to day lives and like,,,, pronouns and such were a big thing we were talking abt, other than tusk love lol

LeetleTiefleeng: gah its such a small request and i kno u guys will totally do it but like

LeetleTiefleeng: i was wondering if u guys could also use they/them for me???

LeetleTiefleeng: im still trying to understand my gender presentation and i kinda want to try mixing up my pronouns!! like a smol littol step in my nonbinary quest of conquering the world by drawing dicks

LeetleTiefleeng: i might ask for he/him later on but!!

LeetleTiefleeng: yah is all dlfkjldfkjgdfg

ViolentSoftie: YOOO dude no need to worry, well totally do that

CowboyOfTheSouth: What Beau said! But thank you for telling us. :,)

LeetleTiefleeng: ;_; u guys

TwitchRoyal: darling i am so very proud of you, and im so happy you told us about this

TwitchRoyal: of bloody course well use they/them for you!! no worries

LeetleTiefleeng: !!!

TwitchRoyal: also :handshake: wanting to change up our presentations 

LeetleTiefleeng: :handshake:

BabyKiller: molls you wanna go by other pronouns as well??

TwitchRoyal: well

TwitchRoyal: i suppose i do, but i certainly am not bothered by you all still using he/him for me. after all thats what i asked all of you to use, no?

TwitchRoyal: if you want to be even funky and fresh, you could mix it up with she/her and they/them and use them all and confuse those around us lol

LeetleTiefleeng: OMG…. ure getting the full set!!

TwitchRoyal: darling, it is by far not the full set and you know it

TwitchRoyal: i wont even get my finger into neopronouns yet because then i will become too powerful

LeetleTiefleeng: i always rlly liked the fae/faer pronouns tbh ;_; theyre so pretty

LeetleTiefleeng: im not asking for u all to use them btw!! or at least not yet ldkjlkjgdf i just wanna try out they/them first!

BabyKiller: you two will horde all the pronouns. you will become too powerful

LeetleTiefleeng: AND WE DESERVE IT

BabyKiller: AND YOU DESERVE IT WHOLEHEARTEDLY!! 

ViolentSoftie: man yall are making me want to try this shit out as well

LeetleTiefleeng: !!! like new pronouns??

ViolentSoftie: yeah tbh

ViolentSoftie: but im cis so like

LeetleTiefleeng: GASP

TwitchRoyal: UH OH

LeetleTiefleeng: EDUCATION TIME!!

TwitchRoyal: EDUCATION TIME??

LeetleTiefleeng: E D U T C A T I O N T I M E !!!

LeetleTiefleeng: bby just bc ure cis it doesnt mean u cant use other pronouns than the ones you have used so far!!

LeetleTiefleeng: while for a lot of people pronouns are related to their gender identities(she for girls, he for bois, and they for enbies(which has the implication that somehow “nonbinary” is a third gender which :grimacing: it is not a cute look bc it is much more complex than that)) they dont have to be directly tied to it!! they rlly rlly dont 

LeetleTiefleeng: if u state that pronouns are inherently and intrinsically gendered then it has some weird implications. because a lot of people have a very complicated relationship with their gender for multiple reasons, and saying that the pronouns they might use might directly be tied to their pronouns its a bit stupid, because theyre a form of gender expression and not your actual gender!

LeetleTiefleeng: u can be a woman and use he/him or they/them, or a man and use she/her or they/them!! and like me, you can be nonbinary and use she/her!! and that doesnt make me a gorl!

LeetleTiefleeng: but ofc it is important to absolutely acknowledge the fact that there are a Lot of people whose pronouns matter a lot and are in some way tied to their gender and thats super funky and fresh as well!!

LeetleTiefleeng: yah

LeetleTiefleeng: i cant like explain my thots and such entirely tonite bc im RLLY RLLY tired, but the thing is u can try other pronouns out!! srsly!

LeetleTiefleeng: tl;dr its ur own gender presentation and U get to decide what u do with it!!

ViolentSoftie: wow thats a lot

ViolentSoftie: but also it makes sense tbh

CowboyOfTheSouth: Are you thinking of trying out some pronouns any time soon?

ViolentSoftie: eh probably, not now thats for sure

ViolentSoftie: maybe like

ViolentSoftie: idk

ViolentSoftie: he/him? it sounds good

LeetleTiefleeng: !!!

BabyKiller: beau we support you so fucking much

BabyKiller: also im 100% behind on what jessie said!!

ViolentSoftie: thanks? i guess

TwitchRoyal: so no he/him for now?

ViolentSoftie: nope im just stickin to the basic she/her like the funky bitch i am

ViolentSoftie: but its noted for you two funky motherfuckers!

LeetleTiefleeng: uwu

TwitchRoyal: üwü

ViolentSoftie: disgusting

LeetleTiefleeng: thank u all sm!!

LeetleTiefleeng: now i will go to sleep. tored

CowboyOfTheSouth: Same here! Everyone, have a goodnight.

ViolentSoftie: goin as well, you too man

ZemnianSuperstar: I will as well… Goodnight..

Traitor: night everybody.

TwitchRoyal: night!

BabyKiller: night yall!!

_LeetleTiefleeng is now offline_

_CowboyOfTheSouth is now offline_

_ViolentSoftie is now offline_

_ZemnianSuperstar is now offline_

_TwitchRoyal is now offline_

_Traitor is now offline_

_BabyKiller is now offline_

_Read by everyone_

**06:54**

**Private chat between _Beau_ and _Jessie_**

_Beau is now online_

Beau: morning man i have a question

_Jessie is now online_

Jessie: morn!! and is it abt the pronouns thing??

Beau: oh no actually totally different

Jessie: ok uwu

Beau: uwu

Beau: or smth, ew

Jessie: lolol

Beau: but uh

Beau: did you also get this like… fuckin weird email?

Jessie: what email beau??

Beau: its like i got it last night and its uh

Beau: about some fucking trip in like a few weeks? near the end of the semester?

Beau: idk its this collaboration with this sketchy as fuck group

Beau: the leader is?? named lorenzo or smth?

Jessie: uhhh lemme check

Jessie: yeah!! i got an email w it last night as well!

Jessie: it sounds kinda cool tho :0!!

Beau: dude

Beau: these strangers are bringing just 10 random students in a sketchy as fuck city??? how does that sound fun?

Jessie: idk theres camping??

Jessie: lemme read it again

Jessie: oki,,, now that i kinda read it all again it DOES sound sketchy,,,,,

Beau: duh

Jessie: anyone else got the emails??

Beau: dont think so, they would have mentioned it somewhere if they did?

Jessie: ...so just us?

Beau: eh its probably fuckigng random so

Jessie: yah!!

Beau: hey dude wanna get dinner together?

Beau: got some time to go out so

Jessie: sure!! id love to!!

Beau: hell yeah man

Jessie: :)!!!

_Read by Beau_

**08:11**

**Group chat “ _The Mighty Nein_ ”**

LeetleTiefleeng: whats the vibe for today lads!!

_TwitchRoyal is now online_

_Traitor is now online_

TwitchRoyal: this is the vibe lads

_TwitchRoyal sent a file_

_picture248.jpg_ [It is a picture of Mollymauk, Nott, Caleb, and Yasha. All four of them are sitting at a square table with different plates on it and four mugs filled with different liquids. Mollymauk is sitting down, holding the camera and smiling at it, twisted around to have all the other three in the shot with him. He is wearing a yellow shirt with a white cardigan on top, no make-up on or jewelry on his horns. Nott is sitting to his left, hunched over her plate and eating furiously with her back to the camera. In her right hand she is holding her phone and is open on Youtube, scrolling through. Her hair is up in a messy bun and she is wearing a grey undershirt. Caleb is sitting across from Mollymauk, and is in the middle of bringing a fork with food to his mouth which is slightly open and his eyes are a bit shocked as he is looking at the camera like he didn’t expect the picture to be taken. He is wearing a dark blue weathered sweater with his sleeves rolled up the forearms, which are covered with clean bandages. Yasha is sitting across from Nott, and is looking lazily at the camera and chewing on some food. She has her wireless earphones on and is wearing a tight white shirt with a lenny face on it and multiple bracelets and rings on her hands.]

LeetleTiefleeng: OMG I LOVE THE SHIRT

Traitor: it’s beau’s. i still need to give it back.

LeetleTiefleeng: Do Not. She Will Understand.

Traitor: alright…?

TwitchRoyal: did you eat breakfast yet, jester darling??

LeetleTiefleeng: nope but i have a beautiful bagel sandwich that im abt to munch down my gullet

TwitchRoyal: clean vibes darling, love it

Traitor: don’t forget to drink water as well.

LeetleTiefleeng: yah!!

_Read by everyone_

**12:47**

**Group chat “ _The Mighty Nein_ ”**

_ZemnianSuperstar is now online_

ZemnianSuperstar: So… We are still meeting, right?

_CowboyOfTheSouth is now online_

CowboyOfTheSouth: I do think so!

CowboyOfTheSouth: I am at the Leaky Tap with most of the Mighty Nein now! You, Nott, and Jessie are missing.

ZemnianSuperstar: Ah, ok. We’re soon there..

CowboyOfTheSouth: Awesome! We’ll be here.

_CowboyOfTheSouth is now offline_

_ZemnianSuperstar is now offline_

_Read by ZemnianSuperstar, BabyKiller, LeetleTiefleeng, ViolentSoftie, Traitor_

**18:35**

_BabyKiller is now online_

BabyKiller: owo anyone

LeetleTiefleeng: hiya!!

BabyKiller: hewwo!!

Traitor: hey.

LeetleTiefleeng: hey gorls!! how yall doin :D

Traitor: i’m doing well. working on some projects, i suppose. and drinking some of mollymauk’s stash wine.

Traitor: delicious. stealing.

LeetleTiefleeng: OOO sounds like a vibe!!

Traitor: mhm, yeah.

BabyKiller: im good as well! lots of shit to do, around the house as well, but vibing :)

LeetleTiefleeng: im rlly happy to hear that guys!!

Traitor: how are you, jester?

LeetleTiefleeng: tired T_T but good!!

LeetleTiefleeng: im uhhh doing some research with some stuff, so its!! a vibe as well

Traitor: i’m happy to hear that.

BabyKiller: same hat!!

LeetleTiefleeng: im gonna go do sum stuff, but lets talk later!!

BabyKiller: have fun!

LeetleTiefleeng: !!!

_LeetleTiefleeng is now offline_

_Read by Traitor, BabyKiller, ViolentSoftie, CowboyOfTheSouth_

**19:28**

**Private chat between _DarkStorm_ and _PurplePetal_**

DarkStorm: a storm is coming up, lavender.

PurplePetal: mhm, that it is

PurplePetal: for how long will you be gone this time?

DarkStorm: for a few days, but not sure.

DarkStorm: i think ill be back by the end of the week though.

PurplePetal: two days? three?

DarkStorm: can’t say for sure, mollymauk, you know that.

PurplePetal: yeah yeah i do

PurplePetal: just

PurplePetal: ill miss you

DarkStorm: i will miss you as well, so much.

PurplePetal: are you gonna tell me when youll depart?

PurplePetal: yasha?

DarkStorm: don’t know.

DarkStorm: sorry.

PurplePetal: alright, alright

PurplePetal: no worries

PurplePetal: you know i love you right?

PurplePetal: i really really do, and im incredibly grateful youre in my life. you have no fucking idea how much you mean to me

PurplePetal: youve had such a big impact in my life. you are very important to me

PurplePetal: i could try to write as many love letters and give you as many gifts as possible, could sing you all the ballds and make as many poems for you, and paint and draw and make art f you but itll still never be enough

PurplePetal: i really really love you, i hope you do understand that

PurplePetal: take care, yash, ill be waiting for you with chocolate and pastries and some more wine

PurplePetal: dont think i didnt read what you did!! sneaky bastard

PurplePetal: love you, stay safe

_Unread_

**20:49**

**Private chat between _TalkWithMyTherapist_ and _WifeMaterial_**

TalkWithMyTherapist: hey man a storm just started up

TalkWithMyTherapist: and like i know youve probably left and shit but like

TalkWithMyTherapist: wanted to just say i hope youll be fine 

TalkWithMyTherapist: dont get into trouble 

TalkWithMyTherapist: and stuff

TalkWithMyTherapist: man fuck this, ill miss you like crazy.

_Message cancelled_

TalkWithMyTherapist: just be careful, fucks sake. dont want to lose you ok?

_Message cancelled_

TalkWithMyTherapist: see you in a few days lol

_Unread_

**22:19**

**Group chat “ _The Mighty Nein_ ”**

_CowboyOfTheSouth is now online_

CowboyOfTheSouth: _@BabyKiller @ZemnianSuperstar_ I have a question, if y’all don’t mind

_LeetleTiefleeng is now online_

_ZemnianSuperstar is now online_

ZemnianSuperstar: Mm?

BabyKiller: yeah??

CowboyOfTheSouth: It’s just.

CowboyOfTheSouth: How would you define your relationship?

CowboyOfTheSouth: As far as Beau, Jester, and I have speculated, it seems that you two have a very child/parent kind of relationship.

CowboyOfTheSouth: If y’all don’t wanna answer it- that’s totally fine! Just curious.

BabyKiller: lmao what do yall think??

LeetleTiefleeng: i mean?? u seem more like a daughter to cayyyleb so lol

BabyKiller: what

ZemnianSuperstar: _What?_

ViolentSoftie: yeah man its so fucking obvious lolol

BabyKiller: molly bitch i can see you lurk, what do you think?

TwitchRoyal: uh

TwitchRoyal: i wont throw in my penny in this for once, i just want to spectate

BabyKiller: omg

CowboyOfTheSouth: I mean, those ARE the vibes you two send…

ZemnianSuperstar: I...

BabyKiller: yall...

BabyKiller: wow holy shit

BabyKiller: you got us all wrong???

ViolentSoftie: lol how

BabyKiller. i just

BabyKiller: by the fckin raven, he is MY BOY.

BabyKiller: i am HIS protector.

BabyKiller: yes, we have a parent and child relationship, youre right on that part absolutely 100%

BabyKiller: but i want to make it very clear-

BabyKiller: *I* am the parent here. he is MY boy. my son

ViolentSoftie: what

LeetleTiefleeng: holy shit???

TwitchRoyal: mr caleb any thoughts?

ZemnianSuperstar: Well… She is right..

ZemnianSuperstar: I look after her as well, that is true, but yeah.. What she explained is the essence of our relationship pretty much..

LeetleTiefleeng: haha lol nott

BabyKiller: ???

LeetleTiefleeng: lolol u are mommy material lolol

BabyKiller: …

_BabyKiller is now offline_

ViolentSoftie: BAKHFJHSDLKAJSLDKJAS

LeetleTiefleeng: ALKFJLDKJFLSKJDFS

TwitchRoyal: LMAO

ZemnianSuperstar: It seems that all of you have chosen death..

LeetleTiefleeng: sexy

ViolentSoftie: hot

TwitchRoyal: omg…

CowboyOfTheSouth: Welp! This was educational. Thank you for answering.

ZemnianSuperstar: No worries..

LeetleTiefleeng: guys,,,, did yasha leave??

_BabyKiller is now online_

BabyKiller: oh shit??

CowboyOfTheSouth: Did she?

LeetleTiefleeng: well, there is a storm goin on now so

CowboyOfTheSouth: Oh… You’re right.

TwitchRoyal: seems so, her traveling bag and herself arent in the apartment anymore

ZemnianSuperstar: Oh. She didn’t tell us.

BabyKiller: wait shes not in the apartment?? 

TwitchRoyal: nope

TwitchRoyal: she doesnt like to say when shell leave, at least she left just as it started

BabyKiller: :(

LeetleTiefleeng: :((

CowboyOfTheSouth: Well, let’s hope she’ll be back soon!

TwitchRoyal: yup, lets just hope

_Read by CowboyOfTheSouth, LeetleTiefleeng, BabyKiller, ZemnianSuperstar, ViolentSoftie_

**23:01**

**Group chat “ _Peanut Butter and Lemon Tart Sandwich_ ”**

MollyMyMaukCoward: welp, ill just be honest here for a moment

MollyMyMaukCoward: ill be really fuckin depresed and under the weather while shes gone, so dont panic if i dont really leave the room

MollyMyMaukCoward: ill make breakfast as weve decided, but i wont be joining you in the kitchen

MollyMyMaukCoward: im sorry for that

FuckYourButtons: :( no its fine bby no worries

FuckYourButtons: but well be here for you, aight?

CalebWidogast: What Nott said.. We’ll be here for you, if you ever need us.

CalebWidogast: Just send us a message, yeah?

MollyMyMaukCoward: thank you, it means a lot

MollyMyMaukCoward: welp, im fuckin spent, ill bloody just. go to sleep

MollyMyMaukCoward: sleep tight you two, sweet dreams

FuckYourButtons: you too!!

_MollyMyMaukCoward is now offline_

_Read by CalebWidogast, FuckYourButtons_

## Thursday

**00:34**

**Group chat “ _The Mighty Nein_ ”**

LeetleTiefleeng: um

LeetleTiefleeng: u guys

LeetleTiefleeng: i need some help??? a request??

LeetleTiefleeng: again lol

ViolentSoftie: sup

CowboyOfTheSouth: What’s up?

BabyKiller: yeah??

LeetleTiefleeng: like i kno most of u are pretty busy this week but could some of u, or all if its possible, accompany with some clothing shopping soon???

LeetleTiefleeng: its like. i knooooow my aesthetic is like frilly skits and dresses and dark coloured dresses amd tights and such uwu but

LeetleTiefleeng: hmgngmgnmgngmg

LeetleTiefleeng: i kinda wanna??? try out wearing like??? more masculine clothes? or at least what is perceived as masculine by society?

LeetleTiefleeng: like a cool suit!! or smth!!

LeetleTiefleeng: i wanna explore my fashion style as well, both for my gender expression and for my fashion sense as well!

BabyKiller: sure!! i can help out a bit i think??

CowboyOfTheSouth: I can as well! I’d be glad to help, :)!

LeetleTiefleeng: !!!

LeetleTiefleeng: AAAAAAA!!!

LeetleTiefleeng: beau or cayyyleb, u wanna help??

ZemnianSuperstar: Ah, I’m sorry, but I don’t think I’ll be able to.. I haven’t gone out this week much, and it’s hard to leave the apartment..

LeetleTiefleeng: no worries!!

ViolentSoftie: dont think i can, sorry dude :/ really busy

LeetleTiefleeng: its oki!!

CowboyOfTheSouth: So me and Nott, then?

LeetleTiefleeng: yah!!

LeetleTiefleeng: when could u guys come??

BabyKiller: i think i could today actually!! for an hour or two??

CowboyOfTheSouth: I can today as well! A few hours, three or four at max.

LeetleTiefleeng: OOOOO!!!

LeetleTiefleeng: any time u guys have in mind??

BabyKiller: uh

BabyKiller: like 17-19?

CowboyOfTheSouth: That one works with me!

LeetleTiefleeng: aah!!!

LeetleTiefleeng: shall we meet at the library?

BabyKiller: sure!

CowboyOfTheSouth: Yeah!

LeetleTiefleeng: FUCK YES!!!

LeetleTiefleeng: its a date then >:3!!

_Read by BabyKiller, ZemnianSuperstar, CowboyOfTheSouth, ViolentSoftie_

**00:56**

**Private chat between _MonsterTrucker_ and _PussySlayer69_**

MonsterTrucker: *INHALES*

MonsterTrucker: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

MonsterTrucker: BEAU. WHAT THE FUCK.

PussySlayer69: I FUCKING KNEW IT!! I FUCKING KENW YOU WOULD COME TO ME YOU EMOTIONALLY CONSTIPATED MOTHERFUCKER!!

MonsterTrucker: WHAT DO I DO?? A DAMN FUCKIN DATE???

PussySlayer69: DHGDLJFLGKJDFGD

_Read by MonsterTrucker_

**00:57**

**Private chat between _Jessie_ and _Beau_**

Jessie: BWEHBHJSBHDJRSJLSDTLKJDTSKJDS BEAUURABDFBSBEAUBEUAB!!!!!

Jessie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Beau: OH COME ON….

Jessie: IM GAY, WHY DID I SAY THAT

Beau: YOU USELESS GAY MOTHERFUCKER

Jessie: WAAAAAAAAAA

_Read by Beau_

**00:58**

**Private chat between _MonsterTrucker_ and _PussySlayer69_**

MonsterTrucker: I damn KNOW Jester would like for it to be a date with Nott, but ME? They probably don’t even have a crush on me, but my damn stupid heart thought they meant it with me as well.

MonsterTrucker: I hate this. I hate this.

PussySlayer69: holy fucking shits dude. how fuckin in love with her can you be

PussySlayer69: i mean

PussySlayer69: you can always slide in their dms and be like ‘haha what if this was a date

PussySlayer69: just joking……

PussySlayer69: unless’

MonsterTrucker: UNLESS…

_Read by PussySlayer69_

**00:59**

**Private chat between _Jessie_ and _Beau_**

Jessie: WAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Jessie: I KNO THAT FJORD KNOWS THAT ID LIKE IT TO BE A DATE V V MUCH W NOTT… BUT THE DUMBY PROB THINKS I DIDNT MEAN IT WITH HIM AS WELL!!!

Jessie: BEAUUU WHAT DO I DO

Beau: OH MY FUCKING GODS, JESTER

Beau: JUST SLIDE IN HIS DMS AND NOTTS AS WELL AND MAKE IT A DATE!!

_Read by Jessie_

**01:00**

**Private chat between _MonsterTrucker_ and _PussySlayer69_**

MonsterTrucker: I mean. You are right. I could just do that.

PussySlayer69: YEAH EXACTLY. COME ON, MAN UP!! ASK THEM OUT

_Read by MonsterTrucker_

**01:00**

**Private chat between _Jessie_ and _Beau_**

Jessie: HMMGGMMG

Jessie: OKI U KNO WHAT?

Jessie: I CAN DO THIS

Jessie: MAKE IT A DATE W HIM

Beau: YEAH AND THEN YOU CAN ASK NOTT OUT AS WELL

Jessie: YEAH!! YEAH

_Read by Beau_

**01:01**

**Private chat between _MonsterTrucker_ and _PussySlayer69_**

MonsterTrucker: You know what? FUCK IT. I’ll ask her.

PussySlayer69: COME ON!!! ASK HER

_Read by MonsterTrucker_

**01:01**

**Private chat between _Jessie_ and _Beau_**

Jessie: MHMGMMGGM FINE!

Jessie: ILL ASK HIM AND THEN SEE WITH NOTT!!

Beau: FUCK YEAH GO FOR IT!! I BELIEVE IN YOU

_Read by Jessie_

**01:02**

**Private chat between _Guinevere_ and _Oskar_**

Guinevere: !! fjord!!

Oskar: Hey, Jessie! Caught me just as I was about to ask you something!

Guinevere: oh!! u go first then!!

Oskar: Oh no, you go first!

Guinevere: no u!

Oskar: No, you!!

Guinevere: nope!!

Guinevere: you first uwu!!

Oskar: We could go on like this for a while…

Guinevere: yah and im stubborn and u go first >:)

Oskar: Heh, fine!

Guinevere: so??

Oskar: Just.

Oskar: Uh

Oskar: I was wondering… if you have any clothing styles in mind for tomorrow? That we can shop for tomorrow?

_Read by Guinevere_

**01:09**

**Private chat between _MonsterTrucker_ and _PussySlayer69_**

MonsterTrucker: I FUCKED UP.

PussySlayer69: ARE YOU FUCKINGDFJ KIDDING ME

_Read by MonsterTrucker_

**01:09**

**Private chat between _Guinevere_ and _Oskar_**

Guinevere: :0!!

Guinevere: well,,, i would like a fancy snazzy suit tbh!!

Guinevere: maybe some like?? more “masculine” buttons ups and like some shorts as well!!

Oskar: Sounds good! I know a few good places for those clothes!

Guinevere: awesome!!

Oskar: What did you mean to ask me?

Guinevere: uh well

Oskar: Yeah?

Guinevere: well!! i guess just wanted to know if u had any stores in mind for this!!

Guinevere: seems like u do so uwu all good

Oskar: Good to know!

Guinevere: excited for tomorrow!! :3!!

Oskar: Heh, me too!

_Read by Guinevere_

**01:15**

**Private chat between _Jessie_ and _Beau_**

Jessie: WEWBHWBEHBWHWBEHBW NOOOOOOO

Beau: WHAT IS IT???

Jessie: I FUCKED IT UP, I DIDNT ASK HIM DLFKJDLFG

Beau: wh

Beau: ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS???

_Read by Jessie_

**01:15**

**Private chat between _MonsterTrucker_ and _PussySlayer69_**

MonsterTrucker: Welp! Now I will pass away.

PussySlayer69: holy shit youre so fucked

MonsterTrucker: Yup.

MonsterTrucker: Night!

_MonsterTrucker is now offline_

PussySlayer69: omfg… night

_Unread_

**01:18**

**Private chat between _Jessie_ and _Beau_**

Jessie: im not even gonna try with nott;;; ghgngnnggn

Beau: gods youre so fuckin gay its clownery by this point luv

Jessie: i kno ;_;

Jessie: im just gonna go to sleep dlkjgldkfg this made tired

Beau: mood

Beau: night man, have fun

Jessie: thank???

Jessie: nightie!!

_Jessie is now offline_

_Read by Beau_

**01:32**

**Private chat between _Nerd_ and _Bookworm_**

Nerd: fuck man all of these fuckers. gay clowns. fjord and jester? TOP of the clownery game fucking hells

_Message cancelled_

Nerd: actually u prob dont wanna talk w me so nvm, hope youre resting well 

_Message cancelled_

Nerd: ugh. i hate this. i feel like you transferred your emotional repression mechanism 2 electric boogaloo(maximum level) to me you fuck. whatever. hope youre well

_Message cancelled_

_Nerd is now offline_

**10:11**

**Group chat “ _The Mighty Nein_ ”**

_CowboyOfTheSouth is now online_

CowboyOfTheSouth: Welp, this chat will probably be dead for a while.

CowboyOfTheSouth: I hope all of you have a fantastic day! Don’t forget to eat and drink!

CowboyOfTheSouth: Take breaks if you have things to do today! You need to take care of yourself, smh.

_CowboyOfTheSouth is now offline_

_Read by ViolentSoftie, LeetleTiefleeng, BabyKiller, ZemnianSuperstar, TwitchRoyal_

**18:22**

**Private chat between _DetectiveJ_ and _DetectiveG_**

DetectiveJ: nott 

DetectiveJ: can we talk for a bit

DetectiveG: sure! wassup

DetectiveJ: look im sorry if this is weird and if i got anything mixed u but like;;;

DetectiveJ: while we were hanging out u were acting rlly weird and stiff and like if ure going through smth u can always talk 2 me 

DetectiveJ: i dont wanna make u uncomfy and i dont wanna see u so unhappy,,,, if it was fjord that was making u uncomy we can also like?? talk to him abt what might have happened??

DetectiveJ: but like!! also;;;;

DetectiveJ: do u not wanna talk to me anymore?? cause i toootally get it if u dont want to anymore. thats completely fine w me!!

DetectiveJ: nott??

DetectiveG: jessie… i totally get why youre worried but really. im fine

DetectiveG: its just!! weve all been pretty busy and we havent hung out properly, just th two of us, which i also get but like

DetectiveG: gods, this is gonna sound fucking random but youve also been hanging you with cali a lot and talking w her a lot and i dont wanna interrupt any of that! and i guess i just feel weird idk. and with fjord as well, i just dont want to take up your time 

DetectiveG: you seem really happy with those two so i was just giving you some space i swear, i still wanna talk w you and stuff tho its fine

DetectiveJ: nott;;;;

DetectiveJ: look i kno im trying to make more friends,,,,, and stuff,,, but like u srrsly still matter to me a lot

DetectiveJ: i mean yah ok were a bit busy but like even if i spend a lot of time w someone ure always on my thots ;_;

DetectiveJ: you really really matter to me

DetectiveG: jessie… you matter to me a lot as well!

DetectiveJ: yeah but like

DetectiveJ: hmgmgmmg

DetectiveG: yeah?

DetectiveJ: look. i wanna make u understand that like.

DetectiveJ: ghmmMGFHMFH

DetectiveJ: FUCK IT. FUCK IT

DetectiveJ. please dont get mad at me for this please, please, please

DetectiveG: jess youre scaring me, what is it

DetectiveJ: i just

DetectiveJ: i rlly like u!! like. a lot. more than just. platonic

DetectiveJ: i may have a teeny bitty little crush on u?

DetectiveJ: if you dont feel the same way about me its fine!! i totally get it!! but just.

DetectiveJ: dont ever think i will push u aside bc ure super duper important to me and i wont lose u without a fight

DetectiveJ: ok??

DetectiveJ: nott?? im so sorry we can just forget about it or smth;;;

DetectiveG: NO NO ITS FINE SORRY

DetectiveG: i got distracted by something, some stuff in the house

DetectiveG: but i am not in the right mindset to properly respond to your confession i uh 

DetectiveG: so um if you could just give me some time? to process this?

DetectiveJ: yeah ofc!! take care!!

DetectiveG: you too!

DetectiveJ: thank u for coming w me 2day btw,,, really had a great time;; 

DetectiveJ: take care bby, i hope youll be fine,,,,

_Unread_

**23:54**

**Private chat between _CalebWidogast_ and _MollymaukTealeaf_**

CalebWidogast: Mx. Mollymauk, may I talk with you for a second?

_MollymaukTealeaf is now online_

MollymaukTealeaf: sure, mr caleb, what is it?

CalebWidogast: I’m a bit worried for you. I know you are you own person and you get to decide what you want to do, but..

CalebWidogast: I just noticed that you have smoked a very big amount of cigarettes today.. And I will not comment on it if you don’t want me to, but I am just. Worried..

CalebWidogast: I am sorry if I have stepped on some tails, but…

MollymaukTealeaf: no no its ok jsut

MollymaukTealeaf: i dont want you on my arse about this as well, alright?

MollymaukTealeaf: i get your worry, but im fine

CalebWidogast: If you say so..

MollymaukTealeaf: thank you for the dinner, by the way

MollymaukTealeaf: i was abit famished, not going to lie

CalebWidogast: No worries.. It was my pleasure.

_Read by MollymaukTealeaf_

## Friday

**08:21**

**Group chat “ _The Mighty Nein_ ”**

_ViolentSoftie is now online_

ViolentSoftie: shit man, this chat is really fuckign dead

ViolentSoftie: nobody even has energy for fucking friday offerings

ViolentSoftie: this is why we all have trauma smh

ViolentSoftie: i hope all of you are fine??

ViolentSoftie: man, im gonna go out today for some shopping, im gonna pass by your homes and leave some pastries and shit

ViolentSoftie: have fun or smth idk

_ViolentSoftie is now offline_

_Read by ZemnianSuperstar, BabyKiller, TwitchRoyal, CowboyOfTheSouth_

**10:18**

**Private chat between _Caleb_ and _MommaNott_**

Caleb: Nott… are you ok?

MommaNott: ???

Caleb: You just seem a bit off today. I’m worried..

MommaNott: its ok, im fine

MommaNott: i just have a lot on my mind i guess

Caleb: Would you like to share it with me? Or do you want to keep it to yourself?

MommaNott: well

MommaNott: gah wait a moment, just

Caleb: No worries, take your time..

MommaNott: ok so hypothetically, right

Caleb: Mhm?

MommaNott: absolutely fuckin hypothetical

MommaNott: if i had this. this fucking old life im just hiding away

MommaNott: idk i had a husband, maybe a son, or something like that!! a family i still might think about, a past i still yearn for

MommaNott: but the present feels like it can be 

MommaNott: its a new start, a new beginning

MommaNott: almost like a new fucking genesis or soemthing. i can start anew

MommaNott: but the thing is, i cant stop thinking about the past and i feel too shackled by it

MommaNott: what path should i take?? do i take the chance for a new love and for some fleeting happiness in this new “beginning”? do i let myself run and run and feel free for once in my life ever since i fcuked everything up? and all of it jsut- 

MommaNott: just. the problem being that it all might just be broken as fast as it had begun if my past decides to strangle me once again and make me feel like 

MommaNott: like im fucking drowning in my own blood and its too much

MommaNott: what do i do, caleb? am i worth it? can i say, confidently, that i deserve to begin a new life again?

MommaNott: am i worth it? am i worth anything, anyway?

MommaNott: it doesnt feel like it. it doesnt it doesnt it doesnt and i dont know what to do and im just so

MommaNott: im so scared caleb. im so, so scared. i dont know what to do, and im so tired of it all

Caleb: That is… all so much. A lot. 

Caleb: I’m really sorry, but I don’t think I can give you an answer.. I really can’t.

MommaNott: its alright, i think i just needed to vent for a bit

MommaNott: thank you for listening to me, i really needed it.

Caleb: It is quite alright.. I’m happy to have helped, even just for a bit.

Caleb: I am here for you.

MommaNott: thank you

MommaNott: thank you so much

_Read by Caleb_

**20:19**

**Private chat between _CalebWidogast_ and _MollymaukTealeaf_**

CalebWidogast: Mr. Mollymauk, could you come to the living room for a bit? Unless you’re busy.

MollymaukTealeaf: OH oh sure uh

MollymaukTealeaf: let me put the stream on hold

CalebWidogast: You started streaming...?

MollymaukTealeaf: no no, its more of a test stream with the mods and some internet friends

MollymaukTealeaf: fjord will be the head mod after all 3:)

MollymaukTealeaf: this can be a good opportunity to test out the break sections so ill be there in a moment!!

CalebWidogast: Wonderful.. I’ll be waiting.

MollymaukTealeaf: you bloody bastard

MollymaukTealeaf: i bloody TOLD YOU i want this, and of fucking course you went out and bloody bought it

MollymaukTealeaf: thank you so much

CalebWidogast: No worries… I hope it will aid you in battle..

MollymaukTealeaf: of course it will, its a bloody periapt of wound closure

MollymaukTealeaf: thank you, really

CalebWidogast: :)

MollymaukTealeaf: 3:)

_Read by CalebWidogast_

## Saturday

**18:12**

**Private chat between _Moo_ and _Boo_**

Moo: BEAUREBITCH I THINK I MIGHT DO SOMETHING DRASTIC IN THIS CHILLIS TONIGHT

Moo: OR WELL TOMORROW

_Boo is now online_

Moo: wait

Moo: WOW these nicknames are SO unoriginal

Boo: I RAN OUT OF IDEAS, OK??

Boo: but what the fuck is it? are you ok?

Moo: YES I AM. JUST

Moo: gods

Moo: i think ill just bloody tell caleb how i feel

Boo: youre gonna do fucking WHAT

Moo: YES

Moo: he just. bloody ruined by “no feelings” streak by being worried for my health and also bloody gfolkdfuhlkdktgd

Moo: gifting me that periapt i told you i had my bloody eyes on

Boo: holy fucking shit no way

Moo: YEAH.

Moo: its more of a…

Moo: hm.

Moo: this confession, right?

Moo: i want to tell him how i feel, and then be bloody done with this. cause he clearly doesnt feel the same way, but i dont think i can continue interacting with him without feeling like i want to burst from the inside out because of my stupid feeling, its ridiculous. completely stupid and bonkers 

Moo: but like. i genuinely dont know how to approach him about it without spooking him, i seriously dont know, because i know if i approach him irl he will run to his room and if i approach him on text he can just block me…

Boo: wow youre seriously afraid abt this huh

Boo: oh my fuckign gods, i support you

Boo: i guess you want my help?

Moo: hm no i think??

Moo: or well actually yes tbh, im bloody stupid i came to you BECAUSE i need help, oh moonweaver

Moo: ill do it tomorrow and uh

Moo: maybe could you like idk soften him up?

Boo: how so man

Moo: idk, talk with him?? come over and hang out with him

Moo: maybe another soothing presence would be welcomed since nott wont be at home because of work

Boo: sure dude, sounds good

Moo: wonderful!

Boo: do get some alcohol involved, ill need it bc i still have shit to do tomorrow and some wine wont hurt

Moo: of course you would ask for that. will do just that.

Moo: thank you, i suppose?

Boo: YIKES, you THANKING ME?

Boo: FUCK OFF

Moo: LMAO MOOD

_Read by Boo_

## Sunday

**11:22**

_MollyMyMaukCoward created a group chat_

_MollyMyMaukCoward added FuckYourButtons_

_MollyMyMaukCoward added BlueLollipop_

_MollyMyMaukCoward added CowboyOfTheSouth_

_MollyMyMaukCoward added ImmaSnapYourNeck_

_MollyMyMaukCoward added YashaNydoorin_

MollyMyMaukCoward: yes i know she is currently not here but i do not care

MollyMyMaukCoward: i think i should announce you all before i do anything tbh

BlueLollipop: oh??

MollyMyMaukCoward: well. i suppose its rather clear i have feelings for caleb, and trying to deny it would be a fools errand

MollyMyMaukCoward: and so i will try to tell him how i feel

MollyMyMaukCoward: i decided to tell you all, in case the way me and caleb interact changes drastically

MollyMyMaukCoward: me hooking up with him was one thing, but telling him i like him romantically is a WHOLE other thing.

CowboyOfTheSouth: Wait. That actually happened…?

MollyMyMaukCoward: omg?

FuckYourButtons: you seriously didnt know about it??

CowboyOfTheSouth: No? I just thought that Beau was fucking with us.

ImmaSnapYourNeck: HELLO WHAT?

MollyMyMaukCoward: OMG??

BlueLollipop: WOW… FJORD KEEP UP

MollyMyMaukCoward: right so

MollyMyMaukCoward: what are your guys’ opinion on this

MollyMyMaukCoward: aka me just telling him i like him

BlueLollipop: i say go for it!! im sure its gonna go well!!

ImmaSnapYourNeck: yeah man, what jessie said

CowboyOfTheSouth: I agree!

MollyMyMaukCoward: well. you all seem to be quite positive about this.

BlueLollipop: i mean, what do u expect??

MollyMyMaukCoward: he will bloody reject me and then never want to speak with me ever again

FuckYourButtons: holy shit, youre dumber than i ever thought

MollyMyMaukCoward: ...im sorry?

BlueLollipop: look i love u, u dummy 

BlueLollipop: but cayyyleb is like totally over the moons for u!!!

MollyMyMaukCoward: what

CowboyOfTheSouth: I can attest to that!

ImmaSnapYourNeck: same fucking here man

ImmaSnapYourNeck: hes jsut a hater, a self hater so like shit you know?

FuckYourButtons: yeah…

MollyMyMaukCoward: hw

MollyMyMaukCoward: you guys are fucking with me, right?

FuckYourButtons: well clearly fucking not(t), we wouldnt do this to you

ImmaSnapYourNeck: yeah dude. were fucking assholes, but not THAT bad, fucking gods

MollyMyMaukCoward: i

MollyMyMaukCoward: what

MollyMyMaukCoward: i just

BlueLollipop: yeah??

MollyMyMaukCoward: fuck

MollyMyMaukCoward: im just….

MollyMyMaukCoward: then why the fuck did he fucking do that

ImmaSnapYourNeck: reject you like that?

MollyMyMaukCoward: YES??

MollyMyMaukCoward: ive bloody cried myself to sleep over this, because i genuinely thought he was leading me on

MollyMyMaukCoward: is he seriously that deep into his own arse that he did that?

ImmaSnapYourNeck: man, can you blame him? hes super traumatised

ImmaSnapYourNeck: just confess to him, see how it plays out, and if it doesnt go well the others adn i will ebat him up

FuckYourButtons: im sorry?

ImmaSnapYourNeck: yeah you heard me, youll beat him up as well, dont care that your his mom or whatever 

FuckYourButtons: ...seems legit

FuckYourButtons: sure!

MollyMyMaukCoward: omg

BlueLollipop: keep us updated molly, will u??

MollyMyMaukCoward: i will! but i will just tell you what happened i suppose

ImmaSnapYourNeck: ill stop by in the evening, sound good?

MollyMyMaukCoward: yup, really does

CowboyOfTheSouth: Beau helpin’ you?

MollyMyMaukCoward: mhm, shes gonna butter him up and hopefully help me out

BlueLollipop: godspeed!! im cheering u guys on!

MollyMyMaukCoward: thank you 3:I ill need it…

_Read by BlueLollipop, CowboyOfTheSouth, ImmaSnapYourNeck, FuckYourButtons_

**11:43**

**Private chat between _Nottify_ annd _Mollify_**

Nottify: hey

Nottify: wanted to come here quickly to say that if you hurt caleb more than necessary ill hurt you back

Nottify: got that?

Nottify: idk if you care about “my blessings” or not, but i want to see him happy

Nottify: if at least one of us can start anew, it can be caleb, and i want it to be caleb. so fucking much

Nottify: so be careful with him, ok? 

Nottify: so yeah, im giving you my blessings i guess

Mollify: thank you. so much… i do actually care about your opinion so

Nottify: i know we get on eachothers nerves sometimes, and i straight up will stab u one day tbh, but i just want you all to be happy

Nottify: and it includes you as well

Nottify: just, if this goes well, take care of him

Nottify: if it doesnt, well see what we can do, ok?

Mollify: thank you, thank you, thank

Nottify: no worries

Nottify: see you after work

Nottify: ill be home at 10 

Mollify: see you! take care darling

_Nottify is now offline_

_Read by Nottify_

**18:20**

**Private chat between _DetectiveG_ and _DetectiveJ_**

_DetectiveG is now online_

DetectiveG: jester can we talk for a bit?

DetectiveJ: yeah ofc! wassup?

DetectiveG: its about what you told me thursday

DetectiveJ: oh

DetectiveJ: yeah??

DetectiveG: its just

DetectiveG: im flattered. really. i really am.

DetectiveG: but i just…. i dont know if i feel the same way, nor am i ready for a relationship right now

DetectiveG: im sorry, i really am sorry if i disappointed you

DetectiveG: if you dont want to talk with me anymore i get it, but i just cant do this

DetectiveG: i cant

DetectiveJ: no no its ok i totally get it

DetectiveJ: thank u for being truthful to me, that really means a lot!!

DetectiveJ: u still matter to me as a friend, and i dont want to lose that

DetectiveG: same here!! same same!!!

DetectiveG: i need to get back to work, but have a good day, yeah?

DetectiveJ: i will!! u 2!!!

_DetectiveG is now offline_

_Read by DetectiveG_

**20:13**

**Private chat between _MollymaukTealeaf_ and _CalebWidogast_**

MollymaukTealeaf: darling are you busy?

CalebWidogast: I suppose not.. Beauregard can wait talking about her hookups. What is it?

MollymaukTealeaf: can you come to the kitchen for a bit? i need to talk to you about something

CalebWidogast: Ah.

CalebWidogast: Is it something bad?

MollymaukTealeaf: not really no, just come here darling

CalebWidogast: Alright.. I’ll be there in a second..

_Read by MollymaukTealeaf_

**20:31**

**Private chat between _Boo_ and _Moo_**

Boo: holy shit

Boo: did he jsut run and lock himself in his room???

Moo: beau what the fuck. he literally shut down after i explained shite to him

Moo: oh my gods, this is worse than i thought it would be

Boo: nah fam im stepping in wait a second

Moo: please

_Read by Boo_

**20:33**  
_ImmaSnapYourNeck created a groupchat_

_ImmaSnapYourNeck added MollyMyMaukCoward_

_ImmaSnapYourNeck added CalebWidogast_

ImmaSnapYourNeck: fuck this yall are actually gonna sit down and talk

ImmaSnapYourNeck: looking at you caleb. just because youre nonverbal rn you dont get the right to hurt mollymauk you damn fuck

ImmaSnapYourNeck: you talk about your fucking feelings or yall fucking end this shit

CalebWidogast: Beauregard, was a new group chat really necessary?

ImmaSnapYourNeck: YES BECAUSE IF I DONT SUPERVISE YOUR FUCKING ASS THEN NO ONE WILL

ImmaSnapYourNeck: i dont wanna do this. but you know what? fuck you, i dont want you hrting molly again

ImmaSnapYourNeck: because you know what? youre a fucking coward, caleb. with a big capital c, you fuck

ImmaSnapYourNeck: molly told me what you did. fucking hells, dude, really?

ImmaSnapYourNeck: im still in your fuckin living room and if you even THINK ABOUT LEAVING THE APARTMENT YOURE GONNA HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME

CalebWidogast: That seems a bit extreme, don’t you think?

ImmaSnapYourNeck: do you remember what the fuck you did last week?

CalebWidogast: Well.

ImmaSnapYourNeck: thats what i thought

ImmaSnapYourNeck: mollybitch?

MollyMyMaukCoward: i told him how i feel so

ImmaSnapYourNeck: oh man am i gonna do this? yeah i am

ImmaSnapYourNeck: YOU GUYS LIKE EACHOTHER. A LOT. RO-FUCKING-MANTICALLY. FUCKING DEAL WITH IT

CalebWidogast: What.

ImmaSnapYourNeck: oh my fucking gods do i need to spell this out for you

CalebWidogast: No, no.

ImmaSnapYourNeck: fucking good, yikes...

CalebWidogast: Mollymauk..

MollyMyMaukCoward: what 

CalebWidogast: So. It’s true? What you said was true?

MollyMyMaukCoward: ...you think im joking, caleb? i would never do this to you or myself. im not some sick motherfucker who thinks feelings are something to play with, alright?

MollyMyMaukCoward: i meant it when i said i liked you more than just a friend. bloody moonweaver.

MollyMyMaukCoward: but you know what? i dont even see a reason as to why i should give you a second chance by this point

MollyMyMaukCoward: beau is right on one thing, and that is that you are a coward. and you know it.

MollyMyMaukCoward: you give me a good reason as to why i should give you a chance, if you even want one. im tired of this, caleb, please

CalebWidogast: I won’t say I deserve a second chance, because I don’t. I know I've hurt you because of my own cowardice and I deeply regret it. You are both right. My cowardice comes from a place of self-hatred, and I let myself be blinded by it because I am afraid.

CalebWidogast: I’m sorry for running off. I didn’t know how to react to the fact that you might be feeling the same way I feel about you, and all I could think about was how you deserve better than me.

CalebWidogast: And to be frank, I don’t think I deserve a second chance. I don’t.

CalebWidogast: I’m really, really sorry for the fact that I have hurt you. I did not mean to do it, even if it was clear that my actions would do that.

CalebWidogast: And if you really want to hear it as well, then yeah. I do like you as well. Romantically. And I’m so overwhelmed about how much I like you that most of the time I don’t even know what to do. And you moving here has only amplified my feelings, and it felt that if I tried to get any closer to you you would immediately know that.

CalebWidogast: I suppose I’m telling you to not give me a second chance. It is your choice. I am sorry.

MollyMyMaukCoward: gods youre such a moron, mr caleb

CalebWidogast: Excuse me…?

MollyMyMaukCoward: bloody hells. 

MollyMyMaukCoward: i wont say that i am still not hurt, because you know i am. and i know that you know that i am still hurt

MollyMyMaukCoward: but by the bloody moonweaver, i want to give you another chance. i really want to

MollyMyMaukCoward: it wont be my job to make you see through your self hatred, that will be on you. but by gods, i want to at least help you see for yourself how loveable you are and how enamored i am with you

MollyMyMaukCoward: so i think this really comes down to you now. ill let you in, but only if you want to be by my side

MollyMyMaukCoward: not just as my friend and adventring partner. but as a boyfriend, perhaps.

CalebWidogast: I.

CalebWidogast: I’m sorry, I just. Need a moment.

CalebWigast: I feel so overwhelmed.

MollyMyMaukCoward: are you about to block me?

CalebWidogast: No. No. I am overwhelmed in a good way…?

CalebWidogast: I would be more than grateful to be let by your side. As your boyfriend, if I may..

MollyMyMaukCoward: and i by your side? as your lover?

CalebWidogast: Yes.. That sounds good.

MollyMyMaukCoward: bloody hell, this took a long while to get here.

CalebWidogast: I did.. But I am glad you pushed through, I suppose?

MollyMyMaukCoward: yeah, me too. me too 3:)

CalebWidogast: :)

ImmaSnapYourNeck: GAG you two are disgusting

MollyMyMaukCoward: WH

MollyMyMaukCoward: YOURE STILL HERE?????

ImmaSnapYourNeck: I LEFT THE FUCKING APARTMENT BUT NOT THE GROUPCHAT

MollyMyMaukCoward: PERISH

ImmaSnapYourNeck: DUDE JUST GO ON DMS, YOURE FUCKING SICKENING

_Read by everyone_

**21:02**  
**Private chat between _CalebWidogast_ and _MollymaukTealeaf_**

CalebWidogast: I really am a fool, aren’t I?

MollymaukTealeaf: oh darling you really are

MollymaukTealeaf: you can stop being one though from this moment on

CalebWidogast: How so? Any... ideas...?

MollymaukTealeaf: mhm i think ive got one

CalebWidogast: Oh?

MollymaukTealeaf: oh you clown, you want me to spell it out for you?

CalebWidogast: I would like that, yes.

MollymaukTealeaf: youre such a bastard. this is why i like you

MollymaukTealeaf: come and kiss me, and lets make it official

MollymaukTealeaf: ive waited way too bloody long for this

CalebWidogast: I’m on my way..

_Read by MollymaukTealeaf_

**22:13**

**Group chat “ _Peanut Butter and Lemon Tart Sandwich_ ”**

_FuckYourButtons is now online_

FuckYourButtons: CAN YOU GUYS FROM NOW ON LEARN HOW TO LOCK YOUR DOORS???

MollyMyMaukCoward: NOTT WE WERE JUST CUDDLING I SWEAR

FuckYourButtons: YEAH AND IM BLIND

FuckYourButtons: JUST LOCK THE DOOR!! IF YOURE GONNA BE GAY TOGETHER!!

FuckYourButtons: AND CARE TO FUCKING EXPLAIN?

MollyMyMaukCoward: OK OK WELL EXPLAIN IN A SECOND LET US CUDDLE A BIT

FuckYourButtons: holy shit you dumb gay fucks

CalebWidogast: So…

FuckYourButtons: yall resolved your issues?

CalebWidogast: Ahem.

CalebWidogast: Mayhaps.

MollyMyMaukCoward: MAYHAPS.

CalebWidogast: But I do suppose, after how I acted like such an asshole about this, we should celebrate..

CalebWidogast: What do you think about milkshakes? 

FuckYourButtons: YOU KNOW ILL NEVER TURN DOWN A MILKSHAKE HON

MollyMyMaukCoward: get dressed motherfucker, were going to get milkshakes!!

FuckYourButtons: isnt it a bit weird that such a big thing happened between you two and such a shift in the group without yasha???

MollyMyMaukCoward: sigh

MollyMyMaukCoward: it is, i wont deny it. im quite sad, actually

MollyMyMaukCoward: but we wont go anywhere. so

MollyMyMaukCoward: and shell be back soon!

FuckYourButtons: fair!!

FuckYourButtons: LETS GET THOSE MILKSHAKES

_Read by everyone_

**22:20**

**Private chat between _CalebWidogast_ and _MollymaukTealeaf_**

CalebWidogast: Ah, Mx. Mollymauk, I was wondering if I could do something?

MollymaukTealeaf: oh? go ahead darling

CalebWidogast _changed_ MollymaukTealeaf _'s nickname to_ Schatz

CalebWidogast: It means treasure, typically, in Zemnian… And it is one of my favourite nicknames, in a romantic sense… So.

MollymaukTealeaf: oh

MollymaukTealeaf: youre gonna make me cry, fuck

Schatz _changed_ CalebWidogast _'s nickname to_ Flame

Schatz: it sounds better in infernal, i swear, and theres this whole story behind it, but. yeah

Flame: Oh...

Flame: I love it. A lot.

Schatz: gods

Schatz: just kiss me again 

Flame: Way ahead of you.

 _Read by Schatz_

**23:01**

**Group chat “ _The Mighty Nein_ ”**

TwitchRoyal: haha gays go brr

TwitchRoyal: anyway me and _@ZemnianSuperstar_ are dating, today will be marked as a national holiday, and that only

LeetleTiefleeng: OOOOOOOOOOOO HOLY SHIT!!!

LeetleTiefleeng: IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS!!!!

CowboyOfTheSouth: That is great to hear!

ViolentSoftie: HOLY SHIT? FINALLY? WOW WHO WOULD HAVE THUNK

TwitchRoyal: FUCK OFF

BabyKiller: WERE HAVING MILKSHAKES AS A CELEBRATION

CowboyOfTheSouth: Y’all better take care of one another, alright?

ViolentSoftie: yeah man. if one of you hurt the other, we will fight both of yall

ViolentSoftie: we either ride otgether, or we die together, aint no fucking choice

LeetleTiefleeng: AMEN!!

CowboyOfTheSouth: Amen!

BabyKiller: amen!!

TwitchRoyal: 3:)

TwitchRoyal: no worries, i wont let this fool hurt me like that again

LeetleTiefleeng: u guys can send some pics of ur outing??

ZemnianSuperstar: Ah.. Perhaps later. We want to enjoy this evening for a bit.

BabyKiller: ill send some pics later!!

CowboyOfTheSouth: Wonderful!

ViolentSoftie: fuck yeah, gay rights

LeetleTiefleeng: gay rights!!

_Read by ViolentSoftie, CowboyOfTheSouth, BabyKiller, ZemnianSuperstar, TwitchRoyal_

**23:48**

ViolentSoftie: what the fuck??

BabyKiller: ??

LeetleTiefleeng: wassup??

ViolentSoftie: someones knocking at my door???

ZemnianSuperstar: At… this hour?

ViolentSoftie: if i dont respond in a few mins you guys will know im in trouble

BabyKiller: take care yikes

ViolentSoftie: I HAVE A ROOMATE???? WHAT THE FUCK

TwitchRoyal: WHAT?

BabyKiller: ????????

ViolentSoftie: I WASNT TOLD ID HAVE A FUCKING ROOMATE???

ViolentSoftie: WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS

ViolentSoftie: SHE JUST WALKED IN AND WAS LIKE ‘im ur roommate’ AND STARTED TO UNPACK HER THINGS???

ViolentSoftie: I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO

BabyKiller: where the fuck are you now holy shit??

ViolentSoftie: IM IN THE HALLWAY. IM PANICKING

CowboyOfTheSouth: Wait, I’ll come to you, wait there.

ViolentSoftie: fucking please

TwitchRoyal: you were seriously not notified about it??

ViolentSoftie: NO

ViolentSoftie: ITS SO SUDDEN

ViolentSoftie: wait let me fucking

ViolentSoftie: talk to her idk

BabyKiller: holy shit

TwitchRoyal: indeed...

ViolentSoftie: k im back in the hallway and fjord is here as well bless

ViolentSoftie: her names keg?

BabyKiller: what the fuck

ViolentSoftie: ok ngl shes butch as fuck and shes hot and im into it BUT NO? HELLO?

ViolentSoftie: THE OFFICE DIDNT TELL ME ABOUT THIS

LeetleTiefleeng: dont u have a right to complain to the higher ups abt this?? this is fucked??

ViolentSoftie: i mean i wont just kick her out

ViolentSoftie: but yeah im definitely going to make a complaint about this what the fuck.

ViolentSoftie: im sure its not like her fault but its??? at least a fucking thing to contact your future roommate??? at LEAST a week before the move in

CowboyOfTheSouth: Wait, really?

ViolentSoftie: yeah man, its in the pamphlets concerning roommates

ViolentSoftie: ok but like you only found out that you will get a roommate because YOU asked right?

CowboyOfTheSouth: Yes, I did, but that is only going to be next semester?

ViolentSoftie: thats still not like allowed actually

ViolentSoftie: like the bitches have to notify you THE MOMENT you get even the INKLING that you will get a roommate. thats the fucking PROTOCOL

ViolentSoftie: im going to lose my shit. what the fuck yall

_Read by CowboyOfTheSouth, LeetleTiefleeng, BabyKiller, TwitchRoyal, ZemnianSuperstar_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: **2nd of September**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If there are any typos that look out of place and really bug you, you're free to tell me! I am excited to embark on this journey, one where I for ONCE don't entirely disregard the plot(kinda... maybe)  
> Kudos are very appreciated, and comments are encouraged!! Keysmash to me!! Just emojis!! Bring it on dears!!
> 
> Have a good day/night!


End file.
